Miraculous: The Adventures of Super Nathan 2
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Months have passed since the superheroes have defeated Le Paon, now they divided themselves to focus more on their last school year. Nathaniel's relationship with Lila grew instantly over the months while Kagami's relationship with Adrien is getting waver due to having to deal with Adrien's fangirls. Could this get any worse?
1. Beginning

**Yes! I'm so happy that I'm publishing my first chapter for my baby here :3 I hope I will have the same fun I had with the first one, new is this will be more challenging for me, but I will do my best to bring out of it so much as I can.**

**Information for newbies: Karaa's sentences are misspelled on purpose because she has a speech impediment. If you ever saw Zuma in PAW Patrol or any other character voiced by Alex Thorne, you'll see how I mean Karaa to speak**.

* * *

**This is the full summary I got on Ao3 and Wattpad, but for here I had to cut it a bit. **

**_Months have passed since the superheroes have defeated Le Paon, now they divided themselves to focus more on their last school year. Nathaniel's relationship with Lila grew instantly over the months after figuring out each other's true identities, while Kagami's relationship with Adrien is getting waver due to having to deal with Adrien's fangirls, every time she's with him._**

**_Could this get any worse? Marinette as the new guardian is constantly passing by Master Fu to learn new things and loses one of the miraculous, which lands on the hands of the wrong person…_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_Months have passed since Super Nathan and the other superheroes had defeated Le Paon and save Emilie Agreste from her doom. After that Super Nathan had taught along with the help of Miss Vixen and Cat Noir the three school comrades Rose Lavilant, Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi everything they needed to know as a miraculous holder and how to work together as a team or a duo. Since there are no more supervillains terrorizing the French metropolis, the superheroes divide between all two days per person, when there is anywhere trouble on a specific day, the heroes of that specific day will move out to solve the case. The best part is, they won't have to skip the school or any special occasion very often due to the organization between the miraculous holders. _

_Marinette as the new guardian of the miraculous has meet Master Fu once in a while, to see how he was doing. Besides that, she's learning how to decipher the codes in the miraculous book with the help of the senior for further uses._

_Before the summer break had started the six heroes had a meeting together to discuss their schedule, due to the absence of a few of the teammates, which had left France for a few weeks._

_Nathaniel stood back alone with Rose Lavillant and Adrien Agreste, taking care of Paris beside the rest of his free time he was alone by himself or at the museum with his classmate Alix to pass the time, while his girlfriend was down in her fatherland enjoying the vacation. Nathaniel isn't very excited about only having one week of vacation in front of him before the last school year starts for him again, but what makes him happy is, that then he will see his girlfriend Lila Rossi again, which arrives on the last Sunday before the first school day. If luckily, he may be able to surprise her at the airport, when she arrives._

* * *

One week before school starts, Adrien Agreste stood together with his fencing teacher Armand D'Argencourt in front of the Berlin Airport leaned in front of a black car with a Silver star symbol on the hood of the sedan. The two were waiting for the Tsurugis, which have been away for vacation in Tokyo to visit their relatives.

"This might sound silly Adrien, but I never have seen Kagami's parents and she's been in my fencing class for nearly three years," Told the grey-haired man the blonde boy.

"Well she has the same blue tone as Kagami on her hair, she wore it in Chignon style last time I saw here and she uses black sunglasses, since she's blind" Explained Adrien glancing up at the adult, which passed with his thumb and his index finger on the curl of his mustache while listening to his student.

"That she's blind is new to me"

"Same, the first time Kagami officially introduced me to her mom was weird. She appeared there with her Shinai walking towards me with a strange look on her face and I felt nervous and thought she was going to do something with it,"

"I wouldn't see her doing that unless you've hurt Kagami and she was going to get revenge on you"

"Yeah but she isn't like that. I mean, she cares deeply for Kagami, but she isn't a person, that would hurt somebody"

"Sweet and what about her father?" Questioned the fencing teacher. "I never heard her talk about him?"

"I don't know, she never talked to me about her father, better said I never asked her about him" Adrien said looking around to see on the end of the sidewalk, where other vehicles were parked his girlfriend leaving the building of the airport pushing the cart with the luggage, while next to her walked the mother using her cane to orientate herself on the outside. "Monsieur D'Argencourt, they're here!" Announced Adrien happy as he saw the Tsurugi's heading together towards the dark sedan.

"I'm going to help Kagami bring the baggage," The blonde said to his teacher heading along the sidewalk to the two Japanese women. "Konnichwa," Greeted Adrien stopping in front of the two blue-haired women. Both smiled at Adrien and Mrs. Tsurugi, then Adrien exchanged looks with his girlfriend placing his hand on the cart. "Shall I help you?" Questioned the boy, then heard Kagami's mother starting to talk.

"Oh it's you Adrien Agreste," Said Mrs. Tsurugi. "I thought your voice was so familiar"

"It really is me Mrs. Tsurugi. I and Monsieur D'Argencourt have been waiting for your arrival. The car is right here a few meters down"

"That's great. Thank you" The ex-fencing champion said moving forwards, then Adrien looked at Kagami, which smiled at him and placed her hands on his cheeks, lifting herself up in her chucks to be closer to Adrien's face to greet him with a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you" Adrien replied shortly after she got off him, followed by the girl chuckling.

"Aishiteru," The Japanese girl told the blonde, making him tilt his head.

"Uh Gesundheit"

"Idiot" Kagami said rolling her eyes, which caused Adrien to laugh.

"Just kidding, I know, what it means" Adrien admitted watching Kagami shook her head while smirking at him. "Come let me help you with it" The boyfriend offered pulling the cart together with the heiress of Mrs. Tsurugi to the black car, where Mr. D'Argencourt was about to open the trunk of the vehicle.

"Mrs. Tsurugi, if you don't mind, I and Mr. Agreste will take care of the luggage" The Frenchman offered earning a nod from the blue-haired adult, which walked on the side of the car touching on the windows of the backdoor looking for the door handle, then managed to open the door of the first row and entered on the side of the co-driver.

"Here….uhm do the three suitcases fit in the trunk?" Questioned Adrien looking up at the man along with Kagami.

"I'm not sure" Responded Armand looking at the three suitcases, including Kagami's barrel bag from the fencing class.

"We are only two on the back seat, we can put the smallest one in there….well, they look all the same"

"If you two don't mind," The fencing master said picking up a suitcase and putting it into the trunk. "Imagine I had rented a lower class car. That would be big trouble for us"

"You know we could just have rented that weird SUV they had. At least it would have more space for the suitcases."

"There goes my plan of impression down" Armand D'Argencourt complained after stowing the suitcase into the trunk, then picked up another suitcase. "Maybe I could have impressed you, Miss Tsurugi Jr?" Asked the gray-haired man glancing at the blue-haired girl, which looked at the black car together with Adrien.

"It's the exact same car as mine and Adrien's, but in another color," Told Kagami making Adrien chuckle.

"Ugh," The teacher said slamming down the door of the trunk and walked to the front door to enter into the driver seat. "Get in you two" The man ordered while closing the door behind him. Adrien watched Kagami before she opened the door of the car yawning, earning a smile from the blonde, followed by him placing his arm behind her back.

"Jet lag?" The blonde said and the Japanese girl nodded.

"Right now in Japan is 3 am," Explained Kagami. "Really late"  
"You got a couple of days to get used again to the European time zone. Before the tournament you will be ready and show everyone there, who's the best" The French boy told his girlfriend receiving a peck from her on his cheeks, then he opened the door for the girl and helped her into the vehicle, afterward he closed the door and on the other side he got into the car and pulled with him into it the suitcase putting it on the seat next to him and he sat there in the middle of the back row, while next to him sat the girlfriend putting the seatbelt on.

"If we got time this week, we could go stroll around Berlin and maybe visit the Brandenburg Gate, what do you think of it?" The blonde questioned the inmates of the black sedan.

"I've booked on the other side of Berlin, I'm not sure if we're able to find the best time for doing sightseeing. I've got plenty of things to do, including finding out, where the tournament takes place" Explained the teacher to the blonde, which sighed.

"Okay, maybe another time" The blonde replied sadly leaning his head back on the seat and taking out his smartphone of the pocket of his jacket with the earpods plugged in the phone. Kagami noted Adrien putting the pods in the ears, then the blonde rolled his eyes at her and took one of the pods out. "You…."

"Old school, huh?"

"Uh what do you mean?" Questioned the blonde at the question of the girlfriend.

"I don't know, I always thought you had airpods like me," Kagami said taking out from her jacket her airpod case showing it at the boy.

"Ah yes I do have them, but I tend to lose them a lot, so I prefer to take these" Adrien explained the girlfriend earning a comprehensive nod. Adrien unlocked the display of his smartphone and widened his eyes as he saw the battery stage of the electronic device. "What a pity, I need to charge it and I left my power bank in the hotel"

"We can share my smartphone if you want, except I might not have the songs you like"

"I don't mind listen to your favorite songs"

"Fine, but we use your headphones since you're a pro in losing airpods,"

"Hahaha," Adrien said sarcastically, then Kagami took the one headphone from Adrien's hand placing it inside her ear and put her phone on shuffle starting to play a song of a female singer.

"You're listening to house?" Asked Adrien surprised making the girl shook her head.

"That's actually dance, Adrien. But their songs tend to be from that genre"

"Cool"

"And this one is my favorite" Kagami said pressing on the forward button to skip some songs and stopped on a three-minute song. "Here"

"A slower one"

"Well it changes later"

"Sweet" Adrien said leaning his head back on the seat, then his girlfriend leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes while listening to the music on her smartphone releasing a joyful sight, making the tall blonde smile and lean his face on the shorter girl's head doing the same too, soon the two were asleep while Monsieur D'Argencourt drove them to their destination on the other side of the German capital.

* * *

In the evening, Nathaniel lied on his bed inside his bedroom watching Anime on his laptop, while eating popcorn.

"I'll be going, see you tomorrow," Ms. Kurtzberg said standing in front of Nathaniel's room.

"Bye mom," Nathaniel said to his mother, which entered into the boys' room placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You got in the fridge the rest from the lunch from today if you want darling"

"Okay mom"

"Goodnight son," The mother said pecking the boy on the head and look up at her.

"Don't forget the parking card"

"I already remembered it, thanks sweetie," Ms. Kurtzberg said leaving the room of the boy. "And behave"

"As always mom" Nathaniel responded back, then heard his mother closing the door of the entrance and locking it up.

"Yippie," A soft voice said from behind Nathaniel's back and it was his kwami Karaa, which had been hiding from the adult behind Nathaniel's feet.

"Serve yourself. There's enough for the two of us" Nathaniel offered his kwami, which landed inside the bowl grabbing one popcorn and taking a bite.

"Mewci,"

"We need to fill our energies, in case of an emergency," Nathaniel said making his kwami laugh.

"That's what I say to you all the time"

"I know," Nathaniel said while yawning, then looked down on the corner to see the time it was now. "Lila should be calling me any minute"

"She will, don't wowy,"

"Do you think she could have forgotten about me, during the time she's in Italy? Maybe she did"

"You have chatted and talked to hewr on video and you think she has fowgotten you?"

"I...I don't know, it could be, couldn't it?" Questioned the redhead looking at the kwami.

"You cwazy", Told Kara shaking her head at the boy. „She definitely had you in hew mind all day. I'm telling you that, that's twue"

„I miss her so much Karaa. I can't wait to see her again, but in real life not on video" Nathaniel said opening the cloud of his laptop and opened the first picture, where he stood together with Lila, Kagami and Adrien at Andrè's ice cart with ice cream they had bought at the man.

His laptop received on the right corner a video call and it had Lila's name on it, making Nathaniel excited.

„It's Lila!" Exclaimed Nathaniel excited and hovered with the mousepad of the laptop over the note, then wide his eyes and looked up at his kwami. „Do I look good?"

„Besides you only weawing showts, you look gweat,"

„You sure, shouldn't I wear a t-shirt or something?"

„You video chatted with Lila evewy day like that. She didn't hate it"

„Okay….." Nathaniel said pressing on the green symbol to attend the call. On his screen appeared Lila waving at the camera of her laptop at her boyfriend. „Lila!" Nathaniel said glad as he saw the brunette girl on screen.

„Hey Nathy" Greeted the Italian girl. „How are you?"

„Good and you?"

„Great you can't believe, who I saw today at the mall in Milan"

„No, who?"

„Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling" Responded Lila.

„Cool, wasn't he on a tour or something?"

„Yeah and today he will play at the San Siro and my cousins are going there with me to see him live"

„That's great Lila," Nathaniel said making Lil giggle.

„And how has Paris been?" Questioned the brunette. „Any trouble?"

„Well Luka has been on a break since his miraculous has started to give problems and made him feel very sick"

„What happened?" Questioned Lila interested.

„He said his powers weren't working correctly, then around the third time he transformed he felt very sick and went with Marinette together to Master Fu and he told him it was because he had transformed while wearing a ring on his finger"

„Oh and is he alright?"

„I think he's better now, he's still out with the family and will arrive tomorrow. Then I and Rose won't be alone" Nathaniel said, then on the screen next to him appeared a red notification bar warning about an occurrence.

„Oh oh," Nathaniel said looking down at the notification.

„What is it?" Questioned Lila as Nathaniel read the short information on the bar.

„There was a plane hijack here in Paris, shortly after it took off. I need to inform Rose about it"

„Alright go take care of it," The Italian girl said. „Be careful baby"

„I be" Nathaniel said and the call was finished by Lila's side and Nathaniel picked up his smartphone entering into a green-colored app and pressed on the second bar, which was a group chat with the name _Super Squad_ and checked the last messages changed between him and Rose, then pressed her phone number and set it on call, then moments later the blonde attended it.

„_Hey Nath!" _Greeted Rose excited over the smartphone.

„It's an emergency Rose, a plane got hijacked and we need to go now"

„_Okay and how are we two going to deal with that?"_

„I don't know, it sounds like a hard challenge for only the two of us, maybe we should ask Marinette about it?"

„_Let's use the video group chat together, so we can discuss the two together with her, is it good?"_

„It's good Rose, I'll do it" Nathaniel offered taking the phone off his ear, then tipped on a telephone symbol with a cross next to it and it showed the contacts of the students, that were the alter egos of the superheroes, including Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Master Fu. Nathaniel pressed on Marinette's phone number adding it to his screen, showing a picture of her on the screen doing the peace sign and next to her was a picture of Rose wearing a designer hat from Marinette.

„_Nathaniel, Rose did something happen?" _Asked Marinette sounding a little tired on the other side of the call.

„A plane hijack and I and Rose need your advice. We might need a third superhero to help us since plane hijacks are most likely to end badly and we could really need someone to help us"

„_Okay I think I have the right miraculous in my mind, we just need now a person to borrow it,"_

„I think I found the perfect person for it," Nathaniel said smiling.

* * *

„Me as a miraculous holder?" Questioned a pink-haired girl standing in front of the Louvre with Super Nathan, the alter ego of Nathaniel.

„Only I and Ro…..Honey Bee are here and we could really use a third person to help us since all of the others are away"

„This is so cool," Alix said jumping excitedly. „I get to work together with my favorite superhero, I need to put this on my blo…."

„Nope, sorry I can't allow you to do that" Super Nathan said grabbing Alix on her hand as she was about to take her smartphone out. „No one can ever know the real identity of a superhero" Super Nathan said looking at the blue eyes of the girl, turning her cheeks a little pink.

„S...sure" She responded then the purple-skinned superhero took from behind his back a black octagonal box, then pressed it on Alix's hands. Alix excitedly opened the box and a sea-green colored light shined brightly causing Alix to cover her eyes along with Super Nathan by putting their hand over their eyes. As the light disappeared a cobra-like kwami with legs and arms appeared in front of the French girl and Alix looked astonished at the creature.

„A snake?" Alix asked. „I love snakes!"

„This sounds splendid," The kwami said. „The name's Sass. You must be my new miraculous holder, am I right?"

„Uh I think this was temporary," Alix said looking at Super Nathan, which shrugged his shoulders.

„According to Mari….Master Mari….uhm you know the master, that holds the miraculous" Super Nathan said scratching the back of his neck abashed. „I don't know, she doesn't have to know so many information y'know,"

„Temporarily? Okay, and what's going on, what do we have to face?" Questioned the snake miraculous, then a loud noise banged over the city and all looked up in the sky to see a jet of the military pass by rapidly over the city heading towards the Eiffel tower and turning its right wing up to pass beside the tower with the head of the cockpit looking at it.

„The military must have sent some jets behind the plane, that's the way we have to go then," Super Nathan said earning a nod from Sass and Alix.

„Alright listen you two, the transformation quote is Sass, Let's slither, your weapon is a lyre, where you use to play and form a wave to paralyze your enemy and your special power is hypnosis. After your superpower has been used you have five minutes left before you transform back into yourself again before your time is unlimited."

„Okay, I got it," Said Alix and Super Nathan took out a green bangle placing it on Alix's right arm, where her watch was, then removed the watch placing it inside the box of the miraculous.

„Just in case I put it here, Vent had trouble with his miraculous, because he wore something, that conflicted with his powers"

„Oh okay," Alix said then looked at her arm, where she had the snake miraculous.

„Come Alix, we have to go fast, every second counts," Super Nathan said earning a nod from the pink-haired girl, which raised her arm up in the air.

„Sass, let's slither!" Alix shouted activating her miraculous.


	2. Emergency Landing

**Chapter 2**

In the air over Paris flew a four-engine passenger plane followed by two multirole combat jets which were pursuing it.

Far behind flew a superheroine in a yellow tight suit with her legs colored black to her knees and her arms colored in the same ink to her elbows. Around her body, she had three black stripes like a real bee and from the middle of her body to the start of her neck she had a faux fur like from a real insect and her eyes had dark blue sclerae resembling Cat Noir's.

She wore a black round mask over her nose and on her head she had her active miraculous with its colors and near the root of the short-haired heroine, she had a black pair of antennae resembling the ones of her kwami Pollen.

„Oh I hope the kidnapper isn't going to kill all the people inside the airplane" The short heroine said approaching the first jet, then looked at the cockpit, where she saw the pilot with a special mask on his face and the heroine became shocked about seeing the pilot using the mask, they need to use, when flying. The heroine knocked on the windshield, then the pilot looked out of the window at the heroine.

„Are you okay?!" Yelled Honey Bee at the man, which held a thumb up and the bee miraculous holder looked back at the giant metal bird in front of them.

„Honey Bee, we're here!" Shouted a voice, which wasn't able for Rose to recognize due to the noise the three airplanes were making. Honey Bee flew up at the tail of the airplane and landed on the horizontal stabilizer of the vehicle and looked back and saw far away Super Nathan flying with the help of his pencil-like jet pack towards her carrying another person in a tight suit.

„I'm here!" Yelled Honey Bee watching Super Nathan carrying the sea-green colored superheroine, then dropped her next to Honey Bee on the tail of the airplane. The superheroine's pattern over her suit was very similar to a real cobra, her head was covered with a hood, which was shaped like the head sides of a cobra fully green and her mask was black and on the same level as the mask, the sides were also black.

„Here is it very loud!" The superheroine said to the blonde heroine, which checked out the suit by passing her hand over the tight suit.

„Are these real scales?" Asked the bee heroine loud.

„What?!" Questioned Alix's alter ego.

„Your super suit resembles a snake!" Honey Bee yelled making Alix cover her ears by placing her hands over her hood.

„It is!" Cried Alix back.

„Girls, girls we have to stop the kidnappers and save the plane!" Super Nathan said loud.

„Right sorry!" Apologized Honey Bee loud. „I'm Honey Bee by the way!" The blonde said holding her hand out at the pink-haired miraculous holder.

„I'm Venom!"

„Girls?! Can we talk?!" Asked Super Nathan loud, then the flap of the horizontal stabilizer moved down, where Super Nathan had his feet on and he lost his balance and was held by Venom, which avoided him to fall down, afterward the three fell all of the stabilizers and Honey Bee managed to hold with her left hand tight on the stabilizer and on the right hand she held Venom, which had to hold Super Nathan by his arm, where he had his drawing tablet fixed.

„Ali...I mean Venom, drop me. I'll help you up!" Super Nathan said and Venom left his hand, making him fall, then his jet pack spit fire from the back to help him up and grab Venom by under her arms, then they flew to the top of the airplane followed by Honey Bee, which took off behind them.

„Super Nathan, we have to check out the inmates of the plane and see if we can spot the kidnapper!" The bee miraculous holder yelled earning a nod from the redhead.

„Pass beside all the windows and if you see something tell us!" Ordered Super Nathan. „We'll check out the cockpit!"

Honey Bee flew down at the side of the airplane at the door of the plane, then passed by the windows watching different passengers sitting on gray-colored seats with frightened facial expressions. Honey Bee wide her eyes in shock as she passed by a row, where in the middle of the plane, which had four seats a four-headed family hug each other tightly making Honey Bee have a teardrop in her eye.

The airplane started to change slowly his direction moving the left wing down while on the right side it went up and Honey Bee observed on the top of the plane Super Nathan fly up in the air while holding Venom under his arms.

Honey Bee passed by the wing looking at the inside of the plane, until she was near the cockpit, then she stopped and observed a masked man holding a riffle at the passengers of the first class, while beside the criminal lied an injured pilot with three gunshots on his chest and his head lied back on the wall of the plane.

"Super Nathan, they're armed and a pilot is down!"

"Honey Bee, quick can you come and help Venom to hold herself steady on the plane, I'm trying to draw suckers on her feet"

"Quick, the kidnapper seems to have something worse in mind" The snake miraculous holder explained as the blonde girl flew towards the two and grabbed Venom from behind, holding her up in the air to stretch out her legs while Super Nathan levitated with the help of his jet pack and held his tablet in front of Venom's feet and sketched on the tablet the pair of shoe Venom needed to use.

"Oh nice," Venom said placing her feet on the plane, which now were inside a pair of shoes with suckers on, which Super Nathan had drawn.

"Let's head to the cockpit right now" The purple-skinned hero commanded at the two teammates, then Honey Beerememberedd the gunner, that was inside the cabin of the airplane.

"Wait, wait, what will be about the gunner in the first class?" Questioned Honey Bee, then Super Nathan thought on Honey Bee's question and had a solution.

"Okay another plan, you go together with Al...Venom to the cockpit and I see if I'm able to erase his gun away"

"Does that really work?" Questioned Venom looking confused at the superhero.

"I'll see, come let's get to work," Super Nathan said taking off from the roof of the passenger plane and hovered on the side of the plane watching the criminal holding leaning against the wall in front of the first row holding the riffle watching the scared passengers. Super Nathan held his tablet and pressed down on the right corner on his symbol on the light blue circle opening an extension of the tablet, then pressed on the first option showing a camera and the tablet opened his camera so he could use it like that, then he zoomed by putting his point and middle finger on the touch screen to zoom in, so he could see the gun closer. Super Nathan smirked and used the rubber of his stylo and passed it over the gun, but it didn't erase the gun, but a part of the window, shrieking the people as through that opening the wind from the outside entered into the plane.

"Oh..." Super Nathan said as he had seen, what actually happened then watched the masks fall down over every passenger's seat and the gunner aimed at Super Nathan with his gun and the redhead held his camera pointed at the man and held the rubber of his stylo ready, before the gunner started to shot Super Nathan, the purple-skinned superhero had come closer to the hole of the plane covering a bit for the passengers, then Super Nathan erased the riffle in the middle causing it to fall in two pieces from the kidnapper's hands, making him mad.

"Sweet" Super Nathan said to himself turning away from the plane, then opened on the red circle down on the corner another extension picking up the filter option and used metal filter to draw over the part he had erased, now the window had a nearly perfect drawn circle in silver in the middle of the window.

Venom and Honey Bee were over the cockpit, then both looked at each other's eyes and nodded, afterwards the two slid down in front of the windshield looking at the inside of the cockpit, where they saw two pilots guiding the plane and another criminal holding a riffle at the head of the captain of the flight.

"What are you going to do?" Questioned Honey Bee looking at Venom, which looked with an evil grin at the covered face of the masked man, where you only could see his cold, bloodshot eyes glaring at the reptile-themed heroine. Venom glared at the villain, then closed her eyes warping her face focusing on what she wanted to do, therefore she opened her eyes, which suddenly had turned in light green and black lines, which were spinning around inside the eye very quickly and the criminal, got carried away staring at Venom's eyes for a while getting hypnotized in front of the Pilots' and Honey Bee.

"Wow," The blonde-haired heroine said observing the new teammate using her superpower.

"Drop the weapon down," Venom said slow earning a nod from the unwitting man, which let the riffle fall down on the floor. The pilot sitting next to the captain waved his arm at the bee miraculous holder, which looked back as she saw they were heading in the dark near an industrial zone with a lot of free land around it.

"Venom, quick we have to help them avoid crashing on that tower" Honey Bee warned pulling Venom on her body trying to remove her with the suckers sticking on the plane's nose.

"Super Nathan!" Yelled Honey Bee looking down at the free ground, where suddenly a big amount of snow layers appeared on the ground, followed by red colored lights appear on the side rapidly. Honey Bee looked above the plane, where Super Nathan nervously used the copy-paste function on his tablet to insert the lights down on the ground. "Great idea boy!" Complimented Honey Bee which knocked on the window of the cockpit and pointed down at the snow, which was going to replace a runway for the plane to try landing safely.

The pilot pressed on a button in front of him to contact an air traffic controller of the airport they had left a while ago.

"Air Quantic flight 1363, we got the plane, the superheroes managed to paralyze one of the hijackers, Pierre Aillette is outside of the cockpit hurt by the second hijacker, Super Nathan covered for us a free landscape with snow, we will try to land there, please contact the nearest fire station, over"

_"Roger, what's your current altitude?"_

"80 feet" Responded the pilot while the captain tried to steer the plane aside to avoid it to hit with the right wing on the tower, that belonged to a car manufacturer.

Outside Venom had been taken away of the windshield by Honey Bee, then they saw Super Nathan flying away of the airplane and landing on the top of the tower, holding out his tablet again to draw on it again, observing over the snow foam grow up slowly like shampoo in a water bad.

"Please this has to work out" Honey Bee prayed observing the plane head down at the ground, then before it arrived on the ground the landing gear , that the pilots had let it out had hit an electricity ripping it off, slowing the plane too early so before he could reach to the near white covered runway it hit with the back on the ground causing the plane to break in the middle and the back part of the plane got up in flames due to the amount of available kerosine the plane still had in its tank.

"Oh no!" Yelled Venom and Honey Bee panicked at the same time. Super Nathan stood with a shocked face expression as the plane had got destroyed in front of his eyes.

"Noooooo!" The superhero cried seeing the metallic vehicle burn.

Honey Bee passed by placing Venom next to Super Nathan on the tower, then the purple-skinned boy flew down at the accident location to look for any living passengers. Honey Bee took Venom under her arms again placing her down on the ground, then both ran behind Super Nathan, which tried to extinguish the fire with a big, purple drawn extinguisher.

"You can heal all the people here without any problem, right?" Questioned Venom looking at Rose.

"I can only one person at the time and only if they have any life signals." Honey Bee said making Venom gulp and look at the burning plane.

* * *

Hours later Super Nathan appeared by the window of his mother's apartment entering through the window, transforming back into his civilian self and threw himself on the bed lying his face on his pillow starting to weep.

"I'm a loser Karaa" The redhead complained. "We failed Karaa, people died, because of us"

Karaa levitated over his head looking sadly at the boy, then landed on the pillow passing her small hand on his forehead giving him a small peck on it.

"I know this is vewy twagic, but you know that this can also happen too"

"Adrien is going to kill me, and Kagami is going to beat the shit out of me...and Lila will dump me, because of the type of loser I am!" Cried Nathaniel while sobbing on the top of his pillow.

"Nathaniel, this was bad luck. The last times you managed to save the othew planes, because Lady Wed and Miss Vixen wewe thew to assist us. It was easy, than now without them awound. This time we wewe unlucky, because we couldn't call back-up"

Nathaniel took out his phone opening the TVI channel showing Nadja Charmack doing the news on TV.

_"An airline of the Air Quantic was hijacked a few hours ago at the airport Charles de Gaulle and crashed down near Sacquenville on a field covered with snow and foam, which was drawn before by the Parisian superhero Super Nathan. Super Nathan, Honey Bee and a third superhero, whose appearance is slighty different from Viperion were trying to help out some passengers to get out of while Super Nathan tried to take down the fire by himself, while the rescue groups were on the way. More information will come by my assistant River Langerak" The journalist said looking back at the screen behind here, where a short-haired brunette stood with a microphone._

_"Almost two hours ago an a340 of the Star Confederation crashed right here behind me, where rescue troops are rescuing passengers and crew members from this accident. According to Clara Contard, who had just interviewed one of the current air traffic controllers at the airport the plane carried 272 passengers including staff members. Currently, 14 people were found injured and 72 dead passenger, including the hijackers whose ID's still remains unknown."_

Nathaniel left the channel, then saw a message of his class group chat, which was from Kim showing from the same news channel Nathaniel's mother being interviewed by Clara Contard.

"Nathaniel, Is this your mom?" Questioned the Vietnamese on the chat group, then Nathaniel still with watery eyes opened the video to see his mother being interviewed.

_"I believed so hard, that Super Nathan and the others would handle this situation so good as the last time," Nathaniel's mother said with a sad facial expression. "I can't believe they actually failed this time"_

_"Do you think, that this could ever happen again?" The brunette questioned looking at Miss Kurtzberg._

_"Hopefully this was the first and last time it happened" Responded the woman. "I know they're doing the best they can and that their job is not the easiest one in the world"_

_"How do you think the superheroes felt after this situation?"_

_"I don't know, but I hope they won't let themselves down after this incident and still do everything possible to keep anything safe"_

Nathaniel covered his head with his pillow, feeling awful about having seen the sadness in his mother's face.

"I'm useless," Nathaniel said followed by his phone vibrating again and receiving a private message of his girlfriend Lila, then Nathaniel opened it to see a closed video of Jagged Stone on his right knee in front of his assistant Penny Rolling and the caption. OMG Jagged proposed Penny right in front of the audience!"

Nathaniel didn't press on the video, just kept staring on his display wanting to type something, then seconds later he wrote Lila a message and before he send it he deleted it again and dropped the phone on his bed, then his phone vibrated again and it was Lila again, this time in the chat of all the superheroes.

"Rose, Nathy, what happened? I just saw now Kim posting a video about a plane accident at Sacquenville?"

"Lila already knows!" Warned the Jewish boy terrified, making Karaa roll her eyes and fly down at his smartphone pressing on Lila's profile picture, then tapped on the video call button to call her. "Karaa!"

"Everything will be fine Nathaniel, she won't break up or do anything else with you" Karaa assured passing her hand on his cheek to clean his tears.

_"__Nathy are you alright?"_ Questioned Lila lying inside her bed with her smartphone.

"Lila I...we...I...failed at saving with Rose and Alix an airplane," Spit Nathaniel while sobbing out shrieking the brunette. "Now many innocent people have died, because of us"

_"Shhh baby, what exactly happened, tell me"_

"We checked the plane from the outside, if we could see the hijackers, we...we...then managed to take down the two, af...af...afterward the pilots were trying to do an emergency landing on...a landscape I have drawn snow and foam on to protect the plane"

_"And it didn't?"_

"Kind off...the plane had extended out the landing gear, which later got stuck on telephone cables, pulling it down before it could arrive at the run...way..."

_"Nathaniel you three did a great job in trying to aid the pilots in landing. You just had very bad luck now. I think the pilots even wouldn't have managed to come this far to the ground without your help"_

"You think so?"

_"Sure, have you imagine how else this could have ended if you didn't show up along with Rose and Alix?"_

"Uh no?"

_"Maybe the hijackers would have crashed that plane somewhere else, into a hotel or something and cause more deaths, than on that landing"_

"Yeah...you're actually right. That could have happened, if I, Rose and Alix wouldn't have head to it.

_"See? I know it's still sad, that people lost their lives, but there could have been worse situations, than this"_

"Right," Nathaniel said passing his hands under his eyes to wipe away his tears.

"Don't worry, after the summer break we will all be back in Paris and then we can all work together again like before"

"I can't wait to see you again"

"Me too, Nathy"

"Goodnight Lila"

"Goodnight...Super Nathan..." Lila said with a chuckle making Nathaniel smile a little embarrassed.

"Until next week Miss Vixen," Nathaniel said winking with his right eye, making Lila chuckle.

"You and your silly wink, dork" Lila said shaking her head while Nathaniel felt better about the conversation, then turned the call off and lied down on his bed sighing.

"Good thing tomorrow I don't have to wake up early," Nathaniel said earning a nod from his kwami, then she lied down on the pillow next to his head and tried to sleep along with her holder.


	3. The Fencing Tournament

**Chapter 3**

Coming Friday Adrien and Kagami had got up early to get ready for leaving the hotel to head to the fencing tournament. The two stood out in front of the hotel on the sidewalk waiting for Mrs. Tsurugi and Mr. D'Argencourt to leave the hotel.

The two wore their day outfit and carried their barrel bag over the shoulder watching vehicles passing by on the streets.

"Are you excited for today's tournament?" Questioned the blue-haired girl looking up at the blonde Frenchman.

"Yeah" Responded Adrien. "It's been eight years since the last time I won at the international tournament"

"Have you attended all of them?"

"I missed the last two tournaments because I had other things to do for my father and all" Explained Adrien. "What about you? I don't remember having seen you in any of the others?"

"It's my first international tournament"

"Oh that sounds great, didn't your mother allow you the last times?"

"She wanted me to practice more and told Mr. D'Argencourt that she agreed of me going to represent the academy along with you"

"That's great," Adrien said with a smile looking down at the short girl, then leaned his head down next to her face to sniff. "Hey is that the new Gabriel fragrance for women?" Questioned the blonde earning a nod from the girl. "Cool"

"How did you recognize the scent?"

"My mother uses it too" Responded the blonde. "I like the scent"

"That's great to know," The Japanese said pecking the boy on the lips. "How do you feel about today's tournament?" Questioned the blue-haired girlfriend. "Do you think you will reach the final and become champion?"

"This year for sure, mostly since I got your koi lucky charm," Adrien said holding up at Kagami his left arm to show her a bracelet with red pearls and a koi fish around with his mouth and tail stuck on the pearl from each side.

"I'm glad you liked my present" Kagami said earning a nod from the blonde.

"Second thing is you're my inspiration for it," The Frenchman said with a smirk making Kagami chuckle and beside the two stopped a yellow bus, waiting behind a few cars for the traffic light, which was another tall building away from, where Adrien and Kagami were. Adrien rolled his eyes at the yellow vehicle seeing several adults and at the back of the bus sat various teens with sports bags on their lap and one of them was a black-haired boy, which gazed with a smile at Kagami, making Adrien frown and look at the raven-haired boy. The boy noted Adrien and furrowed his eyebrows glaring serious at the blonde. Kagami noted Adrien feeling a little awkward, then rolled her eyes at the bus to see the boy and the bus rolled forwards leaving the two back and the two kept looking at the bus leaving.

"What did you see?" Questioned Kagami her boyfriend, which shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know, one of the guys behind the bus looked like he was checking you out and he sort of looked at me like he had a problem with me"

"You mean Raiden?"

"Ye….whos' Raiden?" Asked Adrien raising his left eyebrow while tilting his head a bit.

"The guy, that you said was looking at me. I was in the same academy back when I lived in Japan"

"Really? Oh…." Adrien said a little embarrassed. "Sorry,"

"It's alright"

"Is he nice?"

"I remember him as very competitive, aggressive and a little bighead" Explained Kagami. "I remember when I started with fencing and joined the academy I was the only girl and he was very obsessed in trying to make my life a hell, but in the end, I was the one, who always kicked his ass"

"He didn't seem to like that," Adrien said watching the girlfriend shrug her shoulders.

"You don't need to worry about him. You're a great fighter, you always gave your best, even when you're dueling me"

"I'm not worried at all as long as I can make my girlfriend happy," Adrien said grabbing her hands.

"That's a good thing," Kagami said getting on her tiptoes to kiss Adrien on the lips.

* * *

In Paris, Marinette sat inside her room in front of her sewing machine fixing the band of an apron from her father. Someone opened the bottom door of her room up and the person, that appeared was Juleka's older brother Luka, then he dropped the door carefully down, watching the girl work on the cloth.

"Good morning Ma….Marinette" Luka said shrieking Marinette, which looked back and saw the raven-haired boy leaning on the floor with his arms looking at her.

"Oh it's you, Luka," Marinette said. "Come up, I'm nearly finished with fixing this apron" Marinette explained turning back to the sewing machine to finish her job, then the tall boy walked to her watching her work.

"You heard about, what happened with Nathaniel and Rose last time they worked together," Luka asked earning a nod.

"Yes, this is all my fault I should have given Alix another miraculous or give her two instead. If she had used the snake miraculous combined with the ox or fox miraculous this all could have gone differently" Marinette said stopping with the sewing and drop her head on the top of the machine.

"That was not your mistake, it just happened now, you or Nathaniel don't need to blame yourselves for it" The boy comforted the girl placing his hand on her shoulder. "After all, I believe it's very difficult, if almost everyone is away in the summer holidays and an emergency enters, that needs more than two superheroes to fix it"

"How are you feeling now Luka?" Questioned Marinette looking up at her boyfriend. "You know after the problems you had with the peacock miraculous?"

"Much better" Responded Luka sitting down on the chair, that stood in front of Marinette's computer. On Marinette's screen, she had her agenda open and Luka noted, that one of the days was tagged red and it was a few days after the first school day.

"Is there something going on at the school coming Thursday?" Questioned Luka seeing Marinette turn around with the chair to fold the apron on her legs.

"There's gonna be a prom at the school" Marinette explained placing the apron on her table. "Almost everyone there has a date, but me. You're out of school now" Marinette said sad, then Luka placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe I'll be able to be there with you"

"That would be great Luka," Marinette said leaning her head on Luka's shoulder, making him smile and pet her back.

"I promise you, I'll be there" The boy said making Marinette smile amorously then leaning her head closer to her boyfriend's, then wide her eyes and got down on the floor under the table, then opened a box from the side and pushed out a black octagonal box and opened the box, then watched the box open all drawers with the various miraculouses, that were not being used.

Luka observed Marinette fumble around under the table, then he chuckled as he looked at Marinette moving her rear while she was trying to push the miraculous box back. Marinette crawled away from under the table, then before she got up she hit her head on the table and looked up at Luka, then started to laugh with him.

"You're alright?" Asked Luka watching Marinette get up by herself, then she grabbed Luka's arm and put the snake miraculous bracelet behind his hand over his leather bracelets, afterward as she had placed it the snake kwami Sass appeared over the two.

"Good morning" Greeted Sass waving at the couple. "Glad to see you again Luka"

"Same little dude," Luka said holding his flat hand up for Sass to high five it.

"Now you're prepared in case Paris needs you"

"I hope it won't be so early, cause I want to spend quite an amount of time with my girlfriend"

"I just need to take my purse, then we can leave" Marinette said earning a nod from the boyfriend, who waited for the half-French girl to take her purse from her couch, then she walked at the open attic door and walked the stairs down followed by Luka, which took the door by its handle to close it behind him leaving it closed.

* * *

Inside a gym of a high school, the hall was split in two halves, where two duels occurred of the fencing tournament.

At the side of the boys, a white-dressed boy with the French flag on his chest and the name A. Agreste fought another white dressed fencer with the Swedish flag on his chest and behind his back he the name P. Larsson.

Both fencing students were fighting against each other, then the Swedish participant tried to encircle the Frenchman near at the exit of the playfield, then Adrien moved to the side, while riposting the attacks of the Swedish boy, then as he kept moving on the side of the field he watched his opponent swing his saber back and smash it hard on it, then Adrien had nearly lost his equilibrium, but luckily he managed to stand on both of his feet avoiding to fall down. He deflected the attack and jumped to the side and got followed by the opponent, therefore as the boy tried to attack Adrien, he deftly swung his sword down hitting on the opponents then touched him with the point of his sword on his taille, making the scoring machine next to their playfield make a noise and change the blue number from 4 to 5, while on the other side the number 3 stayed.

„Adrien Agreste moved into the finals and Parker Larsson moves to the match for the third place"

Adrien took off his helmet along with his opponent, who was revealed to be a raven-haired boy with his hair nearly full shaved and blue eyes.

„Good match man," The Swedish boy said holding his hand out at Adrien to shake.

„You did well too, Parker," Adrien said, then rolled his eyes up as he heard another announcement of the moderator.

_„Bianca Neuenburger moved to the finals and is going to fight Kagami Tsurugi for the first place and Lauren DeGeneres moves to the match for the third place together with Ayesha Al-dhubi,"_

„Isn't Kagami Tsurugi your girlfriend?" The raven-haired Swede asked earning a nod from the blonde.

„How do you know?"

„I've seen someone reading a magazine, where you and a blue-haired girl were on the front of the cover"

„Oh yes, that's her," Adrien said watching a girl with the same patterned fencing suit as him walking with the head covered followed by another girl with a Canadian themed suit. The two watched Kagami stop by Mr. D'Argencourt on the bench, then she removed her helmet shaking her hair off before she took from the bench a red thermos bottle filled with water.

Adrien had turned a little pink on his cheeks, which his previous opponent Parker had noted and smirked about it.

„She's really gorgeous dude" Complimented the Swedish boy, then the moderator announced the last finalists.

_„Ulrich Star lost this round and is going to join Parker Larsson for the match for the third place and Raiden Soto is going to duel Adrien Agreste for the first place!"_

„Oh…." Parker said warping his face as he heard the announcement of the moderator. „I hope you manage to win the last match"

„Am I going to fight someone very skilled?" Questioned Adrien looking at the raven-haired boy.

„Raiden Soto won the last two championships during the space of time you were out. Ulrich Star was the last one to have dueled with him in the finals and lost."

„Two years was a long time ago, we all got better in fencing, also Ulrich"

„I know, but I'm talking about Raiden, he is way more skilled than you think. He's very cunning and can outsmart you better than anyone else"

„Okay I held a better eye out on his movements," The Frenchman said holding his hand to the Swede, which smiled and gave his own hand for the blonde to shake it.

„I wish you good luck," The black-haired boy said then walked away to a row with benches of the various academies, that attended the tournament and sat down next to another blonde guy and an older man, which patted Parker on the back to comfort him.

Adrien walked at the bench, where Monsieur D'Argencourt stood in front together with Kagami, which held a silver-colored thermos bottle with a G in the middle of it, then Adrien grabbed it exchanging looks with the girlfriend. „Thank you"

„Did you hear, who you're going to duel with?"

„Is it that Raiden you talked about before?" Questioned the boyfriend. „Parker told me, that he's really good"

„He is, but you don't have to worry about it. You're going to defeat him, you're as good as him, Adrien." Kagami assured followed by their fencing teacher walk beside them and place on the shoulders of the two students.

„Listen you two, I hope you two win the tournament. This would be very important for the D'Argencourt academy"

„You can count on us Monsieur D'Argencourt" Kagami promised while Adrien nodded in agreement.

„You're going to make your mother proud after you win" Adrien added approaching the blue-haired girl, which smirked and pulled the mask of Adrien down, shrieking. „Hey!"

„Focus on the match, Adri" Adrien moved his mask up again earning a smile of the Japanese girl, then before she walked up, she wished him good luck and walked off.

„Good luck for you too Kagami," Adrien said smiling a little amorously as he watched her walking at the playfield, where an Austrian descendant girl walked up at the field too.

„Come Adrien, they're calling you to present yourself at the playfield" Armand D'Argencourt mentioned to Adrien, which nodded then made his way to the other side, where the playfield for the boys were and encountered that boy he saw in the yellow bus before in the morning wearing a white fencing suit with the Japanese flag on his chest and two red lines on the side of both of his shoulders also a smaller Japanese flag sewed two fingers under the top of the two lines.

Adrien and Raiden stood across from each other, then the referee appeared and ducked his head a little down to see the eyes of the two boys.

„The first to score three points will be considered the new champion." Told the referee. „Any questions?"

„No" Both boys replied in chorus, then the referee walked back then watched Mr. D'Argencourt attach on Adrien's back a hook, while Raiden's coach did the same to him, then the two teachers left the playfield and Adrien put his mask down along with the Japanese boy and Adrien used his saber to touch Raiden on his shoulder, then the scoring machine, that was on their side blinked on Adrien's side a green light, afterward Raiden touched Adrien's shoulder to check, if on his side the machine would turn a red light, which it did in fact. Both bowed down to each other respectfully and walked back to the end of the playfield, then got ready for the match to begin, when the referee announces it.

„Ready?" Questioned the referee watching the two do short movements with their feet up and down, before they could start their match. „Go!"

The two boys ran at each other then clashed their sabers on each others starting their fencing duel together, shortly Adrien managed to sting with his saber on Raiden's arm, making on Adrien's side the buzzer turn on and light up a green light, showing him that he had just scored a point.

„1-0 to Adrien!" The brunette referee said, then the two boys walked back to their place getting ready for the kick-off.

„Ready? Go!" Yelled the referee watching the two ran at each other again, this time Raiden fought deftly, making it harder for Adrien to try to score for another point. Adrien parried the many ripostes the Japan descendant boy did, then he was closer to the end of the playfield and Adrien kept deflecting Raiden's attacks avoiding to step out of the field. Adrien thrusts with his sword Raiden away from him, then Adrien ran at Raiden, which rolled forwards on the ground, jumping up and hitting Adrien with the saber on his chest causing the fencing score machine to buzz and light up the red light on Raiden's side.

„1-1 for Raiden!"

Adrien growled walking away from the raven-haired boy, then prepared himself again for the next round.

„Ready? Go!" The referee shouted and the two boys launched from their position at each other knocking their sabers together and as before Raiden tried to dominate Adrien by guiding him the playfield along stepping with his feet closer to Adrien's, which perturbed him and due to his hectic pace he had his legs very close to each other and got himself to trip over them and as he fell down on the ground Raiden had tipped his saber on Adrien's shoulder.

"Is that all you got?" Questioned Raiden making Adrien angry.

"2-1 for Raiden" Announced the referee watching Adrien get up and wipe off the dust of his suit.

"Oh don't worry, I got more than you think," The Frenchman said walking back to his spot turning around to look at Raiden, which did the same.

_"La__dies and gentlemen we got a new champion this year at the female part and her name is Kagami Tsurugi!"_ Announced the moderator making Adrien smile at hearing the great news.

"Go!" The referee yelled and Raiden raced towards Adrien, which still stood there listening to the announcement, then heard Monsieur D'Argencourt yell at Adrien, bringing him back to the reality, then the blonde saw Raiden racing with his sword pointed at him. Adrien got ready to parry the attack of the raven-haired boy and as Raiden had approached him, Adrien spun around stopping Raiden, which observed Adrien do that, then Raiden swung his sword behind his back waiting for Adrien to stop, but to Raiden's dismay Adrien had stabbed the black-haired boy with the sword on the side of his body shrieking him. The buzzer on Adrien's side went up again blinking the green light on, followed by Armand applauding at Adrien's success in making it tie.

"2-2 for Adrien," The referee told watching the two boys walk back again to their place.

"Only one point Adrien and the D'Argencourt academy will be seen by everyone as the best fencing school in Europe….no in the world!" The coach cried at Adrien, which waved with his hand down at the coach asking him to keep it quiet.

"Ready?" Asked the referee changing looks with the two fencing students. "Go!" Shouted the man watching the two stand there on their spots, which pranced instead of running at each other. Soon the two ran at each other attacking each other with the swords. By Mr. D'Argencourt appeared Ulrich Star, Parker Larsson to support him, which motivated Adrien then the blonde smirked and tried to dominate Raiden the same way he experienced from the Japanese boy guiding him to the end of the playfield. Raiden got closer to the end of the playfield, then he pushed harsh with his saber Adrien on his sword away. Adrien had managed to stay balanced on the field instead of falling down, then watched Raiden go in his direction, then Adrien moonwalked away from Raiden while preventing him to hit him with his saber. Ulrich and Parker laughed at Adrien copying the King of Pop reference, then Adrien spun around and hit Raiden on his sword causing him to step behind due to the impact of Adrien's strength with the saber.

"I didn't know the match would be this good" Ulrich said looking at Parker, which nodded at the German fencing student and both observed Adrien fence with Raiden in the middle of the playfield.

"Go Adrien, you can do it!" Shouted Parker watching Adrien managing to dominate the other fencing student, which walked backward at his spot again. Raiden bounced his saber harder on Adrien making him slip back but still managing to keep his feet on the ground, then Adrien again did the moonwalk to get away from Raiden irritating the Japanese descendant boy.

_"I never have seen such a well-performed moonwalk. This boy hides more talent than anyone else I saw today."_

"Boys please stay away from the playfield" Ordered the referee placing his arm in front of Parker and Ulrich. The referee watched the two fencing, then Adrien watched Raiden jump back and holding his sword up at Adrien, while the blonde stood on the other side holding his arms up, standing like the letter T.

Kagami Tsurugi had appeared behind the two boys Parker and Ulrich to observe Adrien's match. Kagami looked from beside Parker, which was the tallest of the three and smiled at watching Adrien doing the maneuver that she learned from him and Monsieur D'Argencourt.

Raiden stood there observing Adrien, then ran with his sword pointed at the blonde afterward as he got closer to Adrien the blonde penetrated with the saber into the handle of the saber of the raven-haired boy, then Adrien used his force to thrust the opponent away from him, but before he successfully thrusts his opponent away Adrien saw Kagami there for him observing his match with Adrien with an excited smile, which made Adrien happy, then as Adrien was going to thrust the boy away from him, the boy grabbed Adrien on the sword with the same hand he used to hold his own avoiding Adrien to do his maneuver, then Adrien tried to push his hand out and got thrust away from the Japanese boy, then as Adrien had landed on the ground Raiden immediately took the chance to stab Adrien on the chest, which then made the scoring machine buzz to count the point.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Shouted Parker after Raiden's mean strike.

"3-2 for Raiden!" Announced the referee, then Parker got up on the field at the referee.

"Raiden had grabbed Adrien's hand to avoid him to do his maneuver. That's against the rules"

"He used his sword to deflect the attack. That is not against the rules, boy"

"But he didn't use the sword he used his hand. I saw. He just used the sword to cover his trick"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see it and I can't help you with it," The referee said watching Adrien shake Raiden's hand, then Adrien stopped by the two boys and took off his helmet looking disappointed. Monsieur D'Argencourt followed the referee to speak to him, then stood with the man there for a few seconds, then the referee left the fencing master back, which felt annoyed with the referee's choice.

"Raiden didn't deserve to win. He cheated" Ulrich said looking at Adrien, which frowned his eyebrow agitated.

"I know! It was going to work out, but I didn't pay attention to him doing that" Adrien complained earning a nod from the brown-haired boy.

"Well, next year we will be joining the tournament again. That sure will go out better for us all." Ulrich assured. "Or we will take out Raiden of our way, which would be also good"

"Yeah" Agreed Parker. "Hey you two should head to the podium to receive the prizes"

"Yeah are you coming, Adrien?" Questioned the German boy earning a nod from the blonde, then as they walked away Adrien saw Kagami, then felt disappointed as she glanced neutrally at him.

"I'm sorry I let you down Kagami" The blonde apologized with his head lowered down. Kagami placed her hand on Adrien's cheek to caress it, then looked up into the green eyes of the boyfriend.

"You didn't let me down Adrien," Kagami said as she was comforting the blonde. "I saw what Raiden did. It sort of was to be expected"

"You know, that he cheats?"

"No, only that he would do anything to win"

"Oh yes, of course," Adrien said watching his girlfriend remove her from his face. "I think we should be there to receive the prizes"

"That's a great idea," Kagami said walking away together with Adrien behind the two other fencing combatants.


	4. Friday Evening

**Chapter 4**

In the evening Adrien and Kagami went out with Mr. D'Argencourt and Mrs. Tomoe Tsurugi to a German restaurant in Berlin meeting all the other participants of the fencing tournament they finished a few hours ago.

Kagami stood together with her mother having a drink chatting together in their mother language followed by Mrs. Tsurugi pass her hand on Kagami's cheek expressing out something making the blue-haired girl blush.

"Arigato oka-san," Kagami said to her mother, which smiled at the young girl.

Adrien hung out together with the German fencing student Ulrich drinking a glass of Orange Juice, while the brunette drank one filled with coke.

"What do you think of Berlin?" Questioned the German descendant boy. "Did you like it?"

"It's interesting" Responded Adrien. "We couldn't see a lot at the moment, because our hotel was far away from the center and it didn't work out for Mr. D'Argencourt and Kagami's mother"

"Oh and what about Kagami?" Questioned Ulrich. "Did she had time?"

"She did, but her mother didn't want her to go out alone with me. She was afraid something would happen to us"

"Okay my mom is usually that worried too, but she got used to it and knows I'll be alright since I'm around my coach"  
"I can't believe four years ago my father didn't even allow me to go to school or anyone else, cause he was afraid to lose me in an accident or somehow else"

"That's rough, buddy"

"Just as my mamam got back to our family every went back to normal. Things like going to school, visit the fencing academy or watch a movie I could go as long as my bodyguard would be present and drive me back and forth"  
"At least everything is fine now," Ulrich said watching Adrien slurp the last bit of his juice away, then placed the glass on a tableau of a waiter, that just passed by.

"Hey those salmon rolls look delicious," Ulrich said watching another waiter pass by with a tablet filled with salmon rolls filled with white Cantadou, which the waiter exchanged on a table with another tableau, which was empty.

"They do indeed," Adrien said licking his lips as he observed a red-headed girl take one roll to eat it.

"Shall I get you one too?" Questioned Ulrich.

"No it's fine, I'll get one later. First I have to go to the restrooms. Excuse me"

"No problem" The blonde walked across the hall, where the various table stood with the variety of snacks and aperitifs the buffet had for the guests to eat. Adrien reached the corridor of the restrooms and the door opened at the side by itself, so that Adrien could walk in without doing anything more, then the Frenchman stopped in front of a urinal opening the zipper of his pants leaning closer to the plumbing fixture adjusting his boxers and pants there, afterward he started to pee.

"Ah I'm feeling much better now" Adrien sighed in relief continuing to pee. In the boys' restrooms entered someone, which walked to the urinals and stood right next to Adrien making him roll his eyes a little annoyed as he recognized the person next to him was Raiden Soto, the one who won the competition.

Adrien fixed his pants and closed the zipper, then walked off the urinal, which flushed by itself as the sensor sensed no one in front of it, then Raiden observed the boy stopping at the lavatories to wash his hands.

"Hey loser, you're ashamed of something?" Questioned the Japanese boy watching Adrien passing his hand under the soap dispenser, then it spouted out a white liquid which Adrien ribbed together with his hands while avoiding eye contact with the other fencing student. "How is it to be second place, must be great," Raiden said watching Adrien's face reflection on the mirror over the lavatories change from distressed into an angry one.

"You didn't deserve to win that prize Raiden. You cheated and you know it!" The blonde spits it out turning around to look at the raven-haired boy. "I felt how you grabbed me on my hand, even Ulrich and Parker from the third-place match saw it"

"Oh your fanboys you mean?" Questioned Raiden closing the opening of his pants leaving the urinal and making his way towards Adrien.

"They're not fanboys, they're two friends I made here."

"Interesting, that's why they believed your lie of me grabbing your arm when I didn't even touch you"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Questioned Adrien raising his left eyebrow.

"And you believe me I should trust your two friends about me having cheated at the match?"

"Maybe not them, but Kagami…..she was present at our last combat. She definitely saw it. Why don't we both ask her to confirm this story?" Adrien smirked at Raiden, which crossed his arms copying Adrien's facial expression.

"Tsurugi, right?"

"Yeah" Replied Adrien. "She told me about you. That you were skilled and very competitive"

"Oh she told me about it?" Asked Raiden surprised. "That sounds delightful"

"We saw you this morning sitting inside the bus, that's why I knew this"

"Too bad, I thought she had any interest in me"

"Why should she be interested in you. She told me, when she joined your fencing academy in Japan you were always making her life a hell, until she started to get better and defeat you"

"You know Adriàn"

"Adrien..." Corrected Adrien watching Raiden walk a the lavatories to wash his hands with soap.

"Whatever…...Kagami, you know….she's a very special girl. She's different from all the other girls I know from school. She's beautiful...she's strong...she's…."

"You sound like you have a crush on her"

"Crush?" Questioned Raiden. "I love this girl!" Raiden corrected making Adrien wrinkle his eyebrows annoyed with the boy.

"Too bad. I think she won't reciprocate if you would tell her how you feel now"

"We haven't seen us for two years, but she would be happy to know if I still haven't forgotten about her"

"You're sure about it?" Questioned Adrien making Raiden roll his eyes up perplexed at Adrien's question, then Raiden wide his eyes as he realized, what Adrien probably meant.

"You're in love with her too!" Raiden said loud. "That's why I saw you this morning looking at her like you had something for her!"

"Of course I am in love with her, I'm her….."

"You would never stand a chance in getting out with her" Raiden said. "You're weak"

"Weak?" Asked Adrien raising his eyebrow again, then wrinkled his eyebrows down again. "You're the weak one. You're trying to finish me off and therefore you cheated at the tournament and called me a liar"

Raiden punched Adrien on his face causing him to hit with his back on the lavatories. "Hey!" Shouted Adrien angry followed by Raiden pushing him down on the floor by his shoulder.

"Get up loser and fight like a man," Raiden said watching the blonde on the ground moving his head up to look at him with an evil smile. "Come"

At the entrance of the restrooms entered Ulrich followed by Parker, then both saw Adrien lying on the floor looking shocked and behind him stood Raiden, which had moved his head at the entrance.

"Uhm and that's how Karate works," Raiden said walking quickly off at the exit, which then blocked Ulrich to avoid the Japanese boy to pass by.

"Where are you going?" Questioned the German descendant boy.

"Dude, you're alright?" Asked the black-haired boy helping the blonde up.

"I'm fine" Responded Adrien passing his hand on his face, then Parker looked serious at Raiden along with Ulrich.

"Let him go Ulrich,"

"But..."

"Just do what I say Ulrich. Don't waste your time on that idiot"

Ulrich took his arm away keeping to glare at the raven-haired fencing champion, which adjusted the black dress shirt he wore and left the restroom without a word.

"What was he trying to do to you?" Asked Ulrich approaching the blonde buy. "I saw him entering into the restroom and asked Parker to come with me in case he would start any problems with you"

"He just wanted to piss me off. He called me a loser and I called him out about his cheating, he tried to bully me and in the end, he pushed me against the lavatories"

"We should tell it, someone,"

"No, it's alright. I only see him this day and then I won't see him until the next competition maybe,"

"Yeah and that time we all will kick him out quicker of the tournament than you can say Tschechisches Streichholzschächtelchen," Ulrich said making Adrien and Parker look confused at the German boy.

"I only got Tch….tsch…..tsch" The Swede said making the German boy laugh. Adrien observed the two boys laughing and thought about, what Raiden said about Kagami.

* * *

Nathaniel Kurtzberg was at Juleka's and Luka's houseboat sitting at the outside of the boat together on the chair with Rose, while in front of him on the stage stood Juleka, Ivan and two other guys, which were two years older than the classmates of Nathaniel.

"Do you think I should call Lila now?" Questioned Nathaniel looking at the blonde girl.

"Aww you miss her so much Nathaniel, you're just like Juleka, when she was gone"

"I'm not talking about that..."

"Nathaniel you don't need to be embarrassed about it. That's very cute and Lila finds it so"

"No it's not that, it's just we usually talk between 9 or 10 am and on that time we're listening to Luka's band."

"Then I would suggest you speak to her now, so you don't have to leave the concert for it or disturb anyone"

"Good idea"  
"Can I say hi to her too?"

"Of course Rose" Responded Nathaniel looking on his smartphone for Lila's name, then he pressed on her chat box afterward on the video call, to ring the Italian girl.

"She will be back this Sunday, finally I will see her again," Nathaniel told glad to his friend Rose.

"That's great Nath," Rose said pinching Nathaniel's cheek, much to his dismay.

"Rose…."

"You're a good boy, Nath,"

"Please stop doing this Rose" Nathaniel begged and Rose took her hand away from the redhead sitting there next to him waiting for Lila to attend the phone call.

_"Hey Nathy….. and hey Rose. You're there too"_

"Hi Lila!" Greeted Rose loud. "How are you doing?"

_"Great and you"?_

"Same. We're here to see Luka's band play for us"

_"Awesome"_

"They have an audition the next week and need to be prepared to show them, what they got," Told the French girl.

_"That's cool, are only you and Nathaniel going to watch it?"_

"No Marinette will be here too and Luka's mother"

_"Great," _Lila said, then Rose looked at the stage, Juleka waving her hand earning a nod from the blonde girl.

"I have to help Juleka, see you on Monday!" Rose said getting up from the chair to meet Juleka up on the stage.

"Hi Lila" Greeted Nathaniel. "Rose wanted to tell you hi"

_"I saw," Lila said with a giggle. "How are you doing?"_

"Feeling better than that other night" Responded Nathaniel changing from a happy face to a neutral.

_"Oh baby you don't need to break your head about it. You gave your best"_

"I know, but it was bad Lila. 160 people died"

_"And 110 people survived. Baby, I know this should have gone differently. Try to stay positive"_

"I know," Nathaniel said sadly. On the screen, Lila sank her head down sad, that she wasn't there by his side to help him with his sorrow about the death of the passengers on the last mission he was apart. Nathaniel noted, that Lila had her head down, then thought about, what he could ask her. "Wasn't Kagami's fencing competition today?"

_"Oh yeah, it was" Responded Lila. "Kagami won the first prize and Adrien landed on the second place. Kagami believes the match was manipulated because Adrien's opponent had committed a foul and the referee didn't call him out"_

"That was mean"

_"Yes, it was" Lila agreed._

"Oh Rose had also shown it this morning the video, where Jagged Stone proposed Penny Rolling right in front of the audience.

_"I sent it to her too. She loved it too"_

"Rose loves almost everything that's romantic or cute"

_"Yes she does. __She even promised me, that you would do me the exact same proposal like Jagged did"_

"If I could sing, had an amazing voice, charisma and all that Jagged or even Luka have I could do it, but I don't have it"

_"I wouldn't even care, if your voice would be good or as irritating as my uncle Mario playing his accordion badly. I would love it anyway"_

"I might do it differently than Jagged Stone. A different style"

_"You're too sweet for this world Nathaniel, how did I deserve such a __caring boyfriend?"_  
"Well...uh because you did" Replied Nathaniel with a pink face, then he shrieked as Luka had sat down next to the boy.

"How are you doing boy?" Asked Luka hitting the redhead on the back, then waved with his other hand at Lila. "Hey Lil,"

_"Hey Luka, how are you feeling now?"_

"Better" Responded Luka. "I feel like I have never been sick before"

_"That's great"_

"Nathaniel here is going to join us on stage and sing for us a little bit"

"What?!" Shouted Nathaniel looking up at the boy with the blue tips on his hair. Luka started to laugh, making Nathaniel groan as he realized Luka had just tricked him. "Ugh Luka..."

"Just kidding boy, only if you want to," The older boy said ruffling his hair.

"Good"

_"__Listen I gotta go down helping Nana make diner,"_ Lila said making the tall boy chuckle.

"You helping to make diner?" Asked Luka making Lila shook her head.

_"Well, I won't be close the over, if you're thinking about me setting the house or the food on fire. I will only help her with putting the table, making the salad…."_

"What's for dinner?" Asked Nathaniel.

_"Cannelonni!" Responded Lila. "You ate it once at my house, it was those rolls filled with meat sauce, which you had confused before with lasagne"_

"Mmm," Nathaniel said licking his lips.

"Well you could count on me for the dinner, cause that sounds delicious" Juleka's brother told Nathaniel's girlfriend, which smiled at the friend.

_"__When I get back I invite you and Marinette to eat at my house_"

"Sounds great" Agreed Luka looking down at Nathaniel.

"Goodbye Lila. I call you tomorrow again" The redhead said to the girlfriend.

_"Of course you will," Lila said giggling along with Nathaniel. "See you tomorrow"_

"Bye Lila," Nathaniel said waving at Lila watching the brunette place her hand in front of her lips kissing it to send Nathaniel an air kiss. Nathaniel smiled shyly at the girl, which then turned the phone off, then Nathaniel left the social app, then put his phone back in the pocket of his dress jacket.

Marinette sat down next to Nathaniel, then Luka held his hand out to Marinette watching her place her hand on his and Luka took it up closer to his face, so he could kiss it afterward Marinette turned red on her face and Luka made his way up to the stage and looked at the drummer, which was Ivan Bruel. He tipped together with the drum sticks counting to three, after that the band started to play the song.

* * *

Adrien stood together with Kagami inside the restaurant watching the other guests eating from the buffet. Kagami held in her hand a glass filled with a light orange dip and vegetable sticks in it. Kagami passed with an orange carrot stick inside the glass around pulling the stick out with a bit of dip on the top of it and took a bit of the vegetable, then chewed on it. Adrien stood there next to her quietly watching the girl eating. Kagami dipped the same carrot inside the dip again, then noted Adrien just standing there with his drink and eating nothing from the buffet.

"Adrien, what's going on?" Asked Kagami. "You have been acting strange since we left the tournament."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Adrien looking down at his girlfriend.

"You've been very quiet around me and you haven't eaten anything here. Is it because of the match?"

"I don't know, I'm just fed up, that Raiden got away with it and the referee didn't hand him out a card or anything"

"I know this won't make you feel better, but you should try to forget this." The blue-haired girl said placing her free hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Next year you will succeed"

"I will" The blonde promised making the Japanese girl smile, then Adrien looked down at the glass with the vegetables cut into sticks, as Kagami took out a cucumber stick with a bit of dip sauce on its end taking it closer to her mouth and before she placed the stick in her mouth, she smiled and moved the stick at Adrien, who smiled kindly at the girlfriend letting her place half of the cucumber inside his mouth for him to bite it off.

"Aww does your friend there need someone to feed him?" Questioned a voice making Adrien frown and look at the side to see Raiden Soto standing there with a smirk looking at the two Parisians.

"Nho" Mumbled Adrien while chewing the vegetable and swallowed it down. "No"

"I was just trying to motivate him," Told Kagami.

"The dip is really good," Adrien said dipping the shorter cucumber stick into Kagami's glass again to eat the rest of it.

"Yeah okay that's great," Raiden said getting closer to Kagami. "Hey the staff had just set up music out there at the veranda and several people are dancing together. Would you like to join me out there?"

"Really?" Questioned Adrien raising the left eyebrow, while Raiden frowned at the blonde.

"Is your name Kagami?"

"Hey there's no need to be rude," Asked Kagami crossing her arms.

"Pardon I didn't mean it that way"

"Yeah of course," Adrien said a little annoyed with the Japanese boy.

"And what do you say?" The raven-haired boy asked. "You're interested?"

"I would, but I might go later….with my boyfriend," Kagami said surprising the boy.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" Raiden asked surprised. "Who is he? I have never seen him before?"

"He's right in front of you" The Frenchman responded stepping forward closer to Raiden, which widen his eyes at the revelation.

"Whoa…..I…..it didn't seem to me like you two were together," Raiden said to Kagami, which smirked at his reaction. "You could have told me that before and I would have let him win"

"Too bad I thought you knew it"

"It's fine….no problem," Raiden said leaving the two alone. "I'm going to get myself a drink"

"Sure..." Kagami said befuddled, then looked up at Adrien, which watched Raiden leaving.

"I think now he got it," Adrien said with his eyebrows down as Kagami smirked at his behavior.

"Were you jealous?" Asked Kagami and Adrien looked down at her embarrassed.

"Uhm no why should I?" Asked the blonde making the girlfriend chuckle.

"The way you said, that you were my boyfriend sounded like that. Maybe that could just be my impression"

"I admit I was a little jealous. Sorry I didn't mean to shoo him off"

"It's alright," Kagami said looking along with Adrien at the outside, where other guests were dancing and later they recognized Armand D'Argencourt trying to dance with Kagami's mother, which made Adrien and Kagami chuckle.

"They're not doing it that bad" Adrien said earning a nod from the girlfriend.

"My mother seems to have fun too," Kagami said as she observed her mother smiling happily as the fencing teacher lead her on the dancefloor.

"Should we join them?" Offered Adrien bowing down at the girl holding his hand out for her.

"It would be my pleasure" Kagami answered placing her small hand on Adrien's then he walked with the girl out and near the drinks stood Raiden together with another Japanese descendant boy.

"How could you not know Kagami was dating him?" Asked the fencing partner of Raiden. "They appeared together last week at the teens magazine," Explained the boy from the same size as Raiden showing the boy the cover of the magazine with Adrien in the front of the cover in his fencing suit of his father's brand and next to him stood Kagami with her back leaned to Adrien's shoulder looking up at the blonde with a smile and the headline _Gabriel is the new sponsor for the fencing suits for the D'Argencourt Academy_. "Check it out Raid…."

Raiden snapped the magazine out of his friends' hand tearing the front page of the cover apart shrieking his friend at his sudden aggressive act.

"He will regret the day he took Kagami away from me" Raiden said glaring at the outside seeing Kagami with Adrien standing together in front of each other and Kagami had leaned her head under Adrien's chin while he had his arms around Kagami's back and his eyes looking down at the girl, which leaned on him in serenity.


	5. Last School Year Begins

**Chapter 5**

On Sunday afternoon Nathaniel Kurtzberg stood at the arrival hall of the airport along with other citizens waiting for passengers, that had landed a while ago in France.

"You mothew wowks at this big confuwsion?" Asked Karaa sticking her head out of the redhead his jacket looking at the Parisians waiting for their familiars and friends to leave the hall, where the passengers could grab their baggage, which got carried by the same plane.

"Oh no she doesn't work here, she works up there" Nathaniel said holding his hand up pointing at a window, where they could see the control tower of the airport full of windows around it and at the top the windows were darker and extended out vertically and over it was a round plate-like platform as its head.

"So she contwols the aiwplanes fwom thewe?"

"Yeah" Replied Nathaniel. "She and some others"

"Cool"

Nathaniel gazed forward at the sliding door opening up for a couple of people to pass by, some of the were pulling a suitcase with wheels and a blonde man followed by two younger girls pulled a cart filled with three suitcases and they passed by Nathaniel to meet up with another blonde woman, which held up a paper with a foreign name.

"Lila hasn't appeared yet," Nathaniel said to his kwami, that nodded at his holder's notice.

"Maybe she's still in the plane"

"Or maybe her plane landed in the wrong airport!"

"Nathaniel….." Karaa said shaking her head at his thought.

"Or it's delayed. That's most likely to happen" Added the redhead. "Or she's still waiting for her luggage. Maybe she took a lot of them back"

"She will be good, don't wowwy," Assured the white kwami watching with Nathaniel together people leaving the hall passing by the sliding door.

"Still no sight of her" Nathaniel said followed by someone placing a hat on Nathaniel's head making him wide his eyes in surprise and the redhead looked up to see the private driver of Lila's family.

"Buona giornata," Greeted the gray-haired man. "Did you already met the Rossi's?"

"No sir" Responded Nathaniel. "They haven't appeared yet"

"They will show up any minute," The driver said watching Nathaniel adjusting the head over his head, then looked up at the driver.

"How do I look?" Questioned the redhead followed by the hat fall down covering his face.

"Well you need a smaller one, then it would look nice" The driver said watching the sliding door open and a brunette man in a dark gray suit pushing the luggage cart filled with five suitcases, behind him followed a brunette woman in a dark blue skirt, a dress jacket and a white blouse underneath the jacket. Nathaniel recognized the two, they were Italian diplomats and also the parents of his girlfriend Lila Rossi. The driver made his way forward to the diplomats and greeted Mr. Rossi with a handshake, then grabbed the luggage car of the man and pushed it forward.

"Welcome back to Paris Mr. Rossi," The driver said to the man, which had grabbed his phone as it had started to ring.

"Buona giornata….oh Mi scusi..." The man said attention the phone earning a nod from the driver, which understood the man's interruption by the call.

"Where's Lila?" Questioned Nathaniel looking at the driver, then the mother of the girlfriend saw Nathaniel and looked at the driver.

"Is this your son?" Questioned the mother and the driver shook his head.

"No, this is Nathaniel" Corrected the driver, then behind them, the door opened again and Lila appeared walking by pulling her suitcase on its wheel, then Lila smiled as she saw Nathaniel there with her mother and the driver.

"Lila!" Shouted Nathaniel wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Lila dropped her suitcase to place her arms around the boyfriend patting it, then pressed her lips on his for a long kiss.

"How was Italy'?" Questioned the driver smiling at the mother of Lila.

"Great" Responded the mother. "It felt very great to do this break"

The two teens had stopped, then Lila kept her hands glued on Nathaniel's back and wide her eyes in confusion as she saw Nathaniel wearing her driver's large hat.

"Don't tell me you're the driver today?" The brunette asked jokingly making Nathaniel shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't even manage to bring your family's SUV out of the garage"

"Aww dork," Lila said pushing the hat down covering Nathaniel's sight at her.

"Hey!"

"E il tuo fidanzato?" Questioned Mrs. Rossi earning a nod from her daughter.

"Questo è Nathaniel" Lila said grabbing Nathaniel's hand while he removed the hat off him, then looked at Lila's mother, which took a look at him, making Nathaniel gulp at what she might think about him.

_"Just say hi and your name, Nathaniel" _Played Nathaniel's voice inside his head, then Nathaniel a little hesitantly extended his hand out to Lila's mother for her to shake.

"Uh buenos dias…." Nathaniel said looking shocked at Lila's mother, which copied his facial expression along with Lila.

_"That was Spanish"_

"You don't need to talk to her in Italian. You can talk to her in English, Nathaniel" Lila told the boyfriend, which nodded at the girlfriend.

"I'm sorry" Apologized Nathaniel passing the left hand over his right shoulder embarrassed.

"It's alright, I found it cute, that you tried to," Mrs. Rossi said holding Nathaniel on the other shoulder he didn't have his hand on.

"Thanks, Mrs. Rossi"

"How long have you two been together?" Asked Mrs. Rossi looking at Lila and Nathaniel.

"9 or 10 months" Responded Nathaniel. "I don't remember exactly when I asked Lila out"

"I know, where he did, but I also don't remember the date" Added Lila exchanging looks with her boyfriend.

"Where did you ask her out?" The diplomat questioned making Nathaniel scratch his neck, cause he couldn't answer her mother he asked Lila out in Super Nathan's skin.

"I was out with Nathaniel tonight at the funfair and he told me to follow him at the Eiffel tower and he had given me a chocolate made heart, where he had written the question"

"Do you like to bake?" Questioned the mother.

"I don't really do that at home. I have a friend whose parents work in the bakery and she helped me making it"

"Yeah," Lila said passing her hand on Nathaniel's cheek making him blush a little, making Lila's mother smile.

"You seem a little timid Nathaniel?" Questioned the mother.

"He is, but when you get to know him better you will see, that he's one of the sweetest guys in the whole city"

"You're interested in driving home with us?"

"Uh I don't want to be disturbing anyone and I think you all don't have a free spot for me in the car, right?" Nathaniel answered embarrassed, then Lila chuckled at Nathaniel's comment.

"It's a seven-seat car Nathy and the trunk is big enough for even 10 suitcases"

"Okay if nobody minds my presence it's good then" Nathaniel responded earning a peck from Lila on his face.

"Let's go," Lila's mother said walking forward, then Lila grabbed her suitcase again, then as she was going to follow the adult, Nathaniel grabbed Lila on the hand, she had the suitcase and Lila looked at him.

"I'm taking it for you," Nathaniel said making Lila smile.

"You don't need to do that, baby," Lila said to her boyfriend.

"I know, but I'd like to assist you," Nathaniel said making Lila roll her eyes amused, then took her hand away from the handle and walked beside Nathaniel, which pulled the suitcase behind them. "It's great, that you're back Lila. I missed you very much"

"I missed you too, Nathy"

* * *

The summer break was over, all the students had started the new school year including the miraculous holders, which were now in the last school year. A big part of the students, that attend the Françoise Dupont High School had arrived and were heading to their classrooms, others were hanging on the outside with friends waiting until it would ring.

On the streets a red sedan appeared stopping in front of the school building, then the door opened up by itself and out of it came Kagami Tsurugi wearing a red backpack with a white star on the back and the door of the car got closed by the Japanese girl. Kagami turned around waving at the driver, which left the place, afterward a black SUV taxed in stopping in front of the girl and the back door was opened by the inmate, which was Lila Rossi.

"Good morning" Greeted the Japanese girl watching the brunette take her messenger bag from the vehicle, then closed the door behind her.

"Morning Kagami" The Italian girl greeted sharing a hug with the blue-haired girl.

"How was Italy?" Asked Kagami checking Lila's arms, which were tanner than usual. "You sure must have spent a lot of time in the sun, didn't you?"

"You know I love to lie down at the beach and enjoy the sun"

"Yes I do"

"And how was Japan?" Questioned Lila then remembered the tournament Kagami spoke once about. "And how was the tournament in Germany?"

"I won as you know" Replied Kagami. "When you get the chance to pass by my house you`ll see the trophy"

"Cool"

The two girls walked together to the entrance passing by other students waiting, then passed by Rose Lavillant that stood together with Juleka watching a video on her smartphone.

"Hi girls" Greeted Lila.

"Kagami, Lila hey!" Greeted Rose hugging both girls at the same time. "Great to see you again"

"I missed you too, Rose," Lila said making Rose wide her eyes.

"Hey you haven't seen Nathaniel yet!" Rose said taking her arms away from the girls.

"I already saw him yesterday," The Italian girl told the blonde. "He waited for me at the airport as I arrived with my parents"

"Sweet" Rose said, then Kagami's phone did a tweeting noise, then the blue-haired girl took out her phone.

"Is it Adrien?" Questioned Lila looking at her friend with a smirk, then Kagami rolled her eyes at Lila's curiosity.

"It's Monsieur D'Argencourt," Kagami said. "Maybe it's something about the fencing lessons," Kagami said opening the message, then as she got in the teacher had sent her a picture of her and Adrien sitting in the airplane both sleeping. Both had shared Adrien's earplugs to listen to music and Kagami's head lied on the boyfriend's shoulder and his chin lied over her head with a little smile plastered on his face. "No, why did he do that?"

"What happened?" Asked Rose looking at Kagami's smartphone, then smile as she saw the photo. "Aww you two look so adorable"

"Why you're not happy about it, it looks great," Lila told Kagami as she had leaned her face next to Kagami to see the picture too. "That would be a nice background picture for your smartphone"

"It doesn't look really bad"

"Then put it, put it," Rose said jumping excitedly making Kagami, Juleka and Lila chuckle.

"Later, I ask Adrien, if he's okay with that"

"Okay," Rose said, then the bell rang and the four girls walked up the stairs up and entered into the classroom passing by Miss Bustier, which stood in front of her desk greeting the students.

"Good morning" Greeted the teacher watching Kagami and Lila walk to the back of the classroom, then Lila sat on the last row and Kagami a row in front of her, where Ivan Bruel sat one of the members of Luka's band.

"Nathaniel is here, Lila" Kagami mentioned seeing Nathaniel walk in followed by Max and Kim. Nathaniel passed on the side of the room, then waved at Ivan and Kagami and sat down next to Lila putting his messenger back on the table.

"Morning Lila" Greeted Nathaniel earning a peck on his cheek from his desk mate.

"Monring Nathy" The brunette welcomed then Kagami turned around to look at the two then spoke to Nathaniel.

"Are you feeling better Nathaniel?" The Japanese girl asked then Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm fine, I still can't believe it, that it happened" The redhead responded watching Kagami listening to him. "I'm sorry"

"We talk about that later," Kagami said turning around again, then at the entrance appeared Adrien hasty, then sat down quickly next to his friend Nino, which looked confused at his friend's arrival.

"You're okay, dude?" The Moroccan asked.

"I got a bit late out of the house, I thought my mother needed to go to the doctor" Explained the blonde. "Her date is for coming Saturday, but it can also occur earlier or later"

"Good and are you prepared for your role as a big bro?"

"I think so" Responded Adrien. "May I ask you once in a while, when I need any advices?"

"Of course, I just hope your little sister won't be as spoiled as mine"

"Well, we see that later," Adrien said then looked behind him to see Kagami, then smiled at her. "Morning Kagami"

"Morning, did you get any picture this morning from Monsieur D'Argencourt?"

"Oh yes, I did" Responded Adrien. "I think he's also going to add them to the hall of fame"

"Oh sorry I'm not talking about the ones of the tournament, one of where we two were sleeping inside the plane"

"I don't know, I have to check it out," Adrien said taking out his phone and scroll through all images, Armand D'Argencourt had sent him. "No"

"Okay well, he sent me this" Said the girlfriend showing Adrien the picture on her smartphone making the boy smile.

"He took this?" Asked Adrien earning a nod from the girlfriend.

"Do you mind, if I use it as my background picture?"

"Of course you can use it, you don't need to ask me for that"

"I just did, cause you're usually supposed to"

"Yeah also Mr. D'Argencourt was supposed to ask us for permission to do that"

"Right," Kagami said, then Miss Bustier had closed the door of the classroom.

"My dear students please put your phones away, before we start our class I thought about starting the lessons like we used to do a few years ago by telling each other compliments." Miss Bustier said leaning her hands on her desk. "Last semester Rose and Marinette had asked me if it was possible to bring it back"

"Cool idea," Alya said looking at her best friend, then back at the teacher.

"For those, who don't know about this, I'll take out from this jar two names and the two, that got picked have to stay here in front and tell each other something good about the other" Miss Bustier said looking at the students, then on the far she noted Lila was distracted by Nathaniel, which drew something on Lila's orange agenda.

"Why don't you do the start Lila?" Questioned the teacher calling Lila's attention, which looked surprised at the teacher.

"Uh what….I mean yes Miss Bustier?" Asked the Italian and Miss Buster took a step aside holding her hand down to hold a free spot for Lila.

"It's easy Lila, go" Whispered Nathaniel and Lila walked forwards at the teacher, then looked at the other students. Miss Bustier grabbed the jar and held it to Lila, then she put her hand inside the jar and took out a little fold post-it note and opened it.

"Who did you got?" The class teacher asked and Lila showed it to the teacher. "I got Kim"

"That sounds great," The Vietnamese student said getting up from his seat, walking down at the two females.

"You can do the start if you want" Kim suggested the girl.

"Okay uhm, you're a really good athlete" Complimented Lila unsure about, if she did it correctly, making Kim nod and cross his arms proudly.

"I know, say it louder, so that Alix can hear it too," Kim said with a grin looking at the pink-haired girl, which stuck out her tongue to the tall boy.

"Now it's your turn, Kim" Miss Bustier told the raven-haired boy.

"Lila from all the girls I met in my life. You were so far the most gorgeous ones" Kim told making Lila chuckle.

"That's nice Kim, but you I'm with Nathaniel"

"I know don't worry, I'm not interested in you. The only girl I'm interested in is Miss Vixen" Kim said placing his hands on his waist making the others laugh, while Lila covered her face with her hand.

"Oh boy"

"Get back to your places, what about you Kagami?" Questioned the teacher. "You could also try it out first" Miss Bustier offered watching Kagami leave her seat passing by Kim and Lila, then stood in front of Miss Bustier to take out a paper note from the jar.

"I've got Myléne," Kagami told Miss Bustier handing her the note back, then Myléne walked to the front of the class standing eye to eye with Kagami.

"I like it how much you stand up for important world problems like the global warming or mayor Bourgeois' idea last year in replacing the central park with a gym for her own daughter," Kagami told making Mylène smile while on the first row a girl with a blonde ponytail crossed her arms annoyed.

"You're just jealous, that your daddy doesn't appreciate you as much as mine does," Chloé said making Kagami wrinkling her eyebrows annoyed with the blonde.

"Don't listen to Chloé Kagami, she just wants to see you riot," Myléne said watching Kagami take a deep breath.

"You're right, thank you Myléne," Kagami said making the blonde girl smile. "Also I've seen you fencing once in a while when I was around the school. You're very talented on it"

"Merci" Responded Kagami.

"Great, let's do only one more, we got a lot of work to do today," Miss Bustier said mixing the post-its inside her jar and Kagami sat back together with Mylène waiting for the turn of the next two students.


	6. The Prom Night

**Chapter 6**

In the afternoon Nathaniel stood in his bedroom zapping his zipper up of his black trousers. On top of his bed lied a white shirt folded, which belonged to Nathaniel and he grabbed it opening it up, then looked at the front of the shirt to see the top button and the third button counting from the first one which he opened and pulled it behind his back to put it on and stuck his arms inside the sleeve then put the front of the shirt together starting to close the buttons of his shirt.  
At the door appeared his mother, which observed Nathaniel trying to adjust his collar without the help of a mirror, then she chuckled entering into the bedroom and placing her right hand on his left shoulder.  
"It would be easier for you if you stood in front of a mirror, so you could see how you're doing it," Miss Kurtzberg said as Nathaniel folded the collar down, awfully.  
"It's fine, it is down like it should be...well not that good..."  
"Let me help you," The raven-haired woman said adjusting the collar around Nathaniel's neck correctly, then she took a look at him smiling at how gorgeous her son looked like in the clothing.  
"You look beautiful, my son" The mother complimented stroking with her hand under his bang, then ran her hand down on his cheek.  
"T...Thanks, mom" Nathaniel said then was hugged by his mother.  
"My I feel like it was yesterday, that you had your first day at the elementary school and met your very first friend"  
"Well Rose and Juleka made the first step, I didn't know how to start a conversation in the first place" Corrected the redhead.

"I know"

The doorbell of their apartment rang, then both rolled their eyes at the corridor of their room.

"It must be Lila," Nathaniel said walking at the corridor followed by his mother, afterward he opened the door and in front of him stood the driver of Lila's family.

"Good Afternoon" Greeted the driver. "Miss Rossi is awaiting you"

"Okay, I'm coming" Nathaniel answered, then before he left he looked up at the mother, which looked at the well-dressed driver.

"Is it possible, that I could take a picture of Lila with Nathaniel before they head to the prom?" Questioned Miss Kurtzberg earning a nod from the man.

"It should be possible" The driver answered to the mother of the boy, then the three walked the stairs down and left the main entrance of the building walking to the American-made SUV, then the driver opened the door, where Lila was sitting.

"Mrs. Kurtzberg would like to take a picture of you and Nathaniel, is that okay for you?" Questioned the driver earning a nod from the brunette, which released her seatbelt of her, then got out of the car standing in a red gown with one shoulder strap covering her left shoulder and red lace passing from the strap down to her taille, from there down to her knees the skirt had vertical wave-like form.

"Whoa!" Nathaniel said astonished as he saw his girlfriend in her prom outfit.

"And how do I look like?" Asked Lila holding the skirt a little closer to her waist, so Nathaniel had a sight at her tan-skinned legs and a pair of red ballerinas.

"You're…..you're fantastic…..just wow...it's indescribable" Nathaniel complimented making Lila chuckle.

"You're very sweet Nathy," Lila said watching Nathaniel roll his eyes down embarrassed. "And look at you, very handsome,"

"Thanks Lila"

"So get closer to each other" Questioned Miss Kurtzberg watching the driver close the door and open the front door of the SUV taking out a professional photo camera.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Kurtzberg, we could take a picture at the front of the vehicle, if interested" Suggested the driver.

"I think that would make a better picture" The boyfriend added earning a nod from the Italian girl.

"Sure, good idea," Nathaniel's mother said walking at the front of the car followed by Nathaniel and Lila, therefore the two teenagers stood in front of the SUV covering half of the cooler and only about a half of the crest symbol and license plate. The driver held out his camera at the youngsters while Miss Kurtzberg held her smartphone, waiting for Nathaniel and Lila to get ready for the picture. Nathaniel held his right arm behind Lila's back, while she placed both her hands over Nathaniel's shoulder leaning close to him and looking along with the Jewish descendant boy at the photographers.

"Say cheese," The mother said at the two, that smiled for the picture and the pictures were taken one after the other.

"Molto bene," The driver said showing it to Nathaniel's mother, then Lila and Nathaniel came closer to them to get a look at the pictures and they smiled about how the picture looked.

"It's great," Lila said while Nathaniel just nodded in agreement with the girl.

"It looks amazing mom" Nathaniel told his mother following her behind the driver, then the man opened the door up for Nathaniel, then the boy waited for Lila and held his hand out for Lila, making her giggle and take his hand to get helped by the boy to step on the running board of the SUV and enter into the vehicle, then Nathaniel stepped on the board and sat down on the seat right next to the entrance, afterward the driver closed the door, then walked around the vehicle to enter to the driver seat, then started the engine of the car and left Miss Kurtzberg back, which waved with her hand at the inmates of the vehicle.

Meanwhile, at the manor of the Agreste's, Adrien stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom of his bedroom checking himself out on the mirror. Plagg the kwami came from his bedroom flying towards the boy, while holding a slice of Camembert on his hands.

"You're nervous?" Questioned the dark creature levitating closer to Adrien's face.

"Couldn't you wait for your Camembert after the prom?" Questioned Adrien. "I don't want to smell like cheese tonight at the prom"

"Didn't you just put Gabriel No° Five over your neck before?" Questioned the kwami sniffing on him.

"Yeah but now with the smell of your cheese it will turn into Camembert No° 5!"

"Be happy, then you get a brand-new fragrance"

"Yeah right," Adrien said then heard somebody knock on the door, then the blonde boy looked at the entrance of the bathroom to see his mother standing there in a pregnancy clothing, where it was notable that Emilie was in the last month due to the large size of her belly.

"Hey maman," Adrien greeted the woman, which entered into the bathroom walking at the boy, which moved to her direction quickly stopping in front of her. "Wait maman, you don't need to walk that much to me"

"You're just like your father, Adrien," The mother said with a giggle, making Adrien smile a little abashed.

"Father says it otherwise"

"Well you're more like half from both of us," Mrs. Agreste told her son, which nodded at the mother.

"How do I look like?" Asked Adrien presenting himself to the adult, which took a look on his dark brown suit. "This is father's favorite suit"

"You look gorgeous" Emilie complimented her son while grabbing Adrien's tie gently to loosen it a little bit. Adrien observed his mother's face turn a little sad, then Adrien's smile went away and he placed his hand on her mother's cheek.

"You're okay maman?"

"It's just hard to believe, that I missed the last few years a part of your childhood….I missed your first day at the school, all your birthdays, your fencing competitions, everything"

"But now you're here, maman," Adrien comforted his mother patting her on the cheek. "We won't let anyone come near our family again, right Plagg?" Asked Adrien looking at his kwami, which was playing around with his Camembert distracted from Adrien and Emilie. "Yeah…..but I promise that to you"  
"I know you do," Mrs. Agreste said kissing her son on the forehead, then at the entrance stood Gabriel together with their bodyguard, which was a little emotional about Adrien and Emilie's bonding time.

"I think we should go, Adrien. You know the Tsurugi's don't like delays" Mr. Agreste said earning a nod from the son, then he followed his mother along to the father leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

* * *

At the Françoise Dupont school, most of the students had arrived and were dancing inside at the school court. At the other side at the front of the entrance to the wardrobes was a DJ mix table, where Nino Lahiffe was running the songs for the next hour before he could change shifts with the next one. Over the court on the sides stood various tables with various aperitifs and cold summer drinks brought by a caterer of two students' families.

A few more students arrived along with Juleka Couffaine and Rose Lavillant walking both hand in hand at the dancefloor followed by Juleka's older brother Luka.

"Marinette is still at the bakery, right?" Questioned Luka gazing at Rose.

"I think so" Responded the short blonde. "I think she had to fix something on her dress" Explained Rose looking at Luka's blue tie over the black suit. "Hey the tie suits your eyes"

"Oh thank you Rose"

"No problem Luka," Rose said watching Luka walk towards Ivan and Myléne, which stood next to the buffet drinking a glass of lemonade.

"Should we wait for the others or serve us at the table?" Questioned the raven-haired girl looking down at the petite girlfriend.

"I think we can wait, Lila said she was about to arrive here"

"We could wait for them at the entrance?" Suggested Juleka earning a nod from Rose.

"Good idea" The small girl agreed walking together with her tall girlfriend at the entrance passing by three other students, then they watched on the road a red Sedan stop, followed by a white limousine behind it.

"Chloé's here too," Rose said sad, then observed both back doors of the two vehicles open from the side.

Down at the streets from the limousine left Chloé Bourgeois, the daughter of the Parisian mayor followed by her best friend Sabrina.

"With that dress Chloé, you're definitely going to become the queen of the prom," The girl in a turquoise dress said looking at the yellow-nearly golden dress of her friend.

"Of course I will" Responded Chloé cold. "My mother's a style queen, she knows what's the most perfect dress for me to use to win at a competition," The girl with the blonde ponytail said watching from the red car a girl with short blue hair leaving the car wearing a white blouse and a black skirt. Around her neck her collar was about 5cm wide than one of a regular European blouse, was colored black and lying over the shoulder of the girl and in front of her breast, she wore a red ribbon resembling from Japanese school uniforms.

The Japan descendant girl closed the door, then heard Chloé laugh, then glared at her annoyed.

"You know at a prom you have to get dressed beautifully, not like an anime schoolgirl," The blonde said making Sabrina giggle.

"Well at least my dress doesn't look poorly designed as yours," Kagami said crossing her arms, then three guys screamed as they witnessed Chloé getting roasted by Kagami. Chloé looked around angrily to see there Kim together with two other boys looking at the blonde.

"What are you looking at? Just move!" Demanded Chloé as the three boys stood there and walked away heading to the school building. Kagami looked back then realized the car of the Tsurugi's was gone, making Kagami sight as she had forgotten something.

"What did you forget? Your silly fan?" Asked Chloé starting to laugh, then behind her appeared Adrien Agreste looking confused at Chloé's laughing.

"Good evening girls" Greeted Adrien shrieking Chloé.

"Adrikins, when did you arrive?" Asked Chloé turning around to look at him. "And your suit is amazing, is it from Gabriel?"

"Like everything I wear Chlo" Responded the childhood friend.

"Good, hey there will be a vote, for who's going to become the king and the queen of the prom. Don't forget to vote, I'll be voting for you"

"I'll take my time to see everyone else first," Adrien told her friend, which nodded at the boy, then looked at Sabrina, which looked at the entrance at the school and back to her.

"Should we go in?" Asked Sabrina, then Chloé walked off leaving Adrien back with Kagami, while Sabrina followed her.

"Why is Sabrina still around Chloé, when she's always being used by her?" Questioned the Japanese girl making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know it either. Once Marinette tried to befriend her and in the end, she came back to Chloé again, because Marinette lied to her about not helping her with the homework….in that time she was Ladybug and I had to stop along with her Evillustrator from going behind Chloé"

"Evillustrator is a funny akuma name," Kagami said walking together with Adrien at the entrance.

"Can you guess, who it was?" Questioned Adrien looking at Kagami, which thought on all her classmates, who could have been most likely been akumatized into that Akuma villain.

"Was it Nathaniel in some way?" Questioned Kagami earning a nod from Adrien.

"Bingo!"

"And what were his powers?" Questioned the girlfriend. "Something related with drawing I guess"

"Pretty similar to him as Super Nathan, besides Super Nathan's more complex and advanced compared to the ones of Evillustrator."

"You fought once Lila too. She had told me about it"

"Yes as Volpina she had like Miss Vixen the power of the illusions. Just the differences are Miss Vixen actually does have the super strength and the ability to fly unlike Volpina."

"And she's got the fox scream too?"

"Yeah" Adrien answered entering along with the Japanese girl at the school court to see all the students dancing to house music.

"Didn't you brought your jacket you said you had bought in Japan?" Adrien asked Kagami.

"During the ride, I took it off and placed it on my seat, then out I met Chloé and got distracted by her. Sorry, that I couldn't show it to you"

"It's alright, another time," Adrien said looking at the table with the aperitifs along with Kagami, then he felt Kagami grab him on his hand afterward he rolled his eyes down at her. "Let's get a snack?" Offered Adrien earning a nod from Kagami, then the two made they way together at the table, then from Kagami's blouse from behind the neck Tikki looked out at Adrien to see Plagg sticking his head out of the pocket of Adrien's dress jacket looking at a plate full of chäschüechli. Tikki flew out at the black kwami hitting him on the head, shrieking him, then she landed inside his pocket and pulled him down deep in the pocket, which Adrien had felt then he stopped and used his left hand to open the pocket to see Tikki holding the annoyed kwami of destruction away from flying out of the pocket.

Adrien looked at the tables to see a plateau filled with the Swiss pastries, then grabbed a plate placing five pieces on it.

"Are those for Plagg?" Asked Kagami looking at Adrien placing them on the white porcelain plate, therefore the blonde nodded and Kagami looked around the table for other pastries, then found various types of cookies spread on different plates, then took from three different plates two cookies and gave it on the plate of Adrien.

"I got alfajores from Argentina, Vanilice from Serbia and Norwegian butter cookies for Tikki"

"Good, I will lie it inside my locker, will you wait here?" Questioned the blonde earning a nod from the girlfriend, then the blonde made his way to the wardrobes passing by Nino, which did a peace sign to the best friend as he passed by.

Kagami took from a table with different variations of bagels and donuts a ladybug-themed Donut and took a bite, enjoying the flavor of the fried dough.

* * *

A while later almost all the students had arrived and were on the dancefloor dancing while others were eating at the buffet the free snacks.

Nathaniel and Lila had arrived a short while ago and danced together the same way as the others, just failing at certain steps the others made.

"It looks awful, the other's are all so good," Nathaniel said observing the others moving their bodies to the sound of the music.

"Well, it's not easy to find the rhythm to the song like in the traditional music genres" The brunette admitted stopping to dance along with Nathaniel. "But the good thing is, no one's gonna judge us for how we dance"

"If that was the case, I would be the worst dancer"

"No, you wouldn't. You did just fine"

"Well I think waltzer or any other dance as a couple would be difficult for me, cause I never did that"

"I didn't do either, but I might have an idea how it works"

"Good," Nathaniel said seeing behind him pass Alya Césaire looking around for someone.

"Are you looking for Marinette?" Asked Nathaniel getting the attention of the Martinic descendant girl, which walked closer at the two friends.

"Hey Nath, hey Lila. No, I'm looking for Luka" Responded Alya. "I had seen him before here and wanted to tell him, that Marinette was on her way"

"I can send him a message" The redhead offered taking out his smartphone unlocking it up, entering to the communication app, scrolling down to Luka's name, then typed down a short message and sent him to Luka. Seconds later Nathaniel received an okay back and he put the phone back in the pocket of his pants.

"Thank you, Nathaniel," Alya said, then heard some people whistle and they looked at the entrance to see a girl with long blue hair in a long pink dress with flower-shaped laces on the end of the gown and a line around the edge of it. Her top had two straps over her shoulder also with a small black line going around both sides of the strap and over her belly the top had various pink flowers resembling the ones, she had on her self-made purse from home and next to her on the taille of the dress she had two faux flowers sticking on her dress.

"Oh my god," Alya said stunned as she recognized her best friend in the dress, then held her phone out to film her entering while other students stood around her admiring the dress. Marinette felt embarrassed as everyone was checking out her dress, then next to her appeared a boy in dark pants and a white shirt tapping on her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" Asked the tan-skinned boy earning a head shake of the girl.

"Sorry Justin, I'm at the moment not available to dance with anyone," Responded Marinette making Justin Extra sad, afterward Marinette walked to Alya, which had filmed her coming up to her.

„How do I look like?" Questioned Marinette.

„Fantastic!" The three classmates responded at the same time.

„Did you made the dress all by yourself?" Questioned Nathaniel. „It looks so professional"

„I had help from a tailor, that works here in Paris. He had the right materials to use for the dress and….I've been working on this dress for years, it was supposed to wear this at the prom if I and Adrien would have gone together" Marinette said.

„You started to make a dress for a prom, that would happen years later and believed Adrien would be the one going out with you?" Asked Lila confused.

„Years ago she had an Adrien-agenda, where she could see when he had fencing and other activities, " Alya told making Marinette turn red.

„Alya!" Shouted Marinette making the others laugh.

„Don't worry Marinette, all people do mistakes. I stalked Adrien and Nathaniel around too, which is also creepy"

„You stalked me?" Asked Nathaniel looking surprised at Lila, which nodded at him. „Woah,"

„And you stalked Marinette when you were akumatized,"

„Hey I was akumatized, I couldn't help myself!" Nathaniel said crossing his arms annoyed with Marinette's friend.

„It's okay guys, it's all in the past now, " Marinette said looking at the three classmates, then behind Marinette Luka approached slowly, which Alya saw and just smiled normally at Marinette like it was nothing.

„Who's going to dance with you, Marinette?" Alya asked making Marinette roll her eyes.

„Hahaha so funny, I just came, because you and Luka told me to come and have fun, "Marinette said. „Luka even said it would be the best night of my life"

Luka slowly placed his hands on Marinette's shoulder, then whispered into her eyes.

„And it will be, " He said causing Marinette to shiver, then she looked back to see Luka there in a black suit and a blue tie, suiting his eyes. „Luka?"

„I asked Principal Damocles if I could be present tonight to be with my girlfriend and he didn't mind it" Luka explained Marinette, which smiled lovely at the older boyfriend's deed.

„That's really sweet from you Luka, " Marinette said grabbing his hands.

„Also I never saw you with open hair before. You look stunning" The French boy commented making the half-Chinese girl blush.

„Merci" Marinette said making the three students next to the raven-haired couple smile.

„Shall we go dance, my lady?" Asked Luka moving his right arm to the side, earning a nod from the blue-haired girlfriend, then he took her hand and both made their way to the middle of the dancefloor.

„Isn't it strange, that you end up with the people you expect the least?" Questioned Nathaniel making Lila shrug her shoulders.

„Well Trixx made me believe harder, that you and I would get together at some point, but yeah since that little fight I had with you because you didn't help me to deal with Chloé I never thought about that you would be the one, not even anyone else of our class"

„I thought before I met you it would either be Juleka or Marinette. Juleka I knew she had fallen in love with Rose at some point and Marinette only talked about Adrien and no one else. But now we see how it ended up for everyone. We're both together, Juleka and Rose are together, her brother is going out with Marinette and Adrien found in Kagami his other half"

„This sounded adorable, were you trying to be poetic?"

„Uhm no, does poetry sound like that?" Questioned Nathaniel and Lila shook her head.

„No, but it made me think of that"

„Ah uh I didn't mean to sound like that," Nathaniel said, then rolled his eyes away from Lila as he noted Kagami walking a little strange, then he narrowed his eyes and noted Kagami was wearing high heels, while Adrien walked beside her a little confused about it. „Why is Kagami wearing high heels, if she can't walk properly with it?" The redhead asked glancing at his girlfriend, which turned her head around to see her best friend being guided by her boyfriend.

„Kagami told me last Tuesday, that she needed to wear something, so when Adrien was going to dance with her he wouldn't have to lean down to her, so I borrowed her a pair of high heels from my home" Explained Lila. „I thought she knew, how to walk on them, " Lila said observing her friend lost her balance and fall into the arms of Adrien, which caught her and helped her up again.

„Okay"

„I think it wasn't a great idea, " Lila said sad, then Nathaniel caressed Lila on her cheek to cheer her up.

„You just wanted to help her, you couldn't know she would have trouble with them, " Nathaniel said followed by Lila leaning her forehead on Nathaniel's, then she pecked him on the lips, then held her head on Nathaniel's enjoying their moment together.

Alix Kubdel passed by carrying a white drone, making her way to the apero tables, where a few students stood eating aperitifs, they grabbed from there.

„Yo Matt, where's Alex?" Questioned the pink-haired girl.

„The Lavatory," Responded the brown-haired boy.

„Okay, you know how to use a drone, right?" Questioned the French descendant girl watching the teenage boy nod. „Look I and Max planned to use the drone and fly it around to record various couples from here. On the screen there at the DJ table will appear the recording with a kiss-cam frame and the couple, that appears there has to kiss when they show up there. You're our man to use this and pick up the couples you wish"

„Agreed!" Responded Matt picking up the drone and the remote of the device, afterward observed Alix unlocking her phone on the head of the drone, then looked at Nino behind the table and she saw the screen was working and it showed the half of the court with the dancing crowd.

„Start it" Alix demanded, therefore the boy pressed the A button for the drone to start rotating the rotor blades, then used the joystick to guide it up in the air and fly the small vehicle around the court. The drone passed by Alya, that watched the various couples dance, then the Martinic girl looked around to see, who was steering the drone and saw Alix waving at the girl, then she waved back at the short girl and observed Alix's drone head to Luka and Marinette, which were dancing together. As the drone arrived Luka looked at the device interested, while Marinette smiled at looking at the apparatus of Alix Kubdel.

„Luka, Marinette that's the kiss-drone, you two gotta kiss!" Alya yelled from the middle of the court, making Marinette look confused and Luka looked around for anything and realized, that Alya meant a kiss-cam he had seen the word on the screen in front of Nino's DJ table. Luka showed Marinette the screen, then she wide her eyes embarrassed and looked up at Luka. Luka smiled and patted Marinette on her shoulder assuring her, she didn't need to do that, if she didn't want to. Marinette smiled at the boy, then went on her tiptoes planting a kiss on his lips, which was recorded live by the camera and appeared on the screen in front of Nino Lahiffe.

Alya clapped at seeing the two kissing, then the drone moved away from them searching for the next two candidates and caught Kagami dancing with Adrien, then she tripped over her shoe falling on Adrien's arms again, making him chuckle and help her up again.

The drone approached the two fencing stars, then they glanced confused at the drone recording them, then Kagami saw far away behind the drone the screen showing the two on the kiss-cam.

„Hey we're on the kiss cam" Kagami announced looking at her boyfriend.

„What's that?" Asked Adrien feeling unfamiliar with that theme.

„Someone films random couples around an event and if a couple is filmed and shown on the kiss cam, which is that flatscreen down in front of Nino, we have to share a kiss" Explained the Japanese girl looking with Adrien at the screen showing the two looking away from the drone at the TV screen.

„Ah I saw this in a movie, " Adrien said realizing, what it was exactly. Kagami smiled leaning closer to the blonde sharing a long kiss with the French boy. Near the TV stood Kim Chien Le watching the two fencing students sharing a kiss, then Kim had an idea and ran at the boy Matt, then tapped him on the shoulder.

„Hey dude, can you make sure I get shown on screen kissing a girl?" Questioned the Vietnamese boy earning a nod from the British boy, then Kim ran to the other side of the court, where Chloé leaned against a table eating a canapé with salmon topping.

„I'm still hoping Adrikins ditches his sushi-girlfriend and goes out with me instead." Chloé said taking a bite from her canapé, then Kim stood behind her and winked at the drone, then tapped Chloé on the shoulder and closed his eyes pointing his lips going in for a kiss, making Chloé look disgusted and look at the other girls, then beside the girls appeared a boy in black trousers and red vest and Chloé grabbed the boy on the arm and pushed him towards Kim and the Vietnamese boy ended up kissing the short boy, making him turn red like a firetruck.

„Hey Kim, I didn't know you liked Marc" Chloé said starting to laugh, then Kim shrieked opening his eyes and seeing Marc Anciel stand in front of him instead of Chloé, then stopped kissing the short boy spitting on the ground in disgust.

„Eww!" Kim said passing his hand in front of his lips, then noted red lip gloss on his hand and widened his eyes in shock. „What the fuck?" Kim asked watching Marc's eyes get teary at this humiliation in front of the camera, then he ran out of court at the outside of the school.

„Chloé, look what just happened, now Marc is going to be a joke for the rest of the school year"

„Hey you're the one, who kissed and got disgusted by it, " Chloé said crossing her arms and turning her back around to the tall boy. Kim rolled his eyes and left Chloé back and the drone flew back to Matt, landing on the hands of Alix.

„Okay, maybe that's enough for today, " Alix said taking her phone away, then walked away with her drone.


	7. The Prom Night - Continuation

**Chapter 7 - **

„An hour later the DJ Nino Lahiffe placed his headphones on the table, then high fived a dark-skinned boy which was taking the next hour for Nino, then the boy took the headphones and put it over his head, then spoke at the microphone.

„Good evening Paris, DJ Yann Malek here and tonight I'm gonna make you fall in love!"

Nathaniel came out from the restrooms, then looked around the court to look for Lila and saw her talking with Rose and Juleka next to the tables with the drinks. Nathaniel looked inside the pocket of his jacket, where Karaa lied sleeping on a small, wrapped gift which Nathaniel kept in there, then the redhead made his way up to the classmates.

„That sounds like it took a lot of work, " Lila said to the short blonde earning a nod from her.

„It is, but if she likes it, was worth for him"

Nathaniel tapped on Lila's shoulder, then she turned her head at the boy with a smile and the boy grabbed her on the hand to walk out of the crowd.

„Can I show you something?" The boy asked earning a nod of the Italian girl and they walked out of the school building, then Nathaniel helped Lila sit down on the wall next to the exit and sat next to her, shoving his hand into the left pocket. „When you were gone I was out on a weekend with my mom and I had bought this from a souvenir shop" Explained the boy with the turquoise eyes holding out a small wrapped gift at Lila, making her smile.

„Aww you didn't have to buy me anything Nathy, " Lila said looking amorously at the boy.

„I know, but I wanted to, " Nathaniel told the girl. „Probably I'm the only one, who had this idea. I mean who else is giving their girl a present?" Questioned Nathaniel looking around seeing down on the stairs Ivan giving Myléne a gift made of reused materials and on the left part of the school field a few other couples from another class receiving gifts from their significant other ones, making Nathaniel look surprised as he wasn't the only one with a gift. „Besides them, maybe, " Nathaniel said looking embarrassed at the girl, which chuckled a little.

„You're still the greatest, " Lila said opening her present up to see two silver colored bracelets one engraved with Lila's name and the second one with Nathaniel's. „Aww so we can match each other, that's great Nathaniel"

„Thank you" Nathaniel said taking the one with Lila's name, then he held his hand out, waiting for Lila to give her hand and as she was going to do so, she had an idea and took the one with Nathaniel's name and placed it on her own arm, where she had her other colored bands.

„I know couples, that wear each other's names instead. We could be one of them too, what do you say?"

„I'm fine with that" Nathaniel said smiling at the girl and placing the bracelet with Lila's name on his left arm. „Oh and we have to take it off, every time we have to transform to save Paris then or we end up like Luka"

„Sure I and Trixx will remember that, " Lila said earning a nod from the boyfriend, then embraced the boy, which smiled glad about Lila having liked the gift and leaned his head next to Lila's standing with her like that for a moment.

Beside them passed Adrien and Kagami walking the stairs down at the grass, then Kagami shrieked as she stepped with the high heels in the earth and she looked down to see, she had the stick of her shoe stuck inside the grass, then she tried to lift her foot and got annoyed as she had broken the stick of the high heel.

„Oh, " Adrien said as he saw it, then Kagami took off the two heels and sat down on the grass, followed by Adrien who tried to take the two high heels off the earth, then placed them in front of Kagami and sat next to her.

„The high heels are really uncomfortable, " Adrien said to Kagami.

„I never liked wearing high heels in the first place, it's kind of complicated to walk around with them or dance"

„Why did you wear them?" Asked the blonde boy. „To be taller?" Questioned the French boy earning a nod from the girl. „You didn't have to Kagami. I love you, just the way you are"

„I know you do, I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable like last time in Berlin when your neck was hurting from having had your head looking down at me"

„It wasn't that bad, it got better later, " The son of Gabriel Agreste said watching Kagami starting to shiver a bit as it got a little windy and the air got colder. Adrien removed his dress jacket, afterward, he put it over Kagami's back pulling it tight in front of her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek, making her smile and lean her head on Adrien's face, making him smile and place his arm around the girl patting her on the shoulder.

„Can you check the pockets of my jacket?" Asked the boyfriend gazing at the Japanese girl. „I've got there something for you" Kagami searched in one of the pockets for the thing Adrien mentioned her and she took out a small, square box with a jewelry symbol on the cover of it. Kagami opened the boy, then she took out from it a golden-white necklace and she opened it and on the end of the necklace, it had her name on it and a small saber going through her name.

„I saw this on the internet and thought you would love it like this, " Told the blonde making the girl smile and she put it around her neck, followed by Adrien helping her by locking it up behind her neck, then he looked at it in front of her.

„And?" Questioned Adrien looking up at the brown eyes of the girl, which smiled at the boy and kissed him on the lips.

„I like it" Responded Kagami followed by Adrien giving her another kiss on her lips. A phone beeped as it received a message, then the two stopped kissing and Adrien looked in the pockets of his jacket, Kagami had over her back and saw on his display a message of his father.

_„Hope was born" _Stood on the message from Gabriel Agreste making Adrien chuckle.

„I wonder, what my father means about this. Last time he said that it was about the last ultrasound they made with maman," Adrien said, then Kagami widened her eyes, understanding Adrien's message.

„Congratulations, you're a brother!" Kagami announced confusing Adrien.

„W...what?" Asked Adrien surprised, then his phone received another message again showing a small paper on a baby bed from a hospital with the name Hope Agreste, followed by the date, hour and measurements of the newborn, making Adrien open his mouth in felicity. „I'm a brother!" Adrien announced with a bright smile at his girlfriend, which embraced him being happy for his celebration of the new family member.

„Congratulations Adrien, " Kagami said again petting her boyfriend behind his back. „Where are they?" Questioned Kagami and Adrien zoomed in to the image to see the symbol of the hospital on the bed and looked back at his girlfriend.

„It's the one near the champs de mars, " Adrien said getting up, then helped Kagami up, which then passed her hands on her skirt to wipe some grass of her clothes. „You're coming?"

„Of course, I'm coming with you" Kagami responded and the two ran together at the streets heading towards the bridge, where the Notre Dame was.

Inside the building, Luka was guiding Marinette along the corridor of the first floor, while she had her eyes covered with Luka's tie.

„Are we there yet?" Questioned the blue-haired girl, then Luka stopped to open the door of a classroom and guided her into the dark classroom.

„Now you can take it off, " Luka said and Marinette took the cover off to see the darkroom Luka had brought her him.

„Uhm Luka?" Asked Marinette and shrieked as a white light turned on on the other side of the room, making Marinette recognize she was in the music hall of the school watching the stage lights burning. A few more stage lights got turned on, including a pink one shining at Marinette, making her place her hand over her eyes to avoid the lights shine directly in her eyes.

On the stage appeared Luka walking with his guitar to the standing microphone at the edge of the stage.

„I wrote this song for you and with the help of my fellow bandmates we composed the music to the lyrics," Luka told the only fan at the audience and Ivan along with two taller teenagers went on stage one of them coming up with a bass and the second one stood behind a keyboard and waited along with the others for Luka's sign. „I don't know, how to call it, maybe you'll get an idea after you listen to it"

Marinette watched Luka plunk on the strings of his guitar, then the previous school comrades of Luka entered into his rhythm following his lead, then Luka started the first verse of his song.

„**I watched my parents fight, I watched them yell. This every day and every night. ****Life was such devastation"**

Marinette listened carefully to his song, remembering his sister telling Marinette about her parents' constant fighting at home.

„**After my dad has left us all behind, after mother's divorce. I felt there was no need for a relationship with anyone, believing love would never last.**

Ivan joined now in with the drums playing softly as the others did, then Marinette moved her head to the rhythm and at the door passed Nino along with Alya, then Nino stopped grabbing Alya on the shoulder to look with her into the room, then smiled as they saw the band playing afterward Nino took his phone out recording the band playing.

„**Mother told me baby don't be afraid you're never gonna be like that. Truth is said, you're gonna be better, than that, believe in me"**

Nino walked in to film the band playing on the stage moving his head to the rhythm of the music, enjoying the band's tune.

„**On a Thursday morning, I was woken up by my little sister to get ready for the annual music ****festival****. ****Mother said my life today would change forever and I thought, It's just a normal music competition like any other, but what I didn't expect would happen today was…."** Luka sang stroking his guitar strings down, which got a little louder than before and stopped for a second, then Ivan clapped three times on the drum and all band members started to play the refrain along with Luka, now changing to become a little louder with the instruments than they were before.

„**A young girl had approached me shyly as I was inside my room and as I saw her for the first time…..****the rhythm of my heart's suddenly changed…I couldn't describe this feeling….****I**** never felt like this before. No matter with who I spend the time with, no one has ever made me feel like this ****the way you did"**

Outside of the room stood Jean Duparc from the other 12th grade waving at some other students, which ran the stairs up and met the brunette boy at the door watching Luka's band performing in the music hall.

„**The more time I've spent with you, made me realize how much you really mean to me. .****I**** never felt like this before. No matter with who I spend the time with, no one has ever made me feel like this ****the way you did"**

„Hey this music is way better, than the one down there, " Kim said entering the hall to watch the band play followed by a few of his classmates and other students, that belonged to another class.

„Oh Luka's playing the song he wrote for Marinette, " Nathaniel said as he stood next to the Vietnamese along with his Italian girlfriend.

„That must have been a lot of work, " Lila said listening to the song of the raven-haired boy.

„Most writers aren't as much valued as artists, even if they work twice as hard as an artist, " Nathaniel said earning a nod from the brunette.

„Hey Nathaniel I accidentally hurt that raven-haired boy from art class his feelings by mistake. Have you seen him?" Questioned the Vietnamese boy and the redhead shook his head.

„What did you do?" Questioned Nathaniel interested.

„Uhm it's a long story…,"

„**Girl you've been the song inside my head I've been listening to since the first time we met. I'm addicted to you like baby Johnny is to sugar and chocolate. Baby, I'm addicted to you, just like ****the**** baby is ****addicted to sucrose-containing snacks" „**Now I want everyone to sing along with me this verse. „ Luka questioned the students attending the concert, then started to clap to do the rhythm and Marinette looked all around her really abashed about the situation, then all students, including her classmates started to clap in tact with the lead singer.

„**Girl you've been the song inside my head I've been listening to since the first time we met."**

Most of Miss Bustier's class stood in a line clapping at the rhythm and Kim checked out the line with his classmates to see everyone present, then continued clapping.

„**I'm addicted to you like baby Johnny is to sugar and chocolate. Baby, I'm addicted to you, just like ****the**** baby is ****addicted to sucrose-containing snacks"**

„Now again!" Luka ordered joining along with the students singing the verse together.

„**Girl you've been the song inside my head I've been listening to since the first time we met."**

„Hey, are Kagami and Adrien still out there?" Questioned Lila looking at Nathaniel and Kim, which were clapping in tact with the others.

„What did you ask?" The German descendant boy asked the girlfriend, which repeated the question again.

„I asked if Adrien was still out with Kagami"

„I think so" Responded Nathaniel then looked at Kim. „Kim, did you see, if Kagami and Adrien were out of the school court?"

„I don't know, where did you two see them the last time?" Questioned the tall boy.

„They were out laying on the grass together" Responded Nathaniel.

„Maybe they're moving on like in those proms in the movies"

„Moving on how?" Questioned Nathaniel confused.

„Maybe the two are screwing around somewhere….like Adrien is most likely to get laid somewhere"

„You're nuts Kim, do you know that?" Asked Nathaniel frowing at his inappropriate comment, making Lila chuckle at the Vietnamese's comment.

„We go look for them later, then we'll see it, " Lila said while clapping then the song had ended and the crowd gave a huge applause at the performance of Luka's band and the lead singer got down of the stage, making his way to the blue-haired girl.

„The lyrics probably need a workout, but what did you think about it?" The boy asked, then Marinette embraced the boy giving him a long kiss on the lips and all started to whistle around as the two were kissing, which caused Luka to heat up in embarrassed, followed by Marinette recede back abashedly by her act. Luka rolled his eyes away embarrassed and looked at his younger girlfriend back.

„I guess that's a yes?" He asked earning a nod from the blue-haired girl and they shared another hug, afterward, the students in the room started to leave the place heading back to the court to continue to enjoy their night.

* * *

Adrien and Kagami were inside an elevator of the maternity department heading to the fourth floor, then left the elevator as it arrived and both ran the corridor along stopping on another corridor, which went into two different directions.

„Look isn't that your bodyguard?" Kagami asked pointing out at a huge man wearing a dark-grey suit guarding the room behind him.

„Yes, it is" Adrien responded heading together with the girl at the man, who heard the two walking on the tiles of the corridor, then knocked on the door and opened it up for the two and they entered into the room to see Emilie Agreste lying on the nursing care bed and in front of her on a chair sat her husband Gabriel holding in his arms a newborn wearing a pink body.

Adrien gazed at the girl astonished, while Kagami was ecstatic about meeting her boyfriend's new family member.

„She's so adorable" Kagami whispered seeing the baby breath softly, making Adrien smile enamored at the cute little bundle of joy of the Agreste household.

„She resembles Adrien a lot when I had given birth to him seventeen years ago, " Mrs. Agreste told the two teens, then Kagami walked to Adrien's mother giving her the hand felicitating the woman to the birth of the child.

„Do you want to hold your little sister for a while?" Asked Gabriel looking up at his son, which looked back seeing Kagami approaching him again to see Hope Agreste again.

„Uh yes" Responded Adrien coming down closer to his father. Gabriel held Hope over Adrien's hands, which he held them flat and Gabriel lied the baby girl with her rear first on Adrien's hand and by the other hand he slowly lied Hope's back and head on. „I got her" Warned Adrien, then Gabriel carefully removed his hands from under the newborn leaving the girl on Adrien's arms and Adrien held his sister closer to his face observing her resting peacefully on the brother's arms making him smile angelic at the sight of Hope on his arms. Kagami observed the baby in her boyfriend's arms, she couldn't help herself and get emotional about it and passed her hand under her eye cleaning up a teardrop. Adrien sighs lovingly then sat down next to his father on another chair next to his dad, then swung the baby carefully in his arms.

„She's so cute, father" Complimented the blonde boy looking at his father, that smiled at his son at seeing him glad about the new family member. Emilie smiled at seeing the two men with the girl, then Gabriel's face changed from happy to neutral remembering something and looked up at his son again.

„Adrien, Kagami….uhm I have been thinking a lot about the past, the time I was Hawk Moth and caused everyone in Paris doom, pain and other things...I just want you two to know, that if it was possible to go back in time, I wouldn't do it, I would have directly informed you about my issues instead of manipulating everyone including you two"

„Father it's alright, we know you regret it" Adrien responded earning a nod from Kagami.

„I haven't been a superhero for so long as Adrien, but now you can do things right" Kagami suggested earning a nod from the fashion designer.

„Father we could when Hope gets older spend more time together as a family as other families do, maybe a family vacation, play board games at home or other things you couldn't have done with me, cause you were too busy with your work and….well..." Adrien added looking neutral as he was mentioning the past again, then Gabriel nodded at his son.

„I wish I could have been a better father to you"

„You still can, as long as Adrien's still present" Kagami mentioned earning a nod from the adult.

„Sure I'll do it, " Gabriel said looking down at Hope yawning, making everyone look amused at the baby girl. „One thing for sure is, I will be a more present father and idol for Hope than I have been before"

„Yes" Agreed Adrien. „She will need her father in the future, more than anyone else" Adrien mentioned looking at Kagami, which was cleaning again a few tears from her eyes. Adrien's smile faded as she seemed to get a little too overemotional about the situation.

„Miss Tsurugi seems to be a little thin-skinned today, " Gabriel said making Kagami shook her head.

„No, I think she's just very touchy about all this. We don't get to see this every day" Adrien said watching the girl wipe her tears off.

„I'm just sweating from my eyes, " Kagami said making Adrien and Gabriel chuckle.

„Makes me think on Kim as we had seen the boy in the striped pajama"

„We don't mind it, if you're crying or not, Kagami. It's a feeling all humans got"

„I know, I just…..I can't" Kagami said starting to sob, thus making the Agreste's get a bit worried about the girl.

„Kagami?" Asked Emilie, then Kagami walked at the door opening back.

„Excuse me, I have to go, " Kagami said leaving the door open and walking off leaving the Agreste's back.

„Father can you hold Hope, I need to see, what's going on, " Adrien said placing the baby on Gabriel's arms, then ran off at the corridor seeing Kagami disappear in the women's restrooms. „Kagami wait!" Adrien called the Japanese girl heading to the restrooms, then he entered into the girls' toilet coming across with a young brunette woman, which looked shocked as Adrien had entered into the female place.

„Get out of here you pervert!" The woman shouted hitting Adrien on his face making him fall down on the floor, then the woman left the restrooms with the blonde sitting on the floor, afterward, he got up while caressing his own cheek, where he had got hit. „I deserved that, " Adrien said to himself, then saw Kagami sitting on the floor at the end of the short corridor of the restrooms and Adrien walked at the blue-haired girl.

„Kagami, what happened?" Questioned Adrien going down on his knees. „I thought you were just overjoyed, because of the baby, but I feel like there is something else behind it?"

Kagami kept sobbing and Adrien got up walking at the paper tower dispenser taking off a few pieces, then handed them to Kagami for her to clean her eyes. Adrien sat down next to her placing his hand behind her back and she lied her head on his shoulder and snuffed her nose on the paper towel.

„Can I know, why you're upset?" Adrien asked quietly observing the girlfriend inhaling and exhaling air to calm herself down.

„I had to think on my father" Responded Kagami.

„Your father…," Adrien repeated earning a nod from his girlfriend. „Well you never talked about him and neither have I ever questioned you about him"

„I know"

„Did something happen to your father?"

„Well, we weren't very close, to be honest. My father was the manager of a municipality in Shibuya. He was responsible for the finance branch. He worked a lot until very late at night. I just saw him for a couple of hours every week, sometimes only an hour or two per week."

„Oh….."

„Even after I was born, after the family leave, he was off the house for so long leaving me and my mother by ourselves. I never saw him at school on certain occasions, on reunions at the school, not even on my first fencing tournament,"

„Man and I thought my father was an ass"

„My father was a workaholic. He spent so much time at work, he missed my birthdays, his wedding anniversary with my mother, other days other families were out to see the new year's fireworks or to see cherry trees bloom on Hanami. This had always been like that"

„Did anyone talk to your father about it?"

„Mother and grandfather did." Responded Kagami. „But he couldn't stop this. It kept happening to him. He just couldn't leave the work for any reason."

„And then, what happened to your dad?"

„Since I and my mother moved to France my father lived in the house of my mother's parents and we were this summer there for a few weeks. My father had been earlier home, than usual and we had all a normal traditional Japanese dinner…. And after the dinner I….I and my father had an argument. I was angry with him, that he never had been there in my life, that he missed so many important dates… I threw everything I had in my heart on his face" Kagami recounted Adrien, which watched her eyes get teary again, then he comforted her by petting her on her shoulder. „I left my father back alone enraged and sat outside of the house trying to cool myself down. Later on that night, everyone was asleep and I was in my room trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I felt bad about, how I acted towards my father and I got up and went to look for him in his bedroom, but on the way, I passed in the living room, where I caught him sitting on the couch reading a book…...when I walked at him he had his eyes closed. I moved his arm, calling him for him to wake up and…...he didn't wake up…..instead I just saw his head lean in front and when I wanted to listen to his heartbeat there was nothing"

„He had a heart attack?" Asked Adrien earning a nod from the blue-haired girl, which started to cry louder causing Adrien to feel bad as she had got worse.

„The worst thing…..The last time I chatted with him was a fight and me walking off leaving him without apologizing him or telling me how much he meant to me"

"Shhh, it's not your fault. It just happened at a bad moment."  
"I should have just been quiet and not have talked to him like that," The Japanese girl said cleaning her face then laying back on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien leaned a little more to the door of a closed toilet room so that he could pull Kagami into a hug for more comfort and then the boy patted the girl gently on her head. "I think he would have suffered on a heart attack anyway. You weren't the cause of it. They just happen and you can't preview it"  
"I wish it wouldn't have ended like that"  
Adrien passed his thumb under Kagami's eyes cleaning up her tears and she looked up at him with glossy eyes. "Look if this makes you feel better and help you mourn we could pass by your father's tombstone down in Japan. You explain everything that is in your heart and apologizes. Most people feel a lot better when they do that"  
"I'll need to wait until next summer to travel back to Japan, then we'll be able to do that."  
"If you think you really need to do that I wouldn't mind even to go with you in the winter holidays or earlier to Japan, or even just a couple of days"  
"You even would accompany me to Japan, even if it would be for a couple of days and after 12 hours flight and another timezone?"  
"I just want you to feel better again, Kagami. I don't feel alright if I know my girlfriend is feeling down"  
"Thank you" Kagami thanked leaning her head under Adrien's chin feeling more soothe then Adrien pecked her on the forehead and caressed the girlfriend on the back to preserve her comfort.


	8. Job Presentation

**Chapter 8**

**Kagami crying in Oni-Chan cut me really deep, man. **

On Friday morning all the students were back at school attending the lessons at the Françoise Dupont.

Today the students had to introduce one of their parents to their class and tell the class about it. Some of the parents the students had already met a few years ago when Miss Bustier had the same idea. This day more parents were present, also Nathaniel and his friends their parents.

Inside the classroom, all students were sitting on their seats with their parents standing on the side of the classroom listening to Nathaniel's mother, that stood in front of the classroom together with her son.

„I'm going to tell you about my job as an air traffic controller. My job is it to regulate the traffic in the air and also on the ground of the airport where the ground handling is passing around the lot to load, refuel and unload the planes around the airport. We have three different branches at the airport and momently I'm responsible for the landings and the taking offs" Nathaniel's mother explained the class."

On the last row sat Lila with her mother next to her on Nathaniel's seat exchanging a message with someone.

„Is it the work?" Questioned Lila looking up at her mother, which nodded at the question. Lila sighed and placed her arms on her table laying her head over them. In front of the brunette, Kagami looked behind at her friend.

„What's wrong?" Questioned the blue-haired girl, then Lila rolled her eyes up signaling Kagami, it was about Mrs. Rossi.

„At least she could do her presentation and be a little bit here with you, " Kagami told her friend, which smiled a little to her friend's comforting words.

„What about your mother?" Questioned Lila. „Why didn't she come?"

„Because she's unemployed" Responded Kagami.

„Oh, " Lila said then felt her mother place her arm around Lila's back giving her a peck on her cheek.

„ I have to go, arriverderci, " Mrs. Rossi said walking at the side of the classroom passing by the parents of the others students, then opened the door and shrieked as she saw Gabriel Agreste standing there with his hand formed to a fist to knock on the door of the classroom.

„Oh uh buon giorno, Mrs. Rossi" Greeted Gabriel a little surprised at seeing Lila's mother staring at the man.

„Buon giorno…."

„I know I'm the last person in the world you would want to see, but I…."

„Monsieur Agreste, we thought you wouldn't come, " Said a voice and Gabriel looked around along with Mrs. Rossi.

„I have to go" Mrs. Rossi said walking away leaving Gabriel, which wanted to grab her on the shoulder, but then looked down sad.

„I think Mrs. Rossi still needs to assimilate everything, that happened in the past. At some point she will forgive you for everything you did with her daughter" Miss Bustier said glancing at the fashion designer, then Gabriel nodded and entered into the classroom along with the class teacher.

On the front row stood Rose's father together with her doing their short presentation, then while Rose's father told the class about the job, Gabriel went to the side of the classroom to have a straight view to his son, which looked at the side and smiled as he saw his father.

„This time I won't miss it, my son, " Gabriel said making Adrien smile, then Nino hit the best friend gently on his shoulder.

„Hey, where have you been last night with Adrien?" Questioned Lila and Kagami turned around to her friend.

„After the prom?" Kagami asked.

„Uh yeah, well I kind of didn't see you for the rest of the evening, not even the coronation of the king and the queen of the prom"

„I went with Adrien to the hospital. His little sister was born yesterday"

„What, really?" Questioned Lila earning a nod from the best friend. „That's amazing"

„She's this big and she's got the same eye color as Adrien, " The Japanese girl told demonstrating with her hands the size of the newborn.

„Could you have her in your arms for a while?" The Italian asked earning a nod from the best friend. „Adorable!"

„Who's adorable?" Questioned Nathaniel looking at the two girls.

„Adrien's a big brother now, " The Japanese girl said looking at the redhead. „Her sister was born yesterday night as we were all here at the prom"

„Were you two actually away from the prom at some point?" Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from the girl. „Kim had said something weird like Adrien was getting laid by you, but everything he says is uhm…."Nathaniel said making the girls laugh. „I swear he said that!" Nathaniel hissed annoyed at the girls, then Lila placed her hand over Nathaniel's arm petting it, while her boyfriend observed her doing so.

„...Are you free this evening?" Questioned Nathaniel and Lila shook her head. „I'm going out on the roofs with a certain redhead, super smart, handsome and with a purple skin complexion"

„Oh, you're talking about me…" Nathaniel said a little embarrassed.

„Were you getting jealous of yourself?" Questioned Kagami with a smirk making Nathaniel shook his head.

„It's the third time she tricks me out like that. Even as you know, who she's like that"

„Awww don't worry, she's never going to replace you with anyone"

„I know that, " Nathaniel said glancing at Lila, which smiled at him and leaned her chin on his shoulder staring at his face amorously.

„If I were you I would pay attention before Miss Bustier sits you and Nathaniel away from each other again"

„Yeah I don't want Chloé to seat next to me again, " Nathaniel said sadly.

„She won't, I promise"

To the front walked Alya together with her father Otis Césaire, then Alya waved at the front row, where her boyfriend Nino sat together with Adrien.

„Maybe some of you have already seen me before. I work at the ménagerie du Jardin de Plantes as a zookeeper. As a zookeeper, I have to keep the enclosures of the animals clean, feed them every day, check on their health and when necessary assist veterinary at any situation, when they're at the zoo to make their routine checks on the animals. A couple of weeks ago our tigress Faith gave birth to two young cubs and Alya here has a couple of postcards with a picture of the two young boys." Otis said watching Alya give to Adrien and Nino a picture, then moved to a dark-skinned woman, which was the mother of Nino and Adrien's father which took the postcard from the girl, then Gabriel looked at the postcard of the girl watching the two cubs sleeping peacefully by their mother's belly.

Gabriel listened to the presentation of Mr. Césaire, then widened his eyes as he had an idea.

Alya sat back on her seat and Juleka walked to the front with her mother and during that moment Gabriel got up and approached Kagami, who sat on her seat watching the presentations.

„Kagami is your mother free this weekend?" Questioned Mr. Agreste.

„I'm not sure, I have to ask her about it" Responded Kagami. „Is it important?"

„I had an interesting offer, she might want to hear about" Gabriel explained his son's girlfriend. „But I call her after the presentations"

„Alright"

Gabriel went back to his spot to watch the mother of Juleka talking about her job.

„After the arrival at the docks a crane discharge the ship and load it again with other freights and bring it away to the next destination" Mrs. Couffaine had told Juleka's class, then Juleka walked the classroom up, followed by the mother and Adrien got up from his seat looking at his father, which smiled at his son and walked to the front of the teacher's desk.

„Well, you all know me from TV, magazines, advertisements or for my clothing and fragrance brand. All of you know, that I'm a fashion designer and fashion designing isn't just drawing any style of clothing on a sheet of paper or watching models wear your cloth line on the stage. It's quite a lot of hard work. You've gotta be spontaneous, when it comes to designs, you gotta be very strict to yourself about your own designs like_ are people really going to wear that _or _what do I need to change here to wake people's interest on it. _When I'm happy with my design I send it to one of the responsible manufacturers and look together with them, which fabrics and trims we take for the new design, then they produce it and once in a while I visit them to check the state of it and when changes are necessary we'll do it and when not, they keep doing their work until the final product is shown and ready to be worn at the next fashion show, which happens twice a year here in Paris. Once in awhile, my son Adrien has a photo shooting wearing my clothing line and next week he's doing a photoshoot and is wearing the national team's new jerseys. If someone's interested, they're welcome"

„Save one jersey for me, " Kim said with a chuckle earning a smile from Adrien.

„With Gabriel's new designs France will for sure win the world cup next year" Miss Bustier said making the Agreste's chuckle.

„Next week I can bring my jersey if someone is interested" Adrien offered his classmates.

„Thank you very much, Mr. Agreste and we still got time for another pair, what about you and your dad Marinette?" Questioned Miss Bustier. „So you can share with your class the pastries before the break starts?" Suggested Miss Bustier earning a nod from the class president.

Later in the break, the students had gone out at the school, others instead stood inside the school building in their break together with their friends chatting or having fun before the next lessons would start.

Lila was inside the girl's restrooms leaving one of the five toilet boxes, then opened the water tap to wash her hand. From the boxes, someone flushed the water of the toilet, then from the side the door of the toilet box opened and it was her friend Kagami, who had also been in the restrooms to empty her bladder and walked at the lavatories to wash her hands next to Lila.

„Can I talk to you about something?" Questioned Kagami looking at Lila holding her wet hands under a hand dryer, which turned on automatically to evaporate the liquid from the hands of the Italian girl.

„Always" Responded Lila taking her hands away and shook them to get rid of the last drops she had on the hands.

„How long have your parents been absent in your life?" The blue-haired girl asked, then Lila tried to remember the last time she and her family were together when she was younger.

„I don't remember exactly. I think I was in the elementary back in Italy when my parents were starting to be less and less present around me. Only my parents' assistant was most of the time around for me." Lila responded looking at Kagami, which listened to her. „I asked her, when would my parents have time for me, showed them my grades, my works and all from the school and they didn't even have taken a look at it, just said, that it was great. My parents promised me a lot of times, they would spend time with me and do something, but that almost has never happened."

„Okay, " Kagami said neutral, then she dried her hands under the dryer and Lila held her friend on the shoulder, which had turned quiet after Lila's talk.

„What's going on, Kagami?" Questioned the brunette. „Something with your parents?"

„This summer holidays my father passed away, " The blue-haired girl told her best friend.

„Wh….what?" Lila asked quietly. „What happened?"

„Heart attack" Responded Kagami. „An hour before I had argued with him about his low presence in my and my mother's life. I did expect him to be angry about me or sad, anything….but why did I have to talk with him like that?!" Kagami got louder, feeling appalled and covered her eyes as she started to cry, shrieking Lila, then she ran into one of the toilet boxes and came out with a toilet paper roll, then ripped two pieces off handing it to Kagami for her to sniff her nose.

„It wasn't your fault Kagami, it was just a very mean coincidence"

„I just wanted him to be clear, that I and mother are way more important, than his job and we wanted him to have around us, even if we were only for a couple of weeks there"

„Your father could have spent more time with you during the times you were there in Japan….after all, you only go with your mother to Japan like once a year?"

„Sadly..."

„This won't bring your father back, but you can count on me when you need to talk. Or Adrien and Nathaniel."

„Thank you, " Kagami said making Lila smile, who then embraced her friend to comfort her.

„I express my deepest condolences to you and your mother, Kagami, " A voice said and Kagami looked down at the pocket of Lila's red jacket, where she saw Lila's fox kwami looking up at the Japanese girl.

„Thank you, Trixx"


	9. Evening Falls

**Chapter 9**

**I had writer's block here and I've spent like two hours trying to continue with it. Hell, it's already worse enough to update like once a week, then this happens -_- **

In the evening Super Nathan sat on the wall in front of a statue next to the stairs of the Trocadero watching the fountains release waterfalls down at the well build on the ground of the plot. Super Nathan was all by himself and enjoyed the quiet moment there with no people talking or doing any other noises. He loved it to be there on those times, it's rare to find a quiet and yet beautiful place to be for himself when needed.

Behind the statue two long ears colored orange and the interior was white and had a black redrawn line on the sides of the ears. Who looked behind the statue out at Super Nathan was Miss Vixen, the alter ego of Lila, which had a smug smirk on her face as she observed the superhero.

Miss Vixen got on the four like a fox and moved slowly closer at Super Nathan, then she jumped at Super Nathan shrieking him and both fell down on the grass down in front of the wall.

„You scared me!" Super Nathan complained as he lied on the ground and Miss Vixen on Super Nathan's back holding him down like a prey.

„Surprise!" Miss Vixen said with a chuckle, then got off the superhero and he sat up next to her wiping the bit of grass off his suit.

„So…..are we going to patrol this evening?" The redheaded superhero asked the superhero girlfriend.

„Yeah" The fox-themed superheroine responded. „Unless you have another suggestion"

„The patrolling is fine. I didn't have any other idea in mind at the moment"

„We could visit the children's hospital for example?"

„Another time we could"

„Sure deal" Miss Vixen replied watching Super Nathan draw on his tablet something and behind his back appeared a pencil-like jet pack, then Super Nathan took off in the air and Miss Vixen took off in the air following the male superhero at the Eiffel tower passing beside it.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was at the home of Master Fu inside his kitchen mixing a purple-colored liquid in a black pot while Master Fu observed her doing so.

„Now a handful of mashed sunflower seeds and that's everything I read from the code in the grimoire, " Marinette told mixing the potion with a spoon, then looked at Master Wang Fu, which nodded as Marinette had done it correctly. Master Fu walked to the door opening it, so Wayzz could enter into the kitchen then flew at the potion to check it out.

„Looks great" Complimented the green kwami, then Wang Fu took a ladle to scoop a bit of the potion and put it inside a small liquor glass for the kwami to drink it. „Yep, that's the one"

„That's good, " The senior said taking his miraculous off and putting it around the arm of Marinette.

„Should I try it out for you?" Questioned Marinette earning a nod from the short man. „Of course and what am I supposed to say?"

„Say Wayzz, power up"

„Wayzz, power up!" Marinette yelled and on Wayzz's forehead appeared a purple-colored eye symbol.

„Now say the normal activation phrase"

„Okay" Marinette responded looking at Wayzz, who smiled at Marinette assuring her he was prepared. „Wayzz, shell on!" Shouted Marinette transforming into a turtle-themed superheroine.

„You look almost as identical as myself in the past, when I first used the turtle miraculous, " Wang Fu said making Marinette smile a little abashed.

„It's somehow traditional" Marinette added while scratching her head under the carapace-hat she wore on her head.

„So….uhm you see that green bucket over there with the mop?" The senior asked earning a nod from the female version of Jade Turtle. „I want you to look at that mop and only focus on it."

„Uhm okay, I try, " Marinette said looking at that mop with wide open eyes concentrating as good as she could. After a few seconds, nothing happened, then Marinette frowned but kept staring at the mop, until she managed to make the mop levitate up slowly from the bucket, making Master Fu smile as Marinette had managed to use her telekinesis.

„Very good now move the mop to the other side of the room" Master Fu commanded the teenage girl, who then accidentally threw the mop against a closet and from the top three jars filled with various bugs fell down and broke.

„Oh no," Marinette said as the jar had broke with the bugs in it, which to Marinette's luck weren't alive, so didn't have the chance to escape from the room. „I'm sorry"

„No problem, the good thing is it works. You or any other user needs to practice a little"

„Good" Marinette agreed picking up the bucket then with the mop she tried to swab the bugs into the bucket, where she took the mop before by telepathy.

„After you're done, we can bake with the potion the macaroons to give it later to your friends, " Master Fu said helping Marinette with cleaning up.

„Great and tomorrow in the afternoon I'm with Luka and I thought afterward I could pass here again and help you with the other potions"

„If you want to, of course"

„Great, " Marinette said lifting the bucket up, after the two had collected all the dead bugs, then placed it on the side and Master Fu cleaned with a brush and a dustpan the shards off the ground and brought them away from there to the trash can he had inside the counter of his kitchen.

„And take Luka with you, I'd like to have him present too"

„Okay, I ask him, " Marinette said walking to the potion and using the ladle to scoop the liquid into a measuring cup, then placed it on the other side of the kitchen and took the pot to the sink to clean it.

* * *

Super Nathan and Miss Vixen sat on the roof of the Notre Dame gazing over the city of lights while having a little night snack together.

„It was nice from Mr. Dupain to gift us this small box of madeleines" Super Nathan mentioned bitting off a little bit of the pastry.

„As long he won't do that every day it's fine to me. A few weeks later I would become a buffalo"

„You're exaggerating, " Super Nathan said taking one madeleine out, which was half-covered with chocolate then took from that part one bite.

„You're lucky" Miss Vixen said annoyed. „You eat so much, yet you're so thin"

„I think that's just your impression. Before at home I only ate two bowls of soup and I'm hungry again, it's nearly 11 am. Who's not hungry after all this time?" The purple-skinned hero asked glancing at the girlfriend.

„I don't know it, I'm one of the candidates, that isn't hungry at that time unless I didn't have dinner" Responded Miss Vixen.

„Sometimes I get hungry all the time. Like after lunch, when I'm at school suddenly my stomach starts growling and I need to eat something"

„Well in the breaks you can always check the vending machine at the cafeteria for any snacks."

„I know" Super Nathan said finishing his madeleine and getting up from the roof. „Should we take another round over Paris, then head home?" Questioned Super Nathan looking down at his girlfriend, that still sat on the roof of the building.

„Just in case yeah" Responded Miss Vixen getting up from the roof walking at the partner. „The night has been pretty quiet thought"

„You know evil never sleeps, " Super Nathan said making the fox-themed heroine laugh.

„Don't you mean danger?" Miss Vixen questioned the art miraculous holder, which shrugged his shoulders.

„I've heard both variants"

„Yes there is, but lately we've helped people out of danger, rather than any evil persons"

„Yeah, you're right" Agreed the purple-skinned superhero. „Shall we go?" Questioned the superhero watching Miss Vixen taking off, then he sketched on his tablet a jet pack to follow his girlfriend around the city.

* * *

On another part of Paris, three teenagers walked together on the sidewalk laughing loudly.

„You're really cool, Kevin" One of the boys said to the shortest boy, which had light-brown colored hair.

„Uh thanks, " The short boy said. „You're cool too, Harry"

„The prank call you performed on my sister by pretending you're Adrien Agreste was one of the best I have ever heard. You've got talent" The second guy said, which was taller, than Kevin and Harry with blonde hair and red tips on its end.

„Pedro you gotta tell me later about when your sister realizes the real Adrien won't be there waiting for her at the cinema, " Harry said laughing along with the short boy and the raven-haired teen.

„Yeah I'll do" The black-haired boy said crossing along with the boys the street and passing by a construction zone, which on their side was closed with a tall metal grid sticking with the end of their bars on a block, so it would stand steady to avoid strangers to get easily at the building zone.

„I still don't get one thing, " Harry said stopping the other two from walking, then the two friends looked at the brunette guy. „Why did your sister believe Adrien wanted to go on a date with her when he's dating that Japanese girl from the D'Argencourt fencing class?"

„No idea, she must have been so amazed by the call, that she didn't even think about it for a moment" Pedro answered unsure to his friend, then leaned on the fence along with Kevin. Harry looked at the construction zone to stare up at a great, yellow tower crane that stood in the middle of the construction zone close to the skeleton of the building, then the teenager looked at the short brunette boy, which looked down at the ground neutrally.

„Hey Kevin I got one last task for you, " Harry said then the boy looked up at the tall boy. „I dare you to climb up this crane to the top of it and take a selfie with my smartphone"

„B….but how am I supposed to get there, if the construction zone is closed?" Kevin asked the two boys.

„It's easy for you, " Harry said pointing down at the fence at the free space between the ground and the fence. „You're svelte. You can easily crawl under the fence and if necessary I and Pedro try to lift the fence for you, so you're able to enter.

„Or I have another idea, " Pedro said walking to the block, placing his hands under the fence. „Help me lift this out from this block. My uncle works in a construction zone too and I saw him doing this once"

„Good idea, " Harry said assisting Pedro in removing the bar of the fence from the block, then they carried it forwards, so there was on the side of the fence an open space for the three to enter into the building zone.

„Get in Kevin, " Harry said watching the shorter boy entering the construction zone making their way to the crane. The crane is being held on the ground by heavy concrete slabs and on the side the three teenagers found a metal stairway going to the middle of the slabs to the crane, where then a construction worker would have to climb up on a ladder far up to the top.

„It looks way taller from here, " Kevin said worried about the task his friends had given him to perform in front of them.

„Are you chicken?" Harry asked with a smirk looking at the short boy.

„"N...no….It's just a little dangerous in my view to do that" Kevin said to the boy, hoping they would buy the excuse.

„It's safer, you have after every meter a small platform to do a short stop before you can continue your way up. You can take as many as you want as long as you make it to the top"

„Well I guess you're right, " The light brunette boy said looking up at the tower crane again, swallowing hard feeling inferior over the act he has to perform.

„When you're ready, just walk in, " Harry told watching Kevin walk slow on the stairs up to the tower crane, making Harry smile interested in it, while Pedro felt a little concerned about, what their younger friend was going to do. In the middle Kevin grabbed with his hands on the side of the ladder looking up at the long tunnel of the crane startling a little, then he took a deep breath and started to climb up the ladder to the first platform.

„Keep going Kevin, you're doing it great" Cheered Harry watching Kevin pass by the first platform without stepping on it to make a break, soon the boy passed by the next platform avoiding to stop on that one too.

„He's braver than he looks like" Pedro said to Harry, which looked at the raven-haired boy, which nodded at him.

„Yeah" Agreed the brunette boy glancing up at the tower again watching Kevin climbing the tower. Nearly a minute later he reached the last ladder of the crane and got on the platform up, where the cabin of the crane was to look down at his friends, which looked like they were applauding as they saw the young guy on the top of the vehicle. Kevin gave his thumb up at the boys down on the ground then took a look over the capital sighing in relief as he had succeeded on his task to reach the top of the tower crane.

„Don't forget the photo!" Shouted Harry from far down the floor, then Kevin wide his eyes as he forgot the smartphone of his friend down by the teenagers and looked down at the friends.

„Harry I forgot your smartphone!" Kevin said loud.

„What?!" Yelled Harry loud, due to not having understood the sentence of their short friend.

„I said I…." Kevin said stepping forward on one of his shoelaces which were untied, then he tripped and fell over the fence and luckily managed to hold himself from falling on the ground of the platform, where the driver cabin was.

„Fuck!" Shouted Pedro and Harry at the same time as they saw Kevin was in danger.

„Help!" Yelled Kevin as he hung over the crane meters away from the ground of the construction zone, where his friends stood.

„What are we going to do?" Questioned Pedro looking at Harry, which was terrified about the situation. „It's difficult to catch him from here and I think he wouldn't hold so much longer there?"

„But we could try"

„It's impossible Harry. We need to call help"

„You're not going to call the cops or we're doomed!" Ordered Harry skeptical. „We're going to have trouble with them, if they find out we broke into the construction zone"

„Harry! Pedro! Heelllllllpppppp!" Shouted Kevin in despair holding himself tight on the platform to not fall into his death.

„How about the superheroes?" The raven-haired teen asked making Harry shrug his shoulders.

„I don't know, how to call them for help" Responded Harry insecure, then got in panic as he saw Kevin losing his right hand from the platform and trying to hold himself tighter again on the platform, but he couldn't hold it longer and felt down.

„Ahhhh!" Cried Kevin while falling down quickly, terrifying the two friends, which were about to witness their friend in getting hurt. From above the building, which was being built a red-dressed superhero appeared throwing a yo-yo at one of the bars from the top of the tower crane, which had attached itself around it and the hero swung down towards Kevin, afterward managed to catch the boy, before he had hit the ground.

„Lady Red!" The taller teens shouted as they had seen Kevin being saved by one of the Parisian superheroes. The boys ran at the boy, which was placed by the superheroine on the ground, then the girl retrieved her yo-yo back and looked down at Kevin, which was about to start to cry.

„Lady Red, thank you so much for saving our friend, " Harry said looking at the heroine, which then turned around and they saw her in a full red suit with big black circles on her suit like a ladybug. Around her taille and from her back up to her neck and to the end of her elbows the suit was colored black. In front of her elbows, the arms were colored red and had four black dots, including one on each thumb. The heroine's haircut was a short bob, to the left of her eye on the hair she had a red streak and her mask was a little bigger than from the previous ladybug miraculous holder. Instead, the mask covered her whole space around her eyes and the end of the mask was hidden under her dark blue bangs.

„Hey you really do have freckles, I can see a bit of it" Harry mentioned pointing at the mask of the heroine, where under it he could see a few freckle

points of the girl.

„Shhh Harry, you're not supposed to point at people"

„Sorry" Apologized the brunette boy.

„What are you all doing here?" Questioned Lady Red crossing her arms. „It's out signaled, that it's strictly forbidden to enter here!"

„It's a funny story Lady Red, we were out there and our friend wanted to show how brave he was by climbing up this cran here, " Harry said making Pedro look bewildered at the friend along with Kevin.

„And why?" Questioned the blue-haired heroine and the light-brown-haired boy got up from the floor getting in front of Harry.

„Why are you lying Harry, that's not how it was!" Kevin hissed at the friend.

„It went like that, don't you remember?" Asked Harry staring into the eyes of Kevin to intimidate him.

„Guys come on, let's get out of here, " Pedro said grabbing the two boys on the arms.

„Show me, where you two got in" Ordered the ladybug-themed heroine, which followed the boys to the exit and passed by the fence, that separated the construction zone from the streets and all the four passed to the streets and Pedro closed it together with Harry again and looked at Kevin and Lady Red.

„I hope this was your first and last time in going on an adventure like this again. This could have cost the lives of you and imagine I didn't have appeared in time?"

„Maybe Miss Vixen would?" Harry said making Lady Red furrow her eyebrows, then she felt a bit of wind passing beside her as beside her had appeared Miss Vixen up from the sky to visit them.

„Oh great, you saved them, " Miss Vixen said looking at the superheroine next to her. „What had happened?"

„These boys were there in the construction zone and one of them fell down the tower crane and I had to save him before it was too late" Explained the blue-haired girl.

„Oh, " Miss Vixen said looking at the three guys, then Kevin started to cry making Miss Vixen feel bad for the boy. „Oh, are you alright?" Asked Miss Vixen bowing down a little to the boy, then he looked at the girl with his hazel colored eyes, making the heroine smile gently and pet the boy on his head.

„Can we head home now?" Asked Pedro looking at Harry.

„Yeah I think that was enough for today" Answered Harry then looked at Kevin.

„Shall we accompany you home?" Questioned Harry.

„We will escort him home, don't worry" The vixen heroine responded earning a nod from the tall brunette, which made his way up home followed by the raven-haired boy.

„Where do you live?" Asked Lady Red watching Miss Vixen checking the boy for any injuries.

„I live at the rue de Notre Dame at the orphanage of Eloise" Replied Kevin looking at the blue-haired heroine.

„You're an orphan?" Questioned Miss Vixen surprised.

„Yes" Responded Kevin. „My father died two years ago in an accident and my mother died, when I was younger"

„Oh my poor boy, I wish I could adopt you, " Miss Vixen said pulling the boy closer to her for a hug.

„Why can't you adopt?" Questioned Kevin looking at the olive green eyes of the superheroine.

„I'm too busy and I think no orphanage would let a superhero adopt"

„Who knows" Added Lady Red making Miss Vixen chuckle.

„Yeah maybe it would go, but I have so much to do in my life. I think taking care of someone as a son would be too much"

„Okay, " Kevin said sad.

„Don't worry, someone's gonna adopt you at some point. You just gotta wait for it"

„I don't know, I'm already fourteen and parents nowadays just want the younger ones." Kevin replied sad.

„Oh…." Miss Vixen said sad.

„You still got a few years until adulthood, someone's gonna adopt you before your 18th birthday" Lady Red assured the young boy and Miss Vixen took the boy in her arms, then before she left she had an idea and looked at her friend.

„Lady Red, I've got a brilliant idea" Miss Vixen said, then the friend paid attention to her. „We should go visit the orphanage some day and chat or play with the kids"

„Okay, if you're counting on me, tell me which day"

„Of course" Miss Vixen said, then she flew away while carrying Kevin while Lady Red stood observing her.


	10. Meeting up

**Chapter 10**

**I'm aware Trixx's pronoun is a he, but since in the first fic I had used she and just when Sapotis aired and confirmed to be a he, it was too late and to avoid confusion I kept it. Technically the kwamis are all genderless, so it doesn't play much of a role.**

**Also sorry for the late post, I had last Thursday a big exam from my course and I still had no idea how to finish this chapter. **

**I will now start another fanfic to when I get stuck here, I work on the other one and come back here again when I have any clue how to continue. (I actually have, I just don't know, how to put it in words somehow) I know, but if I try to write every day it shouldn't become often a problem.**

In the morning Lila Rossi lied wrapped in her bedcover sleeping peacefully. On the bed beneath her feet lied the fox kwami Trixx also resting, then later she yawned and stretched her four legs like a canine, then looked up at her owner, who embraced her plush fox while she was asleep. Trixx smiled, then flew up at the girl landing on her shoulder to wake her up by pressing gently on her shoulder.

„Lila wake up, we have to meet Lady Red in front of Kevin's orphanage, " Trixx said quietly, then observed Lila stretch her arms releasing a yawn and she sat up on her bed looking at Trixx. „Did you sleep well?" The kwami questioned earning a nod from the girl.

„I'm sending her a message to be ready, then I head to the shower and dress myself up" The Italian girl told the fox kwami, afterward he pulled back the cover of her bed to get out, then walked to her desk near the entrance to her room and picked up her blanc smartphone, unlocking it and searching for Kagami's contact in the messenger application, then opened it and typed down a message and clicked on send.

„Done, now I just need to pick up my clothes and head to the shower," The fox miraculous owner said walking at her drawer, which stood in front of her bed to arrange herself clothes to wear.

* * *

Kagami sat in her bedroom reading a book on her bed with her kwami Tikki sitting on her shoulder watching her owner doing so. Next to her bed, she had a night table with a white paper lamp with a dragon vector on all four sides and next lied her smartphone, whose display turned on showing a message of someone while doing a short message tune. Kagami moved her head to look at the dark-colored smartphone to read the message, which had come from Lila, then she sent Lila back an emoji of a thumb up and got out of their chat box.

„We're going to meet her at ten at the orphanage, " Kagami said to Tikki, who nodded back to her owner.

„Great, " Tikki said watching Kagami look on her phone at her contacts, then entering into the contact of Adrien to check the last time he was online and it was at 23.17. „What are you going to do?" Questioned the red kwami, then Kagami pressed on the video camera to make a video call to the French boy.

„Asking, if he would like to accompany us to the orphanage, " Kagami said watching on her display her reflection of her face waiting for her boyfriend to attend the call.

Moments later on her screen appeared Adrien sitting inside the cover of his bed looking sleepy at Kagami.

„Morning….." Adrien said while yawning.

„You went a little late to bed, didn't you?" Asked the Japanese girl watching the boy shook his head.

„No…." Responded Adrien followed by another yawn. „Hope woke us up nearly every hour and I couldn't sleep well"

„But she's sleeping in another room?"

„Yeah but I also got a baby phone in my room to assist my parents, when they need it" Explained the blonde boy. „I was able to sleep two or three hours only

„So you can't come with us to the orphanage?"

„How long are you going to be there?" Adrien questioned the girlfriend

„Midday or around 1 PM" Replied the blue-haired girl. „You can still show up later if you like"

„If you two are okay with that" Adrien said yawning again, which made Kagami chuckle.

„I think I better hang off and let you rest."

„Thanks Kagami, " Adrien said lying back down on his back still watching Kagami on his smartphone. „See you later"

„Bye, I love you"

„I love you too, Kagami," Adrien said to Kagami, making her smile at her boyfriend, which then turned the phone off, afterward Kagami lied back on her back releasing a relieved sigh.

„Aww, " Tikki said flying up at Kagami's face watching her smile after the phone call with her boyfriend. „When are going to visit Adrien's family again?"

„Mother said this evening we were going to dinner with the Agreste's, cause Mr. Agreste had something to discuss with my mother"

„What could it be?" Questioned Tikki sitting down on the bed next to her.

„I don't know it, but it must be important….well to them"

„Do you think it's going to be something weird like an arranged marriage or something?"

„No and I hope it's not really because of that reason, they called us"

„But why wouldn't you like it?" Questioned Tikki. „You two love each other?"

„We're not ready for that step yet Tikki. We're still 17 and we're still finishing high school. I want to take it slow and so does Adrien."

„You still would love if you two would get married at some point in your lives?"

„Of course Tikki" Answered Kagami getting on her knees to put away the book she read before in the shelf over her bed. „But I want that the reason Adrien proposes me is, because of love, not because our parents want it" Kagami explained Tikki, who levitated next to Kagami's head looking at some different colored books. Kagami took out a white book, then opened it to look at the various images she had stuck in it, which were from different moments of Kagami's own life. Most of the moments are memories of happiness, the majority of these moments Kagami has witnessed them in Paris only since she had only started a year before she left Japan to immigrate to France.

„Here the day I started at the D'Argencourt fencing academy. Monsieur D'Argencourt had taken this image before the fencing class had started."

Tikki gazed at the picture, where she saw Kagami standing in front of Armand D'Argencourt along with Adrien, who had his hand placed on her shoulder while standing around them on the side building a line stood other fencing students looking neutrally at the photographer.

„When exactly did you and Adrien realize you liked each other?" The red kwami asked Kagami, that moved a page forward to see a few used cinema tickets, Kagami had glued a while ago on her book.

„I think it was two weeks or three later when we had fencing lessons. Adrien was trying hard to defeat me and he had brought me down on the floor and lied on top of me looking at me, then….well I got lost in his eyes then my heartbeat had changed and after that incident, every time I was around Adrien I felt my heart racing"

„And now you two are together, " Tikki said earning a nod from her owner, then noted a yellow-colored ticket, which was familiar to her. „Is that the ticket for that Pokémon movie?"

„Yeah" Responded Kagami. „Adrien and Nathaniel are such dorks, " Kagami said making Tikki giggle.

„It was cute how the two wore on that day a Pikachu-themed hoodie although it was like 25 degrees inside the room."

„Aww"

„I have to ask Lila to send me that picture, so I can stick it on my album"

„What about that musician you went to last month?" The kwami questioned and the Japanese girl moved to the last pages on her book to show Tikki an image with an autograph of a blonde singer.

„I've got it here, " Kagami said to her kwami, which then flew across Kagami's room to the bag of the student, which hang over the door handle, then Tikki pulled out a big file folder, then carried it to Kagami.

„Check out the file for history" Ordered Tikki. „There is something you should check out"

„Okay?" Kagami said a little confused, then opened the file and run her fingers over the various pockets of the file and opened a brown-colored file to check out, what she had in there and it was an envelope with nothing written on it. Kagami took from her table a scissor and used the leg of it to rip the envelope up and took from there a picture of herself with Adrien together at the prom.

„Where did you get this?" Questioned Kagami looking at the image, where the two stood together in front of a colored canvas looking at the cameraman, who took the image. Kagami turned the image around to see a message written black on white, which Kagami could easily identify whose calligraphy it was.

„_Since I and Vincent work together for my photoshoots, I could get from him a couple of pictures from the prom night. I thought you would love to frame it, or stick it or just keep it with you. I hope you enjoyed the prom night as I did, even though we had to leave earlier, because of my little sister having arrived. If you ever feel bad or sad about something like that night, where you told me about your father, you can always talk to me, no matter what time. I cherish you a lot. With Love, Adrien."_

„Plagg told me when you went to the restrooms, he helped Adrien put it into your file" The red kwami answered. „He wanted you to be sure you could tell him everything"

„I know I can," Kagami said looking at the image she held with her hands. „And I'm thankful for that"

„Your mother also adores him, not only because he's as talented as you in fencing or rich. More, because he's a very dear friend to you and well-mannered."

„Yes, she really does like him," Kagami said, then she got a little sad, making Tikki look disappointed, believing she had hurt her.

„You're alright?" Tikki asked Kagami, who nodded at her kwami.

„I was just thinking about my father. He would have loved to meet Adrien." The Japanese girl explained the kwami of creation, then the creature gave Kagami a hug on her cheek.

„You're doing it good Kagami. It's better to talk with someone about it than having to deal with it alone"

„Thank you, Tikki, " The girl said grabbing the kwami carefully and holding her close on her face, feeling her tiny paws caressing her.

* * *

In front of a two-leveled building Miss Vixen stood together with Lady Red waiting for someone, they had asked to come with them.

„Where's Nathaniel?" Questioned Lady Red the fox-themed superheroine.

„He should be here any moment" Replied the brunette. „He was about to leave the house when I called him"

„Maybe he got stopped by something, " The ladybug-themed superheroine said, then heard the noise of a jet-like device and looked up along with Miss Vixen to see Super Nathan passing by the two carrying a young boy with black glasses and light brown hair, afterward he dropped the kid in front of the two heroines.

„Look what I found, " Super Nathan said introducing the girls the boy.

„Your face seems familiar, " Lady Red said observing the little boy.

„That's Chri…...the little brother of Nino, the best friend of Adrien Agreste" Responded Miss Vixen looking at the boy, who gazed up astonished at the superheroine.

„How did you know that?" Questioned the boy looking at the superheroine, that bend down her knees to be nearer to the boy.

„We happen to be very close with Adrien" Responded Miss Vixen. „Once your brother was present along with Adrien and they have mentioned you"

„Really?" Asked Chris widening his eyes in excitement, then Miss Vixen tapped the boy on the nose.

„Yeah and I didn't know, that you were this adorable" The heroine mentioned while ruffling the boy's hair making him blush. Lady Red smirked at her friend charming the little boy, while Super Nathan felt a little jealous about the situation.

„Uhm Miss Vixy, should we check, if anyone's here?" The purple-skinned superhero asked as Miss Vixen kept patting the boy on his head.

„Sure" Responded Miss Vixen. „I've gotta go, little man, Super Nathan gets a little jealous, when I pay precious little rascals like you attention"

„Uh….No I don't" Responded Super Nathan crossing his arms pretending to be innocent. Miss Vixen chuckled along with Chris as they noted on Super Nathan's body language, that he wasn't telling them the truth.

„Of course not, " Miss Vixen said rolling her eyes jokingly at Chris, then got up from the ground and walked to Super Nathan to ring on the doorbell.

„Where did you pick up the boy?" Questioned the heroine with Italian heritage her boyfriend.

„He nearly ran under a bus, as he was playing soccer with a few other kids" Responded the redhead. „I saw him running at the streets to get the ball, then he shrieked as the bus had pushed the brake and I had quickly reacted and took the boy away from there before he got hit"

„Great job Nathy, " Miss Vixen said looking flirty at the hero.

„Li…..I mean Miss Vixen…." Super Nathan said, then got closer to the ear of the superheroine. „You shouldn't be calling me like that when we're working as superheroes. People could discover, that it's us"

„Don't worry about it. Only Lady Red would understand it"

„Understand what?" A voice asked and the two looked behind them Lady Red standing behind them with her hands placed on her hips.

„About the nicknames I call him when he's a civilian" Miss Vixen explained her friend, then realized the little boy Chris was gone. „Where's Chris?"

„He went back to the park, before Nino or anyone else gets worried"

„Oh"

„And what's with the nicknames?" Questioned the blue-haired heroine looking at the two friends.

„I told Lila it wasn't a good idea to use the nicknames she calls me in private also when I'm working as a superhero" Replied the redhead.

„Well, it is a little hard, when we have to call us by our superhero names between each other in front of citizens" The vixen heroine admitted earning a nod from the other two.

The door of the orphanage opened back and a girl with short blonde hair stood there and he mouth dropped up wide as she realized, who the visitors were, that rang on the door.

„Good morning, is Madame Livre here?" Questioned Miss Vixen, making the girl yell loud.

„The superheroes are here in front of our house!" Shouted the girl making the superheroes cover their ears.

„Whoa, " Super Nathan said as the girl had started to yell, then she ran at Super Nathan to give him a hug.

„You're my favorite superhero. You're so brave and sentimentally" The girl said making the superhero blush.

„Uh thanks" Super Nathan said, making the two superheroines smile at the cuteness of the girl.

„Aww, " The two superheroines said, then looked up at the door a woman around the 40 appearing at the entrance along with a brunette girl hiding behind the woman.

„Oh good morning, how can I help you?" Questioned the woman looking at Super Nathan petting the girl on the head.

„Good morning Madame Eloise, we thought about passing by here and spend a couple of hours with the orphans, if you don't mind. We could talk with them, play, help them with their homework, anything" Offered Miss Vixen approaching together with Lady Red the owner of the orphanage.

„Really?" Questioned Eloise. „And you all don't mind it?"

„No, we discussed this yesterday as we had accompanied one of your orphans back home" Explained Super Nathan. „I think you should have a better eye on him, because of bad influences of certain other students"

„I know" Responded Eloise. „You know it's not always easy to be looking after 20 children from various ages"

„I believe that, " Miss Vixen said, then noted behind the woman the little girl hiding, then Miss Vixen went down on her knees to glance at the girl.

„Hey little girl, what's your name?"

„Erin" Replied the girl.

„That's a nice name" Miss Vixen complimented and held out her hand, making the girl tilt her head and observe the heroine smiling at the girl, waiting for her to come out. Eloise patted the young girl on the back, assuring Miss Vixen was nice, then the girl walked slowly at the superheroine and placed her hand on the dark-colored glove of Miss Vixen's tight suit, then glanced up at the girl, which smiled kindly at the young girl.

„Erin would you like to invite them in?" Questioned Eloise looking down at the petite girl, which looked back at Miss Vixen, who smiled at the girl then the young girl nodded to the owner of the orphanage.

„Come in, " Eloise said, then Super Nathan got pushed by his fangirl into the house, making Miss Vixen chuckle along with Lady Red and Eloise.

„Lisa is a big fan of him" Eloise explained. „She's got a wallpaper of him over her bed"

„Interesting" Lady Red said at the comment of the owner.

„I've got two other, that have also one of you, Lady Red" Eloise said, then Lady Red looked at the vixen heroine, which winked at the friend jokingly. „Oh walk first into the dining room, I'm going to make you two coffee, " The woman said waiting for the two heroines to enter.

„I'm fine thank you" Miss Vixen rejected friendly.

„I'm not very fond of coffee, maybe if you had any type of tea….."

„I've got plenty of favors, tea is my life!" Eloise said closing the door to head with the superheroes into another room.


	11. The Orphanage

**Chapter 11**

**I didn't forget about it, I just figured out, how to start, end and find the middle...there's no specific action, but the next chapter there's gonna be a bit more action if you know what I mean. (And we will see an old friend of our heroes, who could it be?)**

* * *

In the orphanage Super Nathan stood together with the young girl Lisa in front of the poster of the art miraculous holder looking at it.

„Where did you get that poster?" Questioned the purple-skinned hero looking down at the blonde.

„Kérine brought it from the school library" Responded Lisa. „They also have magazines for the students to read and there is a box, where the teachers drop the various posters, that come in the magazines."

„Ah and so she brought you this one?"

„She brought all superhero ones. The newest one is from Lady Red together with Honey Bee and Miss Vixen with the caption girl power"

„Sounds cool"

„It's in the other room over Destiny's bed"

„Okay, " Super Nathan said looking back at the poster of himself. „Would you like me to sign it?" Questioned the superhero making the girl smile, then Super Nathan drew on his tablet a marker, which appeared in real life, making Lisa applaud.

„Awesome!" Lisa complimented the superhero, that signed afterward on the poster his superhero name, then closed the marker again and gave it to the girl.

„You can keep it as a souvenir…..or I can draw you something else, what do you think?" Super Nathan asked earning a nod from the girl.

„Can you draw me a backpack for school inspired by you?" Questioned Lisa earning a nod from the superhero, that sat down on the bed from the girl starting to do his task on the tablet. Into the room entered Lady Red together with a brown-haired girl, then walked to the second bed, where over the bed hung a poster of her swinging her yo-yo.

„And my poster of you is here, " The young girl said showing it to the Japanese superheroine.

„Rita, do you want Lady Red to sign the poster?" Asked the blonde showing to the roommate the marker, then the brunette took the marker and gazed up at the heroine.

„I'd love to, if you want Rita" Lady Red responded and the brunette pressed the marker on the hand of the heroine the marker, then Lady Red signed the poster for the girl and handed the marker back to the young girl.

„Thank you, " Rita said, then looked at Super Nathan drawing the backpack Lisa wished, then he stopped as he was done and a white backpack appeared with the logo of Super Nathan and a small Super Nathan figurine attached to the zipper of the smallest bag of the backpack.

„That's amazing!" Lisa cried grabbing the backpack and hugging it hard. „You're the best Super Nathan, " Lisa said giving Super Nathan a hug shrieking him.

„Aww, " Lady Red said watching the girl hugging her idol. „You made her so happy"

„I could draw them something special, so they remember us" Super Nathan suggested the blue-haired heroine.

„Like what?" Questioned Lady Red making Super Nathan shrug his shoulders.

„Have you got any suggestion?"

„We could ask them?"

„You know, what would be really cool?" Asked Rita. „If we had a dog"

„A dog?" Asked Lady Red. „But that's a lot of responsibility"

„We could make a schedule of who walks when with the dog, who feeds the dog and when we go to the vet with him"

„Well, you need to ask Madame Livre for the authorization." The ladybug miraculous holder mentioned to the girl.

„And you need to find a breeder or a kennel to adopt a dog"

„A kennel would be a better solution, most of them are have been abandoned or been taken away from their old owners and they would feel happier to be in a house full of children, that love and take care of it"

„I'm going to ask Madame, " Rita said leaving the superheroes back.

„Is Miss Vixen in the other room?" Questioned Super Nathan earning a nod from the Japanese girl.

„She's helping Kevin with his homework" Responded the partner, then walked out with Super Nathan at the corridor to the room on the other side, where Kevin sat on the bed together with Miss Vixen solving the task.

„Hey what about a desk or two, where the kids could do their homework?" Suggested Super Nathan.

„I think they use the dinner table to do their homework?" Responded Lady Red.

„What about better bed slats for the mattress?" Suggested Super Nathan holding on the metal-made slat.

„They could also have like in Japan futons"

„How do they look like?" Questioned Super Nathan.

„The slat is usually made off wood and about 10 centimeters high and then you only have the futon over it. It's similar to a duvet"

„Okay, but I still need to see a picture, cause I don't know the looks of it"

„I could draw it if you want to" Suggested Lady Red.

„I would let you, but it doesn't work, when someone else does it"

„Really?" Asked Lady Red surprised.

„Yeah come on try it, " Super Nathan said holding to Lady Red the stylon, which she picked, then she drew a cube, afterward he received an error message on the tab.

„Error: User couldn't be identified" Read Lady Red out loud. „Now that's a strange thing"

„I think that's so, that when a villain has access to it, he doesn't draw anything dangerous to hurt somebody I would say"

„Well that's good"

„I don't know if people would actually be able to use my tab"

„If they were as good as you at drawing, it would be possible"

„It still has some complicated things, but if they're smart enough they manage to find out how to use it…..or to find the manual, which it actually has"

„Well that's useful"

„You know, what would be cool Super Nathan?" Kevin asked the purple-skinned boy, that looked up at the boy, who had given Miss Vixen his homework to check it.

„No" Responded Super Nathan. „What?"

„If you made bed slats look like cars" Responded Kevin. „Well at least for the boys"

„I can ask each of them, what they want and then I'll do it" Offered Super Nathan sitting down on the bed next to Kevin. „What do you think?"

„I think they would like it"

„Then if you want, we can start with yours," Super Nathan suggested and Kevin went down from his bed along with Miss Vixen.

„Hey I'm going to ask the others, how they want their bed to look like, I'll be right back"

„Sure" Super Nathan answered his girlfriend, then sat down with Kevin on the second bed and Super Nathan started to picture something on his tablet. Lady Red followed Miss Vixen to the other room, then watched Miss Vixen pick up the little girl Erin to spin her around, making the ladybug-themed heroine smile at the sight of it.

„Meow, " A voice said and Lady Red looked back to see Cat Noir stand in the middle of the corridor smiling at her.

„You're here," Lady Red said turning around to him, then he approached her and looked together with her into the room, seeing Miss Vixen tickle the little girl as she sat on the floor laughing at the tall fox-themed tingle her on the sides of her belly.„You haven't had my sister in your arms yet, right?" Questioned the blonde superhero making the blue-haired girl shake her head.

„No"

„This evening you really need to hold her. I promise you, that the feeling of holding a newborn in your arms is the most wonderful thing in the world"

„I believe you" Lady Red answered making the cat hero smile gently at her. „Could you rest a little better, after I called you"

„A little bit" Responded Cat Noir. „But I didn't want to miss this opportunity"

„Cat Noir's here!" Shouted a short raven-haired boy grabbing himself on the legs of the superhero.

„Whoa little man, be careful, that's real leather, Cat Noir said jokingly making Lady Red hold her mouth to cover her laugh.

„That's not real leather Cat Noir, I know this from Zackary Jeremias' biography about you and the other heroes"

„There you right boy, it's artificial leather or maybe Alcantara" Explained the blonde superhero.

„Can you sign my Cat Noir poster I have over my bed?" Asked the boy earning a nod from the blonde.

„Of course, what's your name, if I may ask?"

„Christian"

„Nice, now show me, where your bed is, boy" Cat ordered the boy, who entered the room, where Miss Vixen was to show it to Cat Noir.

An hour later, after Super Nathan had managed to draw everyone a new bed slat the kids were helping each other in pairs to cover their bed with clean bed sheets and the last two beds Cat Noir assisted Super Nathan placing the mattress back on the new slat, while Miss Vixen and Lady Red helped each other doing it on the second bed.

„Jason's fox-inspired bed is the best one, Lisa said looking at the bed, where a tan-skinned South Asian boy sat.

„I'm glad you all liked it, Super Nathan said a little abashed. „I really gave my best to give you all something, that would not let you all forget this day"

„We can make it last longer if we all sign our names somewhere on the bed if they want" Suggested the vixen heroine. „What do you all think?"

„Oh, oh, sign mines first!" Jason announced jumping on his bed, making the others giggle.

„Alright, " Miss Vixen said walking up to the fox-themed bed with a black marker, then signed her name on the wooden board on the end of his bed.

„Where's Damon?" Questioned Lisa looking around the room to see, that almost everyone from the orphanage was there, beside him.

„Which one is Damon again?" Questioned Cat Noir the blonde girl.

„He's around Erin's age" Explained Rita. „He's only here for a month, he lost his parents in an accident"

„Oh that's sad, " Super Nathan said sadly. „Is there a way we could help him?" Super Nathan asked looking up at Cat Noir and Lady Red.

„You have tried everything Super Nathan. You and your team" Madame Livre said as she stood by the entrance of the room watching the heroes around the bed of the Korean descendant boy.

„In which accident did the parents die?" Questioned Cat Noir looking at the woman, then Super Nathan got up from the bed with a shocked face as he realized, what accident she could have mean.

„I'm so sorry, " The redhead said sinking his head down at thinking about the night of the airplane crash.

„Hey, hey, come on, I know this was bad, but try to forget this and focus on the future. Focus on the future missions we're going to face" Cat Noir comforted his superhero friend.

„Since Le Paon had been defeated we haven't really fought someone really, really bad, " Told Lady Red handing Cat Noir the black marker for him to sign Jason's fox-themed bed slat. „I feel we're like patrol officers, most of the times"

„We're still doing good things like protecting the citizens, stopping a robbery, grand theft auto, we even help the poor quarter from Paris. At least the real police force can focus on other important cases" Cat Noir explained his girlfriend.

„And Paris is thankful for you all" Madame Livre said, then one of the girls, that was inside the room ran at the woman to grab her on the hand.

„You have to see the beds Super Nathan made for us. All the heroes even signed it"

„That sounds amazing, Ruby"

„It was our pleasure" Super Nathan said changing looks with the other superheroes.

„Thank you for welcoming us, " Miss Vixen said to the orphanage owner giving her a handshake.

„Are you leaving?" The adult asked. „Please be our guests for lunch."

„What's for dinner?" Asked Cat Noir and Super Nathan at the same time making the superheroines laugh.

„Chicken breast with mashed potatoes and peas" Responded Madame Livre.

„You can count on me, " Cat Noir said while licking his lips, then he watched his teammates nodding at the woman, which felt pleased about the heroes having accepted her invite.

„That's fantastic if you want you can all come down and take a chair. In 5 minutes it will be ready" Madame Livre mentioned. „And Jason can you do me a favor and call the others for lunch?"

„Yes Madame Livre, " The Asian descendant boy said getting down from his new bed making his way into the corridor to the other bedroom.

All followed Madame Livre out of the room, besides Super Nathan who stood back distracted, then Miss Vixen who was the last leaving the room noted, that Super Nathan stood back and she walked back to him.

„You're alright?" Asked the vixen-heroine the boy, who shook his head and looked at Miss Vixen standing in front of him.

„Sorry, I was thinking about Damon, that…..just because of our failure he lost his parents"

„It's not your fault, it was just bad luck" Miss Vixen comforted her boyfriend, who couldn't get that out of his mind. „You were all doing it right, the plane just had the pitch to get caught on the electric cable"

„Yes…."

„Let's go down and eat with the others, I promise you will feel better after that" The fox miraculous holder promised giving Super Nathan her hand to accompany him out of the room to join the others for lunch.

* * *

**Next chapter will be my biggest nightmare lol. I will write smut, but before I will need to read 1000 of other smuts before I get the guts to write it.**


	12. Bella Notte

**Chapter 12**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. Read at your own risk.**

In the evening Adrien's mother sat in the dining room on an armchair reading a book about the motherhood. Behind her walked by the new assistant of the Agreste's, that had started to work for them a few months ago. She was a decade younger, than the Agreste's and replacing Nathalie Sancoeur, who had been jailed for committing a crime. The assistant had finished putting serviettes around the large table, then looked at Emilie still deepened in the blue book she had in her hands.

„Mrs. Agreste I've set the table. Are you sure I shouldn't additionally add chopsticks to the table?" Asked the assistant, then Emilie thought over it, then nodded at the assistant.

„You can put a pair or two aside, in case the Tsurugi's prefer to use them instead"

„Of course Mrs. Agreste," The assistant said and walked away.

„Thank you, Maria, " Emilie said, then heard someone opening the door of the dining room and it was her son Adrien, who just got in.

„Maman, Hope is crying. I think she wants to eat again" Adrien said as he aproached his mother.

„Are you sure?" Questioned the blonde woman. „I just fed her about twenty minutes ago"

„I don't know, I checked the diaper and it was dry" Explained the teenage boy.

„Maybe she needs the attention of someone"

„Could that be the reason, why she stopped as I picked her up to check her out?"

„Most likely" Responded the mother, then Adrien left the dining room and ran the stairs up at the corridor, then entered the first room he had let the door open, where he could hear the baby cry and he entered the room, making his way to the baby crib.

„Look who's back?" Asked Adrien empathizing his words sweeter than usual. Adrien picked the girl up holding her closer to his face. „Today we have some special guests here and one of them needs to meet you. Trust me, you're going to like her"

„What are you talking boy, she doesn't understand a single thing you're saying, " Adrien's kwami said glaring from behind the blonde's neck.

„She was only born a couple of days ago Plagg. With the time she will change and when she first starts to crawl around, she will be exploring a lot around the house and want her big bro to play with her, isn't it, my little girl?" Questioned Adrien ribbing his nose on her sister's making Plagg roll his eyes.

„That will be a great adventure, " Plagg said with a sarcastic tune making his owner chuckle.

„Soon or later you will like her too Plagg and I bet she will feel the same about you"

„Yeah, yeah whatever, If you excuse me, I need some cheese" Plagg said flying away from his holder leaving the room of the parents. Adrien observed his sister, who had slowly got quieter and rolling her eyes up at him, nearly closing them again. Adrien smiled delightfully at watching her facial short movements as she seemed like she wanted to take another nap again.

The doorbell echoed through the corridor of the manor and Adrien turned around to the door, then glanced down at his sister.

„She's here, " Adrien said walking out of the bedroom, then walked the stairs down looking over the railing to see his father welcoming along with Mrs. Agreste the Tsurugi's.

„Good evening" Greeted Emilie bowing down at the two blue-haired women. „I'm Emilie Agreste, Gabriel's wife and Adrien's mother" Mrs. Agreste introduced herself to the Japanese adult.

„I'm honored to meet you, " Mrs. Tsurugi said mirroring Emilie's bowing. „My daughter you probably have already met, if I'm correct"

„Yes, we have" Emilie responded with a smile looking at Kagami, who smiled at the blonde too. „She's a very magnificent girl." Complimented the mother of Kagami's boyfriend, making her blush a little out of embarrassment.

„I made sure, that she would have an excellent education on highly regarded schools and that she would pass everywhere without any problem, " Mrs. Tsurugi said while placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. „When comparing her with other teens during them growing up, she didn't nearly have had any rebellious behavior like most of the teens"

„Puberty is a big case in the education of our children, mostly when you're raising them alone" Gabriel confessed remembering the time Emilie Agreste was gone and he was left alone with Adrien when he was younger.

„Good evening everyone" Adrien greeted everyone as he appeared coming from the stairs with the baby.

„Maybe Kagami has already told you about the new bundle of joy of us, Hope Agreste?" Gabriel asked earning a nod from the Japanese woman.

„Ah yes she did after the prom night" Responded Tomoe Tsurugi.

„Would you like to hold her Mrs. Tsurugi?" Questioned the blonde teen looking up at the woman with the sunglasses.

„I'd love to, but maybe later before or after the dinner, maybe Kagami would love to hold her" Tomoe said and Adrien approached his girlfriend, that looked down at the baby with an eager smile plastered on her face, then she held her arms out at her boyfriend and he carefully lied the newborn on the Japanese girl's arms, then she held her safe in her arms and with the aid of Adrien to avoid any accident, she pulled the baby girl closer to her face to have a better look at her face. Hope moved her nose as if something was tickling her nose, then slowly opened her eyes again, so that they could recognize the girl had the eyes of her father.

„She's looking at me!" Kagami announced enamored with the little girl, then leaned her closer to her cheeks.

„She has won everyone's heart since they first met her, " Emilie said watching Kagami hold the newborn, while Adrien stood beside her watching the little girl.

„Mrs. Tsurugi the dinner isn't ready yet, but if you want we could already start discussing my propose I mentioned you last week." Suggested the fashion designer in which the Japanese adult agreed.

„Sure why not" Replied Mrs. Tsurugi walking along with Gabriel to the dining room.

„I think we have to leave them alone, " Adrien said looking up at his mother.

„We call you when dinner is ready, " Emilie told her son while patting him on the shoulder.

„Okay we will be up in my room, " Adrien said making his way together with Kagami up the stairs heading to his bedroom. From Kagami's jacket flew out the kwami Tikki and hovered next to Kagami's head to see Hope.

„Aww she really is adorable, " Tikki said amazed by the small human on her holder's hand. „I haven't seen a newborn since my previous holder from about 140 years ago had found one dropped on the streets of Chengguan,"

„Is it that long ago?" Asked the Japanese girl surprised.

„This was in the time the temples, where our guardian trained among the other masters were still standing until it got burned down and Master Wang Fu had to leave along with the miraculouses," Explained Tikki. „When the second world war started Master used the turtle kwami to fight in the war and got caught by the Nazis and with the help of an old friend of him, both made it out off their hands with the miraculous box. I and Plagg didn't have the chance to be present, because Master Fu feared to fail and lose all the miraculouses. The next miraculous holder I could work with for real was Marinette and now you"

„And you didn't ever see any of your holders get older and found a family or anything?" Questioned Kagami and Tikki shook her head.

„Just once and this is a long while ago. Probably 300 years"

„Wow, " Kagami said, then entered into the room of her boyfriend and sat down on the bed, then Adrien joined beside her.

„Have you got any idea, what our parents are going to discuss?" Questioned Adrien looking at Kagami swinging the baby slowly.

„I haven't got the slightest idea" Replied Kagami.

„Whatever it is, it must have something to do with the day our parents chatted about the work at school. That's when he asked me about your mother"

„I think it had something to do with the animals Mr. Césaire talked about"

„Maybe, " Adrien said looking down at Kagami's arms, then Hope yawned making Kagami's heart melt at the sight of it.

„Awww look at how cute she looks like doing it, " Kagami said pulling her up to her to hug her and mumble something in Japanese. Adrien smiled amused at his girlfriend's joy in holding his sister in her arms, then the boy placed his arm behind Kagami's back watching her snuggling with the baby.

* * *

Nathaniel was in the house of Lila's parents sitting on the beanbag of her bedroom scrolling through the internet browser of his smartphone with his kwami Karaa sitting on his shoulder.

„Doesn't the masks on Lila's wall somehow scare you?" Questioned the white kwami followed by her holder shrugging his shoulder.

„No, I got used to see them" Responded Nathaniel. „What's kind of strange is, that Lila's room is nearly as messy as mine...at least when it comes to the clothes,"

Karaa flew around the room while the boy sat back to admire the masks Lila had on the walls. „I think those masks are used in the carnival in Venice" Karaa mentioned looking back at her owner.

„Yes, that's from where she got them"

„Cool, " Karaa said, then she flew by the holder, who then placed his smartphone on his leg and took off the grey dress jacket of him then placed it over the office chair of Lila, that stood in front of the desk, where Lila had all her make up utensils.

„Nathaniel look, " Karaa said calling her owner's attention as she carried with her tiny hands a pink colored fedora, then placed it over his head.

„Hey pink isn't really my color Karaa," Nathaniel mentioned then Karaa stood a little distant away from the redhead to see him with the hat.

„It actually suits you, " Karaa said making Nathaniel tilt his head in surprise.

„Really?" Asked Nathaniel getting up from the bag looking to the stage mirror, Lila had in front of her table to check himself out. „That's silly, Karaa"

„With that hat, you look like the redheaded version of Bruno Mart, " A voice said and Nathaniel looked to the side at the entrance to see Lila in an onyx-colored underwear making him wide his eyes astonished seeing her almost naked.

„W...wow..." Nathaniel replied turning crimson on his cheeks, checking Lila out making Lila smirk.

„You like, what you see?" Asked Lila making Nathaniel heat up and get redder than the last stripe of the Italian flag, Lila had hung over next to the corner near the door.

„No...yess...I mean...uhm...sorry" Nathaniel stuttered and covered his eyes to give Lila privacy. Lila chuckled then placed her hands on Nathaniel's pulling them away to uncover the boyfriend's face to see into his turquoise eyes rolling up at hers like a cute puppy feeling sorry about a mishap.

„You're a sweetheart, " Lila said caressing him on his cheeks then give him a peck on the tip of his nose. „Are you going to help me pick up something to wear?"

„I thought you were going to put on your pajamas since we were only going to chill and watch movies?"

„I have more than one pajama, you know that, right?" Questioned the Italian girl earning a nod from the redhead.

„I thought you meant, another type of clothes, " Nathaniel said watching Lila open her closet behind her bed and look down at the last rack, where she had a few different colored pajamas folded together nicely. „At least your closet is tidy"

„Well it's not me, who does the washing in the Rossi household, " Lila said taking out a pile out showing it to Nathaniel. „Our assistant does"

„In my house my mom does and I help her put the wet clothes to dry and sometimes I put them back, " Nathaniel said spreading the pajamas on Lila's bed to see the different variations and customization they had. „Where do you get all those pretty pajamas?" Asked Nathaniel interested. „You don't see this anywhere here in Paris"

„Italy" Responded the brunette. „It's also made in Italy instead"

„Not all the clothes are made in China. My shirt is made in..." Nathaniel said lifting the side of his shirt up to see the care label to see, where it was fabricated. „China too?"

„I know, what you mean, " Lila said then Nathaniel checked the dress jacket he had placed on Lila's chair.

„Oh, this one says U.S.A," Nathaniel said, then went back to his girlfriend.

„And which pajama do you like the most?"

„That one with the fox" Responded the German descendant boy.

„I like that too," Lila's kwami said appearing behind the two.

„Then this shall be the one I'll be wearing for the next nights," Lila said picking the others up to store them back. Nathaniel observed his girlfriend storing each pair in the closet, then smiled at the sight of the girlfriend. Lila closed the door of the wardrobe, then walked back at her boyfriend, who glanced back at the girl approaching him. Lila had to grin as Nathaniel had got lost himself looking down at her torso, then Lila poked the boy on the side of his belly, causing him to jerk and retract his arms against his body to avoid Lila to tickle him. „Oh you're ticklish here, aren't you?" Asked Lila shoving her arms in his to tickle him on the sides making him laugh.

„Ah no, stop it, Lila!," Nathaniel demanded while laughing as she was enjoying to see him laugh because of her tickling him, then he lifted his arms up to reach with his fingers at Lila's waist, sliding them up on her sides making her stop as she had liked it the way the boy had done that, afterward he started to tickle Lila the same way she had done it to him, then she tried to back away from him, then tripped over a book, that lied on the floor and she felt on her back on the mattress along with Nathaniel over her, which was also laughing of the fun he had from tickling the girlfriend. Both their laughter had disappeared as they lied over each other, then Nathaniel moved his head down while Lila moved her eyes to see her legs lie straight under Nathaniel's which had on each side his leg lying over Lila's and he placed his arms next to Lila's head lifting himself a little up to look down at her face bewildered about her sight.

_Lila has a flashback of the first PE lessons at the Françoise Dupont school, where the class had to play Brännball and stood on the top of the fat sports mattress, that was placed over two __parallel bars watching Nathaniel ran towards a trampoline, that stood down in front of the sports devices. __Nathaniel jumped on the trampoline and flew towards Lila yelling._

„_Ahhhhh" Nathaniel yelled crashing against Lila falling down with her on the other huge mattress_. Lila lied on her back, while Nathaniel lied over her with his head over her breast, then he placed his arms next to Lila's head rising his head up to look at her, then Lila rolled her eyes down at Nathaniel, who had his legs widen over her legs in an awkward position and she looked back at Nathaniel's face, which turned pink from that strange moment.

„Ncncnc" Lila replied with a flirty look, which Nathaniel saw and avoided to look at her embarrassed of the situation.

„Lila?" Nathaniel called and Lila shook her head as she had been distracted by her old memory. „Did I hurt you?" Asked Nathaniel, then Lila positioned her flat hands over Nathaniel's face, placing her lips on Nathaniel's for a long kiss. Nathaniel closed his eyes deepening the kiss, shortly feeling Lila making it longer, so both enjoyed their necking on the mattress of the bed. Lila placed her hands on the end of Nathaniel's orange shirt pulling it up, then Nathaniel stopped sitting up on the bed, until Lila had pulled the clothing over Nathaniel's head, dropping it on the bed next to them.

„Lil..." Nathaniel spoke but got cut by Lila's lips again as she hungrily threw herself at him smooching with the boy, which first was shocked about it, but soon he was enjoying the love Lila was giving him. Lila placed her arms behind Nathaniel's back, leaning her forehead closer on his, deepen the kiss more and moaning under her breath, provoking Nathaniel, who placed his arms behind her back caressing her gently, reaching his fingers at the bra to remove the hook of its loop, opening the bra of the brunette, afterward Lila went off Nathaniel's mouth, starting to peck the boyfriend on his neck, making him groan then Lila started to suck near the face of her boyfriend on the neck, causing him to moan lustily by how Lila made him feel.

While Lila kept performing her duty, Nathaniel wide his eyes as he felt something happening to him.

„Oh oh, " Nathaniel said moving his head down at his legs, then Lila placed her hands on Nathaniel's cheeks pecking him on the lips.

„What's wrong, Nathy?" Asked Lila seeing Nathaniel look down at his pants, where the zipper was that place had grown a little around, looking fuller, than before.

„It's funny, this has never happened to me, when I was with you, cause it's sort of ridiculous...I only get this in the morning" Nathaniel lied, making Lila roll her eyes.

„I know you're lying. And you're not even that good babe" Lila said making Nathaniel grin embarrassed.

„You already saw?" Asked Nathaniel shocked earning a nod from his girlfriend. „It's not the first time, I sometimes saw you like that, when you were Super Nathan and trust me, it's way more notable in the tight suit"

„Oh..." Nathaniel said followed by Lila caress his cheek softly.

„You don't need to feel ashamed. It's natural" Lila said followed by Nathaniel leaning his forehead on hers. As Nathaniel Kurtzberg had let his head in front of Lila's, she moved her hands down at Nathaniel's pants, opening the button and pulling the zipper down, making Nathaniel wide his eyes in shock as she did that.

„L...Lila?" Nathaniel asked, then Lila rolled her eyes up at Nathaniel gazing deep down into the ocean colored eyes of the boy.

„I'm hungry Nathaniel" Announced the girl with the forest green eyes making Nathaniel tilt his head in confusion and on the other side of the room, where the kwamis stood Karaa had also done the same movement as her owner.

„You owner wants to eat Trixx" Karaa said watching Lila pull Nathaniel's pants down slowly, making Karaa wide her eyes interested in, what exactly Lila wanted to do with Nathaniel's clothing, afterward Trixx covered Karaa's eyes with her tail tie it up on the begin of the foxtail, then the fox kwami carried the kwami with the black stripes away.

„We better get going, it's not appropriate for us to see that, " Trixx said disappearing with the kwami into the corridor of the house.

„Oh, you're not meaning hungry for food, right?" Asked the redhead as Lila managed to pull the pants off Nathaniel throwing in at the orange shirt on the bed.

„You did not a bad try on trying to get the bra off me, but I think you forgot to remove the third hook of it." Lila said passing with her hand behind her back to remove the bra letting it fall down, then Nathaniel got to see Lila's breasts, which were well formed and lush, a little more busty than any other girl of her age. Nathaniel gazed at them, then shook his head in confusion.

„Sorry, I'm not trying to look like a perv Lila" Nathaniel apologized, making Lila smile a little then grab his left hand and place them over one of her boob for him to feel it.

„You're allowed to do anything you want with them, " Lila said pecking the boy on his hand. „I trust you"

„S...sure" Nathaniel answered watching Lila take her hand away of Nathaniel's, while he kept his hand on Lila's boob. Nathaniel caressed it with his left hand gently, then looked up at her face that had a smile plastered on the face from showing no disturbance about his deed. Nathaniel slowly removed his hand of her breast, then Lila grabbed Nathaniel's hands before the two continued. Lila placed her hands on the boxers of the boyfriend, then rolled her eyes up at him, who just gulped at her touch close to his intimate area.

„A...are you sure you want to do that Lila?" The redhead questioned earning a nod from the brunette.

„If you want it too"

„S...sure I...I want it...if it makes you happy" Nathaniel answered a little anxious then Lila slowly moved his boxers down, shrieking Nathaniel. „L...Lila?" Called Nathaniel making Lila look up at him again.

„Yes, Nathy?" Asked Lila feeling a little tensed about Nathaniel's fright about the situation.

„Y...you know, I'm still a virgin, " Nathaniel said a little bashful earning a short nod of the girlfriend.

„So am I Nathy. I'm not expecting you to already be a pro at the intercourse."

„I know, but I'm afraid I won't be good enough for you"

„I tell you what to do when we're on it, Nath. As long as you follow my lead you might feel safer with the time" Lila said earning a nod from her boyfriend, then she pulled on his boxers again, then Nathaniel stopped her again.

„Wai...wai...wait!" Nathaniel demanded affright and Lila looked up at Nathaniel again.

„What is it now?" Asked Lila slightly more annoyed than before.

„I don't want to annoy you Lila, but uhm did I already told you before I'm circumcised?" Asked the teenage boy earning a nod from the girlfriend.

„Yes, Nathy and don't worry, being cut or uncut doesn't affect anything. Besides, it's more hygiene for you to be cut" Lila mentioned earning a nod from the German boy. „You're going to do it just fine Nathy, I believe in you, " Lila said looking into his eyes, then Nathaniel nodded.

Nathaniel took a deep breathe as Lila pulled his boxers down, revealing his fully erect penis, astounding Lila by how huge the boner made it look.

„Oh boy Nathaniel, it's perfect" Lila complimented the redhead who turned crimson on the cheeks.

„Y...you think so?" Nathaniel asked watching Lila shook her head in agreement.

„At least my question about the color of your pubic hair is answered, " Lila said making Nathaniel wide his eyes.

„Why shouldn't it be?" Asked Nathaniel seeing Lila shrug her shoulders.

„Some people have different colors, that's why"

„Who?" Asked Nathaniel interested, then Lila hit the redhead with her pillow.

„Why is that so interesting?"

„I didn't know you girls, knew each other's details that good"

„Duh we had for a half year swimming lessons and saw us naked in the wardrobes"

„Right..." Nathaniel said. „That was a weird time, Kim wanted once to measure with every guy in the wardrobe...our little friend down here"

„What?" Asked Lila starting to laugh. „And who had the biggest one?"

„Oh, now you're the one interested?" Nathaniel asked jokingly making Lila shake her head.

„Idioto,"

„I was the fourth I think. Max was the first and Adrien the second. I and Nino were tied and Kim and Ivan were the last ones"

„Wow, I think Kagami would love to hear that, " Lila said wiggling her eyebrows much to Nathaniel's dismay.

„Please don't tell her or Adrien about that" Nathaniel said making Lila giggle, then she lied down getting rid of her panties, which she threw at the pile of clothes, next to them. Nathaniel saw her lying on the bed all nude standing frozen back, then Lila got up at Nathaniel grabbing him on the cheeks kissing him on the lips, falling back on the mattress with Nathaniel lying on top of her smooching. Nathaniel slowly shoves his arms under Lila's bare back to deepen the kiss, making Lila moan under her breath.

The two stopped, then Lila gazed romantically at Nathaniel's face, which Nathaniel immediately understood, what she was wanting from him.

„Y...you want it now?" Asked Nathaniel still a little unsure with the idea of the sex, then Lila placed her hand on his cheek.

„You're going to be good Nathy. Just follow what I tell you to do" Lila said seeing Nathaniel nod in agreement with her.

„Ja"

„Good. Now insert your dick inside me... you know where right?"

„Of course" Nathaniel responded looking down at Lila's vagina then he slowly positioned his manhood at the entrance of her core, slowly entering it. Nathaniel glanced for short at Lila, who had her eyes closed taking a deep breath as Nathaniel was about to introduce his manhood into her. Nathaniel kept shoving it deeper, making Lila gasp in pain as she felt her walls contract as the penetration occurred.

„Am I hurting you?" Asked Nathaniel with raised eyebrows looking at Lila, who shook her head at Nathaniel.

„It's fine Nathaniel, it's supposed to hurt a bit"

„But if you can't, I can always stop"

„It's not as bad as when we have to fight against supervillains Nath...for me at least, " Lila said earning a nod from Nathaniel. Nathaniel went a little further now making Lila feel like she to melted when her boyfriend finally had succeeded.

„I did it, Lila!" Nathaniel announced happily, making Lila smile at the boyfriend's excitement.

„That's great baby, please now just focus on your hips and start thrusting. Do you think you can do it? I know you can" The Italian girl said earning a nod from the redhead.

„Good I'll try" The redhead said holding his hands flat on the mattress next to Lila's upper part of the body, then he took a deep breath trying to soothe himself down afterward Nathaniel started moving his hips, thrusting into her, groaning as he felt her walls rucking up as he had his cock inside the vulva. Nathaniel took a look at Lila, who had lied her head down on her pillow delighted by the first time the two were really intimate with each other. Nathaniel had slowed down as he was admiring Lila's lustfully face expression at the experience, then Lila spoke at Nathaniel, who listened to her.

„Nathy, do it faster" Ordered the brunette earning a nod from Nathaniel, who kept moving his hips back and forth, with the time he was getting quicker much to Lila's pleasure, who moaned echoing in her boyfriend's ears. Nathaniel felt a shiver go through his body at the beautiful sound of the noise she did from the pleasure. Nathaniel now thrusted harder and deeper into her core, exciting Lila which cried out exhilarated making Nathaniel smile at her knowing, he was doing it well.

„Oh gosh Nathaniel, I'm feeling it!" Lila shouted at the redhead amazed as she experienced an orgasm. _„Oh dio mio..."_

Nathaniel couldn't believe it, that all this was happening. He couldn't believe he was making love with a girl. He was making love with his girlfriend, Lila Rossi, the girl, that turned out to be the civilian identity of Miss Vixen, who he had been dreaming for so long to end up with. Never did Nathaniel expect he would ever be this close with a girl.

Nathaniel took a break, disconnecting from his girlfriend and fell with his head on her breasts panting like a tired canine, making Lila smile ardent and caress her boyfriend on his head, shoving her fingers into his hair to play with them, making the boy groan in joy, afterward Lila placed her index fingers over Nathaniel's hair over his ear patting it causing him joy. Lila removed her hands from Nathaniel, then watched Nathaniel lift his chest off Lila's belly, then gave it a kiss on it, making Lila chuckle as it tickled her. Nathaniel pressed his tongue over Lila's belly button, then lead his way up closer to the breasts and nudged on them with his head, making the brunette smile and grab his face to kiss him on the lips. Nathaniel lied back on the mattress pulling Lila over him, thereafter the Italian descendant girl sat up over his belly looking down at the Jewish boy with a smirk.

„Uh what is our next step?" Asked Nathaniel observing Lila move back at his pelvis, where she could find Nathaniel's manhood, which he then hold comprehending, what she wanted to do after that, he inserted his cock into the core and Lila slide down on his boner, that was still erected and moist due to having cummed before on the act. Lila got down to Nathaniel, who instinctively placed his hands on Lila's buttocks, making her smirk at his quick deed, she thought on suggesting him beforehand.

The redhead boyfriend watched gladly his girlfriend starting to pounce on him, making him groan when she rode him. Nathaniel was not only enjoying Lila having taken the lead now, also he enjoyed the way Lila looked like over him with her long chestnut brown hair fallen behind her back and her perfectly shaped front, where he noted Lila's breasts bounce at the same moment she skids on his dick.

„_Oh si"_ Lila replied with a gasp keeping up on the manhood moving elegantly her hips followed by another moan, which came from Nathaniel.

Behind the door of Lila's room the kwami Karaa appeared looking at the corridor, from where she came chatting with somebody else.

„I need to know if they're okay..." Karaa said widening her eyes in shock as she saw Nathaniel and Lila in the act of love, making the kwami turn purple on the cheeks, then she flew away from there crashing towards the fox kwami. „What was that?" Asked Karaa disturbed about it, then Trixx just guided the kwami far away from their room.

While she brunette kept bouncing swiftly on her boyfriend, she threw her head back moaning with pleasure from the amount of fun she had from being over her boyfriend, afterward Lila sighed amorously as she felt the boy ejaculate into her. Lila got off Nathaniel and sat down in front of him, followed by him copying her and the two stood in front of each other seeing their juices running down their legs.

„Fuck...this...was amazing, " Nathaniel said while breathing heavily due to the exhausted feeling he got now from the intercourse.

„Yes, " Lila said with a gasp, then she lied down on the bed, followed by Nathaniel coming down at the mattress looking at her eyes. „For the first time Nathaniel. You did a fantastic job" Lila complimented the redhead, which smiled tiredly with that activity. „The way you moved those hips was just hot, " Lila said making the redhead turn a little pink on his cheeks.

„I'm happy to know, you enjoyed it, " Nathaniel said earning a nod from Lila, who leaned her forehead on Nathaniel's which then placed his arms around her back pulling her closer to his chest, which Lila without any hesitation placed her head over the warm pecs closing her eyes. Soon the two lovebirds were asleep.

The Agreste's stood at the exit of the manor with Tomoe Tsurugi and Kagami, who had once again Hope in her arms.

„On Monday I'll be waiting in front of the city hall so we can propose them our plan, " Gabriel told Tomoe.

„I'll be there"

„Opening a home for the strays and with the homeless people there working is a great idea, father" The son of the fashion designer complimented. „And the pets have like in the zoo an outer space to walk and play, less kennel-like"

„The people are gonna love the idea, I'm sure about it, " Emilie said earning a nod from Kagami's mother.

„Yes and thank you for the invitation. I enjoyed mostly the soufflé your cook has made. It was delicious" Mrs. Tsurugi told the father of Adrien.

„Monsieur Gâteau is going to be happy about his work then, " Emilie said making Kagami's mother smile, then she placed her arm on Kagami's shoulder, who was tickling the baby on the cheeks.

„Kagami it's time to go, give Hope back" Tomoe ordered earning a nod from Kagami.

„Yes mother, " Kagami said and Adrien approached his girlfriend taking his sister from her arms.

„You can always pass by and visit her Kagami. She would be happy to see you" Emilie said making Kagami smile.

„Thank you, Mrs. Agreste, " Kagami said and patted the baby carefully on the head and pecked her on the forehead.

„Have a good night" Wished Tomoe and Gabriel opened the door for her and she walked out followed by Kagami, who looked back at Adrien holding his sister in his arms, then she smiled and came back to Adrien to give him a goodbye kiss on his lips.

„I didn't forget it, don't worry, " Kagami said making Adrien smile a little mousy. „Good night, Adrien"

„Good night Kagami" The blonde wished, then felt Kagami caress his cheek with a smile, afterward she left the manor of the Agreste's and entered into the car, sitting next to her mother and put the seatbelt on.

„Ah there you are"

„I had forgotten to give Adrien a goodbye kiss" Replied Kagami. „I beg your pardon, mother"

„I know Adrien is your boyfriend and I'm okay with you two being together as long as he doesn't distract you from school or does you any bad influence"

„We both have been managing to keep our grades steady without any problem"

„I like to know that, " Mrs. Tsurugi said. „Have you two thought about the future?"

„Not really mother, but we want to take it slow" Responded Kagami. „First I want to finish school, then after three or four years we could get married...mother we are still a little early about this, but one thing is for sure, he's the right one. He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life" Kagami said lying the side of her head on the window of the car.

The driver had his eyes focused on the road, then rolled up his eyes up at the rearview camera seeing a similar vehicle to theirs driving behind them really close to the back of the vehicle.

„That car shouldn't be so close to us, " The driver said placing his hand under the mirror and squinting at the image, then he shrieked as the car had bumped in the back of the red Sedan disconnecting the camera and the screen turned black. „Whoa" The driver replied and on the backseat, the Tsurugi's had felt it too and Kagami looked back at the other black colored Sedan approaching them again on the back to push the vehicle again.

„Who are they?" Asked Kagami looking at the driver.

„I don't know, but we better hurry up, before it gets worse, " The driver told the teenage girl pressing down the acceleration pedal speeding from the 50 kilometers up to 70. Kagami observed the other vehicle with the same star symbol as the vehicle Kagami was sitting in, trying to keep up with and approaching the back of the Tsurugi's again.

Kagami took out her smartphone opening the messaging app, then entered the group of the superhero squad, then typed S.O.S on the chat, afterward she entered into her profile opening the story option and started a live record, then turned her phone to the vehicle following her car.

„I have no idea, who that is but we need help...ah!" Kagami said, then cried as the car had crashed behind the red vehicle.

At the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Marinette stood out in front of the entrance of the bakery together with her boyfriend Luka chatting with each other.

„Thank you for this wonderful evening Luka" Marinette thanked the tall boy.

„It's not the type of movie I like to watch, but seeing you enjoying it, just makes me feel alright"

„Sorry I can't resist the cuteness of puppies and kittens, mostly animated as detailed as they are today"

„The animation sure has changed with the time" Luka agreed. „I remember, when I was young everything was done by hand until at some point people started to develop applications to create animation"

„Yeah" Marinette responded. The half Chinese girl wide her eyes bewildered, then looked at the crossroad, which follows to her school and to the bridge, that leads to the famous cathedral of the Notre Dame.

„Is there something?" Asked Luka, then he got quiet along with the younger girlfriend to listen to the sound, they were hearing in the surroundings.

„Sounds like a car braking, " Marinette said and the engines of the cars were getting louder as the cars must be soon arriving on their street.

„Could be a illegal street racing" Luka said, then felt his smartphone vibrate in the pocket of his pants, then the raven-haired boy took the device out of the pockets to see three messages, the oldest one being Kagami's help message, followed by a second message of her sharing her live recording and the newest one, was just answered by Adrien a couple of seconds ago.

„_I'm coming, tell your driver to not ever stop the car"_

„Kagami is in danger, " Luka said, then the two heard a car brake again and they looked to the other side of the bakery, where a red car turns to their road hasty, followed a couple of seconds later by the black car. Marinette and Luka saw Kagami in the car looking back at the bad guy still pursuing the family.

„They need help Marinette, I have to go, " Luka told earning a nod from the girlfriend.

„Be careful," Marinette told the taller boy, then the kwami Sass appeared in front of the two saluting at her.

„Don't worry, he will be safe" Sass told the blue-haired girl making her smile relieved about the kwami's promise.

„Sass, let's slither!" Exclaimed Luka activating his miraculous and transform into the superhero Viperion.

„Shall I ask the others, if they should assist you?" Questioned Marinette.

„Maybe Super Nathan or Miss Vixen would be great if they could assist me and Cat" The snake miraculous holder mentioned. „But I think I and Cat will manage this"

„Okay, " Marinette said, then Viperion ran the road along, where the two Sedans had passed by.

The Tsurugi's were still being pursued by the strange vehicle near the docks of the tour boats. The Japanese girl gazed back at the dark car from behind her seat approaching their car very close to the broken rear, then Kagami looked in front at the driver, which had been glancing back and forth from the road and from the side mirror of his own car.

„Be careful, he's going to push us again" Warned Kagami earning a nod from the driver, then the girl glanced up at her mother, that didn't seem to fear the situation as much as the driver. „You're alright mother?" Questioned the daughter placing her hand on her mother's arm.

„Everything will be alright, "Mrs. Tsurugi said taking her right arm to Kagami's face to caress it gently.

„We're going to get out of her mother, I promise, " Kagami said, then the car hit the red Sedan on the left side of the back, causing the car to lose its control and crash against a wall. The black car stopped behind the red car, standing there for a little while, then the driver opened the door and seconds later the door was closed by the driver again, which turned the start-stop engine on of the vehicle, then as the driver was about to drive forwards from up the sky appeared Cat Noir landing with his extended baton on the ground.

„Don't move!" Ordered Cat Noir glaring serious at the driver. „Viperion, please check on Kag...I mean the family" Demanded Cat Noir as the viper-themed hero appeared running at the red vehicle to check out the passengers. Viperion saw on the back window the airbag. After being released with success the airbag had deflated slowly and Kagami leaned nearly down over it. „Kagami!" Viperion called knocking on the door making Cat Noir gulp as he heard his friend call for his girlfriend's name.

The black Sedan made the rear tires spin making smoke, then it drove towards Cat Noir, shocking him and he jumped up in the air doing a split to let the car pass by and escape.

„I think they're unconscious," Viperion said and Cat Noir ran to Viperion to see Kagami lying over the airbag like the other passengers, then Cat Noir grabbed the door handle to open the door, but the back door was locked, then Cat Noir tried to open the one from the front, which was also locked.

„You have to break the glass" Told Viperion and Cat Noir looked at the backdoor, where Kagami sat and smashed with his fist on the small window and moved his arms inside the car palpating on the surface of the door for the handle, afterward he opened it and pulled the door back, then unplugged the seatbelt off the girl and picked her out of the car and gazed at her face, which was motionless and making Cat Noir feel terrified.

„Adrien try to get her mother out of the car, I'll help the driver, " Viperion said and Cat Noir met Viperion on the other side of the car and the snake miraculous holder gazed at the cat-themed superhero.

„Lie her on the ground and make sure, she's lying on the side" Ordered Viperion watching Cat Noir lie her on the ground. Viperion broke the window of the door, to be able to open the door from the inside, then he opened the seatbelt of the woman and tried to carry her out of the vehicle.

Cat Noir kneeled down at Kagami, then held his hand close to her nose to check, if she was breathing and leaned his head down on her breast to listen to the heart rhythm. „Hey, one question, how does CPR work again?"

„You take off her clothes..."

„I said CPR!"

„You have to do that on CPR!" Yelled Viperion. „You take off her blouse and her bra, you do 30 compressions in the middle of her breast, where her heart is, then you breathe into her mouth"

„Okay, okay I do it, " Cat Noir said looking down at his girlfriend. „If she gets mad at me, it's all your fault, " The blonde superhero said watching Viperion drop Tomoe Tsurugi carefully on the floor and tapping her on the shoulder, making her react to him.

„Wh...where am I?" The woman asked.

„A strange vehicle has rammed you against the wall and I and Cat Noir are trying to help all out" Explained Viperion looking at Cat Noir lifting Kagami's head up, then he placed his hands on her uniform's tie and pulled it down to loosen it.

„And where's my daughter?" Questioned the mother and Viperion looked at Cat Noir pulling the lapels of the jacket aside and started to open up the buttons of her blouse swallowing hard.

„She will be okay" Viperion answered and looked once again at his partner feeling embarrassed about, what he's doing on his girlfriend. Cat Noir pulled the open black blouse aside, only to be able to see Kagami's solid and a little muscular body and over the body, the breasts of her were covered by her bra, which was of the same color of the blouse. „You're almost there boy, " Viperion said and Cat Noir looked again at the girl's body starting to blush immense, then he shook his head and placed his flat hands on the middle of her breasts, making the older superhero facepalm. „You're not going anywhere with that, " The snake-themed superhero said getting closer to the two, then Cat held out his baton against Viperion, who stole it from Cat's hands and dropped it on the floor, making a noise.

„Cat we all know, that you're a good guy and would never act naughty towards a girl, but she needs you. She needs you more than anything, so push the bra off her and do those 30 compressions on her and the two breathes. Trust me, she won't get angry about it. You had to do that to revive her."

„O...okay" Cat Noir said looking down a Kagami, then he placed his hands over Kagami's bra, then closed his eyes and pulled the textile down and placed his hands on the middle of her bare breast and started to press on her chest keeping his eyes closed.

„One..., three... four... five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven..."  
„Mrs. Tsurugi is is possible for you to help me get the driver out of the car?" The tall superhero asked looking down at the woman.

„Sure you just need to specify it better then, when I'm helping you, cause I can't see" Responded Mrs. Tsurugi afterward Viperion went down to lean the woman his hand to help her up. „Don't forget the breathing, Adrien...oh shi..."

„Is Adrien here?" Questioned Tomoe Tsurugi making Luka look shocked at her.

„Noooo...Did I say Adrien?" Asked Viperion trying to find a solution to get out of this situation. „Oh yes I did...you know I have a friend named...Adrien Garcia and...he once cosplayed as Cat Noir and looked very much like him"

„Okay, that sounds nice" The mother of Kagami said and Viperion looked relieved, then watched Cat Noir breathe into Kagami's mouth then he went back to her body opening his left eye and shrieking as he had got a short glance on her naked body and closed them to focus on his task in performing the CPR on the teenage girl.

„seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven...twelve...thirtteen...fourtheen..."

Viperion had broken the glass of the driver's side to open the door, then tried to pull him out of the car.

„Madame please follow his body down to his arms, then pull them up to his body and try to assist me in pulling him out" Told the French descendant superhero watching the woman place her hands to feel, where she had placed her hands and palpated on the man, reaching on the side of the man on the arms, then pulled them carefully up. „Good and now grab him" Viperion ordered watching the mother of Kagami holding the man near his taille, then they carefully pulled the man out of the car and lied him near Kagami, who was still being reanimated by the black cat miraculous holder. Cat Noir had placed his hand under her chin and over her nose to do the rescue breaths on the girl, then as he got off her face, she started to cough making Cat Noir wide his eyes and observe Kagami wheezing, then he helped her sit up, then she finally managed to open her eyes and look around her seeing the car damaged and the two superheroes around them taking care of the Tsurugis.

„What...who did that...why...who was that guy?" Kagami asked a little affright then saw the driver of the family lying down on the ground unconscious and with a bit of blood around his mouth from an injury he made at the car crash.

„Everything will be okay Kagami, " Cat Noir said grabbing her hands and looking down at them, afterward he rolled them up, shrieking as he had eye contact with the rounded boobs of her and closed the eyes again, making Kagami wide her eyes and look down at her to see her front was bare.

„Whoa!" Kagami said covering herself by crossing her arms over her.

„Don't worry, we needed to do that for the CPR...well Adrien did" Viperion explained. „But don't worry, he wasn't that bad, except he took a little while because he didn't want to see you naked...well now at this situation" Luka's alter ego said winking jokingly at Cat Noir making him hiss.

„Take it easy there on your jokes, I would have love to see you, if it was your girlfriend, " The superhero said then Kagami tapped on Cat Noir's shoulder, then he looked back at the girl, who had already placed her bra back and was buttoned up her blouse.

„Thank you for assisting me, even if it was a little too much for you to handle with all this...I'm glad you still forced yourself through this," Kagami said making the boy smile a little.

„You know I'm on fire for you, Kagami" Cat Noir said followed by Kagami placing her finger on his lips to shush him.

„My mother can't know our identity, remember?" Whispered Kagami earning a nod from the blonde.

„Right" Agreed the cat superhero, then from behind a house they could hear the sirens of an ambulance, then it turned around on the crossroad heading to them, stopping on the road.

„Are you feeling alright?" Questioned Cat Noir making Kagami shrug her shoulders.

„Just a bit dizzy"

„Then it would be a good thing to accompany your mother to the paramedics to check you out" The blonde superhero suggested earning a nod from the girlfriend, which gave him a long hug.

„I love you, " Kagami said near the ear of the boyfriend, making him smile and press his arms a little more tightly around the girl followed by the girlfriend leaning her head next to his.

„What exactly happened?" Asked a paramedic the snake-themed superhero.

„I had heard two cars driving really fast and saw them trying to escape from a black vehicle, that caused them to lose control of the car and crash here. We couldn't identify the driver, only that he had a similar car to this in black"

„You guys better tell this the cops for them to start a search for this person, " The paramedic said and Mrs. Tsurugi walked towards him with the help of her stick.

„I don't know, who that guy is, but we have not done anything bad to anyone. We just had a normal dinner with the family of my daughter's boyfriend."

„Yeah this really sounds strange indeed, " The paramedic said. „If you don't mind, I need to check the two of you out and see, if you're alright" The man suggested earning a nod from the woman, then the man accompanied her to the ambulance and from the far behind another building stood a dark dressed person covered with a hoodie from the black jacket observing the people at the accident location, then chuckled.

„You had luck this time Cat Noir and Viperion came to rescue, but next time I promise I won't let you get away that easy" The feminine voice said, then disappeared from there and entered into a black sedan and drove it back to leave the place, she had stood to observe the Tsurugi's and the superheroes.


	13. Sunday

**Chapter 13**

On the morning of Sunday Lila lied inside her bed beside Nathaniel covered with the zebra-patterned blanket and her forehead lied on Nathaniel's shoulder, a few inches down Lila had her arms around his arms, which she had to cuddle with. Down on the feet of the couple lied Karaa over Nathaniel's resting with Trixx lying next to her like a normal canine. Trixx slowly opened her eyes letting out a yawn and stretched herself and raised up an ear as she could hear someone walk on the wooden floor of the corridor.

"Oh oh," Trixx said as he recognized the footsteps, then Trixx flew up at Nathaniel's face pushing him softly on his cheeks. "Nathaniel, get up! Mrs. Rossi is about to enter into the room." Warned Trixx and Nathaniel kept resting, making Trixx groan. "Okay you want it the hard way," Trixx said flying in front of his face and bite him on the nose, waking him up immediately and before he could yell Trixx covered his mouth with paws, after that she told him to be quiet. "You have to hide Mrs. Rossi is going to enter into her bedroom any minute" Warned the fox kwami then Nathaniel got off the bed and looked around on Lila's bed for his clothing and picked it up, then shrieked as he heard Mrs. Rossi's voice get louder as she was coming closer to his girlfriends' bedroom.

"Crap I can't dress myself up that fast" Nathaniel said trying to put his boxers on while fearing the Italian diplomat to break into their room and see the boy all nude.

"Come down here" Trixx said pointing down at the drawer under Lila's bed, then Nathaniel went down on his knees to try pulling the large drawer off under the bed to see the a couple of winter clothing, that belong to Lila all crumpled up in there making Nathaniel roll his eyes pulling everything aside and entered the drawer and tried to roll the drawer back under the bed as Trixx observed him trying to be successful on closing it.

"Puh" Trixx said then saw the doorknob moving down slowly, but before the woman got in, she stood there talking to somebody giving Trixx time to fly up in the room to check, if everything was alright and flew down at the bed picking up Lila's clothing to stow them under her bed cover.

The door opened up frighting Trixx, who flew up to the other side of the room hiding behind the seat bag to observe Lila's mother enter the bedroom of her miraculous holder.

"Buon giorno mia cara figlia," The woman said bending her back down to kiss the girl on the forehead. Lila turned her body around wrapping herself more up in the bedcover making Trixx gulp, then the mother sat down on Lila's bed to caress her on the head waiting for the girl to wake up. "Lila" Mrs. Rossi whispered into Lila's ear, then she watched Lila smile as she had reacted to the adult and spoke into her ears again. "It's Sunday, the breakfast is almost ready and it's gonna be Italian toast casserole" Mrs. Rossi sang in Lila's ear, which then opened up her eyes looking up at her mother.

"Buon giorno, mamma," Lila said watching her mother get up from the bed.

"And how many times have I asked you to clear up your room?" Asked the brunette adult. "How would you feel if any of your friends would be here and see this mess?"

"I clean everything up after breakfast," Lila said. "I promise," Lila said watching Mrs. Rossi walk beside the desk of Lila and note Nathaniel's jacket lying over the chair and look at it for a few seconds making Lila flinch as she remembered Nathaniel had spent the night with her.

"Was Nathaniel here?" Asked the diplomat picking up Nathaniel's jacket from the chair.

"Yes, yes he was" Responded Lila. "We...watched yesterday night movies, then we got tired and he went back home and probably forgot the jacket" Invented the brunette. "He's a little forgetful"

"Strange he even forgot his smartphone," The woman said looking at the table, where Lila's white smartphone lied next to a black-colored smartphone.

"He did?" Asked Lila acting surprise. "I didn't realize it"

"Neither did he," Mrs. Rossi said hanging Nathaniel's jacket on a peg. "Get dressed Principessa and met us in the dining room," Mrs. Rossi told leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind her. Lila sighed in relief and uncovered her body, then noted her underwear right there next to her, then she picked up her thong and put it on, afterward she grabbed her bra and put the front of her bra behind her back and closed the hook on the lop of the strap, then pushed her bra around her body and placed the front of the bra over her breast to cover the nipples, then she got up from the bed and looked around the room wondering, where Nathaniel was.

From the bedcover flew out like a lighting Karaa looking around the room worried noting, her owner was missing.

"Where's Nathaniel?" Asked Karaa looking at Lila, who shrugged her shoulders.

From under the bed, Nathaniel stuck his hand out grabbing Lila on the leg shrieking her.

"Whoa!" Shouted Lila looking down at her feet to see Nathaniel's arm coming from the drawer. "Oh, there you are," Lila said getting down on her knees to open the drawer, which revealed Nathaniel lying in there covered by some of her winter pullovers. "That was a clever hideout" The brunette complimented with a chuckle watching Nathaniel pull the clothing off him.

"It was Trixx's idea" Nathaniel answered to the girlfriend, which helped Nathaniel to get out of the drawer. "Lila uhm you know about yesterday..." Nathaniel said blushing a little, making Lila smile a little and get crimson on her cheeks too as her boyfriend mentioned their romantic night. "We didn't use protection, what happens if you get pregnant?" Asked Nathaniel watching Lila grab his hands.

"I'm aware we should have used a condom yesterday, but my hormones went so crazy yesterday and I totally wanted to get laid, which then happened. But don't worry, I can recite at the pharmacy for an ECP to avoid me getting pregnant today" The brunette explained her boyfriend which nodded.

"You know I just don't want you to get angry with me when it happens"

"Don't worry baby, we're safe. After the breakfast, I'm heading to the pharmacy to get it and while I'm on it, I could look for some contraceptive for us to use when we're going to have another night like that." Lila said placing her index finger on Nathaniel's chest doing circular moves on it, causing the redhead to heat up. "You and your friend are certainly going to like it, as I see," Lila said glancing down at the boy and back again at his eyes.

"…..This is the morning variant" Nathaniel said making Lila laugh.

"Nathy, I know that's not true," Lila said with a smirk, then Nathaniel felt embarrassed as usual about it, then grabbed from Lila's bed his clothes.

"Good you got me. But next time we need to do it somewhere, where none of our parents could catch us or one of us leaves later"

"Sure baby," Lila said watching Nathaniel put his trousers on.

"I think I better get going before your mother comes and sees me," Nathaniel said looking up at his kwami.

"Why don't you pretend in passing by the house and ask about your smartphone, then I or my mom offer you to breakfast with us?" Suggested Lila.

"Nah I don't think it's quite a good idea, at least today" Nathaniel responded.

"Why not?" Asked Lila pouting. "Are you afraid, that when I ask my father for the salt, you end up handing it out to me?"

"No, it's…..Lila!" The redhead cried embarrassed as he understood Lila's innuendo. "Your dad is going to turn me into minced meat, if he founds out, about what happened last night"

"You're so cute when you're so worried"

"Look I will still pass by, but a little later. First I need to get home quickly. I didn't tell my mom I would have stayed away last night"

"Alright, but leave your stuff here or my mom will find it strange, that you already got them with you"

"Sure," Nathaniel said walking to the window, then transform into Super Nathan. "Uhm should I tell my mother, that I overnight by you or with someone else?"

"If you find it's safer, say you were with Luka or Ivan." Responded the brunette. "Say you were watching movies or watch the band play and you fell asleep"

"I say it was Luka"

"Good and make sure, if your mother asks him anything, that he confirms it"

"Okay," Super Nathan said giving Lila a peck on her lips.

"Even, when you're Super Nathan you're small," Lila said with a chuckle making the purple-skinned boy grin sheepishly.

"Sadly, but just because I'm small it doesn't mean I'm not strong enough" Super Nathan said showing Lila his arm, trying to show off by showing her his small muscle.

"I know," Lila said giving her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek, then the superhero opened the window, restored his jetpack from his tablet and flew out of the window, leaving Lila back with a smile. The Italian girl walked at the table, where the two smartphones lied and picked up hers unlocking her display to see, what messages had entered into the superhero chat.

"What?!" Lila reacted shocked as she saw the messages.

"_Who could do such a mean thing to Kagami's family?"_ Asked Rose Lavillant with a crying emoji at the end of her sentence.

"_Luka and Adrien couldn't find out, who the driver was. They had to take care of the inmates of the Tsurugi vehicle."_ Marinette replied to the message of the youngest girl.

"_Is she okay?"_

"_I need to ask Luka. I haven't heard about it since he showed the picture of the accident"_

"Oh oh" Lila replied as she read the messages, she had missed last night due to being occupied with her boyfriend, then opened Kagami's contact and pressed on the green telephone button to stabilize a connection with her friend.

"Good morning Kagami. I've just read now about what happened to you yesterday. Are you alright?" Lila Rossi asked a little frightened about not knowing about her best friend's health state.

"_Good morning Lila, I'm fine now. I've had a routine examination at the hospital and they cleaned a wound on my arm and vaccinated me" Explained the Japanese girl. "My mother is alright, but the driver is admitted to the hospital for a couple of days. I think he suffered a concussion if I'm right"_

"I wish I could go back in time and be there to assist Luka and Adrien in finding out, who that guy was, that wanted to to get rid of you all"

"_It's alright Lila, it just happened. Thank you for your call"_

"No problem, are you now busy?" Questioned Lila.

"_I'm practicing violin right now"_

"So early?" Questioned Lila.

"_My rehearsal was changed for the coming Wednesday and I'm practicing now a little more than usual."_

"Oh okay and don't forget to take out some time to have fun too" Lila mentioned hearing Kagami giggle on the other of the call.

"_I know. I'm going out with Adrien this afternoon to see a movie. Are you or Nathaniel interested?"_

"I have to ask him"

"_If you are coming, text me back"_

"Sure and enjoy your lessons"

"_Thank you"_

"Bye Kagami" Lila said turning her phone off and watch Trixx look at her.

"Are we going to eat breakfast now?" Asked the fox kwami earning a nod from the miraculous holder.

"Yes I just put on my romper and head to the dining room"

"Are the casserolles lacto-free?" Asked the kwami.

"I don't know it Trixx, but I think the bacon you can eat without any problem"

"Mmmh" Trixx said licking her lips.

"Don't worry, I smuggle you some stripes when my parents aren't watching" Lila promised patting the fox on the back.

"Thank you," Trixx said following Lila to the closet observing her taking out two different colored romper suits, checking out the two thinking, which one she should wear.

* * *

Luka and Marinette sat in the dining room having a cup of tea having the company of the guardian, that had invited the two teens to pass by his home.

"Thank you for bringing the miraculouses I asked for Marinette," The older man told the blue-haired girl on the table, who took a sip from her cup.

"It was my pleasure" Responded Marinette. "I was surprised as I looked this morning at the calendar. It's been two years since I and Adrien stopped Hawk Moth from the evil-doing….Except he just wanted to get his wife back and that other guy was also evil, that wanted to get all the money of the Agrestes...by manipulating her and threatening he would harm her son if they didn't cooperate"

"The good thing now is, that all this is left behind our back and that this man is there, where he belongs." Master Fu said with a kind smile to the young girl.

"Also last year we took Nathalie down with the peacock miraculous and all she wanted was to get Gabriel's attention...Somehow I guess" Luka added to the conversation earning a nod from the two.

"Well during the time Mrs. Agreste was gone, she had to be more often around Adrien and Gabriel. She has most likely started to get attached to the two, mostly Gabriel." The former Ladybug miraculous holder told the taller boy, that nodded at her explanation.

"Right and now as Mrs. Agreste was now back and the Agreste's were back as a family again and Nathalie couldn't watch anymore his love together with another woman….wife in this case and that's probably how it could have started "

"Love can make some people go crazy" The kwami Wayzz said, that came flying from the kitchen. "Master sorry for the disturbance, but in one minute the cookies are ready."

"Turn the oven off Wayzz" Ordered the senior earning a nod from the kwami, which flew back into the kitchen.

"Where were we?" Questioned the man looking at the couple.

"Love making some people crazy" Answered the raven-haired boy.

"And it really does and I'm speaking from myself," The girlfriend of Luka Couffaine said. "How wrong I have acted towards Kagami or Lila, just because I thought they wanted to get Adrien away from me. I just wanted him at that time to like me the way I liked him, but I didn't realize how my behavior was. I entered into a fight with Lila, believing she was using Kagami to come closer to him, while all she wanted to do, was helping Kagami to know him better"

"Sometimes we do many things wrong, but at the end of the day we found a way to fix these mistakes and learn from them" Master Fu said making Marinette smile a little, then Luka placed his arm behind Marinette to caress her back, changing her smile into a lovely one and she leaned back to his shoulder.

"I think the cookies are now ready," Master Fu said getting up from the floor, followed by the two teens, then entered the kitchen to watch Wayzz trying to pull the door of the oven down, while Sass just levitated in the air observing the turtle kwami.

"It's alright Wayzz, I'll do that" Master Fu announced grabbing the handle to pull the door down, then picked up a mitten from above the counter to put it on and take out from the oven the metal plate filled with round sablé-like cookies in seven different colors

"Mmmh they smell tasty," Luka said licking his lips reaching one of his hands to grab a cookie, then Marinette held the boy back from it.

"No Luka, that's only for the kwamis" Marinette warned, making the tall boy sad.

"Oh"

"Luka could you please get the boxes Marinette brought from the bakery?" Questioned Wang Fu seeing the boy nod, who then left the kitchen to get the boxes.

"In each box, 4 pieces of each potion fits inside the box from this size," Marinette said taking a red cookie in her hand to check it out.

"And what do you think is this potion for?" Asked Master with a smirk looking up at his student.

"It makes you fire resistant" Responded Marinette.

"Very good"

"You could possibly walk through a burning house without getting any burns on the body, right?" Asked the blue-haired earning a nod from the master. "And what about the smoke?"

"It makes you also be able to not get intoxicated by it. So does the yellow one, which is for all the toxic sulfurs."

"Oh good" Luka appeared with the boxes, dropping them all on the table and Marinette started to fill a box with the cookies, then Luka did the same and observed her doing that, then did the same on the next box.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get the miraculouses back," Master Fu said leaving the two in the kitchen back.

"Have you got something planned today?" Asked Luka glancing at the girlfriend, that finished the first box, afterward started to fill the next box with the sables.

"I'm going with Alya to the TV station help her with the interview for her school presentation" Responded Marinette.

"Ah she's going to interview River Langerak, right?"

"Yes, exactly" Responded Marinette closing along with Luka another box with sables, then took the next box filling it again. "Only one more box and we got all"

"Should I write on the boxes the names?" Questioned the raven-haired boy earning a nod from the girlfriend. "Good," Luka said taking a pen out of his jacket, then wrote down on the top of the first box his name.

"Random question Luka, does Juleka actually know you're Viperion?" Questioned Marinette.

"Uh yes" Responded Luka. "Why?"

"Just wondering, because you two live in the same boat"

"She's my sister I thought it was better if she knew I was Viperion," Luka said. "I wouldn't like the idea, if she would be a fangirl of Viperion and gush about him like Chloé and then when she somehow figures it out, it would be really mean. Mostly, she often tells me, what happened at the school or somewhere else"

"That was a great idea then" Marinette agreed and picked up the boxes putting them up together in a pile, then the two watched Master Fu coming back with a few miraculouses on his hands.

"Here are the miraculouses again." Wang Fu said giving to Marinette's hands the goat miraculous earrings, the mouse bracelet, the butterfly brooch and the pig pearl bracelet.

"Thank you master"

"Be careful, don't let anyone get them away from you" Warned Master Fu earning a nod from Marinette.

"Don't worry master, I won't let this happen" Promised Marinette.

"Neither will I, cause I'm with her" Luka added watching Master Fu pack the boxes into a paper bag from the convenience store and handed it to the boy.

"Please when you two hand out the boxes, give it personally. Just in case" Master Fu said looking up at Luka, which grinned foolishly.

"Good idea," Luka said and followed Master Fu along with Marinette to the exit.

"If something happens, please inform me immediately," Wang Fu said to the two, which nodded in agreement with the short man.

"We'll be quick," Luka said raising his fist up in the air. "Sass, Let's slither!" Shouted the boy transforming into the superhero Viperion.

"I've put the miraculouses inside the bag, so I don't lose them," Marinette said as she tied up the laces of the bag, then Viperion took the girl in his arms, looking into her eyes making her blush a little.

"Hold tight" Viperion commanded the girl, which obeyed him and Viperion jumped away with the girl in his arms up at the top of a house, then ran over the roofs moving from housetop to housetop, approaching the metropolis, where taller building was present and Viperion jumped up at a taller house, afterward landed on the top of an ad with an image of Adrien posing for his father's fragrance.

"There's the TV1 station, that's where I have to go then"

"After the delivery is done, I'll drop you down there, is it okay?" Asked Viperion earning a nod from, then Viperion ran over the ad to the end of the top, jumping up in the air with Marinette in his arms, then Marinette started to yell, shrieking Viperion, which looked around to come in the way of a police helicopter, then they crashed on the windshield, which didn't break, due to the vehicle being slowly, because it had just taken off a few minutes ago.

Viperion slipped with Marinette on the nose of the helicopter, then grabbed himself with one hand on the landing gear, while holding Marinette with the other hand, which got frightened from the height and from the hands the bag had slipped from her hand falling down on the ground crashing on the middle of the road, where afterward a truck had passed over it.

"The miraculouses Luka!" Warned Marinette loud, then Viperion jumped down on the advertisment board sitting her down on the roof, then ran to the end of the board to jump down on the ground. "Hey wait!" Shouted Marinette running at the end of the board and stopping at the end, nearly losing the balance. "Ah!" Cried Marinette while moving with her arms in panic due to the vertigo she had from it, therefore she really lost the balance falling down. "Help meeeeeee!" Yelled Marinette, which Viperion heard and ran towards the building, where the ad board was from which Marinette had just felt down and Viperion jumped up in the air catching the girl, then he landed on his butt with the girl on his arms.

"Fuck!" Shouted Viperion after the harsh landing, then he looked at Marinette, which was still clammed on the boy frightened about, what just happened. "You're alright?" Asked the blue-eyes superhero earning a nod from the girl.

"I think I'm fine…..the miraculouses!" Marinette shouted running in the middle of the road, where the boxes lied ran over by the truck and only crumbs from the cookies lied on the floor. Viperion got down on the knees to look for the miraculouses and luckily found them under one of the broken boxes.

"They're here Marinette," Luka said grabbing them with his hands then giving it to Marinette.

"Thank you," Marinette said grabbing the bag, where the cookie boxes were and dropped them into the bag.

"Well Rose and Kagami's boxes survived this, we just need to bake for the others again and the problem is solved," Luka said picking up the overrun carton. "What we should be most happy is, that none of the miraculous got lost or broken, right?" Asked Viperion earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

"You're right, let's get back and inform Master Fu about, what happened. We still got a little bit of time" Marinette said earning a nod from the superhero.

"Yes and this time we should go by feet or bus, just in case" Viperion suggested making Marinette giggle afterward the two made their way on the sidewalk to leave downtown.


	14. Sunday Evening

**Chapter 14**

In the evening in front of the cinema appeared a black SUV with the license of the diplomatic corps stopping in front of the entrance, which had on the floor a long red carpet leading to the end of the road, where the sidewalk for the pedestrian was. From the second door came out Lila Rossi along with her boyfriend Nathaniel, who carefully went down of the vehicle, followed by Lila closing the door.

"Don't worry, you won't fall down that easy" Lila said then waved at the driver with a smile, which drove off leaving the couple alone.

"The gap between my feet and the ground from your car is still a little big. But it's not that I'm going to fall down again like the first time your driver offered me a ride"

"Sure," Lila said glancing at the building and on the walls, she saw the various French and foreign movies, that had been released for a few weeks in this theater. "Do you have any idea, what we could all watch?" The brown-haired girl questioned the boyfriend, that also looked at all the movie posters, that were set on the walls.

"I don't know, let's wait for Adrien and Kagami, then we all can decide it together"

"Good idea" Lila agreed. "Aren't Luka and Marinette coming?"

"Marinette went with Alya together to do an interview. Luka stood back practicing with his band and Juleka is with Rose together in her house babysitting her younger brother"

"Oh okay," Lila said, then remembered something, she needed to ask. "Hey did your mother ask you, where you went last night?"

"I told her I fell asleep in Luka's house and she didn't ask anything more" Responded Nathaniel. "I also didn't need to tell Luka, what exactly happened between us, you know he can see through my lies."

"Just like me" Lila added earning a nod from the redhead.

On the road appeared the gray colored Sedan of the Agreste's, where from the backseat Adrien came out and waiting for Kagami, who had shared with the boy the car afterward the blonde closed the door and watched the gorilla leave.

"Hi Kagami, I heard about yesterday. Sorry, we couldn't be there to help you" Nathaniel said walking up at the blue-haired girl, then shrieked as Lila raced beside him to give Kagami a hug.

"It's alright Nathaniel," Kagami said while caressing her best friend on the back. "I'm fine Lila, you can get off me," The Japanese girl told the friend, who embraced her a little harder.

"Listen my arm is aching from the vaccination, if you could take it easy with the hugs for today I would be thankful"

"Sorry," Lila said taking her arms off her friend. "I'm just glad to know you're alright"

"I had luck Adrien and Luka reacted quickly to my message. Who knows, what could have happened next"

"Last night I felt like the time had slowed down as we helped Kagami and her mother out of the car. I was desperate, I thought she wouldn't make it." Adrien explained the friend group.

"That sounds awful" Nathaniel admitted earning a nod from the blonde.

"Hey we should go look, what movies are going to air tonight, I don't really want to talk about what happened the last night" Kagami mentioned slightly annoyed about the conversation.

"Right we haven't decided one yet," The teenage model said looking at Nathaniel and Lila. "What movies are available?"

"I don't know, I haven't read all the titles yet" Answered the redheaded boy and the four walked at the entrance to the walls which had the posters of the movies, that were currently airing this week.

"The bizarre trip to the arms of a floozy?" Asked Nathaniel reading the title of the first movie, that showed a man, that looked like he got dreamy of something and over his head was the title. "Is this Jewish?"

"I don't know, you need to search that" Answered Adrien watching Lila pick up the smartphone to search for information about the movie.

"Hey, I think I watched the first part of this one," Kagami said pointing at the third image with four young couples from a multicultural heritage standing behind a couch with two older couple, one of the pair having white skin complexion, while the second couple was dark-skinned.

"Ah that's the one we watched four years ago with our class," Adrien said looking at Nathaniel, who nodded. "The movie was actually pretty funny"

"I haven't seen it, but if the first one already was great I wouldn't mind seeing the sequel" Lila added looking at the three friends.

"Are you all cool with that?" Adrien questioned seeing all nod in agreement. "Good"

* * *

Inside the cinema the group sat in the middle of the hall staring at the screen, watching the characters from the movie poster all having lunch together and chatting about a trip the oldest couple had.

Nathaniel shared with Lila a large popcorn bucket, both taking one after the other a few flocks from it to eat while they were watching the movie. Lila grabbed a handful of it, then looked down at her and Nathaniel's kwami sitting together on the lean of the chair looking at the movie, then Lila placed four different sized popcorn flocks in front of them, making them smile and look up at the girl, that smiled back at the two kwamis.

Adrien had on his laps a smaller bucket with popcorn and he took a flock out of the bucket to throw it into his mouth, then he placed his arm on the lean and his kwami Plagg got out of the pocket of his jacket and pushed him on the arm to get his attention and glared at his owner, who rolled his eyes and grabbed a hand full of popcorn and held his hand flat for the cat kwami to sit down on the arm, grabbing one of the flock and shove it into his mouth to chew it.

"You're aware I won't let my arm the whole evening there, right?" Asked the blonde watching the black kwami pick up the next flock ignoring his comment. Adrien's girlfriend yawned, afterward, she leaned her face on Adrien's shoulder making him roll his eyes at her in surprise, then he smiled amused about it and lied his cheek over her head.

Lila watched her best friend together with her boyfriend, then looked back at Nathaniel, that had his eyes glued on the movie, then Lila embraced the boy around his arms, getting Nathaniel to turn his head at her and look straight into her eyes.

"You….you look gorgeous in the dark Lila" Complimented Nathaniel making Lila smile enchanted by his comment.

"Better than last night in my room?" Asked Lila teasingly, making Nathaniel turn red.

"Lila just no," Nathaniel said making the brunette laugh.

"Sorry I had to" Lila replied with a giggle, then heard a strange sound, which sounded like a fart. Lila started to smell with her nose, then she tweaked her nose with her index and thumb. "Bargh, Nathaniel!"

"Hey I didn't do anything wrong" Nathaniel complained, then he heard another fart coming from somewhere, then he covered his nose too like Lila. "Boy, who did that?" Asked Nathaniel, then a few more people around them could smell this nasty scent and covered their noses too, followed by a few getting up to leave the room.

"What's going on?" Asked Kagami with a disgruntled voice due to her having her nose tweaked like Lila. "It comes from here somewhere," Kagami said looking around with Lila, then the girl looked at Karaa, who had also her hands over her nose and Trixx sat next to the white kwami with her paws over her belly, which was filled up with air.

"Are you okay Trixx?" Asked Lila and Trixx shook her head.

"I think the popcorn was made with butter," Trixx said twitching her body in pain, then she let out another fart out, blowing up her tail like a skunk after releasing its scent, making Lila cover her nose in disgust.

"That's all my fault, Lila, I didn't know they put butter in the popcorn," Nathaniel said looking at Lila sadly, then she picked up her kwami holding her closer to herself.

"We better go meet Master Fu and ask him for an antidote or something?" Suggested the redhead.

"Do we really have to go to Master Fu?" Asked the Italian. "Isn't there something else, we could get here in the near?" The brunette questioned the fox kwami, who shook her head, followed by another fart.

"S..sorry" Apologized Trixx quietly.

"I go with you Lila" Offered Nathaniel then warped his face as Trixx let out another flatulence. "Whoa"

"Eww dude, I never smelt such a horrible smell in my life" A teenager sitting two rows behind complained.

"Sorry I brought my hamster and for some reasons, he got this problem" Lila made up to avoid them to know her superhero identity. "Come Nathy, let's get out of here"

"I'm going with Lila," Nathaniel said passing beside the few guests, that sat there watching the movie, then got disgusted as the two passed by with Trixx's smell.

Kagami and Adrien watched the two ran the corridor up to leave the cinema hall, therefore both looked at each other bewildered about what exactly was happening with Trixx.

"I hope there's nothing serious with Trixx," Kagami said looking up at the face of her boyfriend.

"I think she's lactose intolerant and has similar symptoms as us humans."

"Oh no poor thing," Kagami said sad earning a nod from the blonde.

"I only had to go one time to Master, when Plagg got sick. It was horrifying. He couldn't stop whining. He thought he was going to die!"

"Oh no, that sounds awful," Kagami said looking down at Plagg and Tikki, then Plagg looked up at her.

"At some point he got very annoyed with me, that I couldn't stop the whining, but he couldn't understand how much pain I felt during that time" Plagg said to the Japanese girl rolling his eyes up at her and sinking his ears down as he was playing the role of an innocent kitten.

"You're exaggerating, Plagg," Adrien told his kwami slightly annoyed by his story.

"Oh he didn't mean to be harsh with you," Kagami said picking the kwami up, leaning him closer to her belly, followed by Plagg place his arms on it for a hug. Kagami smiled and patted the kwami on its head, which then started to sniff around and look up at the girl.

"You've got Brie with you, don't you?" Asked Plagg making the girl smile and take out from her jacket a small, white box and opened it for Plagg. "And it's my favorite from that type," Plagg said grabbing the box and sitting down on the lean next to Tikki.

"You're spoiling Plagg even more than I," Adrien said making Kagami giggle.

"I know, I was supposed to keep that for the other day," Kagami said, then she leaned her back on the seat along with Adrien, then he felt his smartphone vibrate in the inside of his jacket, then took it out to see it was a call from Luka Couffaine.

"Luka is calling me," Adrien said looking at his girlfriend. "Shall I attend it?"

"Maybe it's an emergency?" Responded Kagami unsure about the idea of attending the phone during the movie.

"I'll be quiet, I promise," Adrien said attending the phone and greeting the friend quietly. "Hey I'm at the cinema, I can't talk louder"

"_I was on my way back home and a cargo ship has a hole on the front and is slowly starting to sink. Is there a way you and Kagami could show up and assist me?"_

"Sure, we're on the way" Adrien whispered and turned his smartphone off and looked at the girlfriend, which gazed at him wondering, what their mission was.

"Sinking ship. We're needed" Adrien said earning a nod from Kagami.

"Great, let's head to the restrooms. It's behind the third entrance of the hall" Told Kagami earning a nod from the blonde, then their kwamis entered into their pockets and the two got out from the row, heading the corridor up to the exit to be able to transform into Lady Red and Cat Noir.

* * *

Viperion stood at the harbor of the tourist boats watching passengers leave the red-colored sightseeing vehicle.

"I'm sorry for bursting the party, but we need to use this boat to help the crew to get out of this situation. Please remain calm everyone" The snake miraculous holder warned the adults, that was leaving the water vehicle.

"I hope Mrs. Couffaine or Mr. Chaux are able to help you arranging a second boat for the party, in a quarter hour or less" The captain of the boat told the guests, that walked on the port back to the entrance, where the ticket cabinet was and an older man stood in it, waiting for the clients to approach him.

"Are the other superheroes coming too?" Asked the captain looking down at the superhero, waiting for the last guests to leave.

"I've called Cat Noir and Lady Red to assist me. If necessary I can still contact Miss Vixen, Super Nathan and Honey Bee." Responded the snake-themed hero. "All people are down now of the boat, now head as quick as possible to that cargo ship"

"I'm on it" Replied the man heading into the cabin of the ship, turning the water turbines on, slowly departing from the docks following the stream of the Seine to a bridge, that connects the roads, where the Trocadero is and on the other side the Champs de Mars, where the Eiffel tower is located. As the boat passed under the bridge Viperion looked up at the bridge as citizens leaned against the wall of the road looking forward at the second bridge, where there stood a cargo ship behind the bridge sinking very low behind the bridge and on the side of the boat the staff of the ship run their way up to the end of the vehicle, besides two sailors, that were trying to jump together at the bridge, but as they tried it out only one of them managed to hold himself on the top of the wall, while the other missed it and fell down on the water making it splash as he hit the water surface.

"Oh oh" Viperion said, then looked around the party boat for anything to help the man, afterward he found a life belt and removed it from the wall and ran at the front of the boat, which was coming near the bridge and threw it like a frisbee towards the sailor, that was in the water swimming away from the sinking ship.

"Viperion, one of my co-workers is hanging over the bridge. He needs help or he falls down" The sailor warned the raven-haired superhero, that watched the guy heading to the red water ring, that he had thrown on the river to save the other.

"I'm on it" Viperion said, then he ran towards the cabin of the ship, jumping on it, therefore, he jumps again grabbing himself with his hands on the wall of the bridge. Viperion placed his right leg on the side of the wall between the gap between the columns of the wall, then he tried to move his second leg up, but stopped as he noted, that the way he was doing wasn't going to work.

"I'll help you out!" A slight high pitched voice said, then Viperion looked around him to see the superheroine Honey Bee flying by and picking the boy by the handle behind his back, where his weapon was attached and carried the boy up slowly, then Viperion threw himself down on the ground landing on his knees and arms.

"Thank you" The tall boy said making the heroine smile, afterward the two looked at the staff crying out for help as the ship was still processing to sink, but still low.

"We gotta help them out of the ship," Honey Bee said looking at the brother of her girlfriend, who nodded about her comment.

"Go ahead, I need to check out the leak of the ship" Viperion explained, then ran at the side of the bridge, while Honey Bee had taken off to levitate over the rear of the ship and helping one of the sailors up, leading him out of the danger and placing him down on the road safely.

Viperion observed the front of the ship, then found down near the end a hole, where the water was entering and oil flowing out of there.

"Crap we need something to soak that oil all up," Viperion said, then heard a familiar sound of a stab hitting the ground, then he looked back to see Cat Noir and Lady Red standing there ready to help.

"Already got a plan?" Asked Cat Noir running at the snake-themed hero along with Lady Red, then both looked down at the leak, which was the cause for the vehicle to be sinking.

"I was thinking about someone needing to organize bath towels or something else to tie together to a cord and let it suck all the oil here until the firefighters are here" The guy in the dark-green suit mentioned to the couple, as the first idea, that came to his mind.

"That will take a long while though. My idea would be, if Super Nathan and Miss Vixen appear in time, Super Nathan erases the oil on the water and fixes the leak on the ship." Suggested the blue-haired heroine.

"Shall Honey Bee keep carrying the passengers out of the ship?" Questioned the dark-dressed cat superhero glancing at the blonde heroine carrying the third sailor of the ship and dropping him carefully on the ground, then taking off in the air again a little tired from having carried some heavy persons.

"We were supposed to help the staff up on one of the tourist guide boats, from where my mother works" Viperion added to the conversation between the three.

"Hey, I've got a better idea. Lady Red will hold the ship up with her yo-yo and we help Honey Bee with carrying all the staff members of the ship until there the firefighters or Super Nathan will be here" Suggested the blonde cat miraculous holder. "What about this idea?"

"Sounds actually better" Agreed the older male.

"Is it okay for you?" Asked Cat Noir looking at his girlfriend, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't need to go down at the river to hold the ship up, right?"

"No, you can do it from up here, it's even easier for you" Cat Noir explained earning a nod from the Japanese descendant heroine, then the two boys ran to Honey Bee, who just carried the fourth person to the bridge while Lady Red walked to the wall, then got on the top of it, then gazed down at the river swallowing hard at how far away she was from there.

"C..Cat I got a problem," Lady Red said looking at the two superheroes to see Cat Noir stand on the ship with the passengers and taking one on his arms before he got ready to jump off the rear to land on the platform of the bridge.

"Lady Red, I'm here!" Another voice yelled, then it was Super Nathan flying by with his jetpack and landing next to her on the wall. "Do you need help, where can I help you?"

"Yes...let me think again, I think I have another idea...right draw on the top of the tourist a platform over the seats of the people, then over it a large square. After that, I eventually need your help again to tie the yo-yo around the front of the ship, cause I have to lift it up and let the oil flow into the square instead."

"Okay I begin with the drawing, it will be quick" Super Nathan said flying down at the tourist boat and starting to draw on his tablet, what Kagami's alter ego had asked for.

Lady Red looked at the ship front, starting to think on her task, then she furrowed her eyebrows while squinting her eyes and spun her yo-yo around and threw it around the ship, hearing it hit the surface of the water. A while later Lady Red groaned as the yo-yo didn't manage to pass around the ship.

"Super Nathan, move it, the box doesn't need to be perfect" Shouted Lady Red, then Super Nathan flew up at the girl looking at her hands to see, she had already thrown the yo-yo.

"Ah it really doesn't work" Super Nathan said, then pressed with his pen on his tablet on the option with his render model, opening a larger body model of himself, therefore he drew on the face water glasses and a snorkel, which magically appeared on his face, then the boy flew down diving in in the water, seconds later he flew out of it going around the ship front and dive on the other side of the ship again, after that he left again on the other side of the ship and landed on the top of the ship and wrapped it around its cord and gave the ladybug-themed superheroine a thumb up, making her smile gently.

"Thank you," The heroine said pulling the yo-yo up with a little bit of difficulty due to the weight of the ship. "Whoa this….is…...heavy…."

"I help you," Super Nathan said flying towards the girl, which got down behind the wall of the bridge, then grabbed in front of her the cord of the yo-yo trying to push too, but the two weren't strong enough.

"We need more help," Lady Red said looking at Cat Noir arriving with another man in his arms on the bridge. "Cat I need your help!" Shouted Lady Red, then Cat Noir ran at the two, then jumped at the top of the bridge to help them pull the ship.

"Damn, when did this get that hard to lift?" Asked Cat Noir looking at the two heroes behind him.

"Super Nathan, try to close the leak of the ship I think we won't make this all by ourselves" Ordered the blue-haired heroine, then Super Nathan took his hands off the cord and held his tablet in front of the ship and zoomed with its camera at the hole, then opened the filters and picked the iron filter and made a larger plate over managing it to stop the oil from dripping into the river.

Super Nathan smiled as he managed it, then Cat Noir raised his hand up to high five the shorter superhero.

"Well done you two" Complimented the blue-haired girl. "Can someone untie the yo-yo off the ship?"

"I can," Super Nathan said jumping at the front of the ship, then he tried to untie the knot he had done with Lady Red's yo-yo.

"Well, the plan would have worked, if Miss Vixen would have been here to use her super strength."

"Next time" Replied Lady Red making the boyfriend nod.

"And maybe we could actually use the box Nathaniel drew us" Cat Noir mentioned making his girlfriend chuckle.

Super Nathan had in the meantime removed the cord around the ship, then he pushed slowly on the yo-yo to get Lady Red's attention, then the heroine moved her arm with the cord of the yo-yo, to cause it to come back.

"Hey, do you think your lucky charm can give us something to get rid of the oil in the water?" Questioned the blonde boy, making the girl shrug her shoulders, then she threw her yo-yo up in the air to activate her special power.

"Lucky charm!" Yelled Lady Red and a rolled-up carpet appeared falling on Lady Red's arms, causing her to lose her equilibrium and fall down at the river.

"Fuck!" Shouted Cat Noir as he saw his girlfriend falling down with the carpet, then Super Nathan flew down, followed by Cat Noir, who threw himself down following the heroine, then Super Nathan grabbed the carpet, which unrolled itself during the fall and Super Nathan, then flew with the long textile over the oil, placing it over it, so the red carpet with the ladybug dots could start to absorb the oil into its fiber. Next to the ship Lady Red dived into the water with her arms crossed over her head, shrieking him at the noise she made as she entered into the water. Cat Noir bounced with the help of his staff on the ship against the front of the tourist boat, that had stopped there as it was supposed to catch the rest of the oil, that would have fallen from the ship.

"You need help?" Asked Cat Noir.

"No, I think it's better if you help Kagami. I didn't really like the way she landed inside the water. I think she might have gotten hurt or maybe she even got unconscious from the fall"

"She hasn't shown up yet, maybe I should check it out," Cat Noir said putting the baton on his mouth, then he jumped into the water like a professional swimmer and went down into the river to look around the place.

"Kagami?" Cat Noir mumbled worried looking around for his girlfriend, then he shrieked as he saw her sinking down with wide open eyes and her cheeks filled up with air, then the black-dressed superhero swam down at her, then grabbed his baton and held it in front of her mouth nodding at her, then she let the boy shove the baton into her mouth, which was working as a breathing equipment for the girl. She looked in relief at the boy, who had just come to help her, then he placed his arm under hers, then swum up along with her at the surface and stuck their heads out of the water.

"The water feels right at night for a swim, right?" Asked Cat Noir watching Lady Red trying to keep steady on the surface while being anxious as she was on it. Cat Noir started to find her behavior strange, then behind him, a wooden board appeared, which was colored white and had Super Nathan's logo in the middle. "Come I help you up" Cat Noir said pulling the board close to the two, then Lady Red placed her arms on the board, followed by Cat Noir pushing her up at the board, then he climbed up on it too and lied on his chest next to Lady Red, that looked disappointed with the situation.

"Are you alright?" Asked the blonde earning a nod from the girlfriend. "I didn't know, that your lucky charm object would be that heavy to bring you all the way down"

"Neither did I," Lady Red said sitting up on the board along with Cat Noir, who afterward shook his head to dry his hair a bit.

"Hey the carpet can't suck all the oil into it, we have to wait for the firefighters to come" Super Nathan warned earning a nod from the blonde superhero.

"Go up help Honey Bee and Viperion, in case the firefighters arrive to tell them about the oil loss."  
"Sure, I'll be up," Super Nathan said flying up at the bridge with the assistance of his drawn jetpack.

"I don't know, but I love Super Nathan's powers" Cat Noir admitted. "You nearly can do everything you want with them. He could somewhat be a mix of our miraculous, don't you think?" Questioned the Frenchman looking at the girlfriend, that wasn't in a great mood. "Kagami?" Whispered the blonde.

"I need to tell you something," Lady Red said. "I've got aquaphobia"

"Is that why you were afraid to keep yourself over the surface?"

"Yeah" Replied Kagami. "I never told this anyone, cause most of all see me as the perfect girl, that can do everything better, than anyone else and I don't know..."

"You don't need to feel ashamed about it. No one is perfect, not even I. I have my flaws too."

"What kind of flaws do you refer?"

"Most of the times I act and afterward I think about it. When it would be most correct to think first and then act"

"Well there you right. You do that quite a lot"

"And I can't sing rap or hip-hop" Added Cat Noir. "Nino once dared me to do that and I ended up breaking a mirror inside his room. Singing 6Pak and Zayn Y isn't the smartest thing for me to do"

"That must have been hilarious to see"

"Well it was for him, Alya and their siblings" Cat Noir mentioned making the Japanese descendant girl nod. "By the way, how did no one note you had aquaphobia during the times we had swimming lessons?"

"We swam at 1.80 there and sort of could manage to swim with less problems" Explained the ladybug-themed heroine. "In case I would panic I was near the edge of the pool and I could grab myself on it"

"Oh right, you always were on the sides during the lessons I remember"  
"Yeah then I haven't had any more lessons, only today I got scared as I felt down into the river"

"Yes"

"And thank you for saving my life again," Lady Red said pecking the boy on the cheeks.

"You know, I'll be always around to help you" Cat Noir assured the girl, who grabbed the blonde on the shoulder to give him a hug, making him smile and wrap his arms around his girlfriend's back.


	15. Genderbend

**Chapter 15**

**Funny Fact: I cut out of boredom of a used sheet the names of the classmates to make the draw for the compliments in the class.**

At the start of the next week Gabriel Agreste went together with the mother of Kagami to the city hall and waited there inside a meeting room for the state agent they want to discuss their idea about building a home for the homeless pets and to offer the homeless people a spot for them to work there, until they find a place to work and live.

"Are you and Kagami feeling alright after, what happened on the night after our dinner?" Questioned the fashion designer earning a nod from the blue-haired woman.

"Nothing harmed us" Responded Tomoe. "Our driver is recovering from the concussion and might come out of the hospital at the end of the week."

"That is good" Replied Mr. Agreste. "If you two don't feel safe at home, we have free rooms in the house and you and Kagami could sleep there until this guy gets caught"

"Thank you Gabriel-san, but it's not necessary"

"Sure, but in case you change your mind, the door is always open" The blonde said making the Japanese woman smile, afterward the door got open and at the entrance appeared a woman with blonde hair carrying a file on her hands, then she walked up at the two, that sat in front of the meeting desk and gave the two her hand.

"Sorry for the delay, I'm Mrs. Hapréle and I've talked with you on the telephone last week Mr. Agreste. As I heard about your idea I've looked through all the buildings, that are free and picked up a few of them. I can explain to you how I imagined everything in and outside of the building and if you two want we can change some things or remove or add some more details." The woman explained sitting down next to Gabriel showing him the first four pictures of different types of buildings, then Gabriel picked up the third image which was a large factory over an island, that was located at the Seine. Gabriel recognized the building, which used to be a car manufacturer and built in the past many French vehicles for the imports and for selling.

"This old car factory would be perfect," Gabriel said, then Mrs. Hapréle took from her file a few sheets out and handed them to the man.

"The first idea would be the ground floor would have the cages for the stray pets with dog doors, so they could always go in and out to the outside, which would be surrounded by fences. At the outside I also thought on a small path for people to go look around and watch the strays, walking in the free space."

"Sounds neat" Replied Mrs. Tsurugi.

"In the kennels nowadays the pets have also a free space to walk and play, but it's not as big as it's going to be here" Mrs. Hapréle explained the two adults vice versa to her. "I don't know if you wanted to do anything else on the second floor, so I brought these ideas here" The blonde woman mentioned handing out the sheets at Gabriel Agreste, so he could look at them.

"The first drabble is only a copy of the first floor with the cages, including a stairway down to the latter mentioned floor. The second drabble contains at the end of the floor a veterinary station, who depending on who you organize to come here either work all day here or in her own clinic and comes by, when necessary."

"Okay"

"In front of the veterinary on the right side is going to be the office of the warden, next to it would be the souvenir shop, if you're planning to have one or we can leave it out. On the other side would be the stall for the people to buy snacks and drinks, next to it would be the restrooms….and eventually, I might change this up to here, where the souvenir shop is or right next to the office if the souvenir shop isn't part of the plans"

"Good and the other ones?" Asked Gabriel moving together with the woman to the next sheet.

"This one is quite similar to the first, besides the office takes place here, where the vet was in the first sketch. The souvenirs are now here in front of the office and vice versa from the souvenirs will be the stall for the snacks, new here, where the toilets were in the first will be one or two elevators and on the other side of the room the restrooms"

"The fourth one the vet and the office are here on the back together, in front of the vet are the restrooms, while in front of the office the stall stands along with the souvenir shop and the lifts. Next to the toilets will be a row of cages again for the strays."

"They're all good," Gabriel said. "The last one I liked the most"

"That's great, what about you Mrs. Tsurugi?" The woman asked looking at the woman, that had her eyes covered with her sunglasses.

"The last two sounded great to me, but I thought about instead of having a souvenir shop, there could be a side, where only the restrooms, the stand and the lifts were and on the other end more cages for the animals, but for those, who have special needs and need to recover. Maybe a special cage or room for them?" Tomoe Tsurugi suggested then the woman appointed it on the last sheet, she showed the two adults.

"Okay about the outside now, have you got any special wishes?" Questioned Madame Hapréle and Gabriel glanced at Mrs. Tsurugi, who had her face straight at the woman.

"Is it possible, that we could talk with a gardener or a landscaper about this?" Gabriel asked the woman.

"You need most likely to meet one of them and explain your situation and they would give you any ideas about how it should look like for the pets. I don't think it needs to be a perfect garden since most of the pets use it as a bathroom to do their needs"

"Yes of course, but I was more thinking about, that the homeless people, we would hire could walk the pets around like normal owners"

"Or we could also let visitors walk the pets for free?" Suggested the mother of Kagami. "Eventually if that person starts to like the pet and the pet likes the person too, they could also adopt the pet if they want"

"Just like in the kennels?"

"What would be also a good idea would be for children and teens to spend a few hours with a pet and take care of them like the pet really belonged to them, so they could learn how much responsibility it takes to own a pet."

"That's something I wanted to do with my son at some point, but I was afraid it wouldn't work out or Adrien would get hurt by the pet"

"This wouldn't happen that easy Gabriel"

"I know, it was long ago I wanted to give my son a pet. It was on the time my wife had disappeared. My former assistant Nathalie had suggested me to buy my son a Labrador"

"Labradors are very smart dogs. Back in Japan people had suggested me to get one to use as assistance when I went out."

"So you had one?"

"No, but I was always busy with Kagami's schedule, that I decided to not get one, because then I wouldn't have any time to take care of him" Explained Mrs. Agreste earning a nod from the blonde.

"If you two want, I can look up for addresses for all the available gardeners and landscapes around Paris, so you can get more ideas for the outside. I also will hand you out my visit card and if you want I can suggest you some architects and companies to take care of the renovation of the building, if we're staying with this one"

"Sure I'm fine with it and Mrs. Tsurugi?" Asked Adrien's father looking at the mother of his son's girlfriend, who nodded in agreement with the man. "Yes we take that house"

"Good so I can prepare the contract for you two to sign," The woman said taking out from her file a tablet, then placed it on the table turning it on. Afterward, she opened the writing app to search for the specific contract, that was needed for the two.

* * *

At the Françoise Dupont high school, the class of Miss Bustier went back into their classroom after the break to attend her next lessons, which was English.

"Good morning everyone" Greeted Miss Bustier watching all the classmates entering into her room, then Rose passed by the teacher.

"Morning Miss Bustier, can I pick out a name from the jar to give her a compliment?" Asked the short blonde earning a nod from the teacher.

"Of course you can" Responded the redhead with a smile watching the short girl happily pick the jar with the names of the classmates to put her hand in it and take a small note out of the jar, afterward she opened the sheet to read the name.

"I've got Nathaniel," Rose said making the redhead groan as he had to come to the front of the class.

"Why me?" Nathaniel asked as he was about to sit down next to the girlfriend.

"Lucky you, it ain't me," Lila said making Nathaniel look bewildered at her.

"Why?"

"Well you wouldn't like the compliments I would give you," Lila said wiggling with her eyebrows setting the boy in shock.

"Lila, you're crazy"

"You don't need to tell me something I already know Nathy" Lila replied with a giggle, then Nathaniel walked to Rose, who smiled at him excited to hear his compliment.

"You already know that and I probably said this like a thousand times, but you're the nicest girl in our school"

"Awww thank you so much Nathaniel and you've got the funkiest hairstyle from all the boys here," Rose said looking at her classmates, then watched Kim caress his blonde highlight over his hair.

"You forgot me Rose," Kim said forming his hand into a pistol, making the short teenage girl giggle.

"Sorry, but Nath has the best," Rose said watching Nathaniel head back to his seat and dropped his arms over the table.

"Can I pick the next two?" Asked Rose earning a nod from the teacher, therefore Rose stuck her arm into the jar again and Alya got up from her sheet walking with her tablet in her arms.

"Miss Bustier, can I prepare myself for the presentation?" Questioned the Martinic descendant girl, then the teacher agreed accompanying the girl to her desk to assist her in connecting the tablet with the overhead projector.

"Now we have to call….Ivan and…..Marinette to the front of the class" Rose said watching Marinette get up from her seat followed by Ivan, who was sitting vice versa to the empty seat next to Marinette.

"That will be interesting," Rose said watching Marinette and Ivan stood in front of each other, wondering, what they could say about each other.

"I like the fact you always seem to find a solution to everything," Ivan said making the girl with the pigtails smile.

"The best thing I find about you Ivan is, that you're always there for your friends and your girlfriend, whenever they need you"

"Aww that was cute," Rose said putting her arm into the jar again. "This is the last time I promise," Rose said looking at Miss Bustier, that checked together with Alya on the tablet if the presentation was working.

"Now we got….Juleka and Kagami" Rose said watching her girlfriend and her friend come to the front of the class to give each other a compliment.

"My favorite thing about you is your smile," Kagami said making Rose smile and hug her tall girlfriend.

"That's my favorite thing about her too"

"Aww," Kagami said watching Juleka turn a little pink on her face as the shorter girl gave her a hug.

"Boohoo, I'm crying, can we start the lessons, please? I want to learn something" Chloé said waving her hand in front of her mouth after yawning.

"Only Juleka needs to say something, then we're done. It only takes a few seconds" Rose said earning a nod from the two friends beside her.

"What do you want her to say?" Asked Chloé.

"A compliment. That's what all this game is about" Rose responded at the other blonde girl. "Come on Juleka, you can do it"  
"You're very smart Kagami," Juleka said a little quiet, making Kagami smile, who following after wide her eyes as she heard along with the girl Chloé interrupting them again.

"Everyone in the class knows she's smart and very skilled at fencing. Don't you have something new?" Asked Chloé.

"Chloé Bourgeois, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all" Miss Bustier said glaring sternly at the daughter of the mayor.

"But what's the point of this game, if certain people keep saying the same thing about the others?" Asked the girl.

"Chloé just listen to Miss Bustier and stay out of it" Adrien ordered his childhood friend. "Arguing about something, that belongs to our school schedule is none of your business"

"Ignore Chloé, just tell anything, so we can go back to our seats," Kagami told the girl earning a nod from the raven-haired girl.

"You...you're p...pretty" Complimented Juleka making the Japanese girl smile, then shriek as again the mayor's daughter raised her voice in the middle of the class.

"Aha! I told you Adrikins you couldn't trust this sushi-eating rat. She's flirting with Juleka!"

"No one is flirting here!" Hissed Adrien annoyed with the attitude of his friend. "That was just a normal compliment"

"What is your problem Chloé?" Asked the Japanese descendant girl. "Why do you have to mess with the others"

"That's one of your business, Kagami" Replied the blonde crossing her arms, causing the brown-eyed girl to roll her eyes.

"What's the point of this conversation," The girl said looking at Juleka, that was sad about the situation, then Kagami placed her arm behind the raven-haired girl's back to caress it. "Forget everything Chloé said" The blue-haired girl said watching the girl make her way back to the seat and sit down, followed by Rose and the blonde focused along with the other classmates on Alya's presentation. The overhead projector got turned on showing a picture of a young journalist with short brown hair with several photos related with the news and down on the presentation, Alya had her full name on it, followed by the theme of her presentation.

"Greetings everyone, I'm going to do a presentation about one of my favorite idols. I wanted to do about Ladybug, but she had got retired a few years ago. So my second choice was the young journalist River Langerak, who visited this high school here and she accepted it and I spend the whole afternoon with her, seeing her at the work and she told me, how she got there" Alya said, then used a remote to change on her power point to the next slide showing the table of contents of her presentation.

At the last row, Nathaniel was drawing on his sketchbook, then Lila came with her face closer to his ear to whisper into it.

"When Alix is going to do the presentation about you and how are you going to manage this?" The brunette asked her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I have a stupid plan" Responded Nathaniel. "I'm pretending, that I have to go during the presentations to the toilet, then I transform into a hero and enter through the window to visit all"

"You're going to pretend, that you got diarrhea or something?"

"More like a terrible stomach-ache" Corrected the redhead. "Don't worry, I'll be careful"

"Alright and please don't do anything crazy, during the presentation"

"Of course not" Nathaniel promised the girl, then got nudged by her. Parallel to the couple Rose was paying attention to Alya's presentation, next to her Juleka had her head leaned down to the desk sobbing quietly, afterward she cleaned her tears with her hand and lied her head down on the table earning a surprised look of her girlfriend.

"Come Juleka, forget what Chloé said. She's not worth your attention" Rose said passing her hand on Juleka's back to comfort her.

"Is Juleka crying?" Asked the Vietnamese classmate looking back at Rose, watching the dark-dressed girl sob on her arms, then watched Rose nod to respond in mute at his question. "Maybe she needs to be alone for a moment until she feels better?"

"Too bad Luka isn't here for us, he knows how to calm her down," Rose said afterward Juleka got up and passed behind Nathaniel and Lila, who gazed back at her worried about her feelings, also the students in front of them noted, that something was wrong with the raven-haired girl.

"Juleka, are you alright?" Asked the Italian girl, then as the sister of Luka passed beside Ivan, Kagami got up from her seat and grabbed the girl on her hand.

"You don't have to go out there all alone. Stay here with your friends, stay here with Rose" Kagami suggested the girl with the purple streak, who looked away from the Asian descendant girl. "Come with me"

"Kagami please go back to your seat." Commanded Miss Bustier making Kagami sight and walk back to her seat. "Juleka, you know you're a very great and strong girl. You had a rough childhood as your father had left your family all alone"

"So that's why she doesn't have a boyfriend like everyone else"

"Chloé!" Shouted the half of the classmates.

"Girl can you just shell up for the next few hours?" Asked the Moroccan descendant student, that sat next to Adrien.

"Loving someone of the same gender isn't wrong" Added Myléne.

"Of course it is!" Hissed Chloé. "I mean, how is she supposed to found a family in the future if she and Rose are both females?" Asked Chloé looking at Juleka, that looked back at Rose, which got shocked about the question. Juleka covered her face starting to cry, making all the others look at her beside Chloé in pitifulness.

"Your luck Chloé is, that Ladybug and Cat Noir have defeated Hawk Moth a few years ago. If Hawk Moth was still around, he for sure would have akumatized Juleka, so she could kick your ass" Alix said glaring at the blonde girl.

"Good thing now I don't have to worry about it anymore," Chloé said with a short chuckle, then on the side of the desk, Lila smashed with her flat hands on the table shrieking Chloé.

"You know what you are?" Asked the Italian girl. "You're a miserable, spoiled brat"

"Who asked you Pinocchio?" The blonde asked, then behind Lila Juleka fell on her knees looking at the ground, afterward, all classmates turned their eyes on her to see her there inhaling in and out slowly.

"Juleka are you alright?" Asked Adrien coming down at her to see her facial expression wasn't sad anymore, but now angry.

"Juleka is gone for now," Juleka said with a deep voice disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke and the raven-haired girl had disappeared and a dark blue tune colored version of Reflekta stood there with the hair gelled up like a manga character forming pyramid-like form. On the place of the skirt, the villain wore a blue kilt coming down to her knees and light blue thighs and dark blue boots. "The name is Genderbend"

"Oh oh," Adrien said making Marinette gulp about the akumatization of her boyfriend's sister.

"But wasn't Hawk Moth already defeated?" Asked Nino looking at the blonde, who shrugged the shoulders and Kagami passed beside Nino and Adrien slowly heading at the exit of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Genderbend raising her arm up aiming with her laser gun, she had installed on her arm at the Japanese girl, that shrieked as the villain caught her.

"Out of here" Responded Kagami making Chloé laugh.

"You all say she's very brave and all that and look now who wants to leave this classroom as soon as an akuma appears?"

"Shut up Chloé, she's one of the fewer girls here that have the guts to tell you off your shitty behavior"

"Talking about shitty behavior have you first listened to your voice?" Asked the blonde. "You sound like that weird Swede from the Bing Bong Song"

"Well if I were you I would take a nice selfie of yourself, cause afterward you'll not going to look that pretty anymore"

"If I have to look like you it's not gonna make you look better, cause you still look as awful as before" Chloé mentioned making Genderbend furrow her eyebrows in anger, lifting her arm up pointing at Chloé, then as she fired her laser arrow Chloé got pulled to the floor towards Genderbend and the laser hit Sabrina instead.

"Sabrina!" Shouted a few classmates, afterwards, Sabrina had changed gender and now she had short red hair similar to Kagami's, a purple men vest and light blue shorts with black shoes on her feet.

"Sabrina has turned into a guy" Lila mentioned surprised standing close to Miss Bustier, which had grabbed the brunette on the arms to avoid her from going back.

"That explains, why the name Genderbend," Kim said then shrieked as Genderbend pointed her gun at him firing another laser transforming him into a female with the same clothing, but with a ponytail, blush, red gloss and eyelashes over the eyelid. "Ah!" Screamed Kim nearly like a girl, making Ivan laugh along with Nino.

"So who's the next?" Asked Genderbend looking around at the back to only see Ivan in front of the seat of Nathaniel and Lila.

"A new makeover for Nathaniel would not be bad" Chloé said with a laughter, then Genderbend turned herself around aiming the French girl again and as she shot the arrow in front of Chloé's face appeared a mirror, which ended up ricochet the attack back at the villain, who jumped in surprise at the reflect and hid behind Myléne frighting her, therefore she got anxious as she witnessed her boyfriend being hit by the ray and turn into a woman. Genderbend looked back at the previous victim, which had grabbed the mirror to see the symbol of the art miraculous holder, then she looked at the door to recognize the superhero Super Nathan standing at the entrance of the door along with Lady Red.

"Dear Juleka, why did you get sad?" Asked Super Nathan. "A girl that cute and smart doesn't need to get herself brought down like that"

"I'm a boy, you idiot," Genderbend said making Super Nathan wide his eyes bewildered, afterward the purple-skinned superhero got hit by an arrow and turned also into a girl, but with red shoulder-length hair.

"Now that was low" Super Nathan said as Genderbend smirked about it.

"Oh great well done, how are you going to get us out of this?" Asked Chloé as Super Nathan wasn't able to work without his tablet.

"With my bare hands" Super Nathan said running towards Genderbend, who held her weapon towards the superhero, then Super Nathan jumped at the villain bringing her down on the floor.

"Quick get out of here!" Demanded Lady Red stepping in the classroom, then watched the students ran quickly at the exit, then observed Super Nathan trying to hold Genderbend down, then Lila assisted Super Nathan holding the villain down, then the villain pushed Lila away from her, which flew against the table of the teacher hitting her head on it.

"Lila!" Shouted Super Nathan getting shoved away towards the desk of Marinette, then Lady Red stepped in front of Lila spinning her yo-yo in front of her, then looked down at the Italian girl, who was patting her own head from the impact on the wooden desk.

"You're alright?" Asked the Japanese heroine earning a thumb up from the brunette.

"You're not going to be able to protect your friend forever," The dark blue villain said, then heard a familiar voice coming from the door to see the cat-themed superhero stand there playing with his tail on his hand.

"There is a super villain we gotta defeat? That's pawesome!" Cat Noir said making Genderbend look unimpressed at the hero coming up with his cat puns. "What? Are they claw-ful?" Questioned Cat Noir. "I can do better," The superhero said looking at Lady Red and Lila winking at them quickly with his left eye, earning a nod from the two as they got, what Cat Noir had planned.

"Fur-real I'm a very….cathletic person….I also enjoy reading lots of furry tails, but what I enjoy the most is….hanging out with my fur-ends…...Litter-ally….I...uhm…."

"You're tricking me!" Shouted Genderbend shooting an arrow towards Lady Red, who just managed to deflect the attack in time with her yo-yo, after that Super Nathan, who still was in the female body jumped at Genderbend bringing her down on the floor.

"Damn the boobs are kind of annoying to me," Super Nathan said making Lila giggle, then Lady Red stepped on right arm of Genderbend, where the laser gun was and Cat Noir took the baton from his back to break the wrist gun, then from the gun flew out a black colored butterfly, which the friends around Genderbend saw.

"It really is an akuma," Cat Noir said. "But what is it doing here?"

"Most important question, who is now using the moth miraculous" Added the Italian girl.

"I don't know, but we have to figure this out," Lady Red said letting her yo-yo roll down, then she spun it around to catch the akuma. "Time to de-evilize!"

Lady Red released the akuma from her yo-yo, who was now a normal butterfly again. "Goodbye, little butterfly" The blue-haired heroine observed with a smile the butterfly flying away out of the classroom, then she threw her yo-yo up in the air again. "Miraculous!" Shouted Lady Red to activate the healing light to restore everything back to normal, including setting Super Nathan and other students back into their previous genders.

"Yes! I'm a guy again!" Super Nathan shouted excited making his girlfriend laugh, then they looked down at Genderbend, who had transformed back into Juleka Couffaine.

"Are you alright, Juleka?" Asked Lady Red coming down to her knees.

"What happened?" Questioned the raven-haired girl seeing Super Nathan present with Lila and Cat Noir.

"You were akumatized, but whoever caused you this or why it's unknown" Responded Cat Noir. "Unless do you remember him entering in contact with you?"

"I don't know, he wanted me to transform so many people as possible into the opposite gender….he promised me he would turn me into a boy, if I did everything he said"

"He didn't ask anything about the miraculouses?" Questioned Lila and Juleka shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't remember" Replied Juleka.

"And why exactly do you want to turn into a boy?" Asked Cat Noir. "Do you not like it to be female?"

"It's just….I'm afraid about me and Rose's future."

"She won't ever leave you Juleka. She loves you" Lila comforted the raven-haired girl caressing her on the back. "And you know that too"

"I know, but what if everyone in the future has babies?" Asked Luka's younger sister. "What will be about Rose? She adores children and she has always gushed about how badly she wanted to have her own"

"You two can adopt?" Suggested Super Nathan. "There are many children, that don't have any parents and need to be adopted"

"Also artificial insemination is a thing….is that legal in France?" Questioned the Italian watching Lady Red shrug her shoulders.

"Come on Juleka, you two will find a way to have your own child. And I think Rose would like the idea of adopting a child or two. What do you think?" Suggested the blonde cat superhero.

"I think this is good" Juleka responded making the blonde smile. "Thank you" Super Nathan helped Juleka up, then walked her out of the classroom, leaving the other three back.

"This situation now makes me think on last time when Adrien asked me from where babies actually came from" Lady Red mentioned making the cat-themed superhero blush.

"Not that story again" Cat Noir said making Lila smirk at his reaction.

"What happened?" Asked Lila curious.

"Please it's just embarrassing"

"Come on, Adri. No one is ever gonna hear this, besides us" Lady Red pleaded the blonde, who crossed his arms ignoring the girlfriend.

"Nope"

"I swear I won't tell this anyone nor laugh at it" Lila promised the blonde, who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, because it's you," Cat Noir said faking a cough before he could say it. "Last winter I said something with I would even have 100 children to make Kagami happy, then she had turned really red about, what I said making Luka laugh. Of course, I got confused about his reaction, then asked him, what was so funny and he told me, it was impossible for us to have 100 children from our own and I asked him why afterward Kagami asked me if I knew exactly how babies were…..made…." Explained the dark-dressed superhero causing Lila to laugh and fall down on the floor at the story. "Then she and Luka explained to me and they kinda reacted like that too"

"We all know about him being oblivious sometimes, but this was kinda too much. But at least he knows it now"

"If this was the case with Nathaniel I think I couldn't be able to explain him everything without him feeling awkward about it or me not laughing"

"You were lucky then," Lady Red told her best friend, who nodded at the blue-haired girl. "Come let's get out of here and transform back, before they get suspicious about us" Cat Noir's girlfriend warned the blonde, then the three ran out of the classroom to drop their suits down.


	16. Super Nathan

**Chapter 16**

Nathaniel, Lila, Kagami, Adrien, Rose, Juleka, Marinette and Luka had got reunited together in the break around a table at the cafeteria to eat to get prepared for the next lesson.

"Yesterday I and Luka were on our way to deliver the special prepared Sablés at everyone's house and on the way I've accidentally dropped the bag with the miraculouses and the cookies on the streets and I forgot to check, if I had all miraculouses and I didn't realize the moth miraculous was gone" The Chinese descendant girl explained her friends, "Now someone has found it and is using it for the bad"

"Don't worry, we're all getting the miraculous back. We all managed to take Le Paon the miraculous away, so we will also manage to take Monarch down….that's what you heard, right sis?" Questioned Luka glancing at his younger sister, who nodded at the boy.

"Listen later Alix is going to do a presentation about my superhero identity, I will inform them all to stay positive and if an akuma approaches them to try stay happy to avoid them to get akumatzed" Informed the redhead boy. "Is this a good thing?"

"It would be good to assure them, we're always around to help them like Cat Noir and Ladybug did in the past" Responded Rose to Nathaniel. "Do it Nath"

"Does Alix know your superhero identity Nathaniel?" Asked Adrien picking up from the tableau, that stood in front of the friends another croissant to eat.

"No" Replied Nathaniel. "I don't even know if it's a good idea to tell her that. You all know, she has a crush on Super Nathan and I'm afraid when I tell her that she will hate me for good"

"If that is because you're dating Lila just tell Alix you and Miss Vixen are dating. Although everyone should know that by now" Kagami said. "Well compared to me and Adrien at least"

"But in your civilian selves fangirls often go behind you two," Lila said with a chuckle.

"They go behind Adrien, not me. They only follow me to get me out of their way to get closer to Adrien"

"What?" Asked Nathaniel surprised.

"But I never saw them going behind you?" Rose questioned looking at Kagami and Adrien.

"That's mostly after or before photo shoots" Explained Adrien. "To avoid this fangirl mayhem she's most of the times present on my shoots or at her house"

"It's really incredible, how most of the fans of him only want him because he's really famous"

"That was me a few years ago, but then I found Nathaniel" Lila mentioned leaning her head on Nathaniel's shoulder making him smile a little embarrassed.

"That's why I have been rejecting all the girls from every flirting attempts, cause I know it wouldn't ever work out," The blonde Frenchboy told the group. "I've seen in the movies how the relationships were like"

"At least you got Kagami" Luka added. "How did she manage to get together with you?"

"We had become friends at the fencing lessons and after a funny accident, we had during fencing I had found her….alluring" Answered Adrien looking at Kagami while scratching with his hand behind his neck.

"I was so mean for the coming days. I didn't want us to become a thing, but I couldn't get him out of my head and at the same time I was afraid Adrien wasn't as kind as he seemed to be"

"And the fangirls?" Questioned Luka.

"I didn't think about that before. I got surprised as fangirls approached me more often because I'm with Adrien"

"I don't know, but I'd love to see myself in the future and all my fans going behind me….but of course I will still have my eyes on you, Marinette," Luka said gazing at Marinette, that blushed at his comment.

"I really love your talking about the past and the future guys, but we came here to talk about the villain, that akumatized my sweet Juleka" Rose mentioned placing her hand on Juleka's making the girlfriend smile a little.

"Right, that's why the meeting was set up," Marinette said looking at Rose together with Luka. "Sorry for the distraction"

"Whoever it is, we need to find out, who has got the moth miraculous and stop them from more akumatizations in Paris," Adrien said. "I can't believe shortly before our adult lives start this had to come in our way again"

"Same" Agreed Luka. "I can handle once in a while skip my band practice, but now if the akumas are back it won't be that easy to sneak out, every time one breaks out"

"Same and what if this continues for more years?" Asked Kagami. "How are we supposed to keep up with our own lives and responsibilities?"

"We going to manage this too, we're six heroes after all." Assured Adrien. "And if necessary Marinette can give out one or two miraculouses to others to help us fight"

"Of course" Responded Marinette and the bell rang, advising the students to get back to the classrooms. "Oh we gotta go back"

"Well, I'm going back to the ship," Luka said getting up from the chair. "If anyone finds any clues, inform me and Marinette" Warned Luka saluting with his point and middle finger at the squad, then walked away heading to the exit of the cafeteria.

* * *

In the classroom, Alix was doing the presentation of her favorite superhero and on her powerpoint, she showed a video of Super Nathan being interviewed by Alix herself.

"_If I had a presentation at the school about you, would you show up and show them some of your moves?" Questioned Alix._

"_Of course" Responded Super Nathan. "If I'm not busy dealing with bad guys I would totally love to show up"_

"_Would you also appear in the classroom in your own way?"_ Asked Alix, then Super Nathan smirked holding his tablet to use the pen to draw something on the tablet, then the camera turned black and Alix moved her hands to the window, where Super Nathan stood on a flying carpet, that he had drawn with his tablet, then all students applauded afterward Miss Bustier opened for the superhero the window and he entered with the carpet into the classroom landing next to Alix.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Super Nathan, one of the superheroes here in Paris. The beautiful capital of France" Super Nathan explained using his tablet to draw something, then on the table of Miss Bustier appeared a small flag of the country they're all living in.

"Bravo," Miss Bustier said with a smile as the redhead had drawn the French national flag.

"Have you all got any special wishes I could draw for you in real life?" Asked Super Nathan and a few students raised their hands up.

"Nin….I mean boy with the red cap" Super Nathan called the Morrocan, who placed his arm down to tell the superhero what he wanted to.

"Can you draw the new Jagged Stone music cover, including its CD with the songs of it?"  
"I have no idea if it's possible, but I can draw a functional stereo system," Super Nathan said drawing on his tablet a stereo system and as he was done the device appeared over Super Nathan, then he caught it and showed it to the class.

"Amazing!" All replied stunned in chorus.

"Super Nathan" Called Kim still holding his arm in the air. "Is it possible, that you could draw a living person or animal?"

"No, but I can draw a voodoo doll, that really works" Responded Super Nathan surprising the classmates.

"Okay I don't need to see that," Kim said a little frightened about the response.

"Good and the next one….what about the girlfriend of Adrien Agreste?" Suggested Super Nathan.

"Can you draw me a fan of Cat Noir?" Asked Kagami earning a nod from Super Nathan.

"Well, I try. I've never have drawn one before….nor Cat Noir did I"

"Well, then just a fan," Kagami said earning a nod from the superhero, who was doing the commission she asked for, seconds later a small fan appeared over Kagami and she used it to cool herself down.

"Wait, Super Nathan, I've got a cooler idea," Kim said jumping up from his seat.

"What is it, Kim?" Asked Super Nathan roll his eyes wondering, what the Vietnamese was going to ask him.

"Can you draw on people clothing?" Asked Kim making Super Nathan gulp at the question.

"S...sure..."  
"Can you add geisha clothing to Kagami?" Asked Kim making Kagami look in shock at Kim along with Adrien.

"What?" Shouted the Japanese girl.

"I could, but I can't promise it will look good" Super Nathan said looking at Kagami, who crossed her arms looking away from the superhero.

"Come on, it's not like you're going to undress her and dress her all up, right?"

"Of course not!"

"See?"

Super Nathan sighed then tapped with his pen on the screen of his device and wide his eyes as he had a brilliant idea, then started to draw on the tablet on the body of a person, that was captured by the device and after two minutes Super Nathan was done and removed his pen off the tablet looking at the class, which had all looked at Kagami, who had closed her eyes, then all were confused to see Kagami in her uniform.

"She's still in her school uniform," Adrien said, then Kagami opened her left eye to look at herself in surprise as nothing had been done to her.

"Why did you do this to me!?" Shouted a voice and all looked at Kim, then started to laugh while Super Nathan smirked and rolled his pen with his middle and index finger at his success.

"The red lip gloss doesn't really suit you Kim" Mentioned Lila starting to laugh along with her best friend.

"But it would suit you" Super Nathan said seeing Lila look up at him, smiling at the superhero, that approached the girl.

"Oh, what are you going to do to me Super Nathan?" Asked Lila teasingly knowing Super Nathan was just playing with her.

"Nothing, but giving you this" Super Nathan said drawing on his tablet a rose, that appeared in front of Super Nathan, then the superhero gently gave it to the girl. "Here the most gorgeous girls receive from me a flower"

"That's sweet, but I have already got a loving boyfriend and my favorite flowers are tiger lilies"  
"Well I'm not into drawing flowers so….you won't ever get them"  
"Well don't worry, my sweet boyfriend is going to bring me them someday," Lila said making Super Nathan roll his eyes down in embarrassment turning light pink on the cheeks.

"Hey Max, isn't Super Nathan actually an adult?" Asked Kim.

"I don't know" Responded Max "Ask Alix"

"Super Nathan, are we allowed to know your age or some details of your civilian self?" Asked Ivan.

"Just some tiny, little details" Responded Super Nathan holding his index finger and thumb nearly close together to Ivan.

"How old are you?" Asked Ivan.

"I'm….uh 25" Responded Super Nathan.

"Where are you from?" Asked Lila.

"France" Responded Super Nathan. "And Liechtenstein!" Super Nathan added to avoid anything similar to his civilian self.

"Do you know Miss Vixen's secret identity?" Asked Adrien.

"Why not?"

"Is she hotter with or without the suit?" Asked Nino getting elbowed by his girlfriend. "I'm just asking"

"I don't know, both are good" Responded Super Nathan making a few girls chuckle. "Uhm you were talking about the civilian self of her, right?"

"Yeah"

"Oh good"  
"Can I have my old clothes back?" Asked Kim looking at Super Nathan, who took his tablet in front of him again, opening the layer with the geisha outfit and erased the layer, so that the clothing would disappear and Kim would stay back with his previous outfit. "Thank you"

"Okay guys and girls, I've gotta finish the presentation. Maybe Super Nathan has later time to take selfies with us or to give an autograph or two" Alix said moving on her power point presentation to the end page.

"The best for me about this presentation was I could get to know my idol better and show you all, how of an awesome and kind person he is" Alix said making Super Nathan smile, then Alix moved to the last page, which was a gif of a famous rapper clapping with his hands, afterward the class applauded at the pink-haired girl.

"Well I've gotta go kids, I need to stay focused on Paris, mostly after an akuma having caught one of your friends" Super Nathan said looking at Juleka, which was being patted by the girlfriend. "Remember to always stay positive and if you're feeling down and an akuma appears, try to make yourself feel happy, fight against the akuma, try to resist it trying to control your mind. I know you can do that" Super Nathan told the class, who nodded at the superhero.

"Thank you for coming, Super Nathan and for helping Juleka out of the trouble" The teacher thanked the redhead, which nodded at the woman.

"No problem. My friends, have a nice day and see you someday" Super Nathan said leaving the classroom and closing the door behind him.

"That was a very interesting presentation, Alix, good job" Miss Bustier complimented the short girl, who walked back at her seat. "Now mes enfants, in a minute the bell is going to ring. If you want you can leave now for the break and Adrien can prepare himself for his presentation"

"Sure Miss Bustier" Adrien said getting up carrying to the front a barrel bag to the front, placing it on the desk of Miss Bustier, then took from his pocket a stick to insert it on Miss Bustier's laptop to search for his presentation.

"Hey Adrien, about who are you going to do a presentation?" Asked the Vietnamese boy passing by the blonde together with Max, while the other classmates left for the break.

"Kagami's mother" Responded Adrien. "I wanted Jagged Stone, but Marinette had already picked him"

"Cool, it's her mother, who was a fencing champion, right?"

"Yes" Replied Adrien.

"Great can't wait to hear about it" Kim said leaving the class along with Max, then Kagami approached the blonde, who felt a little tensed about his presentation.

"Are you nervous?" Questioned the blue-haired girl.

"A bit" Responded Adrien.

"Don't worry, it will go fine" Kagami comforted the boy making him smile. "I'm spreading my mother's fencing utensils on the table if you don't mind"

"Thanks," Adrien said opening the powerpoint on the laptop, then connected it on the writing app with the overhead projector to make the image appear behind him on the wall. "Kagami, are you interested to go out tonight at the cinema?"

"Again?" Asked Kagami confused.

"Well, we couldn't fully enjoy it, because we had to move out to help the staff out of the cargo ship" The blonde mentioned. "Or we go out somewhere else"

"No it's alright," Said Kagami. "Perhaps we go alone this time?"

"Sure, I'm fine with that" Adrien said making his girlfriend smile, then he helped Kagami take the rest of the objects from the barrel bag out to place it on the table of the teacher.

Inside the boys' restroom Super Nathan stood in front of the mirror gazing annoyed at his reflection.

"Karaa, stripes off. Stripes off!" Super Nathan said loud to destransform back into his civilian self, but it didn't work out. "Karaa, what's going on?" Asked Super Nathan. "Is it possible, that she can't hear me?" Super Nathan told it himself walking to the exit of the restrooms opening the door, then he shrieked as he saw Alix standing in front of him with her fist in the air, about to knock on the door.

"Alix?" Asked Super Nathan surprised. "This is the boy's restroom?"

"I know, sorry. I wanted to see if my friend Nathaniel was here. He had left to go to the toilet and hasn't come back."

"Oh is it a short redhead with a grey dress jacket, purple pants, turquoise eyes and has this…..hairstyle I don't know how to explain and….is very good looking?"

"Well he is, but you're way more gorgeous compared to my friend," Alix said blushing a little as she avoided eye contact with the superhero.

"Oh boy" Super Nathan mumbled at how much Alix was attracted to the superhero. "Alix listen, you're a great girl, but….I and Miss Vixen are dating. And I've got a double life. I can't be always present to be there for you"

"You mean, if Miss Vixen wouldn't be with you, I actually had a chance with you?"

"No, that's not what I meant"

"But, what are you referring to Super Nathan?" Asked Alix and Super Nathan placed his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Listen Alix…...I know you're….uh….listen to my voice. Listen to me talking now. When you hear my voice, what does it make you think off?"

"The first time I saw you on TV talking" Responded Alix dreamy. "Your voice makes you even more attractive"

"Doesn't my voice not make you think of a certain friend or something?"

"Nope" Responded Alix making Super Nathan groan.

"It doesn't matter, Alix listen I need to go quick. I….need to help Viperion with…..a car accident!"

"Your excuses are so ridiculous," Alix said with a chuckle, then Super Nathan shook the girl on her shoulders.

"Why are you so oblivious?" Shouted Super Nathan annoyed, then Alix pressed her lips on Super Nathan's lips, shrieking him as his friend had kissed him on the lips. "Fuck" Mumbled Super Nathan, then suddenly behind his back his miraculous started to beep lighting up behind his shoulder his symbol and he got transformed back into Nathaniel Kurtzberg, right in front of Alix, who just opened her eyes as she had felt Super Nathan's cover disappear and shocking the pink-haired girl as she just discovered, whose identity was from her idol.

"Nathaniel?!" Asked Alix shocked. "You're Super Nathan?"

"Karaa, what happened?" Asked Nathaniel looking up at her kwami.

"I don't know, this nevew happened to me befowe" Responded Karaa shrugging her shoulders.

"Alix about this, I'm so sorry I've never told you about my secret identity, I was initially not allowed to tell this anyone, not even my best friends…..I just told this the other superheroes, because we were partners and there was really no point in hiding this from each other" Nathaniel explained watching Alix still in shock gazing at the redhead. "Please don't get mad at me or you'll get akumatized too and I can't transform as long as Karaa hasn't charged her energies"

"Her energies?" Asked Alix starting to chuckle. "Is she like some plush toy, where you can put batteries or so?" Asked the pink-haired girl, making the kwami cross her arms.

"I'm not a toy. I'm a kwami," Corrected the white kwami.

"Awesome" Alix said tickling the kwami on the sides, making it laugh. "I can't believe my best friend is a superhero"

"So….. you're not angry at me?" Questioned Nathaniel a little bewildered.

"I kind of thought before, when you were gone during my presentation, while Super Nathan was there and flirted with Lila, that it would be most likely to be you his secret identity. You have even missed several times some lessons, because of an emergency and during that space of time, Super Nathan was out there"

"So….you….kinda knew it?"

"Well I'm not surprised it was you"

"And you still had a crush on Super Nathan, even knowing it was me?"

"I couldn't know it was really you, it could have also been someone else"

"Well there you're right"

"Yeah, I check my sources about you more than Alya. But she started doing that as she realized, she was wrong at some aspects.

"Good and you know you can't tell anyone about my identity? But I know I can trust you"  
"Of course Nathaniel. Who am I, Chloé?"

"No, you're my friend," Told Nathaniel.

"Yeah…..and wait….since you're dating Miss Vixen….is she Lila in someway?" Questioned the pink-haired girl earning a nod from her friend. "Makes sense"

"Thank god, imagine Lila and Miss Vixen weren't the same girls and I had a crush on them. I'd be screwed" Responded Nathaniel and the bell of the school rang, calling the students back to class. "We gotta go, now we're going to listen to Adrien's presentation"

"I bet he won't stutter that lot during the presentations as you"

"Hey!" Yelled Nathaniel. "I can't help myself. I practice it so much, but it still doesn't work"

"Yeah, you _practiced_. Right, I believe you"

"I swear I did. The other times I practiced too, the problem is it never comes out the way I want it to"

"I believe you," Alix said opening the door of the restrooms. "Come, Miss Bustier is sure wondering, why you took so long in the toilet"

"Yeah, most likely," Nathaniel said leaving the restroom along with his friend.


	17. Monday Night

**Chapter 17**

After the end of the lessons, Nathaniel met up with Lila at the house of Master Wang Fu and sat in front of the entrance waiting for the man to end the massage session.

"We probably could have told her about it before. We could have avoided this to happen"

"I'm sorry Lila" Nathaniel apologized grabbing the brunette on her hand. "I didn't expect this would happen, even less I expected, that I would destransform back right in front of her"

"Good thing is, that you two are still befriended after that or that she didn't get to feel betrayed or just bad about it and end up akumatized,"

"That's what I was afraid of. Imagine I had to fight her….or worse….what if I had to fight you?" Asked Nathaniel shocked. "I couldn't fight you if you were akumatized,"

"Baby I won't let this happen to me."

"I know, but what if something happens, that makes you very, very sad or even angry?"

"I will just think about you or you or my friends are around to help me think positive again" Lila responded making Nathaniel smile, followed by the brunette peck the redhead on his lips.

The door next to them opened back and Master Fu stood there holding the door and waving at his patient, which was leaving the room.

"Thank you, sir. I'm feeling much more relaxed after your massage."

"It was a pleasure." Wang Fu responded, then moved his index finger at the teens to sign them to enter into the room.

"Good afternoon" Greeted the senior. "What brings you two here again? Did Trixx eat anything wrong again?"

"No Master, we came because of Karaa," Explained Lila and the kwamis of the two students came out from their jackets and Karaa flew straight to Wang Fu.

"Befow at the school I couldn't twansfowm Nathaniel back by his commands and only ended up twansfowming him back on the wwong moment" Explained the duo-eye colored kwami putting the man in shock.

"Oh boy and how many caught Nathaniel's transformation?"

"Only my friend Alix" Responded Nathaniel. "No one else"

"Is that the girl from the Super Nathan blog?" Questioned Mr. Fu.

"You know about the blog?" Questioned Lila surprised.

"Yes and I also know about the Miss Vixen blog," Told Master Fu. "I have never seen something that disrespecting in my life

"I find it strange, that no one has ever done with Ladybug in the past"

"I don't think Alya would ever post something like that" The brunette added to the conversation of the three. "And with 13 or 14 it would be kind of strange to do that"

"That's a good point" Nathaniel mentioned. "And what will be about Karaa?"

"Well, I've told you once about Karaa's defect, that happened during her creation."

"Yes she also can't mix up with another kwami"

"Exactly and now it seems, that Karaa will sometimes have issues with destransforming back or transforming back"

"Is it possible, that it could happen during missions?" Questioned Nathaniel making Master Fu shrug his shoulders.

"This can be a possibility, but I don't think this is something that is going to happen every day, my boy"  
"But what if it does?" Asked Nathaniel, then Lila grabbed her boyfriend on the shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll be around if something happens" Promised the Italian girl.

"You could try out to feed your kwami with other type of cereals. Which one are you giving her currently?" Questioned Wang Fu.

"First it was from Fastquick and now I organized for her the new ones with white and black chocolate cornflakes"

"Hmm and how long ago is that?"

"A month I think" Responded Nathaniel.

"Try to keep feeding her with the ones you got to know for two months, then try the old ones again. In case you two have trouble in transforming or destranforming again, change to the next cornflakes to see how long she can hold without the issue" Suggested the grey-haired man earning a nod from the redhead.

"Okay we going to try it," Nathaniel said looking at Karaa, who flew down at his cheek to hug him.

"Aww," Lila said caressing the kwami on her back with the index finger. Master Fu observed them with a smile, then looked back at Trixx, who levitated over the shoulder of her holder, then the master tapped on the kwami's back, which looked down at the man and saw a small bottle with small pellets in various colors similar to candy on the hands of the man, then the senior held it closer to Trixx for her to grab it.

"What is that?" Asked Trixx shaking it near her ear.

"In case you've got to eat something with milk in it, you can take one of these pills to avoid you from flatulence"

"Thank you, master," Trixx said handing the bottle to the brunette girl, which took it with her left hand and used her right hand to pet the fox between her ears, making it purr.

"Nathy now you can hear it," Lila said and Nathaniel looked up at the duo-colored kwami to listen to its noise.

"Okay, you convinced me," The German boy said, making Lila chuckle and let the kwami sit down on the palm of her hand.

* * *

In the evening Adrien and Kagami stood in line waiting for their turn to buy their ticket for the movies.

"Are you sure you want to watch it?" Asked Kagami looking at the blonde boy, who stood beside her in the queue.

"I don't mind. I just want to know, why everyone is talking about it...at least the girls"

"Well, we're going to find out today, why" Kagami replied earning a nod from the blonde and move forward to the ticket booth as the previous guest left with his tickets, then the couple approached the male ticket seller.

"Good evening….oh I remember you two?" The man mentioned making Adrien smile a little courteous. "You two were here at the movie premiere of Ladybug and Chat Noir, right?"

"Yes, yes" Responded Adrien. "And you're the one, who presented the movie"

"Exactly!" Agreed the man. "You two did a great voice acting for the characters, mostly you Adrien. You sounded astounding, I felt like the real Cat Noir was on the studio doing the job"

"Yeah….I….really hear that a lot," Adrien said rolling his eyes away of the man a little unsure about his knowledge.

"We practiced a lot together to give the fans the best results, we could offer" Kagami added to help Adrien defend his secret identity.

"You two did well then" The man complimented, then he looked back at his computer to focus on his job. "Sorry, if I can't talk to you anymore, more people are waiting for the tickets and you two are probably doing the same"

"Yes sir, we would like to have two tickets for the movie the rise of a star"

"Good and would you like two seats in the east side in the middle row or in one of the first rows somewhere?" The man asked turning his screen at the two to show them the full seat plan of a cinema hall with red lightened dots and a few white ones, which signaled the seats, that were free.

"Shall we take the ones on the east side?" Asked Adrien. "We have a better sight to the screen"

"I'm good with it" Kagami replied and the man tapped on the two white seats to reserve it for the two, turned the screen back to him to print out the tickets for the two and handed it out at the two.

"That be 16 euros," The man said and Adrien took from his pocket two ten euro notes while Kagami had taken four 5 euro cash bills and both placed it on the table in front of the man.

"I'll pay for both of us," Adrien told his girlfriend, who shook her head.

"No, I'll pay for us. You paid last time for us" Kagami denied Adrien's offer shoving her bills closer to the man.

"You don't really need to pay for me, I owe you this" Adrien mentioned making the man in the booth chuckle.

"Look you two, you could just pay your own ticket?" Suggested the ticket salesman. "You two got enough money after all?"

"Sure" Agreed Kagami.

"Right, sorry," Adrien said handing the man the red bill and Kagami gave the man two of her green cash bills, which he then slid into a scanner to verify if the money wasn't faked. After the bills passed the test, the man gave the two the change back along with the tickets.

"Would you two like the…."

"No, thank you" Responded Kagami and Adrien in a chorus, making the man smile.

"Have a nice evening" The man wished and the couple walked away entering the corridor, where the entrances to the various cinema rooms are located.

Later the two sat together in the hall with a bucket of popcorn watching the movie showing a young woman singing together with a more mature man a song together on a stage in front of an audience with fans. Between the leans of the seat the kwamis Plagg and Tikki sat there too with a few popcorn flocks in front of them and Tikki held one with her paws, taking a bite of the flock while watching the movie attentive.

"What's so interesting about that movie?" The black kwami questioned looking at Adrien and Kagami, that observed the woman singing. "It's so kitschy," Plagg said sticking his tongue out in disgust, then heard Tikki shush at the cat kwami and looked up at the screen to observe the duo singing.

"If you want you can get into my pocket and watch anything else instead?" Suggested Adrien looking down at the black kwami.

"No, it makes me feel lonely" Responded the kwami making the blonde chuckle.

"What about a nap?" Asked Adrien looking at Plagg, who shrugged the shoulders.

"I could try, but with the bass inside the cinema on high volume won't let me sleep in that easy" Plagg complained making Adrien roll his eyes.

"Try listening to the lullaby we play Hope to sleep" The French boy suggested. "You have always felt asleep with it"

"I?" Asked Plagg shocked. "I'm not a kitty anymore. I'm a grown tomcat, I only fell asleep there, cause I was exhausted" Plagg said crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say, but try it out" Adrien said putting his airpods into the cat's ears, then started to play a lullaby and Adrien observed Plagg take the end of Adrien's jacket up at the lean and lie himself upon it, looking up at the ceiling awake as he was listening to the melody. Adrien had a simpering smile on his face, which slowly turned into a smirk as he saw his kwami Plagg starting to close his eyes to sleep and near Plagg's head Kagami came with her hand to fondle between the ears of the kwami, making it smile and cover himself with the jacket.

"Gees Plagg is nearly growing into the role of a small kitten" Kagami mentioned now hearing Plagg purring quietly, making the blue-haired girl smile enamored with the abstract creature.

"At one point Plagg is right. The movie is a little kitschy to my taste" Adrien admitted earning a nod from the girlfriend.

"Well the last couple of scenes were getting a little too novelish, to be honest, but the drama must come later at some point," Kagami said looking back at the big screen along with her boyfriend.

"_In the deep of the river…..in the deep of the river…..in the river….." _The duo sang together, this making Kagami beam at how cute it was seeing the duet on screen, afterward she lied her head next to Adrien's shoulder, who smiled after he felt her soft cheek, then he placed his left hand on Kagami's forehead to pass her bang aside and give her a kiss on it, making her smile amourously and look up at him with a smirk. The blonde smiled cheekily at the girl, which grinned playfully at the boy and raised up close at the boy pointing her lips going for a kiss, but unexpectedly a blonde teenage boy with tan skin looked out from the back row coming between the two with his head and ended up being kissed by the two.

"Hey Adrien!" Greeted the blonde rolling his eyes at Adrien, therefore the couple opened their eyes in surprise as they were kissing a student from their school.

"Wayhem?" Asked Adrien bewildered as he had got in the way of his kiss with Kagami.

"I didn't know you were here too watching the movie," Wayhem said placing his hands on the two seats behind the two fencing students.

"I am" Responded Adrien. "I and Kagami are on a date" Explained Adrien looking at Kagami along with the tan-skinned boy.

"Ah that's cool," Wayhem said waving at the Japanese girl. "Hi Kagami"

"Hey" Greeted Kagami waving back at the boy.

"Hey I've colored my hair a few days ago blonde," Wayhem said showing Adrien his wig. "How does it look?"

"Uh..." Adrien replied looking at Kagami, which had also looked at the new hairstyle then shrugged her shoulders as she looked back at the model. "I think it looks great on you" Responded Adrien. "I also liked you before with brown hair, but blonde is also fine"

"I know, now I look almost like you," Wayhem told the model excitedly. "Except for my skin and face"

"That's really great, Wayhem"

"Yes, it is" Wayhem replied with a glow on his face of happiness to be near his idol. Adrien looked along with Kagami back at the screen, then they felt Wayhem cross his arms and lie his head over them sighing in love at seeing the movie. "I love dramas, do you two love it too?" The blonde asked looking at Adrien, who looked up at the former brunette.

"Are your friends here too?" Asked Adrien and the boy shook his head.

"I came by myself" The boy responded. "They're not interested in this movie, so I came all alone"

"Oh," Adrien said sad.

"Yeah," Wayhem said dropping his head down on his arms sighing. Adrien and Kagami looked at the boy, that was alone there in the cinema then they looked at each other and the blue-haired girl looked beside Adrien at a seat, that was empty and Kagami moved her arm up at the seat to show Adrien it.

"Has the seat been free since the session had started?" Questioned the Japanese girl earning a nod from the blonde.

"Yes," The model responded, then widened his eyes as he had gotten an idea, after that he looked back at Wayhem, who rolled his brown eyes at the blonde. "Hey Wayhem, this seat here next to me hasn't been taken since the beginning of the movie, if you want you can sit here" Offered Adrien causing to smile fantastic and hop over the seat next to Adrien.

"Thank you, the evening will be fantastic!" Wayhem confessed hitting the blonde on the back. "Just you and me," Wayhem said looking at the blonde and behind him, Kagami crossed her arms annoyed with the tan-skinned blonde.

"Kagami is here too. I owe her this evening after all" Adrien said looking back at Kagami, which gazed then neutrally at the blonde. "Sorry, if I won't pay a lot of attention to you Wayhem, but I had promised Kagami to go out with her this evening and not have any interruptions by incidents"

"Oh sure, I stop if it gets annoying or something" The fanboy promised earning a nod from the blonde, then the two looked back at the screen and seconds later Adrien looked at Kagami, afterward he grabbed the girl on her hand giving her a peck on the top of it.

"Where was I before?" Asked Adrien making Kagami smile romantically and press her lips on his, wrapping her hands around him after that she leaned her face on his, while keeping her arms around the boy wanting to continue to snuggle with him, which he delightfully let her do so and the two enjoyed together the rest of the movie, even if Adrien's fan Wayhem was present.

* * *

Meanwhile at the house of Master Fu Luka and Marinette went to visit the man to explain to him, what happened to them a couple of days ago.

"I didn't check out if I had all miraculouses. I had gotten in panic after the fall as the miraculouses had got spread on the floor and the other sablés got broken on the streets" Marinette explained to Wang Fu.

"It also was my fault, I didn't pay attention and crashed with her against the helicopter" Viperion's alter ego informed the older man.

"I stupid didn't even realize before the miraculous was gone, if I noted it earlier we wouldn't have had this problem at the school with Juleka," Marinette said sad and Luka placed his arm behind Marinette to comfort her.

"Stay positive Marinette, before an akuma feels your sadness and catches you" The raven-haired boy warned the girlfriend, who nodded at the boy and took a deep breath and exhaled out.

"Well, the only thing we can do now is fighting the next akuma villains, until we find more hints about who's our new Hawk Moth and where he is located," Wang Fu told the two Jagged Stone fans, which looked at each other.

"Could there be a possibility to be a previous villain we fought before?" Luka questioned the master.

"You mean like Gabriel Agreste?" Questioned Marinette looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah or that woman, that kidnapped Adrien's mom"

"Nathalie?" Asked Marinette. "But she's in jail, isn't she?"

"I don't know. For how long has she been sentenced to stay in jail?"

"I don't know, we had to ask Mr. Agreste or Adrien about it"

"Why don't you ask Mr. Agreste about Nathalie's penalty?" Questioned Wang Fu. "Just in case"

"We could do that" Offered Marinette. "And if none of the two are guilty, then we gotta look for more clues"

"Yes, but let's check the first two out and if we have to go pass by the prison, we gotta do that tomorrow, cause it's already late"

"Yes Luka" Agreed Marinette, then Luka placed his arm behind his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, we will fix this. It's just a matter of time" Luka promised making Marinette smile, then a rock music theme started to play and Luka took from his pocket his smartphone out to see his mother was calling, then attended it.

"Hi mom….I'm with Marinette at a friend's house…..yes I come….what?…..sure I ask her," Luka said taking the phone off his ear to talk to his girlfriend. "My mother is asking me if you're interested in dinner with us, she's doing home-made Cordon Bleu" Suggested Luka earning a nod from Marinette.

"That would be great, I just inform my parents, that I'm going to dinner with your family….or better they actually know I'm with your family"

"Cool" Luka said placing his smartphone back on his ear. "She's coming mom, see you later mom" Luka put his phone back, then looked at the older man, which smiled at the older boy.

"You two will keep me informed about it, right?" Master Fu asked earning a nod from the two. "And don't go alone somewhere dangerous. Ask your friends to assist you"

"We do Master," Marinette said walking at the door, then opened it, waiting for Luka to come. "Bye Master Fu"

"Bye," Luka said following Marinette out of the house and closing the door leaving the senior back with his kwami.

"Do you think they're all grown to this task Master?" Asked the turtle kwami looking down at his holder.

"Whoever is now on Hawk Moth's place, I think the reason behind this won't be the same as it was from Gabriel," Wang Fu said looking out of the window at the full moon, that was illuminated in the dark blue sky along with other small stars all over the skyline.


	18. The Dreamer

**Chapter 18**

**I wrote this before Ikari Gozen aired in SDDC, the friendship day idea was already planned before. This is pure coincidence.**

* * *

The school bell had rung to announce the classes, that it was break time and all students had left their classrooms, split out around the school with their friends to chat and have a snack before they would get called back again for the next lessons.

From the class from Miss Bustier Lila walked out, then stood in front of the entrance watching the other classmates leave, afterward Nathaniel came out and stopped in front of Lila, which looked a little tensed about something.

"Are you alright Lila?" Asked the redhead checking her out, then the brunette nodded at the boyfriend.

"Sure I'm fine" Responded Lila faking a smile. "I just need to talk to Kagami"

"Because of what?" Questioned Nathaniel. "If I'm allowed to know"

"Girl stuff" Responded the Italian girl.

"Oh well that's none of my business," Nathaniel said making Lila smile.

"We see us later back in P.E," Lila said placing her hand on Nathaniel's cheek caressing him, followed by him placing his hand over hers.

"I'll be in the art room with Alix," Nathaniel said earning a nod from the brunette, which smiled at the boy and pressed her lips on his.

"See you later Nathy"

Nathaniel smiled courteously, then left his girlfriend back and right away from the classroom Kagami came out chatting with Adrien, then Lila grabbed Kagami on her hand, getting the attention of the two.

"Kagami I need to talk with you in private. It's an emergency" Pleaded Lila making Kagami wide her eyes in surprise at the girl's question, then the Japanese girl looked at the blonde, who nodded understanding the girls need privacy.

"I'm with Nino if you're going to look for me" Adrien mentioned walking the other to the stairs and Kagami looked at Lila a little worried.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kagami.

"I don't know, but I need you to accompany to the next vending machine here," Lila told the fencing professional from the school, then the two moved forward heading to the stairs.

"There's one in the near of the restrooms" Kagami mentioned, then Lila pulled Kagami behind her the way down to the ground floor.

"Lila!" Shouted Kagami as her best friend dragged her all way down at the court heading to a blue-colored vending machine, then Lila stopped there looking at it along with Kagami, who adjusted her tie, followed by her jacket.

"So what do you need exactly?" Questioned the blue-haired girl. "And why am I here with you?"

"I could say this Nathaniel, but I was afraid of how he would react so I asked you" Lila said picking from her pocket a couple of coins and inserted them into the slot of the machine, then looked through the window, then pressed on the numbers beside it and pressed on the OK button and watched a narrow box in white fall down, then Lila took it out from the door under the vending machine and gave it to Kagami, which looked similar to a temperature-measuring device.

"Why did you let out a pregnancy test?" The Japanese girl asked raising her right eyebrow up bewildered about the situation, then Lila grabbed Kagami on her hand again, then she leads the friend to the girl's restrooms and looked around to see if anyone was around. "What's going on, Lila?"

"I don't know, but it's the second month I've missed the period and I'm afraid I could be pregnant" Lila confessed the friend, making the Asian descendant best friend grin.

"You got to be kidding me, Lila. There must be another logical explanation. You can't get pregnant just like that. Unless you had unprotected sex"

"I know how, but…...last time…..I forgot to take an EC after I and Nathaniel had... sex"

"Lila, how could you just forget that?" Asked Kagami shocked. "Why didn't you ask Nathaniel to use a condom?"

"We did at our second intercourse, but I didn't like it so we tried another night with finer ones and it never was the same sensation as it was the first time"

"And what did you use at the first time?" The brown-eyed girl asked" The EC pill?"

"Yes" Responded Lila with a nod.

"Lila that was so irresponsible of you two, what if you're now carrying a newborn in you?" Kagami questioned. "You're still in high school and afterward you start your course. How are you two going to deal with it? What about your parents?"

"I know, what I did was bad, I didn't ask you to come to scold be. I asked you to come, cause you're my best friend and you always have the key to most of my problems"

"Sorry if I'm sounding harsh…...but how did this happen?"

"I don't remember exactly. I know we were in his bedroom and I had overnight with him and in the next morning I heard his mother entering the house and I quickly left the apartment by the window and met Rose on duty and….I didn't remember any more about wanting to get it"

"Okay now it doesn't matter, go make the test and after we see the results we can see, what we can do" Kagami suggested the brunette handing her out the stick from the box.

"I'm going in" The brunette announced entering the box closing the door behind her, leaving Kagami back that awaited for the friend to come out with her results. Kagami looked at the package at the small text on the box to read it, during the time Lila Rossi went for little girls.

"You're peeing on it, right?" The Japanese questioned looking at the closed door, where the friend was.

"Of course not" Lila replied sarcastically, making the brown-eyed girl roll her eyes. "I know this from playing Truth or Dare last time with some of our class last time"

"You mean the one, where you told Luka peed on the pregnancy test and it gave positive?" Questioned Kagami.

"That's what he said" Responded Lila. "I did not see it, I was with you"

"Alright, are you done yet?" Asked Kagami hearing the toilet flush, then she watched Lila standing behind the door for a while, then she unlocked the door and walked out with the stick in the hand.

"And?" Asked Kagami and Lila showed the friend the stick, that hadn't shown up anything on the small display on the stick.

"Maybe it's broken?" Lila said looking at Kagami, which shrugged her shoulders and looked at the box again to look for the instructions, then checked them out and looked at Lila again.

"After your urine sample, you gotta wait three minutes, until it shows up. One line means negative and two lines mean you're pregnant" Explained the blue-haired girl. "There are more or less ninty seconds now in front of you"

"Argh I hope they pass fast"

"It's only ninety seconds Lila. That passes fast"

"For me, it feels like an eternity"  
"Do you want to count down?" Suggested Kagami and Lila shook her head.

"That turns it worse for me"  
"How is that worse for you?" Questioned Kagami. "Have you ever tried it?"

"Back in Italy the traffic lights for the pedestrians have a count down and every time I'm there waiting for it to go down it annoys me"

"That's no big deal. In Japan, you get pictured, if you cross the road by the red light and it will be shown in public"

"At least you would get famous," Lila said jokingly.

"For a bad reason thought" Kagami mentioned making Lila nod, then she looked back at her pregnancy test and shrieked as the result had shown up.

"It showed me one line only…..I'm not pregnant then?" Lila asked Kagami, who checked the package again to certify, she had informed herself correctly then she nodded at the friend.

"You didn't get pregnant, Lila," Kagami said watching Lila sigh in relief.

"Gees, that was a close call," Lila said wishing her hand in front of her forehead, then gave her friend a hug. "If the results had been different I didn't know, what to do"

"Don't worry Lila, we would find a solution together if the test was positive"

"Thank you, Kagami," Lila said taking her hands off her friend, then she threw the stick into the trash bin, then washed her hands and Kagami walked at the door waiting for her friend to accompany her. The door got opened from the outside and it was Rose Lavillant, who came in to see the two girls.

"Are you two done yet?" Asked the blonde girl earning a nod from Lila, who had held her hands in a hand dryer to dry them, afterward she walked to the petite blonde. "Can you two meet me after school in the art class on Lunch?"

"Okay," Lila said looking at Kagami, who nodded at her and followed Rose out of the restrooms.

* * *

Rose and the two taller girls arrived at the door of the art class, that was closed and Rose knocked on the door, then it opened up a small gap and Alix Kubdel stood behind it looking out at the three.

"What's the password?" Asked the pink-haired girl.

"But we don't have a password?" Rose asked confused, making Alix giggle.

"Wrong!" Alix said then she shrieked as inside the room something cracked sounding like a balloon.

"Was that a balloon?" The brunette asked making Alix shrug her shoulders.

"Who knows," Alix said then over her appeared Kim leaning on top of her back, making her frown.

"Hey let them in, we got enough balloons," Kim said with a chuckle, then Alix pushed him away from her, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Kim, don't ruin the surprise!"

"I don't need it, I and Nathaniel already did," Kim said pointing at the room, where all the classmates of Miss Bustier stood, including her personal.

"Happy Friendshipsday!" All yelled at the three girls at the entrance.

"What?" Asked the two girls, then Rose looked up at the girls.

"I convinced last month together with Marinette and Juleka Miss Bustier to prepare for us all a small party for us all to come to eat and chat all with each other." Explained Rose.

"I, Kim and Nathaniel were invited to help them prepare everything for all, we just had problems with filling the balloons with air" Alix said watching Nathaniel hold a balloon, that was being filled with air and Kim's friend Max, that was using the bicycle pump on it afterward the balloon bursts again covering Nathaniel's face with the skin of the balloon's material.

"Who turned off the light?" The redhead asked moving around with his arms, making Max and Miss Bustier giggle.

Lila at the entrance had observed her boyfriend walk around to get help from somebody he could meet on the way, which was Chloé that stood there on her smartphone, afterward she noted the redhead approaching her, causing her to roll her eyes and push him away from here.

"Move it!" Ordered Chloé, watching the boy move slower and trying to find someone to help him and Lila had made her way up to meet him, afterward she stopped Nathaniel by holding him on the arms and uncover his mouth.

"Thank you, mysterious friend," Nathaniel said. "It would be nice if I could recognize you"

"Maybe this helps," Lila said placing her hands behind the boy's neck, planting her lips on his for a short, but an affectionate one. Soon as she stopped, she uncovered the boy's face, then he smiled as he saw it was his girlfriend.

"I knew it was you," Nathaniel said making Lila chuckle.

"You lovable dork" Lila added caressing the redhead on his cheek. "Only you couldn't take off that of your face.

"Eh I did that on purpose"

"Of course you did," Lila said, then Kagami interrupted the two looking at the redhead.

"Sorry for coming between you two, but shouldn't we have had time before to organize for our friends a gift or something?" Questioned Kagami.

"Right if I knew it earlier I would have got you two something"

"I know, but Rose had another idea" Nathaniel explained. "She has prepared a jar filled with numbers and we have to take one and we find in another box wrapped gifts and the one with the number we can give it to our friend"

"That sounds great" Kagami admitted earning a nod from the redhead, then he walked up to a table followed by Lila to take from a plate with various variations of Crostini.

"Look Kagami there is Canapé with salmon" Lila showed her friend taking a triangle-formed toast covered with light pink flesh and a small slice of Citron on top of it.

"I take it later, first I want to try this one with asparagus" Kagami mentioned picking a slice up.

"Hey have you tried the ones with egg and mayo?" Adrien asked appearing by the table along with Alya and Nino.

"Yes, they're pretty good," Nino said taking another slice of Canapé with mashed egg mixed with mayo along with his best friend.

"I'm not very fond of mayo, but I like the ones with tuna creme," Alya said picking the one she mentioned, afterward Adrien took another Canapé with salami taking a large bite on the triangle, nearly finishing it.

"Have you already picked out a gift for any of your friends?" Questioned Adrien looking at his girlfriend, that shook her head and finished her snack then cleaned her fingers on a serviette she took from the table from a small pile of bright-colored serviettes.

"Nope" Responded Kagami, then Adrien took from the pocket of his jacket a small box wrapped up in pink wrapping paper and the number 45.

"I have no clue, what's inside here, but I hope you like it," The blonde said making Kagami smile and pick the gift from his hand.

"It doesn't matter, what it is for me," Kagami said as at that moment her friend Rose appeared looking at them and stopped.

"Hey in case you get a gift you don't like, you can change with the others. It doesn't matter" Rose explained the two.

"It will be fine Rose, I think whatever you chose, must be very sweet for all of us," The blue-haired girl said unpacking the gift in front of the two blondes, afterward she saw it was a white snowglobe with a white, flat stone inside with an engraved message.

"Aww that's beautiful," Kagami said shaking it a little bit to watch over the globe small, white flocks fly all over the stone, showing it to her boyfriend, which read the text inside it.

"It's not where you go or what you do. It's who is beside you that counts. ...Friends Forever?" The French boy read aloud for the two girls, then looked at Rose. "Or did I read it wrong? It's strange because the forever is down on the ground and friends all up?"

"I think you read it right, Adrien," Kagami said putting the snowglobe inside her pocket, where Tikki was, then she shook the globe a little bit to see it snow and she smiled enthusiastically about it. "Thank you"

"It's my turn. Where did you get your pick?" Asked Kagami and Adrien pointed at a box, where Ivan and Myléne stood looking for gifts inside the large box.

"But we can go later, you don't need to get my present yet" Added Adrien making the fencing colleague nod. "Care for a drink?" Asked the boy earning a nod from the Japanese girl, then the two moved further to another table to get themselves a drink.

Nathaniel stood behind the huge carton filled with various small gifts, watching Myléne took out three different gifts, then she gave an orange middle-sized box to Nathaniel and two blue-colored to Alix and Lila.

"Thank you Myléne," Alix and Lila said at the same time, then Ivan held out for the redhead friend a gift with green wrapping paper, which Nathaniel accepted with a smile.

"Thank you, Ivan" Nathaniel thanked holding it on the other hand, then saw the jar filled with white paper, which was folded together and it had words in some of the notes, that used to be from a regular A4 sheet that was divided into smaller pieces to be reused for another situation. Nathaniel grabbed the jar and moved back to the girls, that were opening their gifts and Nathaniel held the jar in front of them.

"Here we can pick up a number" Nathaniel offered watching Alix dig her arm into the glass taking out two small paper pieces, afterward Lila did the same as Alix, but mixed the content and took out a small bunch of them out and opened her hand flat and picked up with her left hand one piece to open it.

"32" Lila read to the friends, then opened the next ones. "26,31,69 and 134"

"I've got 153," Alix said. "I'm gonna give this one to Marinette"

"Sure, I'll hand you out the number 134"

"I fish it out now together with Marinette's," Alix said ducking over the large cartoon to look for her gifts, followed by Nathaniel who stood beside looking at the gift boxes, then took out a box, which was number 69 and he handed it out to Lila.

"Who do you want to give the 69th gift?" Questioned Nathaniel, then Lila shoved the gift to Nathaniel's chest. "Me?"

"Yeah" Responded Lila. "You won't know it if you like it if you don't open it first"

"I know, I know. Just wanted to know" Nathaniel said opening the gift in front of Lila, who smiled as the boyfriend wrapped it off.

Outside of the classroom, Nino walked out together with Alya laughing, afterward they leaned together at the railing, then each of the two had a box in their hand wrapped up in a different matching color.

"The whoopee cushion going to Chloé was hilarious," Nino recalled back as he observed his girlfriend opening the gift box, then she saw two yellow-colored mugs with a smile on it and one of the mugs says _best _and on the other mug, it said _friends._

"Hey I've got the same mugs again, would you like to keep them?"

"Sure babe, I'll give you mines," Nino said ripping the paper off the box. "I've got enough presents for now" The Morrocan explained and saw he received a gray candle with the text _friends love laughter and beer_ in front of the glass.

"Well my mom loves candles and my dad loves beer, that could work out at home" Alya said exchanging with her boyfriend gifts, then Nino looked at Alya and moved his head to the side as he saw a tall man approach with middle-sized brown hair, brown beard and a gray jeans and a black leather jacket making his way up to them and stopped by the two.

"Hey are you Nino Lahiffe?" Asked the man making Nino smile brightly.

"Oh my god! Alya you know him?" Asked Nino excited. "It's David Baguetta, Paris' most famous DJ," Nino told the girlfriend, which nodded at the boy and looked up at the superstar in front of her, surprised at his appearance at their school.

"I've heard from my two friends from Drift Funky about your music and I'd love to invite you to produce together with me a new song" David explained the brown-haired boy, who smiled enthusiastic about the offer of the Frenchman.

"Who are Drift Funky?" Questioned Nino's girlfriend.

"Those two dudes used to go here at the Françoise Dupont" Responded Nino. "Maybe, if we ask Monsieur D'Argencourt or Monsieur Hapréle they might show you them in an old class picture"

"That's cool. I didn't know, they were any famous people before. Only my favorite journalist River Langerak..."

"That's right," A female voice said making Alya extend her eyes dazed and looked back to see the brunette journalist she had interviewed for her presentation at the school. "There were more famous people visiting this school, you might not know"

"Really?" Asked Alya interested earning a sweet smile of the woman with the short hair. "Who?"

"I can't recall them all by my head, but we can look it up on the internet?" Suggested the brunette earning a nod from the teenager. "Last year I think a rock band was formed here and they're on a tour through Europe and will perform this week at the Grand Rex" River explained walking away with the girl. "I believe the band's name was The Prince Project"

"Never heard of them," Alya said walking the stairs down together with her idol.

Back inside of the classroom of the art class Kim surfed on his smartphone through the online newspaper for anything new, then he formed his mouth into an O as he had found something interesting to read, then clicked on the article and opened the picture, so he could take a better look at it and got astonished as he recognized on the picture, where a music band was playing the lead guitarist playing and singing in front of a microphone.

"Juleka, did your brother got famous over the night or something?" Asked the Vietnamese looking at the raven-haired girl, that stood in front of Adrien receiving a green package.

"No" Responded Juleka and the tall boy walked at her to show the image.

"He looks so much like Luka, even the band members," Kim said showing the image on the smartphone, then around her looked Adrien along with Kagami, Ivan and Myléne.

"Hey I don't remember being there," Ivan said as he saw himself in the background playing the drums and on the other side of the stage nearly out of the image was Juleka also playing on a guitar.

"We never took this picture," Juleka told the others. "And we never performed in that place"

"That's strange," Adrien said, then heard a female voice yell excitedly shrieking all the others inside the room.

"You okay Chloé?" Asked Miss Bustier looking at the blonde, which had her smartphone on her hand.

"I'm now the Queen of Paris. This means I can do everything I want….and you all have to take my orders" Chloé said clapping excitedly looking at her friend Sabrina, who was suddenly dressed as a butler.

"When the fuck did Sabrina have time to exchange the clothes?" Questioned Ivan confused and Adrien looked up at the tall boy, wondering what could be the reason for the strange situation.

"I think I have an idea"  
"Hey guys you can't believe, what I just received," Max said looking at his smartphone and wishing his eyes again with his hands. "I received a job proposal as a video gamer in China And only the best of the best are accepted at the league of the pros"

"Congratulations Max" Kim congratulated his friend and gave the small friend a high five.

Adrien walked backward away from the classmates, then looked around to see Kagami standing alone with her smartphone on her hand looking bewildered at it and Adrien approached the girl.

"Did you get something strange?" Questioned Adrien looking at the smartphone.

"This phone number here belongs to my father," Kagami said looking at Adrien. "But his phone number got deactivated and someone is texting me pretending to be my father"

"What did he write?" Adrien asked looking at the messages between her father and Kagami.

"He wants to see me," Kagami said. "And he's waiting outside," Kagami said making Adrien frown.

"I come with you," Adrien said grabbing her girlfriend gently on her shoulder. "Remember that night, when someone tried to get rid of you and your family when you and your mother were driving home?"

"I remember" Responded the Japanese girl nodding. "I'm not bringing my hopes up, that it is my dad, but I want to know, who the hell the person is behind the number and why he is texting me"

Adrien nodded, then gave Kagami his hand and walked with her out of the classroom hand in hand heading down at the outside of the school.

The two looked around together for the mysterious person and they only saw a few pedestrians passing by normally, then the two kept standing there waiting for the mysterious person to come out.

"Maybe I should answer it," Kagami said typing down a short message on her smartphone, then pressed on send and heard footsteps from behind her shrieking her and Adrien grabbed Kagami's hand tighter.

"Stay right by my side" Adrien ordered turning around to see an adult in a fully white kimono with long brown hair, tied up into a bun and a slightly short balboo beard as his facial hairstyle.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked, then Kagami turned around too still holding Adrien's hand, then she wide her eyes as she saw the brunette man in the kimono in front of her school.

"Father?" Asked Kagami and Adrien looked at the girlfriend confused as she had called the man in front of them. "You're….what are you doing here…..I thought….you died"

"I never was dead my little girl. I don't know, what exactly happened, but I was put into a long sleep by someone at home and I woke up inside the coffin and I cried for help and the cemetery stuff came to bury me out"

"Uhm I….Kagami, do you believe him?" Asked Adrien watching Kagami run at the arms of the man. "Wait, don't….!" Shouted Adrien, then Kagami embraced the man tightly.

"I'm sorry about how I acted towards you on that night. I was so angry at you from never spending any time with the family, even when we were back in Japan on holidays" Kagami apologized looking at her father with watery eyes, then he hugged her daughter and patted the girl on the back of her head.

Adrien watched the two together, then felt someone tap on his shoulder and he looked back at a light-brown haired younger adult, that smiled at the blonde.

"Hey I'm Alex," The man said. "I'm the new fencing instructor for the group you joined in"

"Uh okay?"

"I'm glad to have one of Paris' most skilled fencers in my team. Mr. D'Argencourt advised me, that you were one of the best students he has ever had in his academy"

"Uh yeah..."

"You only have improved better and better according to him."

"Well I have to thank a very special person for it," Adrien said scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey everyone, I'm Marty" A raven-haired man with tan skin introduced himself walking at the two. "I'm a merchandiser at the insurance industry"

"Hello" Adrien greeted the foreign man.

"The best part is you help the clients, you're always inside the bureau and have nearly no contact with your fangirls, that keep pursuing you once in a while. That is perfect for you" Marty explained, then got pushed away by a blonde man, who was maturer than the other two.

"You know, where else you could go?" Suggested the man. "The university"

"Well, that's where Kagami said she was going in the future"

"See?" The man said. "You got there many other possibilities you can become a broker or a….a lawyer, just like me"

"Your proposals are all interesting, but I need more time to think about it"

"You could work as a medic….or a male nurse," An older woman said holding on her hand a briefcase. "You would meet so many interesting people and help them"

"Wow," Adrien said smiling. "I actually would like to help people, but I don't think I'm cut to be a doctor or something that way"

"There must be something you would love to do in the future?" Asked the lawyer. "Don't you have a special wish to become in the future someday?"

"Actually no" Adrien replied. "There are so many jobs and further educations, it's hard to choose one. I think not even half of my class knows, what they want or what they want to do with their lives"

"You have to look deep in your heart my friend," Alex said. "What you desire the most"

"Yeah" Adrien said looking away from the brown-haired boy at Kagami, which was chatting with her father happily, making Adrien smile lovely at seeing his girlfriend happy with her father, then Alex nodded at Adrien, who rolled his eyes back at Alex and the fencing instructor waved at Adrien fading away slowly in front of him along with the others around him leaving him alone with Kagami and her father. "Where did they all go?" Adrien asked confused as the other persons had vanished. Adrien walked at Kagami, then the two looked back at Adrien and the father smiled at the sight of Adrien, making him gulp.

"Kagami told me a lot about you," Mr. Tsurugi said. "You sound like a pretty nice guy"

"He is father," Kagami told her father. "Even my mother agrees with me and she was totally against me dating before she met Adrien"

"That's great," The father said, making Adrien smile and from the inside of the school appeared a dark-dressed superhero landing on the ground surprising Adrien.

"Mr. Damocles?" Asked Adrien with wide open eyes and the owl-themed superhero looked back at the blonde.

"I don't know any Damocles you're talking about. I'm _The Owl! _The man announced placing his arms behind his back to look heroic, making Adrien drop his mouth.

"Okay?"

"The Owl is gone! Hoo-hoo!" The Principal barked running away moving his cape behind him crossing the road, scaring a driver of a white car, that had to do an emergency brake to avoid hitting the man.

"Kagami, listen to me, I know this feels very, very real, but I think someone in Paris got akumatized and everyone's biggest dream has now come true. We have to find out, who it is"

"Hey what about we three go out and eat ice crème?" Suggested Mr. Tsurugi her daughter, which nodded happily.

"Come on Adrien, that will be fun," Kagami said making Adrien sigh.

"Alright, I'll do it for you," Adrien said looking down at his pockets, where Plagg sat with Adrien's smartphone.

"Do it, I'll inform the others," Plagg said unlocking the smartphone, opening the chat of the superhero squad to type down a message.

"_Hey guys it's Plagg, I think there's an akuma active around Paris, that makes dreams come true. Can anyone go look for it? Adrien is kind of dealing with Kagami's father"_ Plagg wrote and pressed on enter to send the message to the group, shortly his comment was answered by Lila.

_"That explains the many strange occurrences here in the school. For some odd reasons I received a modeling proposal in the name of Lila Kurtzberg as if I already was married to Nathaniel"_

_"Good, please ask the others to help you"_ Plagg added followed by Lila replying with a thumb up emoji.

* * *

Super Nathan flew along with Miss Vixen and Honey Bee over Paris towards the Eiffel Tower stopping by the top of it to take a look at the metropolis from up the monument.

"Viperion is already doing a search at the 19th and 20th arrondissement, Honey Bee you could stay here and check here for anything suspicious. Miss Vixen takes the 13th and 14th arrondissement and I head to the 9th and 10th arrondissement" Super Nathan told the available team mates, that nodded at his command.

"Damn Nathaniel, did you realize how great your mind is?" Miss Vixen questioned the boyfriend. "I wouldn't know to 100%, where these arrondissements are exactly"  
"See you have improved, Nath" Honey Bee said clapping at her friend.

"I know" Responded Super Nathan. "Since I became Super Nathan I have the feeling I got quite smarter at some subjects than I was before….I also had your or Kagami's help thought"

"That's so cool," Honey Bee said earning a nod from the redhead and the brunette.

"Come let's split up" Miss Vixen ordered her boyfriend taking off along with the boy flying across the sky and go into different directions at their position.

"Woah two akumas in one day, that's really tough" Super Nathan said talking to himself, then looked down at a road, where the grand Rex was. Super Nathan narrowed his eyes as he saw a strange, yellow person levitating on top of a flat white cover with a black vector of a dreamcatcher.

"That must be the villain, I have to look for," Super Nathan said taking his tablet close to his face and search for the call function, then looked for the call function and picked up the number of his girlfriend, then set it on call. Quickly his call got accepted by the girlfriend, so Nathaniel's alter ego could tell her about, what he saw.

"Hey, I have visual contact with the villain, who is passing right now by the cinema we went together last Sunday. He or she is yellow-colored as seen from bird perspective and rides a sort of bedcover with a black sketch of a dreamcatcher"

"Got it, I inform the others. Stay close to the akuma," Ordered Miss Vixen making Super Nathan shake his head in agreement.  
"Yes, I do"

"See you later, muah" Miss Vixen said followed by sending the boy an air kiss through the call, then Super Nathan flew down to pursue the villain, which passed over a black bus, then from under the white cover felt sand as the same color as the cover had on the roof of the coach, making it stop followed by the front door of the vehicle open and the driver running out.

"I won the lottery!" The man dressed in blue pants and a green polo shouted running the sidewalk up abandoning the coach.

Super Nathan landed on the coach to observe the villain move further, then the purple-skinned boy looked down at the door of the bus to see the manager of Myléne's father go out of it and look around at the place, then she started to sing.

"This woman is on FIRE!" The woman started to sing loud, making Super Nathan cover his eyes at how much the woman's singing voice sounded more like a shrilling than anything regular.

"Holy shit" Super Nathan complained while looking down at her waiting for her to stop, afterward Sarah had stopped and several people, that had shown up from beside the coach started to applaud at the short performance of the ginger girl. "If her dream is to become a singer I hope her voice is better than this," The art miraculous holder said, then Miss Vixen had passed by and landed on the roof next to the redhead.

"Where is he?" Asked Miss Vixen and Super Nathan pointed at the akuma villain, that had taken up in the air flying at a train station.

"He's flying at the Startrain building"

"I see" Miss Vixen said taking off in the air followed by her boyfriend to pursue the akuma

"When he passes over something with his cover he can let down some sort of magic sand, that makes the dream of the people, that are under it come true. That's how I witnessed it before" Explained the superhero with the turquoise eyes.

"Okay so he must have passed before at the school when suddenly everyone's dream came true"

"Talking about dream, what was yours exactly?" Questioned Super Nathan. "Was it the modeling proposal?"

"I'd love to become a model or an actress someday. I think that would have been the start of it"

"Okay, explains Chloé phone call of her being announced to be the Queen of Paris"

"That was a strange dream thought" Super Nathan admitted, then heard a whistle and it was Honey Bee, who had joined them to follow the villain.

"Hey did you catch him already?" Hollered Honey Bee loud shrieking the villain in front of them, who looked back at the superheroes and flew faster forward.

"Quick, he's escaping!" Miss Vixen mentioned keeping to pursue the villain along with her two partners.

* * *

Adrien stood together with Kagami and her father in front of the ice maker André watching the man scoop ice creme for the father of Kagami.

"And chestnut brown as her eyes and voila!" The man said giving the other adult the ice crème.

"Adrien after all these days I've been mourning about my father's death and now he's here with us eating ice crème."

"I'm so glad about it," Adrien said with a little worried smile, watching Kagami starting to lick on the yellow passion fruit flavored scoop on top of her cone.

"Are you alright?" Questioned the Japanese girl looking up at Adrien's face, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yes I just thought about how strange it is, that your father is….you know still alive"

"Honestly it's a little bizarre, cause the doctor had checked my dad all up and confirmed he died on a heart attack. It's very rare to happen a mistake on the process"

"You know since that's a rare possibility….couldn't it be possible, that some kind of akuma akumatized someone like your mother for example and that's why your dad suddenly is here?" Adrien asked watching Kagami look at her father, that listened to something the ice crème vendor was telling the father of the girl. Kagami looked at Adrien and shook her head.

"Don't tell me, that all this is just an illusion or a very realistic dream, Adrien"

"Principal Damocles turned into a real superhero. Your father appears here alive, Lila's proposal to become a supermodel, Luka and Ivan being famous, Nino working together with David Baguetta. This all happened today. Don't you find anything fishy here?" The blonde asked the girlfriend, that looked back at her father, who laughed at something the ice vendor recounted him, seconds later from Kagami's eyes a teardrop rolled her cheek down.

"No" Kagami sobbed a little. "You're lying," She hissed implausible.

"Kagami no! Listen to me!" Adrien begged holding her girlfriend on her arms. "I know this is not, what you want to hear and I understand the pain of not having your father around you anymore, but this man here is not your real father. He's an illusion. He's the father you remember to have before" Adrien explained observing Kagami's face got worse at his conversation. "We could find out together, who's responsible for the mental abuse he's causing to you," Adrien said, then heard a loud noise and he looked up in the air to see Super Nathan fall towards them crashing on the top of the ice crème cart, breaking its wheels.

"Ouch!" Super Nathan cried, then Kagami looked along with Adrien up at the sky to see the villain riding on his cover, while Miss Vixen kept pursuing the guy and Honey Bee turned around flying down at them stopping by the purple-skinned hero.

"You're okay?" Asked Honey Bee helping the boy to get up from the cart.

"Who's this villain Honey Bee?" Asked Adrien watching Honey Bee rub her hands together after having helped her friend, then looked at Adrien, who glanced at her questioningly.

"Me...oh sorry...that guy is called Dreamer I think and by everyone, where he drops sand from under his flying carpet like magic dust these people's deepest wish become true or what they dream the most of"

"So he is then not my real father, right?" Kagami asked rolling her eyes back at her father, then Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that" Adrien apologized making Kagami sink her head down in sadness, the Honey Bee placed her hands on Kagami's cheeks to lift her face a little up, so she could see with her dark blue eyes into her chestnut brown eyes of the Japanese girl.

"Kagami listen to me. You didn't deserve to be manipulated like this by the akuma. I know you wanted your father to be with you so badly, but you gotta be strong and I know you can pass throught this with the help of your friends and Adrien" Honey Bee soothed the girl, which paid attention at the blonde heroine. " You're a strong and powerful girl. With and without the mask."

"Thank you, Honey Bee"

"Care to assist us to take this villain down?" Questioned Honey Bee raising her eyebrow with a smile in hope, she would join her.

"We need to accompany the others, Kagami. You're the only one after all, who can purify the akuma?" Adrien mentioned earning a nod from Kagami.

"Okay I'll go with you," Kagami said making Adrien smile while Honey Bee just clapped excitedly about the answer of her friend.

* * *

Up in the sky, Miss Vixen kept pursuing the supervillain, which looked back at the superheroine and smirked as he had only seen her going behind him.

"Miss Vixen, I'd like to talk to you." The villain asked watching Miss Vixen shook her head.

"Sorry I'm busy hunting a prey" The vixen heroine responded with a sly grin, then watched the villain turn to another direction and fly down towards the roof of a soccer stadium. Miss Vixen saw the villain fly away, then followed his direction and heard her flute ring, then took it off her back to accept the phone call- "Hello?"

"_I and Lady Red are on the way. Where is the villain?" Asked the voice of Cat Noir through the device._

"He's heading right now at the Stade de France. That's where we gotta catch him"

"_Great, we're on our way"_

Miss Vixen watched the akumatized villain land on the top of the stadium and look down at the ground seeing a group of soccer player of the city's club doing a run around the place to prepare themselves for the next match. Miss Vixen smirked and flew down at the stadium leaving the villain alone on the top. The villain smirked at the many people he saw there for him to drop his magic sand, then he looked back as he heard someone land on the metal-made roof and the person he saw was the snake-themed superhero Viperion.

"Oh, you're Viperion," The yellow-colored villain said glaring with his red-colored eyes at the superhero. "Did you like your dream or hasn't it been fulfilled now?"

"I saw, but I rather want to work hard for it to deserve it, not just like that" Viperion said walking towards the villain a little closer. "You know, effort always pays off"

"You sound like my older brother Nino," The akuma villain said making Viperion wide his eyes as he recognized, who the person under the mask is.

"You're Chris, Nino's younger brother," The raven-haired superhero said, watching the akuma get angry.

"I'm not Chris!" Shouted the akuma as Viperion slowly placed his left hand on his right arm, where his miraculous was to pull the head of the snake-like head away back lighting up a yellow line on the front of it. "I'm the Dreamer!"

"Second chance!" Yelled Viperion out shrieking the villain, which grabbed the edges of his bedcover pulling it up to release a large formed ball made of cotton at Viperion, then he jumped at the side and on that moment appeared jumping from under the plot, where the stadium stood with the help of his baton landing on the roof, then he shrieked as he saw the cotton-made ball hit him, causing him to fall down.

"Cat Noir!" Lady Red shouted coming from the other side, then Viperion pulled on his miraculous the head of the snake down to use his superpower.

"Second chance!" Shouted the snake miraculous holder to go back in time to the moment he had used his miraculous to mark a position to be able to correct a mistake. The time had played back to the moment the Dreamer had aimed Viperion first.

The white ball flew towards Viperion, which took from his back the lyre out and threw it against the ball, causing it to break, making the Dreamer get annoyed with the superhero. Viperion smirked, then Cat Noir appeared along with Lady Red landing on the roof to encounter the villain, which then smiled evilly as the two had finally appeared.

"Lady Red and Cat Noir," The akuma said. "I've been wondering where you two were"

"We were busy dealing with our own dreams you've caused us"

"Oh that's great," The male villain said with a sarcastically tune in his voice. "This means you must have really enjoyed it"

"If you mean manipulating my girlfriend's mind in making her believe one of her beloved persons is alive. YES, that is great!" Cat Noir hissed vexed about what had happened before at the school. "You know, how hard it is to deal with the loss of a person we loved much"

"Cat Noir, there's no time to talk, let's finish him off," Lady Red said making Dreamer frown and shot another ball towards them, which Cat Noir had dodged by jumping up with the help of his baton. Lady Red started to spin her yo-yo as the villain started to shoot more of the content formed into a ball at the superheroes.

Behind the superheroes appeared Miss Vixen flying up at the roof and landing on the metal, seconds later came Super Nathan to land next to the brown-haired heroine.

"Dreamer give up" Super Nathan demanded. "You've done enough mayhem here"

"What happens, if I don't give up?" The yellow-colored villain asked, making Miss Vixen smirk and walk towards him.

"That will be my business then" Miss Vixen responded approaching the villain, which wanted to go back, but refused and watched the fox-themed superheroine approach the male, which gulped and turned red on his face as the heroine seemed to appear very attractive to the boy and he gazed at the heroine up as she stood in front of him placing her hands over her hips smirking at her making him swallow hard.

"What is she going to do?" Asked Cat Noir looking at Lady Red and Viperion, which looked at each other with a smirk, having an idea about what was going on.

"Just get your cataclysm ready, we'll see it," Lady Red whispered at her boyfriend, which nodded and watched how the plan would go on.

"Is this like a flying carpet or something?" Asked Miss Vixen sitting down on the bedcover near the boy freaking him out and his face got redder, very notable to everyone, who was near him, including Miss Vixen.

"Y…...es..."

"I'm very fond of that Ali movie and if you don't mind, I would like to ride on it, if you know, what I mean?" Miss Vixen said with a flirty look at the yellow guy, which shivered at her murmuring near his ears.

"Uhm she does know, she's talking with a child, right?" Asked Viperion looking at the superhero couple next to him.

"Really?" Asked Cat Noir. "He seems a little taller than that"

"My mother was also a little taller than usual. And your bodyguard was a giant gorilla….and Badasumaza was also taller than her civilian self."

"Okay, I got it, who is this guy?"

"Nino's younger brother Chris" Responded Viperion.

"Ah" Replied Cat Noir.

"Be ready boys" Lady Red ordered watching Dreamer move aside for Miss Vixen to sit down next to him, then she looked at him with a smile making him grin embarrassed and place his hands on the top of the cover, then Miss Vixen placed her hands really close to the villain's.

"Will you show me how to fly it?" Miss Vixen asked looking into the eyes of the supervillain, making him swallow hard again and nod. "Come on or do I have to play?"

"n...no...no...nooo" The villain stammered at the heroine which smiled and closed her eyes pointing her lips at the villain, first Dreamer refused by moving his head back to avoid the heroine to get closer, then he furrowed his eyebrows noting behind the boyfriend of Miss Vixen just standing there with his arms dropped down in front of his taille having the left hand over the right one posing similar to a guard.

"Wait a second?" Asked Dreamer watching Miss Vixen approaching him with her lips, then he slapped on Miss Vixen's head causing it to disappear and making the superheroes cheer.

"This would have been amazing," Viperion said clapping, making the Dreamer angry, then from behind the villain from the inside of the stadium appeared Miss Vixen flying over him and whistle to call his attention afterward the villain looked up to see the real Miss Vixen in front of him.

"As I see my illusions are really spot on to me, aren't they?" Questioned the vixen-themed heroine with a pouty face causing the supervillain to growl, then Super Nathan waved at Cat Noir's side.

"Now!" Shouted the purple-skinned superhero watching Lady Red spin her yo-yo like a lasso and throw it at the villain, managing to catch him.

"Hey!" Shouted the Dreamer as he got pulled down of the bedcover and Cat Noir ran towards it activating his cataclysm, therefore he jumped up in the air and lands with his hand on the bedcover causing it to turn into ash and disappear like the dust and the akuma appeared flying up slowly.

"You've done enough little devil," Lady Red said rolling her yo-yo down. "Akuma I mean"

"Right she told me akuma meant devil in her language," Cat Noir said looking at Viperion, who nodded at the friend, then watched Lady Red spin her yo-yo to catch the butterfly-like creature.

"Time to de-evilize!" Shouted Lady Red as she caught the akuma with her yo-yo so she could afterward release it as it was purified. "Goodbye little butterfly"

Super Nathan looked down at the stadium, where most of the soccer players, that have been training were now looking up at him, then Super Nathan smirked and pointed up at the sky as at that precise moment Lady Red activated the healing light to restore everything back, including the changes and additions based on several people's dreams, in the end the villain Dreamer got transformed back into the young boy Super Nathan had met once when flying to the orphanage he had to visit.

"Hey, that's the boy I saved once from landing under a car" Super Nathan mentioned as he saw Chris Lahiffe, the younger brother of Cat Noir's best friend.

"What happened?" Asked the young boy, then Miss Vixen picked the boy up to hold him close to her.

"Everything is fine, my little man. You have been akumatized, but we all helped you out of it" Miss Vixen said patting the brown-haired boy on the hair making Super Nathan frown his face as his girlfriend was giving the little boy attention.

"Hey, we should bring him home" Super Nathan said a little tensed with the boy, that looked up at the redhead and showed the older boy his tongue. "Hey! That's not nice"  
"What?" Asked Miss Vixen looking at Chris, which blushed a little and looked away from the girl, which smirked at him. "Hey little guy, how about I bring back home to your family? They must be worried about you"

"Uhum" Responded Chris then pulled the heroine on the collar. "Can we wait for my big brother?" Questioned the brown-haired boy. "I want to prove to him, that I know you"

"Alright, I might have time for it," Miss Vixen said walking beside Super Nathan. "I'll be going. See you later"

"Bye Super Nathan," Chris said waving at Super Nathan, which waved back at the little boy.

"Uh bye," Super Nathan said making Miss Vixen giggle and take off in the sky carrying the boy with her. Super Nathan walked back to the other superheroes and held his fist up at the guys to do a fist bump with the two, beside Lady Red which looked at a small river crossing the metropole a couple of miles away from the stadium, where the two sat. Lady Red sighed and sat down on the roof of the building, next to her Super Nathan sat down looking at the heroine.

"I know, how it feels to have no father around. Of course I….I grow up with no father at all, the only person I had as a father figure was my grandfather. You're almost an adult. You pratically don't need him anymore….I'm not saying this is true, but you don't need to know his experiences of childhood, puberty, acne, girl problems, boy problems, how my body works or how the other body works…you already know that, because of your mother or the school I guess." Super Nathan explained glancing at the girl, which was unmotivated and on the other side sat down Cat Noir along with Viperion and Cat Noir placed his arm behind Lady Red patting her to give her some solace.

"I wish I could have realized it earlier, that there was an akuma around Paris. We could have saved this confusion"

"It's okay Cat. It's my fault, I was so excited to see him. It felt so real, everything was real, every tiny detail"

"That was the Dreamer's power of his magic sand. It knew everyone's deepest dreams and wishes then turned them into reality"

"So your biggest wish was to have your father back?" Asked Super Nathan earning a nod from the blue-haired girl, then Cat Noir pecked the girlfriend on her forehead while keeping to console her.

"And to spend more time with me, with my mother, meet you" Added Lady Red starting to sob, then Cat Noir rubbed with his hand on Lady Red's back to calm her down.

"You won't be able to see your father ever again Kagami, but he will always be in your heart as long as you remember him," Viperion said looking from behind Cat Noir at the girl, which nodded at the friend.

"What was your dream, that had appeared after this with Dreamer?" Questioned the purple-skinned superhero glancing at the blonde cat miraculous holder.

"I don't know, it was strange. There were people giving me various job offers and ideas of how I should lay out my future and I don't know, the one who looked like a fencing teacher told me to look deep down into my heart and I would find out, what my deepest wish was, what I wanted in my future. I had watched Kagami with her father….see her face and recognize happiness in her eyes. Cat Noir explained making Viperion wide his eyes. "Afterwards they were all gone and I couldn't see them anywhere, beside Kagami and her father"

"I think I know why" The snake miraculous holder mentioned making Cat Noir look curious along with the other superheroes at him. "Your deepest thought was Kagami." Responded Viperion, making Cat Noir raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Your deepest wish was about Kagami. You wanted her to be happy again. See her smile as she used to do before her father was gone. And you had seen that afterward. That's why the others have disappeared. They were not as important as seeing the girl you love happy"

"Well, that makes sense then" Cat Noir admitted blushing shortly as Luka had mentioned that and looked at Lady Red, who felt calmer than before and he lied his face on her head, making her smile and sink her head on his shoulder.

"Is anyone still hungry?" Asked Super Nathan. "I have the need to eat some fries," The redhead told making Viperion laugh at his comment still sitting there on the edge of the building along with the other three superheroes.

* * *

**Unessecary author's note: Miss Vixen and Ryuko are the sexiest heroines in the miraculous canon divergence universe :3**


	19. Aquatica

**Chapter 19**

In the afternoon after the fencing lessons, the fencers left the court beside Kagami who stood back with Monsieur D'Argencourt.

"Too bad Adrien had to do a photoshoot," Kagami said earning a nod from the teacher.

"Him being the only one to be worthy to fight you, it really makes your time here seem like everyone else here is having their first time here"

"You did mention, that he was coming after the lessons and practice along with you?" Questioned the blue-haired girl looking up at the tall man.

"Yes, he is. But if you're interested in staying here to practice too. I don't mind it"

"I just would need to ask my mother for permission"

"I don't think Mrs. Tsurugi would mind it," Mr. D'Argencourt said, then looked behind Kagami seeing a woman dressed in a white shirt and red pants walking by using a shinai as a blind cane to walk towards the fencing instructor and the girl.

"Good afternoon" The woman greeted stopping by the two.

"Good to see you again Mrs. Tsurugi. We were just talking about the fencing lessons. Kagami would love to stay another hour, cause Adrien wasn't here and she couldn't work well on her skills with the others and he's coming in a few minutes."

"He had a photo session here nearby" Added Kagami making her mother.

"Alright, that's good for me" Tomoe agreed making Kagami smile along with the teacher.

"Too bad none of my students are here at the moment, but I'd love to introduce to them a real fencing champion," Armand said to Kagami's mother.

"Maybe another day, when they're around"

"Zeynep and Laura are still in the wardrobes. I only saw the twins going home" Mentioned the Japanese girl earning a nod from the man, which fondled with his thumb and index finger on his mustache.

"If they're interested, I wouldn't mind do one or two matches" Mrs. Tsurugi admitted.

"That's great, mother" Kagami admitted holding her mother on the hand, she had her cane. Armand D'Argencourt ran at the storeroom, then looked into a closet for something and Kagami observed the man there, afterward witnessed a white-skinned girl followed by two dark-skinned students leave the wardrobe with their sports bags and she waved at them.

"Zeynep, Laura, Etienne! Are you interested to see Mr. D'Argencourt duel with my mother?" Questioned Kagami seeing the three look to Kagami's side and see Tomoe Tsurugi stand there neutrally with her shinai making the three students look at each other astonished, then they ran to Kagami to meet her mother.

"Awesome," The tan-skinned girl said looking at Tomoe Tsurugi along with the others.

"How many times have you won a championship Mrs. Tsurugi?" Asked the dark-skinned boy.

"Is it true, that even though you can't see, you can hear the steps of your opponents?" A blonde girl asked admiring the mother of her fencing colleague along with the other two.

"The last tournament I won back in 2002 the same year I lost my sight. That was the last time I attended a tournament. In the adult category, I won 7 out of 8 times and during adolecence, I won all tournaments, just like my father and grandfather."

"Wow," All three students said astonished at the achievement of the woman. Monsieur D'Argencourt came back with a fencing helmet, saber, and a jacket then handed it out to the mother of Kagami.

"I've got only the most important materials for the match. The saber, the jacket and the helmet" Armand explained the woman, which took the materials, then handed to her daughter the shinai so she could put on the fencing jacket.

The dark-skinned boy took his smartphone to put it on video call, then he reached another dark-skinned boy, that sat inside a bus next to another boy, who looked exactly like him.

"Hey" Greeted the twin.

"Hey guys you can't believe who's going to duel D'Argencourt"

"Who? Kagami?" Asked the second twin.

"Her mother" Added Etienne making the two boys look in shock at him.

"No shit!" Exclaimed the first boy surprised. "Mrs. Tsurugi is going to have a match with our teacher?"

"Damn, why did we leave?" The brother asked looking at the smartphone of the boy.

"Don't worry, I try to show you the match as good as possible"

"Thank you, Etienne," The twins said at the same time, then they saw Mrs. Tsurugi put on the mask over her face and waited for Mr. D'Argencourt to get ready.

"This is going to be one of the best matches I've ever been," Laura said sitting down on the ground followed by Etienne, Kagami and Zeynep.

"Better than anyone we had?" The Japanese girl asked.

"Yours and Adrien's were the best," Told Etienne. "That one, weeks after you joined the academy, where you two ended up losing the masks and jump around like you were fighting with your mirror"

"Oh, I remember that one" Responded Kagami turning a little red on her cheeks, making the boy smirk.

"She's blushing Laura. I think you were right, that they fell in love on that day" Etienne mentioned earning a nod from the blonde.

"You knew about it?" Asked Kagami looking at her classmates.

"After that, you two acted a little strange with each other, sometimes I caught one of you getting flustered, sometimes it was Zeynep...actually all of us did"  
"Believe it or not Kagami, we kind of shipped you two together and hoped you two would end up together" Zeynep explained Kagami.

"So that explains, why you all applauded as I and Adrien had told you all it"

"Yeah," Zeynep said nodding at the brown-eyed girl.

"Will anyone of you be the referee during the match?" The gray-haired teacher asked looking at the students and Laura got up walking to the other side of the two adults.

"I will" Laura offered herself, then stood on the side watching the two stay in the middle and great each other and walk back to their positions.

"Ready?" Asked the blonde girl, watching the adults stay on their position, then she looked back to her fencing teacher and again to the side, where Kagami's mother stood and announced the match to have started. "Allez!"

Armand ran towards the woman, which stood back normally, then as he was close to her, she swung her saber towards D'Argencourt's saber pushing him away, making him spin around nearly losing his balance and she taps with the point of her saber on his back to score.

"1-0 for Mrs. Tsurugi," Laura said and the fencing students applauded at the woman, then Mr. D'Argencourt went back to his place to prepare for the next round.

"When my mother does that, you nearly don't have a chance to defeat her," Kagami told her fencing mates, which nodded at her.

"Allez!" Shouted Laura watching Mr. D'Argencourt ran at Mrs. Tsurugi, which kept standing on her spot, then the teacher slowed down stopping in front of the woman, frowning at her just standing there. He held his sword near her seeing her still standing in front of him normally, making the other students look at each other and back at the two adults. Monsieur D'Argencourt moved his saber back and shove it against Kagami's mother, which deflected the attack with her own saber, then the two started to fence, she only stood there moving her arms firmly blocking all the attacks the gray-haired man performed on her, then she took a step forward, making the man back off slowly as she approached him, afterward she thrusts harshly on his saber pushing him away from her making him slide on his shoes on the floor, then she stung with her sword on D'Argencourt's leg, achieving another hit.

"2-0 for Mrs. Tsurugi," Laura announced earning an applause from the classmates of the fencing academy.

The students that sat on the floor were whispering about the match therefore behind the students appeared another student dressed in white fencing clothing and went down on its knees between Kagami and Etienne.

"Good to see you here Adrien. Can you guess, who's winning the match?" Asked the raven-haired boy, looking at the blonde who sat next to Kagami.

"Kagami's mother?" Responded Adrien only thinking for a few seconds.

"Exactly" Responded Etienne. "How did you know?"  
"She already kicked my ass once, when Kagami asked me if I was interested in to try it out" Adrien explained. "But I think she treated me worse," Adrien said, then saw Armand D'Argencourt fly above the playfield land on his back.

"3-0 for Mrs. Tsurugi"

"Well I had gotten that treatment too," Adrien said watching his teacher get up from the ground, getting ready for the next match.

"You were not that bad, Adri," Kagami said glancing at him with a smile.

"Thank god, if she really meant it with, she wouldn't allow me to fence with you anymore"

"She wouldn't do that" Kagami said looking at her mother fencing hastily with the fencing instructor, which tried his best to deflect all the attacks, she performed on him guiding him away from her and she struck the saber off the man's hands making it fly away from his hand and land on the floor. Armand looked back at her holding the saber in front of his chest, then he held his hands up in the air as he was about to get arrested, then the students applauded at the woman as she scored the fourth time.

"I think that was enough," Tomoe said taking her mask off, followed by the students starting to cheer for the winner, then Kagami handed her mother the shinai, while she at the same moment gave to her the jacket and the saber, which she placed on the ground to store it back later.

"See, not even your teacher has a chance towards a champion like here," Armand D'Argencourt said holding his hand out for the woman to shake it. "Even though she can't see me. No offense. You still fight fantastic like in your old glorious days, if you know, what I mean" D'Argencourt complimented making the woman smile.

"You don't seem that bad either," Mrs. Tsurugi said holding her shinai with both of her hands having her face focused on Mr. D'Argencourt to listen to him.

"Well in an hour, Adrien's postponed lesson ends and then you can pass by and get your daughter back"

"Sure and oh Kagami, at 19 I'll be at the hospital to see, if the driver is doing okay, I'll be home around the 20"

"It's alright, mother. Or could I be with Adrien during the time you're gone, so I don't have to be alone?" The Japanese girl asked earning a nod from her mother.

"If he or his family don't mind it"

"We won't Mrs. Tsurugi. She's always welcome in our house" Adrien confirmed with a smile.

"That's good," Mrs. Tsurugi said walking out towards the exit.

"Shall we accompany her?" Asked Zeynep looking at Kagami, who shrugged her shoulders, then the teenagers ran behind the woman to walk beside her, starting to talk to the woman.

Adrien and Kagami observed their colleagues follow the former fencing champion, then Kagami looked at Adrien, who had already his fencing suit on.

"When did you get the time to dress up?" Questioned the girlfriend looking at the boy. "At the photo shot?"

"Yeah" Responded Adrien. "So I didn't need to change my clothes again"

"So then we can start right off with our fencing match, hein?" Asked Kagami watching Adrien get up from the floor and held his hand out for the girl.

"Sure," Adrien said going into the position his teacher stood before, while Kagami took her mother's position, then pulled their masks on and prepared themselves for their match.

* * *

At an open-air swimming pool, many of visitors were inside the water taking a few strokes on the pool, other's were enjoying the water slides on the other end of the plot and many women and younger women lied under the sun having a nap and get their skin tan. One of the girls was a blonde teenage girl, which Adrien Agreste knew very well. She is his childhood friend and also the mayor's daughter. She lied in the sun with her sunglasses on and next to her sat her best friend Sabrina watching younger students play in the water.

"Chloé it's such a wonderful sunny day today. Are you sure you don't want to go out on the water and take a swim with me?" Questioned Sabrina smiling at her friend, who moved the head at the redhead, then away.

"Are you crazy?" Questioned the blonde. "There are kids in the water, some of them are even younger than us and they might have peed in the water"

"No Chloé they didn't. If they did the water would change color, because of a special chemical they put in the water to detect me and where someone happened to pee it turns dark blue." Sabrina explained watching Chloé turn around with her back up at the sun.

"Nah I'd rather lie here and get my skin tanned"

"But you've been doing this the whole time since we've got here. Why don't we two go take a swim or go slide on the slides like the good old times?"

"Sabrina could you just stop annoying me? I already said no!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" Sabrina apologized then sat down on her bath towel watching all the students swim and play inside the pool enjoying their time together there. Sabrina sighed, then behind her Chloé looked down at her friend and rolled her eyes and got up from her towel to sit down next to her friend.

"You're not mad at me, right?" Asked Chloé looking at her friend, which looked sad at her friend, then shook her head.

"No, I'm not. It's just I sometimes miss the old times we three had together in the water when we were younger. Remember Adrien always wanted to have one of those water pistols and run around with the other boys, but his father never wanted to give him one."

"Right he was afraid his son would get into the mafia or something if he had one" Chloé said remembering the old times making Sabrina giggle a little.

"Or do you remember, what Adrien used to do with us?" Questioned Sabrina entering into the water. "He used to dive down along with us and the one, who could hold on the break longer underwater won"

"Oh, I remember that. I used to beat him in that game" Chloé said remembering it.  
"Do you think we could still do that?" Asked Sabrina making Chloé think about, then she jumped into the pool swimming closer at her friend.

"Sure, get ready to lose," Chloé said looking at her friend.

"Good...one...two...three...go!" Sabrina said covering her nose with the help of her thumb and index finger along with Chloé and the two dived down into the water and sat there on the ground.

A few seconds passed and Sabrina came out of the water first gasping, afterward Chloé came out raising her fist in victory as she won.

"Woohoo, I won!"

"Now again, This time I will beat you"  
"Oh, I wanna see that," Chloé said diving down along with the girlfriend, again Sabrina was the first one to get out of the water and she observed Chloé still under the water.

"Wow, she's doing it really well," Sabrina said and the blonde showed up again on the surface earning applause from Sabrina.

"Well done Chloé" Sabrina cheered watching the blonde bow down at her friend, then Chloé noted behind her the water appeared more blue than usual and she looked back at a young girl swimming on the surface with the help of water wings at a woman, which was smiling at her child, then noted behind her child the water chemicals turning blue, which meant that her child had peed in the pool.

"Ewww!" Chloé barked walking away in the water from the pee climbing out of the pool. "Eww, eww, eww, eww!"

"Chloé don't you worry, the pee hasn't come that close to you," Sabrina said trying to climb out of the pool.

"Why did I listen to you. You know, that I could get infected by it?"

"Chloé that just happened by coincidence. I couldn't know it was going to happen at that moment"

"But it happened!" Chloé shouted at her friend. During that moment two boys ran beside the pool playing with water guns shooting water at each other, then the first boy ran around Sabrina and hid behind here while the second boy hid behind Chloé, which glared at the boy annoyed.

"Get your hands off me!" Demanded Chloé the boy, which watched the other boy behind Sabrina afterward Chloé grabbed the water gun of the boy taking it off his hands losing her balance and fall into the water together with the gun.

"Are you okay Chloé?" Asked Sabrina watching Chloé come up to the surface and throw the water gun at Sabrina, causing the boys to ran off as they saw Chloé in rage. "Chloé?" The redhead asked shrieking as Chloé threw the gun at Sabrina's arms, then she climbed up out of the pool, followed by Sabrina coming down to help her but Chloé pushed her away from her.

"Get your hands off me!" Exclaimed the blonde. "I'm not ever coming back here with you, never!" Chloé hissed at her friend picking her bath towel and walk away leaving Sabrina alone and she sat down on the pool with the boy's water gun, then she got tears in her eyes at her friend being mad at her and the tears ran her cheeks down to her neck.

From above the pool appeared an akuma crossing the location making its way towards Sabrina and it flew down at the water gun she had in her arms disappearing in it, causing a purple, neon light, butterfly-shaped mask appear in front of her eyes.

"Hawk Moth?" Asked Sabrina surprised, then heard the voice of the villain on the other side, but it sounded different than Hawk Moth's actual voice.

_"I'm not Hawk Moth. My name is Monarch"_

"Do I know you?"

"_No, but I do know you. You just wanted your friend to have fun like you two used to have in the past. I can help you with it"_

"She's ungrateful, she will never understand, that everything that I'm doing is for her. I just want the best for her, but she dislikes the place here so much"

_"Don't worry, I'll help you out with it and make sure she's going to love it no matter what"_

"Good and what do I have to do in return?" Questioned Sabrina. "Bring you the miraculouses of Lady Red and Cat Noir?"

_"Sure and if you find the other heroes on the way take theirs too"_

"Sure Monarch, It will be my pleasure," Sabrina said disappearing in a dark cloud and her body was filled from her neck down to her legs with scales resembling the elastic skin of a fish. The scales from her legs up to the taille was colored red while the rest of the upper part of her body was dark green and around her head, she had a green seaweed-like headband and her eyes had gotten green, while her irises had become bloody red. The akumatized Sabrina took her water canon, which now was a little bigger and had a wheel on the side with various options, then she moved the wheel on the side to a image, that showed the symbol of the water and a arrow pointing up to the air, afterward the girl shoot with the gun a dark blue liquid, causing the water to start flow out of the pool slowly filling the whole plot with water, making Sabrina laugh at it.

"Everyone is going to like that," Sabrina said to herself then ran along the field passing by a few guests, that had got scared as they noted the akumatized girl passing by.

* * *

Adrien and Kagami were fencing all alone in the court with the absence of their fencing teacher. Kagami walked backward parrying all the attacks her boyfriend did on her, then on the way she tripped and fell down on her back, so that Adrien had a chance to stab her with his saber, but she riposted his attack, then slashed hard with her saber on his, making him nearly lose the sword off his hands. Afterward, Kagami did a kip-up to get back on her feet and attacked her boyfriend guiding him away from her quickly moving with her feet really close to his nearly stepping on them. Adrien tried to gain more space between them, but it didn't work out well for him, cause she still was very close to him, after that he changed plans and stopped to try to deflect her attacks, then the two smite their sabers at each other's, slowly trying to dominate Kagami the way she did to him before, then his strokes got harder due to the strength he tried to put in to push the girlfriend away, afterward he managed to smack on her saber hard enough to have enough time to score a point for him by hitting her on her belly.

"Boya!" Adrien exclaimed raising his mask up in the air and throwing it up in the air, shortly after that Kagami jumped at him causing him to fall on his back and she lied on her knees over the boy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Adrien replied as his girlfriend had brought him down on the ground.

"You did so well today, Adrien," Kagami said removing her mask and dropping it on the ground next to Adrien's.

"And that's your way of saying it, by pushing me to the ground?" Questioned Adrien making the girl chuckle.

"Sorry, I got angry at you, but I'm over it" Kagami admitted passing her hand behind her head, then Adrien sat up while Kagami sat next to him. "And you really worked hard today, look at your face. You're totally wet" Kagami mentioned while removing her gloves, then passed her hand over his forehead feeling the sticky sweat on her hands. "Have I ever told you how much I adore to see you like that?"

"Uh wet?" Questioned the blonde earning a nod from the girlfriend, then he lied down on the floor, followed by the girlfriend lying beside him and place her arms over his chest to lie her head over them.

"How was the photo shot?" Questioned the blue-haired girl rolling her eyes up at the blonde, observing him put his hands together and lie them behind his head to have a better comfort in lying there on the rubber-made ground.

"Boring as usual" Responded Adrien. "I felt like the time wasn't passing by"

"Where you alone there?"

"Only me, the bodyguard and the photographer. One or two fangirls tried to sneak in, but my bodyguard made them go away" The blonde responded. "How was the fencing lessons before without me?"

"Well I beat all of them as usual, I didn't really have that much as joy as I had it now with you"

"They're sadly not as worthy as me I see" Adrien added making her girlfriend grin.

"Said the one, who lost against Etienne two weeks ago," Kagami said jokingly making Adrien roll his eyes in annoyance at this mention.

"I was tired from the fight with Gigantitan," Adrien said making the girlfriend chuckle.

"How could that big baby make such a hard time?"

"I don't know, but Luka felt the same" Adrien told the girlfriend, which sat up and stood up afterward. "You're already leaving?" Asked Adrien looking up at the girlfriend.

"I need to go to the toilet" Responded Kagami.

"Oh fine. You know I was enjoying to lie here on the floor with you" Adrien said sitting up on the ground looking up at his girlfriend.

"You're were not the only one enjoying it," Kagami said with a smile, then Adrien mirrored her facial expression.

Later from the entrance, three teenage girls came by running towards the fencing couple, then Adrien looked along with Kagami back at the trio running towards them and Adrien got up from the floor stepping beside Kagami and the girls stopped in front of them.

"I told you he was here!" The first girl with long light blonde hair and dark red lipgloss on the lips told the other two girls.

"Uh hey," Adrien greeted the girls waving his hand at the three girls.

"Hey Adrien, we're here because we wanted to know if it was possible to take a selfie with you or maybe give us some autographs"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any marker or anything to sign something for you three"

"It doesn't matter, you can always take a selfie with us" The second girl suggested who was a light brunette and had black lip gloss.

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm full of sweat right know and I don't feel well about it"

"Can you give me something, that's yours like...this glove?" Asked the third blonde grabbing him on his right hand, making him gulp.

"No, I need them"

"But you're so rich, you could buy another pair?" Suggested the first blonde.

"I could, but they were a gift from my mother" Explained Adrien, then the brunette stuck her hand inside Adrien's hair pulling off his head a few strings of his hair, making him yelp. "Hey!" Adrien cried as the girl had hurt him.

"Hey, why don't you leave him alone?" Asked Kagami glaring at the three girls. "He doesn't want to be bothered by you all" Kagami told the girls crossing her arms, then the third blonde looked at her with an arrogant face.

"Who do you think you are?" Questioned the blonde.

"Hey, girls leave her alone. She has nothing to do with our conversation." Adrien said walking to the front of the girlfriend to avoid the girls to speak to her.

"Can we just take one selfie with you?" Questioned the first blonde. "Just one"

"Or if you don't want that give us a kiss, just a little peck"

"No!" Responded Adrien harsh.

"Can we three at least spend a bit time together, hang out in a bar or something?"

"I can't. I'm already going out with my girlfriend later" Adrien replied surprising the girls.

"No way" The first blonde replied surprised.

"You're lying" Added the second blonde.

"I thought you were single," The brunette said looking along with the girls at Adrien.

"Well, half of my fangirls know exactly who my girlfriend even is. I've thought you did the same"

"Oh right I remember...she's the one, he's dating," The first blonde said looking at Kagami, who stood behind Adrien watching the girls glaring at her.

"How can you love a girl like her?" Questioned the brunette. "She's so small and she nearly looks like a guy with that haircut," The girl said making Kagami frown.

"Unlike me, I don't act like a stuck up brat like you!" Kagami threw at the brunette making her look shocked at her reaction.

"Bitch, what did you say?" Questioned the blonde placing her arms on her hips staring aggravated at the blue-haired girl.

"I'm not a bitch" Replied Kagami. "I'm a human like all of you"

"Ohh," The two friends of the blonde said at Kagami's comeback, then Adrien pushed the girls away from Kagami gently.

"Hey, will you three stop bothering us, If I take a picture with you three?" Asked Adrien making the girls yell in surprise and threw themselves at Adrien bringing him down on the ground. "Hey!" Cried the blonde shrieking Kagami, who got down at the girls trying to separate them from Adrien, then Kagami felt back on her butt as she had got hit by one of the girls.

"Ouch!" Kagami said passing her hand on the cheek feeling a little cut on her face due one of the girl's having hurt her with her nails.

"Get off me!" Shouted Adrien loud trying to lift the girls off him, then another voice had shouted across the court causing the girls to stop and see Monsieur D'Argencourt ran towards the four, then the girls got terrified and ran away leaving Adrien back with Kagami.

"Are you two okay?" Asked the teacher coming down at the two students only to see Kagami with a thin scratch on her face.

"Gosh my fangirls are starting to get out of control," Adrien said, then widened his eyes feeling ashamed as he had seen, what one of the fangirls did to Kagami. "I'm sorry about this Kagami. I should have straight go to get help instead of trying to convince them to leave"

"I don't understand why they all go crazy about him as if he some type of god. This is the third time this month it happens during our fencing practice"

"Indeed. They're starting to abuse it" Armand said looking at Adrien getting up and holding his hand out to help Kagami stand up. "Adrien have you tried with telling your fans to leave directly or with a little more louder tune?"

"You mean like be rude at them?"

"If necessarily

"I don't want them to have a bad impression of me or hate me because of it" Adrien responded looking at the adult.

"Adrien your fans exploit you because of your kindness. You never tell them directly no" Kagami explained her boyfriend, that listened to her.

"But I don't want them to be sad when they visit me on purpose just to meet me or have something from me" Adrien replied making Kagami shake her head.

"Adrien I know you mean it well, but you won't always be able to please every fan of yours. If a fan would ask you to I don't know...quit fencing because they think it doesn't suit you, would you do that?"

"No of course not" Responded Adrien. "They don't have to tell me, what I have to do or not"

"See, I know you can do that. You just have to be more confident with yourself and explain to them why you can't. If you need to be a little ruder, then just be it"

"Fine, I'll try" Adrien promised making the girl smile. "And I think I need to take a shower when I get back home"

"You're not the only one," Kagami said with a chuckle, then raised her eyebrows making Adrien do the same gazing at her with a bewildered face, then the two looked at the ground to see water fill the whole ground of the court. "Uh what is going on?" Asked Kagami looking around along with Adrien and they saw at the entrance water coming up from the stairs and the door got closed by the housekeeper to reduce the water getting into the building.

"Oh oh," Adrien said, then looked at Kagami who got shocked about the situation and Adrien grabbed the girl on her hand. "Follow me to the wardrobes, I think someone got akumatized again" Adrien demanded the girl, then she followed her boyfriend into the wardrobe to Adrien's locker, then he unlocked his safe while Kagami stood there looking back at the entrance from where the water was coming.

"Go get Tikki," Adrien told Kagami, which run on the other side of the room to the lockers, then from one locker, her kwami passed through the door to look for her owner. "And give Tikki the lime-green colored power-up," Adrien said and Kagami looked to her kwami.

"The cookies Viperion brought us once?" Questioned Kagami.

"Yes" Responded Adrien opening the locker to caught his kwami lying inside an empty wheel of Camembert cheese.

"You forgot to order more Camembert," Plagg told the blonde.

"Don't worry, you've gotta try out these new Sablés Marinette made for us," Adrien said taking out from the locker a small paper box with two sables of each color, then took out the lime green one.

"Oh is Paris going to become the new Atlantis again?" Questioned Plagg, then behind Adrien appeared Kagami along with Tikki.

"I've got a problem. I've left my power-ups in the house" Kagami said, then Adrien held out the box to his girlfriend.

"Thank you. Tikki, power up!" Kagami shouted and threw the cookie at Tikki, which caught it with her mouth and chewed on the cookie and swallowed it down. "Aqua Tikki!" The red kwami announced turning into an aqua-themed kwami.

"Aqua Tikki, spots on!" Shouted Kagami transforming into Lady Red.

"Aqua Plagg, claws out!" Shouted Adrien seconds afterward to turn into the cat-themed superhero Cat Noir.

"Look I've got these flippers again," Cat Noir said lifting his left leg up to look at it, then he looked at Lady Red and dropped his mouth as he saw Lady Red's suit.

"How do I look?" Lady Red asked looking at the black flippers on her feet, then she checked her suit up to her arms resembling her original one, but the texture of her suit resembled larger fish scales, including the black dots, which were a little smaller. Cat Noir shook his head to stop admiring her body and slapped himself on his face.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that you could look more...attractive than before" Apologized the blonde making Kagami shake her head.

"No wonder you were crushing on Ladybug a long time ago"

"I never crushed on her because of her body, okay. I had found her amazing on the first day she took down Stoneheart and saved Paris"

"I was joking," Lady Red said. "I know you're not that type of guy," Lady Red said and the door broke down flowing the room in with water.

"Oh oh," Cat Noir said and Lady Red grabbed the superhero on his arms scared of the rising water in the room. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to us, I promise," The blonde superhero said looking at his girlfriend, who was still worried about the water rising to their taille. "You don't have to worry about this. You will be able to breathe underwater"

"Really?" Asked Lady Red earning a nod from the blonde, then she gasped as the water was getting closer to her head, making her panic and Cat Noir grabbed her on her hands.

"Look into my eyes, don't look anywhere else besides them, alright?" The cat-themed hero asked the girlfriend, which nodded and kept her eyes glued on the superhero, then the water increased more passing now over the head of the superheroes. Lady Red gasped, afterward realized she could breathe normally underwater, then saw Cat Noir smile softly at her, then the two swum across the room at the window of the wardrobe, then Lady Red looked around the window, where the handle was, but before she found it Cat Noir used his baton to break the glass and removed a few remaining glass pieces and swum out of the room along with Lady Red, which followed the boy the building up to the surface, where they could see Paris filled with water until the roofs of the houses.

"There's Cat Noir and Lady Red!" A voice said and the two heroes looked up at the school where a couple of students, that had still been around the building were now safe there on the roof.

"Stay there right, where you are before everything comes back to normal" Lady Red demanded the students on the roof, then looked at the boyfriend. "What is your plan?" Questioned Lady Red. "Who could we be looking for?"

"Must be someone, that got akumatized near a pool or so" Responded the cat-themed superhero. "The last time I got to use this power-up I had to fight a villain named Syren, who wanted to create an underwater paradise for her love" Cat Noir explained then dived down underwater followed by the girlfriend. "Let's take la rue de notre dame" Cat Noir suggested diving down into the avenue swimming over the streets passing over cars, that were parked on the side of the street. Lady Red looked closer at the windows of the vehicle to see, if there was anyone caught inside the vehicles, but kept following the cat as everything seemed clear back there.

"Hey look there are fishes" Cat Noir mentioned as he passed by a small colon of gray-colored fishes passing by him.

"This is strange, but Paris underwater looks quite nice," Lady Red said looking at Cat Noir, who agreed with her comment and they passed beside the cathedral, which was all underwater making Cat Noir feel remorseful.

Soon they passed by the Eiffel Tower, whose half of the head looked out over the surface and around the tower the heroes recognized people sitting on the bar of the Eiffel Tower looking down at the water.

"I'm going up there," Cat Noir told the girlfriend, then she grabbed him on his arms stopping him from.

"Wait I don't want to be left back alone" Lady Red mentioned concerned about it, then Cat Noir grabbed her hands then gazed into her brown-colored eyes.

"Nothing will happen to you, while you're transformed."

"I believe you, but my head is driving me crazy about this situation and I can't control it"

"Forget all this. You made your way up here from the school all by yourself. You got over your fear from that place. I believe in you. I believe you can do here the same" Cat Noir said holding her hands closer together earning a nod from the superheroine.

"You're...right!" Lady Red said excitedly as she thought about it. "Just because of you"

"It was nothing," Cat Noir said, then his ears jiggled as he sensed a mysterious sound then looked around to see up coming down into the water Super Nathan in his aqua-themed super suit.

"Gosh, you two look gorgeous" Super Nathan said arriving with a strange fan-like device with a propeller in the middle and handles on the side to hold the device while traveling underwater.

"What the heck is that?" Asked Cat Noir curious at the apparatus.

"I get easily tired of swimming and draw me this to help me move quicker underwater. It's pretty clever from me, right?" Asked Super Nathan earning a nod from the superheroes.

"Well better than your bathing cap," Lady Red said making Cat Noir chuckle as he saw on Super Nathan's head a dark blue cap on covering almost all of his hair.

"If you're saying I drew that, it's wrong. It came with the new suit."

"You still don't look that bad Super" Lady Red complimented.

"Well thanks" Super Nathan said turning around with his device. "Follow me. I saw the akuma head towards Chloé's hotel"

"Did she cause the akuma again?" Questioned Cat Noir swimming behind Super Nathan along with Lady Red.

"No idea, but I wouldn't be surprised" Responded Super Nathan, then wide his eyes and looked back at his legs to see Cat Noir and Lady Red holding on his legs and Cat Noir wave at the boy with a grin, making him roll his eyes. "Shall I draw your one too?" Questioned Super Nathan.

"No, it's fine. Go ahead" Responded the black-clad superhero making Super Nathan shook his head with a sight and continue the way looking for the hotel.

* * *

At the hotel, Chloé was inside her bathroom putting on herself a black and white striped top, then adjusted the shoulder strap to hold tight on her. Therefore Chloé walked across the bathroom at the window, then before she opened it, she noted that something was wrong on the outside and saw fishes swimming beside her window, making her feel bewildered about the situation. Chloé leaned her face on the glass, then got frightened as she realized Paris was underwater and ran out of the bathroom passing by her bedroom, then she saw on the window a creature covered with red scales up to her taille and the upper part remained green as seaweed.

"Ahh!" Screamed Chloé as she saw the akuma on the other side of the window, which turned on the side of her weapon on the wheel and shouted a small bullet towards the window causing it to break and the foom get flood with water. "Help me!" Shouted Chloé making the akuma smirk and aim the girl with her gun and adjust her canon again to shoot another bullet towards the girl, which was colored light blue and the pellet flew towards Chloé's mouth, causing her to shriek while having her mouth open and it landed right in her throat, causing her to cough.

"Argh..." Chloé coughed while clapping on her chest, then the room got filled all up with water, scaring Chloé believing she was going to drown, but as she opened her eyes she could breathe under the water. "What?" Chloé asked confused about, what was going on.

"Chloé do you remember me?" Asked the akuma approaching the blonde girl, which wide her eyes as she recognized the voice.

"Sabrina?" Asked Chloé. "Oh no, you're akumatized!"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about yourself. I'm just here to show you, how much fun you can have in the water."

"Oh that sounds great, but...I had just eaten before and...shouldn't we wait an hour or two after eating before we go swimming?"

"You didn't eat anything yet Chloé. Stop lying" The akuma said grabbing Chloé on her hand.

"Hey be careful with my watch!" Demanded Chloé. "And did you just call me a liar?" Questioned the blonde, then someone whistled calling the attention of the two girls, then they looked at the window to see Super Nathan along with Cat Noir and Lady Red.

"The superheroes!" Chloé announced pleased at the sight of the trio. "What's with that silly head Super Nathan. It's utterly ridiculous" The blonde said making Super Nathan roll his eyes.

"We know it's you Sabrina, let Chloé in peace and let's put an end to this" Cat Noir said glaring stern at the akumatized girl.

"For your information, the name is Aquatica and I'm not harming Chloé in any way"

"Then why are you holding her tight on her arm, while she's trying to get off you?" Asked Super Nathan crossing his arms with a sly smirk, afterward Aquatica took her water canon out, causing Lady Red and Cat Noir to react and stay in front of Super Nathan. Aquatica fired a bunch of bullets towards the superhero team and Lady Red deflected all attacks with her yo-yo.

"That's a good moment to tell you, I'd take a bullet for you," Cat Noir told his girlfriend, which glanced shortly at her boyfriend.

"I'm the one dodging the attacks you know"

"I know, I was just flirting," Cat Noir said, then Lady Red wide her eyes and looked back at the boy in the black leather suit.

"Cat, deflect the attacks for me, I've got an idea," Lady Red said, then the boy jumped in front of the girl while swinging his baton to deflect the bullets, then Aquatica stopped as the heroes had deflected her bullets.

"Aww, you're out of bullets?" Questioned Cat Noir making Aquatica growl and grab Chloé by her arm and swim away from the room, breaking another window to head to the city.

"Okay forget it Super Nathan, we need another plan" Lady Red said watching Super Nathan draw on his tablet, then he tapped several times on the same spot and started to sketch on the screen, while the superhero couple observed him and next to them on the ground from Chloé appeared a similar underwater propeller-like vehicle like from before, but two turbines on the side and in the middle was a platform for them to get on it and on the backside of the platform were handles with the brake and the accelerator.

"Your ride has arrived," Super Nathan said presenting the older superheroes the vehicle, then watched them step on the platform, afterward Super Nathan placed his hands on the handle turning the propellers on to drove away with the vehicle to pursue the villain.

"Can this go faster Nath, we're almost losing them," Asked Cat Noir looking at his superhero partner.

"I'm trying, I think this doesn't take so much weight," Super Nathan said moving with his hand on the accelerator trying to improve the speed, but it only did for a bit.

"I've got another idea," Lady Red said jumping down of the vehicle to take his place. "Get up to Cat and try to draw something you could use to catch Aquatica"

"Sure" Super Nathan agreed, then Cat Noir extended his baton to push his friend up to the platform, then Super Nathan sat on the platform thinking about, what he could draw.

"Hey what about you drawing a cannon, that shoots a net?" Questioned the blonde superhero. "Sounds helpful"

"Hmm...okay!" Super Nathan agreed starting to draw the front of the cannon while Cat Noir observed him and looked in front smirking seeing when they would come along Aquatica and Chloé.

"Have you got eye contact with them?" Questioned Lady Red looking up at the guys.

"Not yet" Responded Cat Noir. "Can you hold it?" Asked Cat Noir looking down at his girlfriend, then behind Super Nathan's back his miraculous lightened up, starting to beep putting Super Nathan in panic and look up at how far he was away from the surface.

"Oh no, I'm going to transform back!" Super Nathan said anxious, then his transformation occurred and Super Nathan was now Nathaniel Kurtzberg again, who then covered his mouth and tried to swim up at the surface.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted Lady Red and Cat Noir swam behind the redhead grabbing him by his back carrying him behind him.

* * *

In the meanwhile, on the top of the Françoise Dupont high school, Miss Vixen had appeared dropping a citizen on the roof, then landing vice versa to him to check if he was alright.

"You're alright sir?" Asked the fox-themed heroine seeing the man nod at her. Miss Vixen got up and passed by the other students, that were at the top of the building. "Is everyone alright?" Questioned Miss Vixen, afterwards, some nodded at her and gazed at her surprised at seeing her in a different look.

"Miss Vixen, you have got there some nice flippers," A student said looking at Miss Vixen's feet.

"Well this is how I look like when I have the water power-up," Miss Vixen said looking at her suit, which was colored the same as her regular one, but she had all over her suit wave-like textures.

"Are all students here?" Asked the art class teacher looking around the roof for his students.

"Mr. Ross, I think Nathaniel is missing," A boy with a red hood over his head said walking up at the senior.

"Right I haven't seen him since we left the classroom" The teacher mentioned surprised at not realizing the redhead was missing. "Where could he have gone?"

"Don't worry Mr. Ross. Nathaniel is fine. I dropped him at the top of another building" Miss Vixen said, then from the water jumped out Cat Noir carrying the boy on his arms landing on the roof.

"He's there!" Shouted the raven-haired boy shocked watching Cat Noir lie the redhead down on the floor.

"Oh that Nathaniel" Miss Vixen said to trick the boy.

"Miss Vixen...I found this boy in the water...trying to come up the building and he didn't make it..." Cat Noir told the brunette superheroine, then she came down to the boy placing her hands around Nathaniel's face. Miss Vixen looked at Cat Noir, which pointed at his own miraculous trying to make Miss Vixen understand his message.

"Oh okay, but first I have to perform CPR on Nathaniel" Miss Vixen said, then behind her appeared Armand D'Argencourt placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss Vixen, I had at the start of this year the repetition of my first aid course and I know what to do." The teacher said watching Miss Vixen stand up a little bewildered.

"Okay"

"Uh I help too," Marc said lifting his hand in the air blushing a little red. "You know...someone has to do the breathing part, right?" Marc said trying to hide his desire to came Nathaniel that close.

"No thank you Marc. I don't want you to eventually get infected by him during the CPR" Mr. D'Argencourt said lifting Nathaniel's head up opening his mouth up, then placed his hand over Nathaniel's chest and started to press on his chest performing the first aid.

"Let's go Miss Vixen, he's going to be okay," Cat Noir said looking at the worried heroine watching her superhero-partner being reanimated.

"Sure I'm coming," Miss Vixen said looking at Cat Noir taking his staff out to call Lady Red.

"Hey, where are you located?" Questioned Cat Noir.

"_Near the Eiffel Tower. I think she wants Chloé to jump down off it"_ Responded Lady Red. _"Go over the roof's buildings and you arrive quicker"_

"I think this won't be necessary, Miss Vixen is here"

"_Great, see you later"_

"Bye," Cat Noir said putting his staff back behind his back, watching Miss Vixen take off in the air a little and grabbing the boy from behind his neck like a real kitten.

"Air Vixen is ready to take off. Next destination, the Eiffel Tower" Miss Vixen announced playfully making Cat Noir chuckle, then Miss Vixen carried the French boy with her heading at the Eiffel Tower, where they saw Aquatica stand on the top of the tower with Chloé on a wooden board.

"There they are," Cat Noir told the Italian girl looking up at the tower along with her.

"Right, and where is Lady Red?" Questioned Miss Vixen looking around, then Cat Noir pointed down at the water, where he saw Lady Red guiding the underwater propeller and Miss Vixen flew down at the water dropping the boy and to dive into the water along with him, a few meters away from the blue-haired superheroine.

"And have you got an idea?" Questioned Cat Noir and Lady Red held up in front of him a wrapped drinking straw. "Did you lucky charm just give you a damn straw?" Questioned Cat Noir shocked. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know it yet, but I need to get closer to the two" Lady Red responded looking up along with her boyfriend.

"Hey what about I go up at them and try to trick her out?" Questioned the vixen-themed heroine.

"Yeah does she think we lost her track or something?" Questioned Cat Noir looking along with Miss Vixen at Lady Red.

"Most likely, she hasn't ever looked back if we were there or not" Replied the Japanese descendant heroine.

"Good, then I and Lady Red climb up the Eiffel Tower on the other side while you fly up at her and try to distract her" Cat Noir suggested the two girls, earning a nod from the Italian heroine, which swam up at the surface and took off in the air making her way up to the supervillain.

On the board, Chloé was on the edge of the board looking down at the water.

"Can we go somewhere a little less high?" Questioned Chloé. "I've got vertigo"

"Don't worry Chloé. Nothing will happen to you when you fall. Trust me" Aquatica promised the friend, which looked down at the water swallowing hard, then shrieked as she heard Aquatica turn the wheel on the water gun.

"I'll jump! I'll jump!" Chloé said jumping up and down on the board and before she could jump Miss Vixen appeared catching the girl and landing on the board with her in the arms. "Miss Vixen! You're here!" Chloé said hugging the superheroine, much to Aquatica's annoyment.

"Oh Miss Vixen" Aquatica said amused at the sight of the vixen-themed superheroine. "Where's your boyfriend?" Questioned the duo-colored heroine making Miss Vixen growl at her mentioning him.

"What did you do to him?" Questioned Miss Vixen glaring serious at the akuma.

"I've done nothing" Responded the villain. "I remember seeing him trying to keep up with me along with his superhero friends and afterward I didn't see them anymore. What should I have done with him? Kill him?" Asked Aquatica crossing her arms annoyed with the superheroine, then Miss Vixen remembered Cat Noir pointing at his ring and Miss Vixen realized exactly, why Nathaniel wasn't under Super Nathan's skin.

"Right I beg your pardon Aquatica. You know I'm not used in dealing with akumas like Cat Noir does"

"The most of you do," Aquatica said looking at her fingers copying Chloé's trademark and Miss Vixen dropped Chloé on the wooden board and Chloé grabbed herself around the board, afraid of falling down.

"Look I got an offer for you," Miss Vixen said making Aquatica smirk interested in the proposal.

"What do you have to offer?" Questioned Aquatica gazing at the Redfox-themed heroine. Miss Vixen saw Lady Red pulling herself up along with Cat Noir with the yo-yo, then they stood there watching Miss Vixen along with Aquatica.

"Look I know exactly, where all the miraculouses are, which Hawk Moth must be looking for"

"I'm not going to bring them to Hawk Moth. I want to bring them to Monarch"

"Right Monarch. That's his brother, right?" Questioned Miss Vixen trying to examine the villain about the identity of the boss.

"She's not related with Hawk Moth. Fact I don't know it either. She's just helping me out"

"Oh, she's a woman, then?" Miss Vixen asked, then Aquatica heard something and looked back to see Lady Red throw her yo-yo towards Aquatica, which quickly bounced on the board jumping high in the air to avoid the yo-yo grab her, but only smack on the board and roll back at Lady Red.

"You smartass wanted to trick me, hein?" Aquatica asked using her water gun aiming the heroine, then as she shot at Miss Vixen she had let herself fall down and the villain ran over the board to watch the heroine fall, but she had disappeared. From behind Aquatica Miss Vixen appeared landing on the other side of the board whistling at the akumatized girl, which then looked back at the superheroine.

"Suprise!" Miss Vixen said holding her hands up in the air, making Aquatica growl aiming her gun at Miss Vixen, then she saw on the tower Lady Red slide with her yo-yo down and lifted her gun up at the heroine.

"Lady Red, watch out!" Shouted Cat Noir earning a nod from the heroine, which looked at Aquatica with a smirk, then ripped with her teeth the straw open from the paper, afterward she placed the straw on her lips and blew fast on the straw catapulting it towards the hole of the gun, blocking the bullets to come out.

"Well done!" Complimented Cat Noir landing beside his girlfriend, then saw Aquatica remove the straw of the hole and aim Miss Vixen again.

"Miss Vixen help, I can't hold any longer!" Chloé called having the eyes of her and the villain focused on her. Lady Red threw her yo-yo up at the antenna of the tower, then she swung herself down against the villain, which ran against Miss Vixen and tripping on the hands of Chloé causing her to take her hands off the board to fall to her death.

"Chloé!" Aquatica cried seeing her friend fall, then she got angry at Miss Vixen and pointed her gun at the heroine, then Miss Vixen held her hands up in the air, then watched along with Aquatica Lady Red jump down falling behind the girl, catching her by her expensive belt and threw her yo-yo at one of the bars on the long neck of the tower and swung with Chloé on her arms and dropped her on the bar, then Chloé clammed herself at Lady Red, afraid from the height and Lady Red kept her company and observed the situation with Miss Vixen and Aquatica.

"You're lucky, that she's alive. If she did have died you would have paid for that!" Aquatica shouted at the heroine, then aimed her weapon again at Miss Vixen and the Italian heroine took a deep breath, making Cat Noir wide his eyes and hold himself tight on a bar, then the heroine released her vixen scream causing the whole water landscape to shake while Aquatica dropped her gun to cover her eyes, while being blown away by the wave of the ultrasound and the villain lost her equilibrium, then felt down from the tower and Lady Red threw her yo-yo to catch the villain.

"Well done, Lady Red" Complimented Miss Vixen fly down and grab Aquatica to carry her up at the tower, followed by Lady Red taking Chloé in her arms to ascend up with her yo-yo back at the cabin of the tower,

"I've gotta start to bring some earpods for every time you use your fox scream," Cat Noir said watching Miss Vixen come by with the water gun, then she threw it at his hands, while he activated the cataclysm to destroy it.

"Well done" Lady Red complimented the group, then rolled her yo-yo out as the akuma got out of the water gun. "You've done enough trouble today, little akuma," Lady Red spun her yo-yo around to catch the akuma, so she could purify it. "Time to de-evilize!"

"Goodbye, little butterfly" The ladybug-themed heroine signed off at the white flatter watching him fly away, then shew threw up her yo-yo up in the air to activate the miraculous healing light to restore the whole city back into normal, including Aquatica turning back into Sabrina Raincomprix.

"What happened?" Questioned Sabrina looking up at the superheroes, including Chloé, who stood in front of her friend a little sad. "Chloé? Are you okay?"

"You were akumatized and that was all because of me," Chloé said looking down at her friend. "Is there a way you could forgive me?"

"You're my best friend, of course, I'm going to forgive you," Sabrina said getting up to embrace her friend.

"Hey careful, this jacket belongs to Todelan" Chloé mentioned pushing her friend away from him making the superheroes wide their eyes on confusion.

"Chloé can I give you a little advice?" Asked Lady Red earning a nod from the blonde.

"Uh sure, you're a superhero after all"

"I know you seem to have a little problem with your self-esteem and that's why you're taking it out on the other students like Juleka. Try to stop doing that. Do something else, try to help them with their problems instead"

"Uh okay?"

"I know it sounds hard, but I know you can do it. Cause deep down in your heart, you're actually more than you let it show"

"Well thank you"

"You can ask Sabrina or maybe your model friend Adrien Agreste to help you. He for sure would love to help his best friend, right?" Asked Cat Noir earning a nod from the blonde girl.

"Thank you, guys. You're the best" Chloé said hugging the two superheroes. Miss Vixen smiled at looking at them and remembered, she had dropped Nathaniel back on the top of the Françoise Dupont school.

"Nathÿ" Miss Vixen said to herself, then looked at the group hugging. "I've gotta go, I have to go look for Super Nathan," Miss Vixen said taking off and heading quickly at the school, hearing the first minute of her miraculous having passed. "It be quick, I promise" Miss Vixen said, then saw on the roof of the building a few students entering through the roof door back into the building, then Miss Vixen looked around and found Nathaniel sitting leaned to a wall with Armand D'Argencourt, Alix and Marc around him and she landed on the ground to see the group.

"Good afternoon everyone" Miss Vixen greeted, then all greeted the heroine including Nathaniel and the heroine went on her knees to look at Nathaniel.

"You're alright?" Miss Vixen questioned the redhead, which nodded at the heroine. "I was passing by here and I wondered if you were okay?"

"I'm fine" Responded Nathaniel, "Mr. D'Argencourt...reanimated me" Nathaniel explained a little embarrassed, making Miss Vixen chuckle.

"Well at least you're alive and good"

"Yeah" Nathaniel replied nodding at the superheroine. "Thanks for...fishing me out of the water"

"I didn't it was Cat Noir, but I'll tell him thank you from you if you want"

"Will you come with us?" Questioned Marc looking back at Nathaniel as Armand D'Argencourt was making his way to the entrance.

"You can go without me, I'll catch you up later," Nathaniel said earning a nod from the raven-haired boy, which followed D'Argencourt out of the roof leaving Nathaniel back with his girlfriend.

"Is that Marc?" Questioned Miss Vixen. "The one Kim kissed by accident?"

"Yeah" Responded Nathaniel. "He shows up once in a while during art classes after school. I haven't seen him in a long while"

"He seems a little crushed on you," Miss Vixen said making Nathaniel chuckle.

"Where did you get that from?" Questioned Nathaniel raising his left eyebrow a little bewildered.

"Was probably just a weird thought"

"It's okay Lila...I mean Miss Vixen" Nathaniel corrected as he called his girlfriend by her civilian self. "Sorry"

"It's alright Nathy," Miss Vixen said caressing the boy on his cheek. "No harm done,"

Nathaniel smiled at his girlfriend, afterward, he moved his face at Miss Vixen's pointing his lips, making Miss Vixen smile enamored, which also did the same approaching the boy so the lips of the two would meet for a long kiss. Miss Vixen wrapped her arms around Nathaniel's back, feeling Nathaniel deeping more their kiss and placing his hands behind Miss Vixen's neck. Soon her miraculous started to beep dropping her cover down to reveal the citizen Lila Rossi, which still was stick on Nathaniel enjoying their tenderness for each other as the two were still standing on the roof of France's capital.


	20. Almost Weekend

**Chapter 20**

On Friday afternoon Marinette was inside the kitchen helping her father with the pastries for their bakery.

"Don't forget, the vanilla creme is in the fridge. You don't need to fill it" Mr. Dupain informed his daughter, which filled on a tableau with open Éclairs a cream made of hazelnut.

"Okay dad" Marinette responded filling the last empty crust then she rolled the top of the bag, then took a clamp to tighten it, then before she stored it into the fridge, next to it she ripped out of a plastic dispenser a foil out and covered the opening with it, then she put it back in the fridge, then took another green-colored piping bag, then checked on the etiquette on the side the name of it and she closed the door of the fridge, afterward she walked back to her place, so she could continue the next tableau.

The door between the bakery and the kitchen was opened by the mother of Marinette, who looked into the bakery, while behind her stood the older brother of Juleka looking into the kitchen, where the Dupain-Chengs were working.

"We got a visit" Sabine mentioned and Tom looked at his wife along with Marinette to see Luka Couffaine standing there.

"If that's not my favorite guy," Tom said watching Luka smile courteous at the man. "Welcome back"

"You really got a lot of work to do today, Mr. Dupain" Luka said walking across the kitchen stopping in front of the man, which was modeling a few dough buns to be baked.

"There was a big order today by the TV1 studio, which has to be ready at 6.30 am." Explained the father of Marinette. "Marinette came here to help me, while my wife is out there attending some costumers."

"I was supposed to visit Marinette, but since she's here I could help somewhere, if necessary"

"A pair of hands more would be not bad, right Marinette?" Asked Tom looking at her daughter finishing a dozen of Éclairs, then she placed her pastry bag next to the tableaus and walked beside the two quickly.

"I'm going to get him an apron" Marinette offered passing by Luka, which followed her.

"I can get them, you don't need to stop during the filling," Luka said watching Marinette take an apron from the closet on the other side near the bags of flour. Marinette turned around walking back at Luka slipping on the scattered flour on the ground, shrieking Luka who quickly reacted and caught Marinette before she fell down on the ground.

"You're lucky I got you," Luka said making Marinette grin bashful at her mishap, afterward he helped her get back on her feet and she gave him the apron for him to put it on, afterward he followed her to the tableaus on the counter of the kitchen.

"You can fill the rest of the Éclair's with the hazelnut creme," Marinette told her boyfriend instructing him, how to use the pastry bag. "Here I gotta prepare Strawberry-creme for the last tableau."

"Okay and what about the heads?" Questioned Luka glancing back at the blue-haired girl.

"They'll be chocolate" Responded Marinette. "It's right there on the stove on the pan with the bowl melting."

"Alright," Luka said starting to fill the crusts with the hazelnut cream.

"Have you found somewhere a place, where you could start a job formation?" Questioned Mr. Dupain observing Luka gently doing the job, Marinette had given him.

"I had to leave the last workplace because it wasn't appropriate for apprentices" Responded Luka. "The previous apprentices complained, that they always had to do the dirty jobs and rarely were taught anything about it"

"What did you actually start before?" Questioned the father of the girlfriend. "Was it also as a carpenter?"

"No this time it was as a tinsmith at a service station" Responded the raven-haired boy. "Except the previous place got closed because they went bankrupt and that happened after I got my contract signed with them and only been there for three months"

"And what dirty jobs did they give you to do at the last place you were?"

"Wash cars, the tires, vacuum the interior of them. Jobs no one else there would do" Luka replied. "The other apprentices told me, they did the same and I got to talk with the chef and he fired me, cause I was the only one to have the guts to tell him, that he was only using us as cheap workers and didn't really care if we could get a good formation or not."

"Some people are abusive nowadays when it's about the money-making"

"You're totally right, Mr. Dupain" Luka agreed finishing the tableau, Marinette had started before and placed the piping bag on the side and looked around for a clamp, then looked at the drawers of the counter if he could find any.

Tom Dupain watched Luka storing the piping away correctly, then he walked up at Marinette to see her taking the chocolate off the stove and Marinette took another pastry bag, that she had prepared a while ago and held it next to the bowl, which Luka took and let the melted chocolate drop down into the bag.  
"Luka, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Dupain asked earning a nod from the young boy. "Marinette is after the end of her school year going to start here at our bakery a course as a confectioner and you already helped us out sometimes and know our house very well. If you're interested, we could use a second help here?" Suggested the brown-haired man.  
„As a baker or...?"  
„Yes...of course first I need to see, if it would be possible to arrange a second apprentice or you would have the need to wait until Marinette would have finished her course or maybe you would start the next semester and needed to catch up the stuff you missed at the school"

"I….I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this offer at all"

"You can choose if you want it or no" Replied Tom. "But I still need to warn you, that it might also not work out and we really have to wait for Marinette to finish the course first"

"I really would love to accept your invitation, if possible. If in the case I really need to wait for Marinette to finish her course I still want to look as now for any other places to see if I can find another job. My mom said what mattered the most was getting the diploma after the end of the course"

"Sure and she's right about it"

"It would be amazing if Luka would stay here with us and do along with me the course," Marinette said wrapping the end of the piping bag and hold her palm down at the opening, so the chocolate wouldn't run out. "We could help each other out with the homework. Study together, help each other out at something we're not good enough, help you and Maman out whenever necessary."

"I see if I've got time tomorrow to get myself informed about it and I tell you, what we talked about. Is that good for you?" Tom Dupain asked earning a nod from the brother of Juleka.

"This is very kind of you Mr. Dupain. How can I thank you?" Luka questioned grabbing the man on the arm, followed by Marinette giggle at his father's surprise at the boy.

"Maybe pay us all a round of beer?" Suggested Mr. Dupain jokingly making the two youngsters laugh.

"Well I'm really not into alcoholic drinks, Mr. Dupain" Luka confessed a little embarrassed.

"So am I, boy" Admitted Marinette's father. "A nice fresh glass of lemonade or orange juice is fine too"

"And healthier" Added Marinette smiling at the two males earning a nod from them. "I'll get them later and before I go I'll show Luka how to finish the Éclairs," Marinette said walking along with Luka to the tableaus again, then she used the pastry bag to pipe on the head of the Éclairs, while Luka paid attention to how he had to do it.

* * *

At the Agreste's mansion, Emilie Agreste sat in the living room on a pink carpet together with her now 5-month-old daughter in front of a xylophone together. Hope Agreste was now a little bigger now and wore a salmon pink body and her hair had grown a little more, nearly unnotable due to the light blonde color of her hair making it seem hard to recognize the amount of hair. Hope held on each hand a wooden stick, which she used as mallets to beat on the xylophone to make a sound.

_"All the little ducklings swam on the river. Side by side, side by side, they swam alike behind the mama."_ Mrs. Agreste sang at the girl, which tapped randomly on the xylophone with her mallets making music to the song the mother sang for her.

Emilie giggled at how adorable she found her daughter playing on the instrument her own melody, then heard the echo of her husband's voice greeting someone at the hall where the entrance was, then footsteps on the marble floor coming closer to the living room and by the door appeared her son Adrien Agreste along with company.

"Hi mom" Greeted Adrien. "Kagami came to visit us again," Adrien told followed by the girl stepping beside him to look into the living room and smile as she saw Adrien's sister playing on the xylophone.

"Aww, she's a really talented musician too" The Japanese complimented stunned at the little girl playing the instrument. Emilie chuckled, then placed her hand on her baby's back, making her stop and look up with her blue-bell eyes.

"Look who has arrived?" Asked Mrs. Agreste looking together with the girl at Adrien and Kagami, causing the baby to laugh happily at seeing the two. "Are you going to tell them hello?" Emilie asked helping the girl a little in going down on the four, so she could crawl towards the two teens, who went down on their knees watching the girl heading up to the two.

"Hey little sis" Adrien greeted watching the girl approach him, then he picked her up, sitting down on the floor to hug her. "Have you missed your big bro?" Adrien asked leaning his forehead on the child. "Cause I have missed you. Yes, your big brother missed Hope a lot" Adrien said with a playfully voice at the girl, making her laugh. "And do you know, who she is?" Asked Adrien holding his sister in his arms to introduce her to his girlfriend, which smiled enamored at the toddler, which grinned excitedly at seeing the girl. "Kagami is also here with me and we are all gonna have lots of fun, aren't we?" Adrien asked making Hope clap with her hands. Adrien snickers about his little sister, then watched Kagami cover her face with the hands, making Adrien wide his eyes noting, what Kagami was about to do. "Oh no Hope, where did Kagami go?" Adrien asked pretending to be shocked, believing she was gone and Hope looked around confused not understanding, what exactly was going on.

"Peek-a-boo!" Kagami peeped uncovering her eyes surprising the baby as she found out Kagami was there.

"Oh she's back, how did she do that?" Asked Adrien pretending to be astonished by it, then watched Kagami covering her face again disappearing in the eyes of the baby, but still sitting there with her face covered waiting for the girl to get confused again.

"Ami?" Hope murmured looking bewildered again about Kagami's disappearance and shrieked as Kagami uncovered her face again to surprise her.

"Peek-a-boo!" Kagami peeped again making Hope laugh at the girl, then Kagami grabbed the baby girl to hug her and tickle her under the arms, making her laugh.

Tikki and Plagg appeared over their holders watching the teens play with the young girl, making Tikki feel enchanted at the sight of it, while Plagg just rolled his eyes.

"Plagg, don't be a sourpuss. She's so adorable"

"Well I've gotta admit, she's not bad to look at. She's….nice" Responded Plagg glancing down at Adrien, which looked up at the kwami with a smirk.

"Yesterday you just said, she was the most precious thing in the entire world" Adrien mentioned making Plagg wide his eyes in shock and cover Adrien's mouth.

"You're have mistaken something" Plagg said holding his paws in front of the cat miraculous holder his mouth. "You said that after you have put her to bed"

"Plagg you don't need to feel embarrassed about it" Adrien mumbled at his kwami. "That is a good thing"

"No, it's not. It ruins my reputation"

"You don't have a reputation"

"And you don't have any proofs, that I said Hope is the most precious thing in the world." Plagg threw at his owner.

"Except now," Adrien said making Plagg open his mouth as he had admitted it halfway.

"I hate you," Plagg said frowning his face, then Adrien grabbed the kwami with his hand and showed him to Hope and Kagami.

"Come on Plagg, what you did yesterday was cute" Adrien pleaded making Plagg roll his eyes and fly at Hope's landing with his belly on the shoulder, leaning his head on her neck caressing her like a real kitten purring softly.

"Aww that's really sweet" Kagami admitted watching Plagg caressing the girl, then Tikki landed on Kagami's shoulder.

"You don't see Plagg often like that" The red kwami said earning a nod from her owner. Plagg got down of the girl levitating in front of his own owner.

"For this, you owe me a whole wheel of Camembert" Plagg ordered glaring at his owner, which nodded at the cat kwami.

"Go up into my room. There's enough Camembert for you for the rest of the month" Adrien told the kwami, which flew away leaving the others back. "He will get over it, as always," The blonde said to the girlfriend, then watched Adrien take Hope in his arms laying her down on them.

"What shall the three of us play?" Questioned Adrien tickling the baby on her baby causing her to giggle. "Any idea?"

"Building anything with blocks? Hide and seek?" The Japanese girl suggested the boyfriend.

"Hide and seek would be good. We're three, that will be lots of fun. Mostly for Hope"

"Great and shall we keep hiding only in the living room and the hall?" Suggested Kagami. "I don't think she's ready to look up for us upstairs"

"Good idea" Adrien agreed. "I count," Adrien told placing Hope on the floor, afterward he closed his eyes starting to count.

"Come, Hope, le'ts hide from Adrien" Kagami spoke to the baby girl, making her smile and Kagami took her in the arms, then walked quickly with the girl in her arms out of the living room leaving Adrien back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the art classroom at the Françoise Dupont high school, a few students were working on their projects, including Nathaniel who was coloring a self-drawn image of Cat Noir fighting with Oni-chan.

"It's been a while since you two worked on something here Rose and Nathaniel," The art teacher said watching Nathaniel color Cat Noir's staff.

"I have been very, very busy lately" Nathaniel responded although the correct reason were the times he had to fight an akuma or move out to help someone in danger.

"The last year of school is really busy boy, but it passes fast very quickly"

"Yeah" Agreed Rose. "Now we're in November, this means next month is Christmas!" Rose announced excitedly. "And I gotta get Juleka a gift….and Lila….Kagami, Luka, everyone!" Rose squealed dropping her notepad on the head of her girlfriend, which then rolled her eyes up at an apologetic Rose.

"And I need to start soon to look for a Christmas present for Lila"  
"I didn't know you celebrated Christmas Nathaniel"

"And I don't" Responded Nathaniel. "Lila does," Nathaniel said putting his pencil aside."I want to give her something special, something cool. But I don't know what"

"Do a comic story for her" Rose suggested her friend.

"I already did that for her birthday this year, I need to do something else"

"What about a portray of her?" Suggested the teacher.

"Nah I would have to ask her to pose for me and then she would know it why" Nathaniel responded, then took the black color pencil again to continue to paint Cat Noir's body. "I still have time to think of it"

"You will find something, don't worry Nath," Rose said, then she looked at the entrance of the room a boy with a red hoodie hiding behind the arc of the door, then he shrieked as he was caught and disappeared behind. "There you are, Marc!" Shouted Rose. "Come in!"

"Uh no I'm fine out here" Marc responded, then Alix Kubdel, who was sitting in the room coloring a stool with graffiti saw the boy out there standing, then she got up and made her way to the guy and pulled him on his arm, dragging him all the way into the classroom. "No Alix, don't push me here!" Demanded Marc anxiously, earning strange looks from Nathaniel and the others.

"There you go," Alix said sitting back on her spot to continue her job.

"We haven't seen each other since the prom night" Nathaniel mentioned as he saw his old friend.

"We….uh….we already saw us before….just a few days…..Cat Noir had saved you, remember?"

"Yes I do remember, but the other times I mean," Nathaniel explained the boy. "I haven't seen you often here. Also, I wasn't often here, cause I was busy and all"

"I didn't feel like coming, just that" Marc replied quickly making Nathaniel raise his eyebrow up.

"Is it because of what happened last time at the prom with you and Kim?" The redhead questioned making Marc shake his head.

"No, he apologized me" Responded Marc. "He felt bad about how he had reacted and thought I would think I was like a bad kisser or something and just wanted me to know…..I shouldn't think that just see it as an accident"

"Most of all in my class are nice. He just had reacted that way, because it happened outta nowhere and...he thought it was Chloé"

"And because I decided to let my friend Matt follow him with the kiss cam drone and….Chloé just didn't want to get kissed by him and pushed the first person in her way…..which ended up being you in this case"

"Yes weird, wasn't it?" Marc asked earning a nod from Nathaniel, which kept coloring his Cat Noir. "Wow is that your new comic?" Questioned Marc looking astonished at the picture.

"One of the pages" Nathaniel responded.

"Cool" Marc added watching Nathaniel continuing his job, then Marc kept thinking on how to continue the conversation with the boy. "Hey Nathaniel, how have the last months been for you?" Questioned the raven-haired boy. "I've been sometimes here and you weren't present only a few times and you always left earlier"

"I've been a little too busy" Responded Nathaniel. "I had important stuff to do"

"Like what kind of stuff?" Questioned Marc making Nathaniel gulp at his survey.

"Surprise parties!" Responded Nathaniel. "Surprise parties for….Luka's birthday, Juleka's birthday….uhm..." Nathaniel said looking back at the girlfriends, which looked at each other confused, then Rose got it and helped Nathaniel out.

"We wanted the two to have the best parties of their lives and we called everyone's help from our class to make it possible, remember Juleka?"

"Uh no" Responded Juleka not understanding exactly, what was going on.

"She doesn't cause we were doing this party for her" Nathaniel added. "That's why she or Luka don't know it"

"Did you have so much time for planning?" Questioned Marc curious.

"There were times I spent time with Luka or sometimes Ivan" Explained Nathaniel. "Sometimes I went to the cinema out with Adrien. Otherwise, I was out with Lila" Nathaniel explained the red-dressed boy.

"Lila who?" Asked Marc raising his left eyebrow at the name. "Who is Lila?"

"Lila Rossi" Responded Nathaniel. "She's….."

"The girl who sat beside you during classes?"

"Yeah exactly" Responded Nathaniel with a smile.

"But why are you hanging out with her?" Questioned Marc. "Wasn't she lying to everyone in the first place as she got here?"

"She just wanted to make some friends by doing the wrong thing. She didn't mean to hurt anyone"

"But she didn't need to do that" Marc pointed out at the redhead.

"I was, but you wouldn't understand her position. She was in a new school in another country,..it's..."

"But that was mean of her"

"Stop that Marc. You don't know her the way I do, if you did you would understand it"

"Who else would start to lie in the first place as soon as she arrived here?"

"Marc could you please stop antagonizing my girlfriend in someway. She's not, who you think you are and if you don't believe it, I can introduce you to her and you can ask her all that, so she can confirm it"

"I don't need….girlfriend?" Asked Marc surprised. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend?"

"We've been together for uhm….nearly a year I think" Responded Nathaniel. "I don't remember the date, besides it was in the evening at the funfair at the champs de mars"

"Why didn't you tell me before you had a …...girlfriend?"

"I thought you knew it like everyone else. Also, why does it matter?" Nathaniel asked the boy looking bewildered at him.

The other students looked at the scene between Nathaniel and Marc, then realized, what was going on with Marc.

"Are you jealous of Lila?" Questioned the Jewish boy glancing confused at the friend.

"No, I'm not!" Marc hissed annoyed. "Why should I be? Just because she's your girlfriend? That's ridiculous" Marc stammered a little, making it obvious to the others, that Marc has a soft spot for the redhead.

"Hey Marc, look I know you worried about her, but trust me. I'm one of Nathaniel's closest friend's and I assure you, she's not who you think she is. If you don't believe me ask Juleka's brother Luka or Kagami Tsurugi"

"I don't know any of the two" Marc responded a little sassy.

"Would you rather ask this Lila personally?" Questioned the pink-haired girl. "You don't need to worry about Nathaniel, he's fine"

"We can ask Kagami right now, hasn't she got fencing?" Questioned the blonde-haired girl.

"No, I think not" Responded Juleka. "They only have on Tuesday and Thursday I think"

"Oh" Rose replied neutrally, as she was wrong.

"Marc look, I've got Lila's phone number. If you want I can call her and we confirm all this?" Alix suggested.

"No we don't need to do this, it's his problem if he doesn't believe me" Nathaniel said crossing his arms while the raven-haired copied him.

At the entrance appeared the Italian student Lila Rossi looking at around for someone, then she saw Nathaniel and Marc angry at each other.

"Uh did I miss something?" Asked Lila entering the classroom looking at the two boys.

"Long story" Responded Juleka low, then Marc glared at Lila, which lifted her eyebrow up in confusion.

"So you're Lila?" Asked Marc serious.

"Yeah" Responded the brunette. "Why?"

"He's jealous of you because…..I don't even know why" Nathaniel explained.

"I'm not jealous. I can't stand people, that could hurt you"

"But she never hurt me, Marc" Nathaniel told the boy. "You're mixing her up with Chloé. She's the one, who always hurt my feelings in the past about the drawings and all that"

"And didn't she hurt you?" Questioned the raven-haired boy. "Or didn't she lie to you at the begin?"

"If she did I don't know, but she did never hurt me. The fact she did otherwise. She defended me from Chloé's attitude back on her first school day, I wasn't fully 100% able to help her out, when Chloé called her out for her lying, but she wouldn't now do that, what she did in the past, when she knows she has people like me, Rose or Kagami" Nathaniel yelled at the boy, then Lila interrupted the two pushing them slowly away from each other.

"Hey boys, please stop it" Lila ordered and looked at her boyfriend.

"Why were you talking about me?" Asked Lila making Nathaniel look down at the floor sad.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted him to understand you're cool," Nathaniel said making the girl smile a little.

"You don't need to do that"

"Did you see, what she's doing?" Asked Marc. "She's making you think, this is all your fault!" Marc shouted at the redhead, shrieking him along with Lila.

"No, she's not" Nathaniel replied.  
"No, I'm not" Lila responded at the same time as Nathaniel had answered.

"Marc, why don't you tell Nathaniel for once. There's no need to make a big drama out of it" Alix said.

"What do you want me to tell him….there's a lot"

"We all know, you have feelings for him, why don't you just say it?" Questioned Alix. "It's much better, than causing all this nonsense"

"You have a crush on me?" Asked Nathaniel feeling a little odd. "I always thought you were still a social awkward like I used to be"

"I've been in love with you ever since the first day I saw you at the school. I've been way longer here and then this…...giraffe legs had to show up and steal you away from me" Marc hissed mad at the redhead.

"It's not my fault. I didn't know you liked me that much." Nathaniel said appalled at the situation. "I….I don't know"

"Nathy, calm down" Lila pleaded her boyfriend to stop, then looked at the annoyed raven-haired boy. "Marc, listen I'm so sorry about it. But you can trust me, I'm not using Nathaniel, I really love him with all my heart" Lila told the green-eyed boy, which covered his eyes.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Shouted Marc covering his own ears running out of the classroom, making Lila facepalm.

"Fuck I didn't mean to make him run out like that" Lila said looking back at Nathaniel, which looked at her surprised at the boy leaving the classroom. "I'll be back, I'll need to speak to him," Lila said leaving the classroom with the others back.

"Lila wait!" Nathaniel cried watching his girlfriend ran out of the classroom.

"I think I'm going to accompany Lila," Rose said running out of the classroom following the Italian girl. "Lila wait!" Rose called running behind her friend, who looked back at the blonde.

"Quick Rose, we have to find Marc. He will get for sure get akumatized, because of me" Lila warned Rose running the stairs down, then they passed beside the stairs and Lila stopped nothing someone under the stairs looking against the wall.

"Marc, please can I talk with you?" Lila asked watching the boy hold a hand paper towel to sneeze his nose. "Marc I didn't mean to hurt you, before, I just….."

"It would be an honor, Monarch," Marc said making Lila back of as she heard that and observed Marc get akumatized and turn into a red and blue-colored supervillain.

"Oh my god, Marc turned into Reverser again!" Rose shouted coming back from the other side of the court as she saw Lila had found Marc.

"I'm not Reverser nor Marc. I'm Naughty Boy!" Shouted the different colored version of Reverser. "And you're all going to pay!"

"Marc, Let me explain to you. I didn't mean to steal Nathaniel away from you. I didn't even know you had a thing for him"

"Stop lying!" Ordered Naughty Boy. "You're going to pay for that," The akuma said snipping with his fingers, making an orange paper plane appear between his index and thumb, then he threw it against Lila before it hits her, Rose pushed Lila away at the ground causing Lila to hit her head on the stairs.

"Ouch" Lila exclaimed holding her hand over the part she had hit on the stairs, then looked back at Rose, which had sacrificed herself for the friend. "Rose are you alright?"

"I hate you all. I hate you, Lila. I hate Nathaniel! I hate everyone!" Rose shouted, then Lila rolled her eyes at Naughty Boy, which smirked evilly at the girl and Lila ran away towards the restrooms, while being pursued by the villain.

"Help!" Shouted Lila approaching the restrooms, while Naughty Boy approached her, making her swallow hard from his speed, but then mysteriously from above appeared basketballs falling on top of Naughty Boy's head, making him fall down off his paper plane-vehicle.

Lila looked in relief as she saw the supervillain on the ground, then looked up at the second floor to see Super Nathan standing on the railing with his tablet. Lila smiled and blew an air kiss at the superhero and entered into the restrooms, while Super Nathan jumped down a the court, running towards the villain.

"Hey Reverser, forget the girl" Ordered Super Nathan. "You and the others need to talk about it, in peace and with no accusations" Super Nathan explained the villain, which got up from the floor.

"The name's Naughty Boy" Corrected the akuma jumping at his vehicle again. "And she's going to pay for her having stolen Nathaniel away from me"

_"Shit he really was in love with me"_ Super Nathan thought, then shook his head to focus on the missions. "Hey you can't do anything about them now. They're together now and you have to accept that. Trust me, it hurts less, than when you keep fighting for it, when it's impossible to win"

"Don't worry, when I revert the two, that will be possible" Naughty Boy said snipping with his fingers to get another paper plane back aiming Super Nathan with it. "First I'll start with you and your foxy girlfriend"

"Hey, hey, hey you know you're talking about my girlfriend, boy" Super Nathan warned the villain, making him roll his eyes and threw the paper plane towards him, then Super Nathan jumped up in the air to dodge it and was caught in mid-air by Miss Vixen, which dropped him up at the second floor.

"I'm here," Miss Vixen said landing beside the boyfriend. "Sorry I couldn't make it, he had just gotten akumatized as I and Rose found him"

"It's okay, we will bring him back," Super Nathan said, then look bewildered as Naughty Boy left the school building instead of going to look for him.

"Where is he going?" Asked Super Nathan looking at the vixen-themed heroine, which shrugged her shoulders.

"I might have an idea" Miss Vixen said running the second floor back to the art classroom and as she got there she saw Naughty Boy disappear leaving the teacher to destroy along with Alix and Juleka the artworks placed inside the room.

"Okay, now he's going out in Paris do the same shit he did to our friends" Super Nathan said face palming. "Why am I such an idiot. If I had just ignored Marc's question or stopped to protect you, this all wouldn't have happened" Super Nathan said leaning his back on the wall.

"It's not your fault Nathy. You just wanted him to understand the way you see me. Right?" Questioned the heroine earning a nod from the purple-skinned boy. "Don't worry, we will get him and we explain it to him, cautiously"

"Sure, deal" Super Nathan said nudging his nose on hers, afterward she gave him a kiss on his lips. Super Nathan placed his arms behind hers to deepen their kiss even more, then Miss Vixen pushed him away slowly, making him look surprised at her rejection.

"Hey we have to catch him" Miss Vixen said adjusting her hair back. "After this, we can continue, hein?" Miss Vixen suggested with a wink.

"That's right" Super Nathan agreed a little bashful at the situation, then he restored from his tablet his jet pack and took off in the air, followed by Miss Vixen.


	21. Naughty Boy

**Chapter 21**

At the manor of the Agreste's Adrien stood in front of the cradle swaying Hope in his arms, summing a melody close to her ears making her smile joyfully at the song, starting to yawn and keeping her eyes open to stay awake while the brother gently leaned his forehead on hers, nudging his nose on hers to fondle her.

Kagami came from the corridor to the room, where the cradle was and looked at Adrien with a smile as he was caressing his parents' baby.

Adrien kept summing while swinging the sister slowly as the girlfriend observed him unnoticed at the door, smiling amorously at the pure moment between the two blondes.

Adrien lied the girl carefully on the bed pecking her on the forehead, then leaned his arms on the site from the bed to watching the girl closing her eyes to rest, then Adrien pulled up the board slowly and kept gazing at his sister amazed, then felt someone embrace him from behind leaning the face against his back. Adrien grinned surprised and rolled his eyes back to see his girlfriend hug him and look up at his eyes.

"She needs to rest now," Adrien told the girlfriend which nodded at the blonde.

"I know, I just adored the way you handled her. It was adorable"

"Th...thank" Responded Adrien with an abashed smile. "You were right about that I would be a good brother to her"

"There's no way you could ever be the opposite of it"

"Thank you, Kagami," The blonde told the girlfriend grabbing her hands. "Shall we leave?"

"If you're ready to go too, sure"

"Good, before I need to go to the bathroom. I will be right back"

"I'll be waiting here," Kagami said watching Adrien leave the room, then she looked down at the baby smiling delightful, then lied her arms over the cradle observing the girl falling asleep.

* * *

At the apartment of the Dupain-Chengs, the family was having dinner with Luka Couffaine as their guest.

"The chicken schnitzel is very tasty Mr. Dupain" Luka complimented the male adult. "What type of spices do you use?"

"Just the basic ones, mentioned in the receipt" The man with the light-brown hair responded. "It's in the Top Pot cookbook from your school"

"I still got it at home somewhere or my sister also has one" Luka explained trying to remember it.

"Hey, I have to tell you something funny, that happened today at the school," Marinette said dropping her fork on the table.

"Sure, what is it?" Sabine asked looking at her daughter interested at her story.

"Yesterday at the P.E lessons with Mr. D'Argencourt we had to play soccer and that girls against boys the first round. Hilarious was, that Kim claimed we would lose against them very quickly because they had him and Adrien. In the end, every time Kim had the ball Alix and Kagami managed to trick out together Kim to escape with the ball. In the end, Alix took the spot as the goalkeeper, cause Myléne and Rose weren't good enough in defending the balls"

"At least all of you girls were doing a great match, right?" Asked Tom Dupain, making Marinette shrug her shoulders.

"Chloé is always standing around, Sabrina isn't fond of playing soccer and usually avoids any contact with the ball. I, Lila and Alya aren't the best at it, but we try our best. Rose and Juleka just keep passing the ball to anyone else, so no one attacks them."

"Back, when I went to school all the girls were as good as the boys. The class I had from the 5th to the 8th was similar to yours, except we also had two boys, who weren't that good at sport." Luka mentioned earning a nod from Marinette's father.

"I remember back when I went to school Audrey Bourgeois not being very fond of sports and always skipped the P.E lessons," Tom told the family thinking about the past he was a young teenager like her daughter.

"You were in the same class as Mayor Bourgeois' wife?'" Luka asked surprised earning a nod from the brunette man. "My mother was in the same class as Monsieur D'Argencourt, XY's father and Mayor Bourgeois"

"D'Argencourt and Bourgeois were in the same class?" Tom asked surprised earning a nod from the raven-haired boy. "No way!"

"Yes, they were according to my mother rivals and competing for another girl's heart, which in the end wasn't won by them, but by some other guy from another class"

"That sounds funny"

"That made me think of someone, who had the similar situation," Luka said watching Marinette sank her head as she remembered, what Luka meant.

"Right and I regret that" Marinette mentioned looking disappointed, then Sabine placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You did a mistake Marinette, that happens to everyone" The mother comforted the daughter making her nod.

"I'm sorry I brought that up. I didn't mean to upset you" Luka apologized reaching his hand over the table placing it on the top of Marinette's hand.

"I know Luka," Marinette said looking up at the light blue colored eyes of her boyfriend, seeing his honest smile at his apology. "I know you would never want to hurt me"

"So do I, since I showed him my swiss knife collection case, which I keep in the kitchen for any cases," Tom said with a wink at Luka, making him wide his eyes uncertain about the comment, causing Tom to laugh.

"Dad! Why are you scaring Luka?"

"Just kidding. I trust you, boy" Tom said making Luka nod.

"I know," Luka said, then Tom noted his place was empty and scooped from the middle of the table, where he had an oval plate filled with a few more schnitzels and took one slice to put it on Luka's plate.

"Here take another one, boy"

"Oh no, I'm fine sir, thank you"

"Don't be afraid, eat," Tom asked pushing the plate closer to the boy. "There's enough."

"Thank you," Luka said making Mr. Dupain smile, then Sabine picked with a tong a bunch of fries to put them on Luka's plate, making him look surprised at their hospitality. "Oh that wasn't really needed, Mrs. Cheng"

"Come, a boy like you needs to eat more" The blue-haired woman mentioned earning a smile from the boy.

"S...sure" Replied Luka making Marinette giggle at her parents nearly spoiling him as he was their son.

"You know what I don't believe?" Asked Tom looking at the three sitting on their chairs. "Marinette will turn 18 in a few months and already has found her Romeo…."

"Papa, really?" Asked Marinette facepalming about it, while Luka chuckled at it.

"It feels like I had to hold you yesterday for the first time in my arms," Tom said earning a nod from Luka.

"Oh yes. How the time flies by" Sabine said grabbing her cup of water to take a sip, then heard someone yelling on the outside making the woman wide her eyes along with the others bewildered at what was going on.

"That sounds like Kim," Marinette said looking out at the window behind her house, followed by Luka and Tom standing up and join her just to see the akumatized Marc Anciel fly by with the classmate of Marinette Kim Chien Le tied with a flag bunting on his arms and around the vehicle of the akuma.

"Oh, not another akuma" Sabine said sad observing the villain carry the Vietnamese boy behind him.

"Oh oh" Luka said glancing at Marinette, which took her smartphone to see a message of Alix showing a video of Kim with the help of Ondine trying to push Naughty Boy off his paper plane, then Naughty Boy aimed Ondine with one of his paper planes and threw it towards Kim, followed by Ondine jump at him to get caught by the airplane instead. Kim afterward stood up realizing he had got tied up around his arms with the bunting he had thrown at the villain along with Ondine, then Kim looked up at the supervillain, who smirked at the raven-haired boy and took off in the air carrying the boy away.

"How am I supposed to get out of here and help?" Luka whispered to his girlfriend, which shrugged her shoulders.

"We gotta wait" The blue-eyed girl responded. "As long as any of the other heroes manage to pursue this guy, you won't have a problem"

"Right" Luka agreed, afterward, Marinette's father placed his hands on the shoulder of the two teens, therefore the two looked back at the adult.

"Don't be afraid. Nothing will happen to us as long as we all stay here" Tom said earning a nod from the two.

* * *

In the near of the arrondissement, where the Françoise Dupont lycée is located Adrien walked together with Kagami passing by several stores, that were closed on that time of the evening passing under the lightened sidewalk.

"I didn't know Etienne knew how to play guitar" Adrien mentioned walking along with the girlfriend their way back home.

"I think he only has been playing for a few years only. But he might have earned knowledge from another instrument"

"Maybe" Responded Adrien. "However, did you try out the Tiramisu his mother had made for his birthday?"

"Uh no I had Panna Cotta or something like that" Kagami told the blonde.

"Oh, but it was delicious. You need to try that out next time" Adrien said petting his belly.

"Next time, I promise," Kagami said jogging him aside playfully, making Adrien nod. "The Panna Cotta was delicious too if you'd like to know that"

"That sounds good, then" Adrien mentioned watching his girlfriend while walking the sidewalk along arriving at the corner of a crossroad, where they met a group of girls and all stopped along with the couple as they had gotten in the way of each other.

"Oh my god, it's Adrien Agreste!" Yelled one of the girls, making Kagami and Adrien sigh as they had got crossed again with his fangirls.

"Not again" Adrien replied placing his hand in front of his head and the fangirls stood all around Adrien, pushing Kagami aside to admire the boy excitedly.

"Can we take a picture with you?" Asked the first raven-haired girl with a white top.

"Can you give us all an autograph?" Questioned the second girl, whose hair was also dark, but she wore a light blue dress. "It doesn't matter where"

"I want to hug you!" Said the third girl, who was the shortest of the group picking Adrien from behind to hug him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Just tell them to stop," Kagami told trying to pass between two girls, that were taller than her to assist her boyfriend. "Tell it to them directly"

"Can you girls please stop doing that?" Adrien questioned feeling more crushed as three more girls decided to embrace the blonde. "Stop it!" Demanded Adrien loud, but gets ignored by them and Kagami got from the other side closer to the group to help Adrien by pushing one of the girls away from her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Shouted the girl as Kagami had successfully pulled the short girl off the model, followed by the Japanese girl pull away from the next fangirl, so Adrien could carefully push the last two fangirls off him.

"Please girls, I beg you all. I need my private space and my free time. I know you all idolize me, but can you at least give me this?" Adrien asked politely, but the fangirls kept approaching him. "If you all do that, I can send you all a picture or a poster of me with my signature"

"Adrien, those are the same girls, that appeared on the outside on the day you had to do the photoshoot with the French national team's jersey" Kagami mentioned Adrien, which nodded as the girls approached the boy again.

"I know. I can't just refuse to give them another autograph"

"You can refuse it. You're not obligated to do that to everyone" Kagami told him, then got pushed away from the boyfriend away by two fangirls, which blocked her sight to him.

"Hey!" Shouted Kagami followed by Tikki leave her owner's jacket to observe the situation.

"This is getting out of hand" Tikki mentioned at the sight of the fangirls cheering around him wanting him to give them autographs. Kagami frowned and got up from the floor to interrupt the fangirls again by getting through the girls to try to block them to get closer to the blonde.

"Girls, leave Adrien in peace!" Ordered Kagami serious. "He already asked you to give him more space"

"Come on girls, listen to her" Adrien begged as he received Kagami's assistance.

"I'm not going to listen to anyone else, besides myself" A red-dressed girl added crossing her arms at the blue-haired girl's words.

"Not even your idol?" Questioned Kagami raising her left eyebrow, leaving the girl quiet for a moment. A short moment later she smirked, after that she rolled her eyes up at Adrien placing her hands on his arms.

"Adrien, do you listen to this girl?" She questioned glaring at Kagami, which mirrored the fangirl's expression back.

"Of course" Responded Adrien. "She's my girlfriend and she's helping me"

"Ah really?" Asked the girl pretending to be interested, then Kagami interrupted their conversation.

"Adrien, don't listen to hear. She's trying to put you against me"

"See, she's ordering you to do so!" The fangirl added making Kagami facepalm at the fight she was having with the girl.

"This is nuts," Kagami said looking back at her boyfriend. "Just shout it out loud Adrien, that they leave you in peace. It doesn't matter, if this hurts their feelings or not"

"See, there she goes again, giving you orders. You should be a free man, shouldn't you?" The friend of the girl told the model, earning nods from a few fangirls, which made Kagami roll her eyes and turn her back at them to walk away.

"I'm gone," Kagami said walking away leaving Adrien sank his head in disappointment, then the girls gathered around him to plead him for pictures with him.

"You don't need her anyway. You have us all" A tall brunette said, making Adrien shook his head and push the girls aside to pass through the group.

"I've gotta go. I got no time for you" Adrien said leaving the group but got pushed by a couple of fangirls to not leave them back. "Girls, please stop it" Demanded Adrien. "It's an order" Adrien commanded looking back at the girls, that was holding the boy.

"Ahhhh!" A girl cried pointing up at the sky as she witnessed on the sky a supervillain fly by and stop in midair as he noted the group down on the bottom.

"Is that Marc?" Asked Adrien squinting his eyes, watching him snip to make an orange paper plane appear to aim the group. "Run!" Shouted Adrien causing the girls to scream and ran off, while he went behind them watching the villain observe the boy with a smirk, afterward he flew away towards the direction Kagami had left, making the blonde shriek.

"Kagami!" Adrien yelled running the way back trying to pursue the villain, who was faster than him, therefore, he disappeared behind a building in another street, while Adrien was still far behind. "Kagami, watch out!" Yelled Adrien approaching the corner of the building, where the villain had turned to see Kagami on her knees with her arms crossed over her face as Naughty Boy had hit her with one of his paper planes.

"Kagami!" Adrien shouted running at the girl, then got down to her to pick her up. "Kagami, you're alright?" Asked Adrien lifting her slowly, then she gazed up at the boy with a smirk, making Adrien gulp. "Uh…"

"You like what you see?" Kagami asked confusing Adrien a little.

"You were hit by the villain. We gotta get out of here now" Adrien told Kagami, which placed her hands around Adrien to start kissing him all over his neck, making him turn red. "What are you doing?" Asked Adrien shocked, followed by the girl starting to suck on the side of his neck. "Kagami stop doing that!" Adrien demanded pushing the girl off him. "That's not how you act usually around me," Adrien said, then heard above him Naughty Boy speak.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Naughty Boy. "I thought you loved her," The villain said chuckling, making Adrien frown.

"That's not the Kagami I know. She never acts like this around me" Adrien mentioned.

"Too bad. I thought you needed something to spice up your relationship a bit, right?"

"I know this fangirl mayhem is sort of bringing my relationship with her to the edge, but the only thing I need is her old self. The one I truly know."

"You're not worthy to her" Naughty Boy said. "You're not even able to take care of your fangirl problem and have always to listen to her help"

"That's none of your business" Adrien shouted at the villain, then Kagami wrapped her arms around the boyfriend leaning her face next to his.

"Don't listen to him, you're more dignified than anyone else I will ever met" Kagami whispered into his ear, then Adrien was about to get up and was pulled back by Kagami, which embraced the boy tightly, barely letting him move his arms.

"You're hurting me Kagami" Adrien mentioned hearing the villain chuckle at the blonde's reaction.

"You know, you two really make a great couple. You just need a little push to take it further with her" Naughty Boy said snipping with his fingers, so a paper plane appeared between them "And I can help you with that"

"Kagami, please let me go. I can fix all this, I promise" Adrien said having his eyes rolled back at the blue-haired girl, which kept her arms around the boy.

"Take me on a date, boy" Kagami said with a flirty look, then Adrien got hit by the airplane on his head, then he shook his head after it and looked at Kagami again smiling lovely at her.

"Hello, beautiful" Adrien greeted the girl. "May I say, that your eyes are like chocolate. Smooth, creamy, delectable and melting" The blonde said making the blue-haired girl blush at his compliment and nudge him.

"Oh I didn't know, you knew how to get into my heart that easy" Kagami said with a smirk, while in the air Naughty Boy crossed his arms proudly. The couple got up and ran the sidewalk along leaving the villain back, which took up higher in the air to look for more citizens to alter.


	22. Naughty Night

**Chapter 22**

**AN: ****Little warning: This chapter might be a little too "naughty". Or just cringey, because of certain situations caused by Naughty Boy.**

At the rooftops of a building, Super Nathan ran along with Miss Vixen as they saw from the far the supervillain Naughty Boy pass by aiming a few citizens to convert their personality traits. The superheroes jumped to the next building crossing it, then took another gap to the next building heading to the end of the building, then stopped in front of a wall and ducked down to hide from the villain.

"Stay down!" Ordered Miss Vixen leaning against the wall with her partner.

"Where is he? Questioned Super Nathan glancing over the wall to see the villain throw another paper plane at someone down at the streets. "Another one was caught," Super Nathan said gazing at Miss Vixen, then looked up at her fake-fox ears looking over the wall a slight bit. "Uhm you know your ears are showing, right?" Questioned the purple-skinned superhero, then Miss Vixen passed her fingers under her hair to reveal her normal human ears.

"They're right here" Miss Vixen mentioned covering them again.

"I mean the fox ears," Told Super Nathan. "They're long and notable"

"My ears aren't the only long thing here," The vixen heroine said with a smirk, making Super Nathan shriek in embarrassment.

"Lila!" Exclaimed Super Nathan turning light purple on his cheek.

"Hey don't you worry. No one else is here beside me" Miss Vixen assured the boy, which groaned at her comment.

"Yeah that's great and all, but hide your ear before he spots us" Ordered Nathaniel's superhero identity looking worried at his girlfriend.

"I don't think his eyesight is that good to spot us by my ears"

"Who knows"

"I do" Responded the heroine making the boy roll his eyes.

"Good, but when he actually finds us, it's because of your ears" Super Nathan pointed out.

"We'll see it then," Miss Vixen said slowly moving her head out of the wall to watch the supervillain look down at the ground, then she ducked down again to look at her boyfriend. "Imagine how our relationship would be if we didn't know each other's identities"

"One thing would be your innuendos every time we're together. They wouldn't probably exist"

"Yeah most likely." Agreed Miss Vixen. "Unless I also would find it amusing to provoke you like that"

"Hahaha"

"Dork" Miss Vixen replied with a giggle, then over the two appeared Naughty Boy staring down at the two superheroes, which afterward had looked up in surprise to see the supervillain over there.

"Oh, who do we got here?" Naughty Boy said descending down at the two superheroes. "Mr. and Mrs. Vixen"

"What?" Questioned Miss Vixen at his strange quotation. "I don't think Super Nathan would take my name if we got married"

"Not even her. I don't think she would even change her name to Mrs. Vixen or Mrs. Super Nathan-Vixen, or Mrs. Vixen-Super-Nathan….man those combinations sound awful. I think with our real names it would sound better"

"I don't care about, what sounds better...where are Lila and Nathaniel?" Questioned the duo-colored supervillain.

"You have to be more precisely, Naughty Boy. There are many Lila's or Nathaniel's in this city" Miss Vixen said at the supervillain, which got angry at the girl.

"Kurtzberg Nathaniel and Lila I'm gonna steal yo man...whatever her name is!"

"I'm going to pretend I haven't heard this, but I don't think she hasn't stolen your man," Miss Vixen said.

"You just shut up. You don't even know, who you're talking about" Naughty Boy ordered, surprising Miss Vixen at his behavior.

"Naughty Boy listen, Nathaniel already has somebody he loves and cares about it. He also seems very happy about it. Do you really want to ruin his relationship with Lila, just because you love him?"

"I should be the one in her place! How did she manage to get out with him?"

"That's a question I don't know, how to answer, but..."

"Listen to me Naughty Boy, I know this is very hard for you, but you have to see it from another perspective. Nathaniel is happy in his relationship with her and I tell you, there's nothing better than seeing your love happy, even if it is with another person"

"And there's nothing worse, than ruining your crush's happiness, just because you wanted so badly to be with her. I don't know if you understand us?" Super Nathan asked glancing at the supervillain, which looked down thinking about the words of the two superheroes, then he shook his head and raised his arm up in the air, snipping with his fingers making an airplane appear over his fingers.

"Oh no, you don't" Super Nathan said holding his tablet up to capture an image of him, then before he could do anything on Naughty Boy, Miss Vixen took off hitting with her flute on his hand to avoid him from using it.

"Hey!" Shouted Naughty Boy watching Miss Vixen fly off, then he looked at Super Nathan which grinned at the supervillain, then as he snipped with his fingers to get another paper plane, Super Nathan searched quickly on his previous stored drawings for the recent ones and picked a bunch of basketballs and dragged that layer into the screen over Naughty Boy's live image, so that in real life the sports balls would appear over him, falling down on his head, causing him to fall with his vehicle down.

"Sorry, you didn't leave me any other opportunity." Super Nathan said shrugging his arms, then he pressed on his 3D-render model on his tablet and restored from the saved layers his jet pack and took off in the air to follow Miss Vixen, which heads at the arc de Triomphe.

"Do you think we're alone in this situation?" Questioned Super Nathan glancing at the girlfriend.

"I don't know" Responded Miss Vixen. "We took a little in tracking Naughty Boy. He must have reversed them during the time we couldn't find him"

"If Lady Red was caught we have to deal with Naughty Boy on our own until she's freed"

"Yes, good thing we can at least break the things, where the akumas are. Imagine we also needed Lady Red to do that"

"That would be a catastrophe" The redhead mentioned earning a nod from the superheroine. "I just wonder, if they're alright" Super Nathan said fleeing along with the heroine.

* * *

Inside a bar many young teens were watching a group of girls dancing the macarena in the middle of the room, amazed by the joy they had.

In the middle of the crowd was the tan-skinned boy Wayhem observing the girls do the macarena, then he tried to copy their dance moves slowly and memorized them quickly, so he could dance. Wayhem also was enjoying it to dance, then he watched beside him pass a tall light brunette girl with a plaid shirt and blue jeans, then stood in front of the girls, which had stopped to see the girl there, which started to do the heel-toe very professionally, making the audience clap at her, then the girls tried to copy Alya Césaire, but they couldn't move their feet as great as she could with her sneakers.

"I can do that too!" Wayhem said running at the center next to Alya, then started to do the same move as the brunette. "I bet you can't top that!"

"Ah, I can top that," Alya said stepping on the floor watching Wayhem observing her and trying to improve his feet skills, then he steps on his other foot falling back on the floor. "Loser!" Alya said holding her finger and thumb in front of her forehead in the form of an L.

At the entrance, a few teens rushed into the room and in the middle of the crowd was Adrien Agreste being pulled by his girlfriend Kagami Tsurugi.

"There is one and there are two spaces free for us," Kagami told the blonde, which nodded then got pulled again by the girl, which guided him to a hookah, where two other teens were sitting together inhaling the smoke.

"I always wanted to try to smoke out of these things," Adrien said sitting down on a chair, while Kagami sat down on the chair next to him.

"Oh this one is with honey," Kagami said putting the hose into her mouth to inhale the dark yellow colored smoke, then exhaled the smoke out. Adrien placed the end of the hose in his mouth, then inhaled a long bit of the stuff into his mouth, then he opened his mouth to release the smoke.

"Holy shit…..that's some good stuff," Adrien said wrapping his face in disgust, then watched the boys vice versa to him exhaling out the fume while sitting there relaxed. Adrien smirked and decided to start a conversation with the two. "Are you two often here?"

"Every weekend man" Responded the first guy with short black hair, earning a nod from Adrien, then the boy glanced at Kagami, which was slowly removing the hose off her mouth releasing smoke from her mouth smiling at how delicious the flavor tasted. "Your girlfriend is horny. Is she Asian?"

"She's Japanese" Responded Adrien inhaling a little bit of fume into his lungs to let it go afterward.

"You're doing it wrong. Do it like this" The boy instructed the blonde taking a suck from the pipe, then exhaled the fume out of his lungs. "Now you"

"I'm kind of not used into this flavor," Adrien said placing the hose in his mouth, then breathed the smoke in and exhaled it out. "Oh boy"

"You're not a smoker, right?" Asked the second boy looking at Adrien, which was about to answer the question, then got blown with smoke by Kagami. "Hey?" Questioned Adrien watching Kagami put the thing into her mouth again inhaling the fume into her and exhale it out at Adrien's face, making him close his eyes to avoid it to get into his eyes.

"Why do I get turned on, every time she does that?" Questioned the second boy looking at the first, which smirked at him taking a breath from the pipe, making the boy frown insulted by the friend and got blown by his friend with the smoke. "You jerk"

"I was just kidding," The boy said watching the two smoke, then the door at the entrance got broken as an orange dressed person had crashed against it causing it to break, shrieking a few of the new visitors of the bar.

"It's Miss Vixen!" One of the guests said, then Miss Vixen got up on her feet looking at the guests all glancing at her, while the rest were busy dancing around. "It's an emergency, hide all inside the restrooms or any other places, except here. Now!" Ordered Miss Vixen making the others panic and ran around to look for a room to hide. "Come on, all of you." Miss Vixen demanded watching another part of the group still dance around like nothing was going on.

"Yeehaw! I won! I won! And you have lost my friend! Oh yeah! Uh hu, uh hu!" A voice hollered from the near of the heroine and the brunette turned around to see her classmate Max Kanté stand on a table dancing while in front of him on the table sat two guys half-naked and one of them was Jean Duparc from the other 12th grade, which was fully naked and Miss Vixen could see him there holding his hands to cover his genitals, making Miss Vixen cover her eyes in embarrassment at the sight of it.

"I think they were already caught by Naughty Boy before," Miss Vixen said, then behind her arrived Super Nathan landing beside the heroine.

"Get prepared Miss Vixen, he's coming," Super Nathan said, then widened his eyes in confusion as he saw the same picture as his girlfriend. "Uh….Naughty Boy?" Asked Super Nathan earning a nod from the girl, then in front of them passed Kagami guiding Adrien behind her gazing flirtatiously at him while Adrien just followed her keeping his soft smile on his face.

"There they are and…..I think they were caught too" Super Nathan mentioned watching the two head to a corner, which had a few couches and there was already another couple sharing one and cuddling together there.

"Look after the mission we could just sit down there and snuggle with each other?" Miss Vixen suggested with a wink at the purple-skinned boy.

"S...sure," Said a little abashed, then looked at the corner, where Adrien had just sit down and the blue-haired girl had got on his laps placing her knees beside his legs and grabbed the boy behind his head, going in for a long kiss.

"If Kagami could see herself acting like that around Adrien….boy I wouldn't know, how she would react," Miss Vixen said glancing at her boyfriend which nodded, then the two jumped shortly as they heard Naugthy Boy yell as he got into the room.

"You two really thought I wouldn't find you here, didn't ya?" Naughty Boy asked staring angrily at the two superheroes.

"How should we think that, if I got catapulted here" Miss Vixen mentioned making Naughty Boy growl and snipe with his fingers to recall a paper plane he could use against the heroes.

"I've got enough of you two. Why don't you leave?" Questioned Naughty Boy throwing the paper plane at Miss Vixen, then Super Nathan jumped up in front of the girl to grab the paper plane, which disappeared as soon as it touched his hands and Super Nathan landed on the ground in front of the fox-themed heroine.

"Super Nathan!" Yelped the brunette watching her boyfriend got up and look at her.

"Hey hot stuff, got a soft spot for a tiger like me?" Super Nathan asked with a smirk, making Miss Vixen giggle at the weird pick-up line, then shrieked as the boy grabbed her on the taille, forcefully to go for a kiss, but Miss Vixen kicked off with her fists her brainwashed boyfriend away from her, causing him to fly across the room landing on top of a crown, which then moved the defeated boy over the crowd, similar to a rock concert.

"Oh yeah! Super Nathan is our star!" Wayhem cried loud jumping at the stage to observe the crowd, then he got ready to throw himself at the ground and behind him he heard something squeak, afterward he turned his head back to see Myléne Haprèle descending down a pole making some strange chicken sounds, making Wayhem smile goofy, then jumped up at the pole to join her. "I love this song!" Wayhem announced continuing the song, while Myléne tried to climb up on the pole again.

"I'm so sorry babe," Miss Vixen said apologetic, then glared up angry at the supervillain. "Stop reversing all the citizens, none of them has ever done anything to you"

"They're all happy. Everyone is in a relationship with anyone, all have friends and best friends… and I've got nothing"

"The reason you've got nothing is, because you're always alone in the breaks by yourself, writing stories, fanfictions. Why don't you try to befriend someone from your class, Nathaniel's class?" Suggested Miss Vixen. "Or wait….you and Nathaniel are friends, aren't you?"

"Yes and I wanted more than that, but this stupid Italian girl got in the way"

"Naughty Boy, stop blaming everyone else for your failures. It's not their fault. If Nathaniel doesn't love you the way you do, it's not his fault. It's like that. Full stop. You prefer to spend your break in writing inside a notebook anything fictional instead of hanging with any of your friends. That's not Nathaniel's fault nor Lila's, that's yours. There's nothing wrong with fiction thought, it's your favorite hobby, so it is mine, except I've haven't had enough time due to being a superhero."

"Shut up!"

"NO!" Yelled Miss Vixen. "Just listen to me! Don't blame the others for your own failures. Don't blame others, if you're attracted to guys, don't blame others, that you don't have or think you don't have any friends, don't…."

"Tell me, how I should befriend people, that don't feel interested in befriending a freak?" Naughty Boy asked loud, making Miss Vixen raise her left eyebrow bewildered.

"You're not a freak Marc. Why do you think that way?"

"Because they all call me like that"

"Who?" Asked Miss Vixen.

"All! Okay!" Shouted Naughty Boy angry.

"Nathaniel would never call you like that!" Protested Miss Vixen loud.

"And how do you know that? Are you his girlfriend or what?"

Miss Vixen frowned at the villain, which wide his eyes at her figuring out, who's behind the mask of the vixen-themed miraculous holder.

"You're Lila Rossi!" Hissed Naughty Boy enraged. "You…..manipulating….vicious….beast!" The akumatized boy roared creating another orange paper plane with his fingers, aiming Miss Vixen, which snarled back at the boy like a fox, waiting for him to throw the plane at her and as he did Miss Vixen filled her lungs with air to released her vixen scream causing the supervillain to get blown away and hit with his head on the deck, then fall down on the floor, while around him the wall had collapsed due to the wave of the cry. Miss Vixen looked down at the paper plane on the floor, then took her flute from behind her back and jumped against the vehicle breaking it with her instrument, then saw from the paper vehicle the akuma flying up in the air, a little shaky due to the impact of the special power of Miss Vixen.

"Good" Miss Vixen said, then observed Naughty Boy transform back into Marc Anciel, then Miss Vixen went to the boy sitting him up to check for his safety. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine" Responded Marc placing his hand in front of his forehead. "What happened?" The boy asked looking at the crowd in front of him happily holding Super Nathan, then seconds later they had turned normal and stopped cheering, while on the top the art miraculous holder, moved his head up to look, where he was and he fell into the crowd on the floor. "Whoa!"

Miss Vixen chuckled at his fall, then watched Max Kanté hold his eyes covered as he had seen Jean and another boy picking up their clothes blushing embarrassed at that moment, while at the stage Myléne sat on the end of the stage with her boyfriend Ivan Bruel in front of her trying to calm her down about the situation and Wayhem holding on his hands his shirt unknowing about, what had happened.

"I was akumatized, wasn't I?" Marc asked looking at Miss Vixen, which nodded with a sad face, then Marc looked tragic at all the people together with Miss Vixen, which wide her eyes in shock and ran towards the couches at the corner, where her friends Adrien and Kagami were.

Miss Vixen shrieked as she saw Kagami still sitting over Adrien's lap, noting the blonde had his belt opened up to the side and Kagami's leggins were pulled back to the thighs, but the skirt censored to the heroine anything immodest.

"Kagami, get off. You need to catch the akuma!" Miss Vixen ordered moving the blue-haired on the arm, which was deepened in the kiss with Adrien. Kagami opened her eyes, then let go of the boy, which also opened his eyes and looked down, therefore he wide his eyes in shock as he saw his and Kagami's hand under the skirt, which made Adrien's face turn redder than a neon light.

"Kagami" Adrien yelped, shrieking Kagami which jumped off Adrien's legs, just to see Adrien's front of the pants open and a bulge forming inside his boxers, which were just pulled down by an inch before he was uncovered.

"What happened?" Asked Kagami in panic, then Miss Vixen placed her arm on her left shoulder to calm her down.

"You were brainwashed before by an akuma to act naughty, but nothing happened between you, luckily" Miss Vixen explained. "Quick you have to catch that akuma, before it leaves to multiply"

"Hey! I can hold it!" Super Nathan told holding the akuma by its wing. "Quick"

"Go ahead, hide into the restrooms or somewhere else to transform" The brunette whispered earning a nod from the blue-haired girl, that left her back and Miss Vixen watched Adrien get up to close the zipper of his pants and to adjust his belt.

"We didn't really get that far, didn't we?" Asked Adrien a little tensed about the situation.

"I don't think so" Miss Vixen assured the blonde, which looked down at his pants and up at the heroine. "The only thing, that might have happened was, you getting excited"  
"Thank god," Adrien said, then Lady Red raced beside them and threw her yo-yo to catch the akuma, to activate the healing light to restore everything, that was destroyed during the fight with Naughty Boy. "I couldn't live with this if it had happened"

"I don't think Kagami would be mad at you. You were caught by Naughty Boy. You were just acting differently, you didn't want to rape her or anything"

"I know, but I still don't feel well about it," Adrien said disappointed.

"Just talk with her about it, she will understand it," Miss Vixen said, then she walked at Lady Red and Super Nathan.

"Okay, I'm done" The ladybug-themed heroine announced earning a nod from the fox-themed superheroine.

"Sure, go check the others," Miss Vixen asked watching Lady Red leave the two, then Super Nathan gave his girlfriend a tight hug.

"Whatever I did to you under Naughty Boy's hands, I'm so sorry!" The purple-skinned hero apologized making the heroine smile and peck him on his cheeks. "How bad was I"

"You were fine" Responded Miss Vixen. "You just called me hot stuff and described yourself as a tiger"

"I don't even look like one if I did probably a white one with stripes...or an extinct one"

"I'm just glad, you're yourself again," Miss Vixen said placing her hands on Super Nathan's pecs, making him grin and lean his face closer to Miss Vixen's to kiss her.

"Miss Vixen?" A voice called, then the heroes stopped and both looked to two different sides, only Miss Vixen found out quick from where the voice came, which was from Naughty Boy's alter ego.

"Oh, there he was," Super Nathan said looking from the other side back at the raven-haired boy.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything I cause, when akumatized. I wish I could remember what I did and who I hurt during it, but I just can't remember, not even from the time I was Reverser and haunting Nathaniel and Marinette all over Paris"

"It's alright," Miss Vixen said.

"It just happened, just give your best to keep your negative feelings down, as long as we haven't taken care of Hawk Moth's new successor, or whoever he is"  
"All in your superhero squad are professionals. You're gonna manage this all"

"Thanks boy," Super Nathan said. "And I know this is hard for you and you probably don't want to listen to it at all, but…."

"I'm going to apology to all, mostly Nathaniel and Lila. I should have told him earlier about my feelings, not making him feel bad for not knowing it before or judge people I barely know"  
"You're going to make it Marc. Also the people in the art class sure see you as a friend and there's no reason to think, they're not"

"I think you're right. I hope they will understand me" Marc said earning a nod from the superheroes, then Miss Vixen's miraculous started to beep.

"Oh look, I've gotta go," Miss Vixen said. "Will you be okay?"

"Sure" Responded Super Nathan.

"Goodbye, Super Nathan" Miss Vixen said pecking the superhero on his forehead, making him grin foolishly.

"Miss Vixen is really amazing girl, Super Nathan" Marc complimented making the redhead smile embarrassed.

"I know" Responded Super Nathan scratching the back of his neck. "Who knew a girl like her would love a dork like me?" Super Nathan asked earning a nod from the short boy, watching Miss Vixen take off in the air outside of the club, making the boyfriend smile.

Meanwhile….

"Fuck, I was so damn close to the success. With Adrien and his girlfriend under his influence including Super Nathan. Everything would have worked out if it wasn't for Miss Vixen's vixen scream." A woman in a dark purple woman suit complained stomping with her cane on the ground scaring the fewer butterflies around her, which hide on a wooden board with buckets and cleaning materials.

A doorbell rang, which the villain heard and looked back at the door of the utility room. She opened the door, leaving the room, then before she ran the corridor along, she realized she was still in her miraculous form and used the activation phrase to transform back.

"Dark Wings, fall!"

At the outside waited for the house owner a small brunette boy with a medium-sized cage full of butterflies, then in front of the door, there was a dog door, which was opened up from the inside and from there appeared a hand with a white envelope with the name Kevin on it and the boy looked down at the envelope.

"Madame Mayura, should I bring you the cage into the house instead?" Questioned the boy.

"No, it's okay. I….was going to take a shower right now and I'm not wearing any clothes at the moment"

"Oh alright, I'm sorry," Kevin said, then the woman waved with the envelope for the boy to grab it. "Thank you"

"There are 200 Euros like you wanted, including 50 more as a bonus"

"Thank you Madame Mayura. You can always count on me to help you" The boy said leaving the place, soon as the boy was gone the door got opened and the hand from before pulled the cage into the house, after that, it was closed by the woman.

**Who could be this mysterious woman, Kevin had been paid for? :O**


	23. Drawing Lessons

**Chapter 23**

Back to school at the start of the week, the class of Miss Bustier had drawing lessons and the teacher of the art class sat on his desk working on his computer on a document, while the students worked on a large A3 sheet sketching down a name on the white background with a pencil.

"Nath you have to check my drawing," Alix said lifting up her sheet to his deskmate, which took a look at it and nodded impressed at the sketch. "Now I need to put this on a wall somewhere in Paris"

"Well, then you won't need to put your signature beside it" Nathaniel mentioned making Alix chuckle.

"How's yours?" Questioned the pink-haired girl watching her friend lift up the paper to show him a font very similar to the Lobster 1.4.

"I'm nearly done" The redhead noted making the girl nod.

"It looks also great Nathaniel," Alix said continuing with her drawing. Behind the two sat Lila Rossi sharing her table with her best friend Kagami both working on their projects. Kagami was focused on her drawing while Lila was more dreamy than concentrated on her drawing and humming at the same time.

"You're very happy today, did I miss something?" The Japanese girl asked, making Lila sigh lovely. "Hey Princess, the real world needs you"

"Oh uh, what?" Lila asked shaking her head, as she had been lost in her thoughts and gazed at her friend. "Did you ask me something?"

"You look so happy today, than usual and was just asking you about it"

"Oh well, I don't know. I had started drawing this and I've got lost in my fantasies"

"What fantasies?" Asked Kagami checking her drawing to see Lila hadn't written her real family name behind her first name. "Really? Why did you write Kurtzberg on it?"

"Because that's my name…..at least in the future at some point"

"You know this is going to be appraised and we also have in the final exams to draw or sketch something too and it has to be serious!" The blue-haired girl warned, earning a nod from the brunette.

"I know, but this is just practice. There are more things in the future we're going to do here and most of them sure will be taken seriously by me" Lila said with a wink, making Kagami shake her head joyfully by her friend's chill about the exams. "Remember, what I said last year to you. You gotta relax a bit more. You deserve it after the hard-working for your grades"

"I know and I'm trying my best"

"Sure I believe you. By the way, you don't try, you just do it"

"Good girl," Lila said and dropped her orange pencil aside, then looked at her friend's artwork. "Love the color combination"

"Thanks," Kagami said looking at Lila's work, which had used the red and red-purple color for her name and around the name she had a few small hearts drawing around. "Wow"

"Well the hearts look awful I know, but the name is better. I mean I worked hard on it, so it's good, that it looks greater"

"Students, it will ring in a few minutes. Don't forget to sign on the right corner your name and hand them out to me, so I can evaluate them." The teacher announced at the class, then a few of the classmates got up picking up their sheets to hand it out to their teacher.

"The N's look awful as a music note, but I hope that will be good enough for at least a 5," Nino said looking at his blonde friend, which also got up from the chair.

"I find yours better than mine. Mine looks just like a simple one"

"But yours still better looking than mine" Nino droned dropping the sheet followed by his best buddy on the table.

"Don't worry you did good," Adrien said walking along with the boy out of the classroom.

Alya walked to the desk, then waited for her best friend to arrive, which was carrying her bag on her other free hand.

"Eventually we're going to be workpals in the future working for my parents, depending on what the job inspection responds to my dad."

"You sure you can handle the stress inside the bakery?" Questioned Alya dropping her sheet on the desk.

"Sure, I'm used to helping my parents, whenever they need, the difference is now I'll do it professionally"

"No but with Luka around. Won't you get distracted by him?"

"No of course not. We will be very focused in our work, if there's not a lot going on, he might like to do a little flirt or something, but he wouldn't waste an opportunity like this one and not do, what he's supposed to do you know"  
"Okay and are you after the course trying to get into the HES?"

"Year or maybe a year later, so I can have more time to study for the entrance examinations"

"Don't worry you can do it, Marinette" Alya assured earning a nod from her best friend.

"If you and Myléne can do it, so can I!"

"That's the spirit, girl" Alya cheered patting her friend on the shoulder, then they made their way out of the classroom and at the door they met the boy, that had been akumatized last week into Naughty Boy.

"Hey Marc, how are you?" Questioned Marinette. "I have heard about last week, what happened. You're better now?"

"Yes, I'm better now" Wailed Marc feeling uneasy about, what happened the other day. "I came here to talk with the others. To apologize"

"I think it's fine, it happened," Marinette said earning a nod from Marc, which walked beside the two girls entering the classroom to catch Alix give up her drawing, while behind her stood the rest of the friends standing in a queue to give up their works.

"Is that the boy, who was akumatized the other day?" Kagami whispered into her ear, which nodded.

"Uhm….you're Lila, right?" Asked Marc a little insecure earning a nod from the brunette.

"Yes, I am" Responded Lila. "Nathaniel mentioned you a few times"

"Really?" Asked Marc surprised. "….Is that good?"

"He told me you write a lot of stories and you helped him out sometimes with his plots"

"Oh yes I actually did" Marc admitted, then looked at the other students around him. "Lila or I want everyone to listen to me."

"Sure, we're all ears," Alix said looking along with Nathaniel at the raven-haired boy, which got a little nervous.

"I'm sorry about how I acted last Friday in front of all of you." Marc apologized. "I shouldn't have got angry about you dating Nathaniel or call you a liar, without having meet you in person"

"You've made a mistake and that's okay, cause it happens to everyone."

"So…..I...I'm forgiven?"

"Of course" Responded Lila patting the boy on his arm. "I forgive you"

"And I'm sorry, that I behaved like a jerk in front of you all, including you Nathaniel" The boy apologized. "I should have just stopped as I was starting to exaggerate"

"I accept your apology. And sorry if I won't ever reciprocate your feelings back and that I wasn't aware of it earlier or could start something with it. Or you know what I mean"

"It's great, that you're all now friends again," The teacher said watching the students smile at him, afterward all looked back at each other.

"This deserves to be celebrated" Rose suggested excited earning a nod from Juleka, which had agreed with her girlfriend's idea.

"Well, I like the idea" Lila Rossi admitted, then Alix waved her arm at the students to follow her out of the classroom.

* * *

On the other side of Paris, where the orphanage was, which had been visited once by the superheroes a few children were in their bedrooms sitting on their bed watching a brunette boy holding in his arms a black-colored puppy.

"You gave out all your money to buy for us all a puppy? A raven-haired girl asked glancing at the boy.

"Yeah, isn't he cute?" The boy asked placing the dog on the ground, which with a wagging tail and excited face moved forwards at the kids to sniff them out to get to know them.

"Kevin, you should have asked Madame Livre about it, what if she gets angry at you?"

"But she said as long as we use our own money to buy for us something, she's okay with it" Kevin assured then the puppy went back to Kevin while wagging his tail, making Kevin smile and pet the dog on the head.

"Where did you actually buy that dog?" Questioned a raven-haired boy. "Aren't Labradors expensive?"

"The seller offered, that I could pay 500 euros instead of 900 if we took care of his vaccinations, his identity chip, and other things. He listed them up to me" The boy said taking a folded sheet off his pocket, opening up to show the many things, they had to take care.

"That's a lot, Kevin," A tall girl said grabbing the sheet to take a look. "The dog also needs to be reported to the local community, you need to request a liability insurance, a front yard should be preferable for him and eventually do a schooling as the owner along with the dog if they never owned one before...Kevin do you know, how much money this is going to cost?"

"You should have asked Madame about it. I don't think she's gonna keep this dog"

"But I can't give him back now." Kevin said looking down sad at the puppy, which sank his floppy ears down, then licked Kevin on his hand trying to cheer him up.

"You better find a way to give him our or Madame Livre…"

"What is Madame Livre?" A voice asked shrieking a few kids, which saw the kids in the room and Kevin with the dog. "Whose dog is that?" Asked the woman and the puppy ran at the woman wagging his tail hastily and sniffing the legs of the woman.

"I've bought the puppy with my own money Madame Livre" Kevin said looking at their caretaker. "I got him for 500 euros only without his vaccinations. We would need to pay it for ourselves instead."

"I find it was great from you, that you wanted to give this puppy a new home, but you should have asked me for permission and we all could have decided and eventually pick one"

"But these dogs are very good and playfully. He would for sure make all of us happy, Madame Livre" Kevin said hugging the puppy.

"I know, but when he gets older he will need more space inside the building and our place is not adequate for him to stay here along with us all. He also needs a bigger outlet for himself and for his stuff and toys"

"Maybe we could look around the house for something we don't need and sell it?" Suggested Kevin. "So we had more space for him"

"Kevin I'm sorry, but we can't keep a dog, that gets that big."

"But…...alright," Kevin said sinking his head down.

"Have you got a leash or something, so we can let him walk the way up back to his previous home?" Questioned the woman earning a nod from the boy, which took from his other pocket out a green-colored leash and put it on the ring at the dog's collar, then the labrador spun around while hoping in excitement, making Kevin start to sob.

"I'm gonna miss him," Kevin said, then Madame Livre patted the boy on the back.

"I know, but it's the best for all of us"

"Don't worry Kevin, we're going to have another chance and get one someday, for real" The raven-haired girl promised the boy, which had walked out with the woman and the dog at the corridor, then walked the stairs down. Kevin had stopped along with the dog on the stairs, watching the woman walk down, then from up the corridor from a bedroom a black-colored butterfly appeared flying towards the stairs, where Kevin stood with his puppy and Kevin took the puppy in his arms to give him a hug, while on his face tears started to run his face down, making the down drop his ear in sadness and wag with his tail slowly, afterward he gave the boy a lick on his face to cheer him up, but the brunette still was sad. After that the akuma approached the two, which was noted by the puppy, which started to bark at the flatter creature and it passed beside the puppy, which tried to catch the animal by snapping with his snout, but he failed and the akuma landed on the leash of the dog, causing on the dog and the boy a purple neon light show up over their noses.

"_Furrytail, I'm Monarch. You wanted to keep this beautiful creature with you along with some of your friends. I can help you to make this wish true and much more."_

"Can I help other animals too?" Kevin asked.

"_Sure. You can save them and when you win their loyalty, they can help you"_

"That's fantastic"

"_I'm glad you like it. In exchange, I'd like to have the miraculouses of the superheroes, preferable the ones from Lady Red and Cat Noir, but that topic we'll discuss later when you meet them"_

"Alright Monarch, this is going to be fan….No! Fur-tastic," Kevin said with a chuckle, while the dog grinned with his puppy teeth.

"_Please don't do that"_

"Don't worry, we won't let you down" Kevin promised disappearing along with the puppy into a dark cloud, which emerged together and turned into a werewolf-like creature with black fur and three, fuzzy tails. The mystical creature held on his front paw the leash, which was now a lash and he used it as a lasso and threw it up at the railing on the end of the opening, where the hole for the stairs was and he swung down at the entrance hall, where Madame Livre stood picking her keys from a furniture next to the entrance and got fright as she saw the creature land in front of her and kick the door with his hind legs.

"K….Kevin?" Asked Madame Livre shivering from the creature, which was now taller than her. The creature glanced at the woman, then ran out on his four leaving the woman alone, which swallowed hard as she watched the animal ran the streets along, heading to the main street.


	24. Furrytail

**Chapter 24**

In the apartment of Nathaniel's mother, the redhead sat inside his room in front of his desk in front of his laptop with a digitalized comic site, where Nathaniel was inserting a bubble over the character of Super Nathan while on his bed next to the desk lied Lila typing on her smartphone a message to somebody.

"I feel like doing everything by hand is easier, than with this app" Nathaniel complained falling back on his chair tensed. "I've spent an hour on that and I only finished four pages. By hand, I would have finished 10 by now"

"Come on Nathy, don't be so stern with yourself. You still need to practice using it. With the time you'll get better and you'll be faster" Lila said turning herself around, then sat up on the bed gazing at the boyfriend. "Why don't you look up for tutorials to see, how to manage it?" Suggested Lila.

"They're too long, I don't want to waste my time in only watching them"

"You're weird," Lila said with a chuckle. "How are you supposed to know it, without help"

"Well I can always ask Max or Mr. Ross," Nathaniel said getting up from his chair to sit on the bed next to Lila. "They sure know it better than me"

"And you don't mind waste your time with them, hein?" Lila asked making Nathaniel frown, afterward, Lila started to laugh.

"Today you feel funny," Nathaniel said glancing neutral at the girl, then she placed her arm behind the boy's back to give him a peck on his cheeks.

"Sorry, it just sounded weird to me" Lila apologized followed by passing with her left hand under the bang over his right eye to see his light turquoise eyes shining at her, making her smile amorously and lean her face to Nathaniel's to go for a long kiss. Nathaniel placed his arms behind Lila's followed by the girl grabbing the boy on his shoulders to help herself up to sit on her boyfriend's lap, while they continued snogging. Nathaniel lied down on the side of the bed with Lila over him, while the two kept smooching on the mattress, short moments later Nathaniel threw Lila quickly to the other side of his bed now lying over her, this causing her girlfriend joy, which moaned under her breath as he showing his dominant side. Lila grabbed the jacket over its collar pulling it down from Nathaniel's body, then Nathaniel stopped with the necking and got up to get rid of his jacket, then as he turned around at Lila she grabbed him by his orange T-shirt to continue their job. Nathaniel placed his arms under Lila's back to search for the zipper of Lila's romper, soon as he started to pull it down carefully, Nathaniel shrieked and looked back at the closed room door and looked back at Lila, which had just opened the belt of Nathaniel's pants.

"My mother is coming" Nathaniel mentioned, then Lila looked at the door waiting for it to open, but nothing happened. "But….I thought I heard footsteps"

"Perhaps you just have imagined it"

"I don't know, maybe" Responded Nathaniel a little frightened. "I'm afraid if we would get caught"

"We both know exactly, when our parents come home, if you think she's coming soon, then we better not do anything"

"Actually, she's only home at 6'40 pm during this week's shift. She still has got an half of hour, until she's home"

"Well, if you want we still can do it" Lila mentioned crossing her arms over his chest, followed by lying her chin over them to gaze at her boyfriend.

"S...sure. I think it's going to work out" Nathaniel agreed making Lila smirk and plant her lips on his to continue their job, soon as Lila placed her hands on Nathaniel's pants to unzip them the door behind them slowly opened up and it was Miss Kurtzberg, which was distracted by her smartphone as she was at the moment talking with somebody.

"Fuck…..." Nathaniel replied shocked as he saw his mother standing there upside down, then Lila looked up too, then back at Nathaniel, which shrugged his shoulder at seeing his mother earlier home.

"Sure I can go this Sunday instead and have free on Thursday, that's no problem….Thank you, Au revoir" Miss Kurtzberg said pressing the red button on the display and look down at his son lying down under the girlfriend. "What are you two exactly doing?" Miss Kurtzberg questioned the two lovebirds, which rolled the eyes at each other in confusion.

"I just discovered Nathaniel is very ticklish under his arms" Lila claimed making Nathaniel raise his head up looking confused at the girl.

"No, I'm not…." Nathaniel corrected, then shrieked as Lila stuck her arms under his armpits, starting to tickle him making him jerk off and push his arms closer to his body, trying to clamp Lila's hands. "Stop, stop, stop!" Nathaniel ordered starting to laugh a bit.

"You know Nathaniel is nearly ticklish everywhere, but the place he's most ticklish of is…."

"Don't say it, mom, don't do it" Nathaniel pleaded gazing up at his mother with puppy eyes, then Lila pulled her arms down slowly passing besides his body, then wide her eyes figuring out, what place he might be the most ticklish.

"I think I already found it out," Lila said placing her hands on the sides of his belly, starting to tickle him, causing him to laugh out more than before.

"No! How did you find out!" Nathaniel complained while laughing, causing much fun to Lila and Miss Kurtzberg, which observed the two. "Please stop it, I can't take it anymore!" Nathaniel ordered trying to take Lila's arms away, then she stopped by herself laughing at her boyfriend, which got up looking annoyed at her. Moments later Nathaniel couldn't stay any more mad at her and joined her laughing, then between the two sat Miss Kurtzberg placing her arms around the two.

"I know, what you two were about to," Miss Kurtzberg said looking at her son, which had his zipper open, then he quickly zipped it up, grinning embarrassed at the mother. "There's no need to come up with an excuse for that. You two are old enough and aware of the protection, right?" Miss Kurtzberg said looking at Lila, which looked down a little abashed.

"I'm sorry Miss Kurtzberg, I didn't want, that Nathaniel could get in trouble or something"

"I know my son very well and I know, he's a fine and well-educated man," Miss Kurtzberg said caressing the son on his head.

"Mom, please don't do that, I'm 17 not 10 anymore"

"So does this mean I can't do that to you anymore?" Lila pouted making Nathaniel wide his eyes in shock.

"What?" Asked Nathaniel. "No, of course, you can do it and my mother too, but not when we're all in the same bed….I mean room!"

"I was just teasing you, don't worry Nathy," Lila said laying her cheek on his shoulder.

"I should have known it," Nathaniel said placing his arm around Lila's back. Lila's phone vibrated, which was on the bed next to the two teens and Lila picked it up to see two messages from Kagami and one from Luka, one from their private chat box and the others from the superhero group chat.

"_Friday would be lit. Adrien is on that day in Bordeaux for a photoshoot" Came from Kagami's private chat box._

"_We need to roll out, there's some hairy weredog or werewolf-thingy out on the streets running accompanied by some stray dogs. We got to check that out" Luka texted the group and the next text came from Kagami, which replied to his comment._

"_I'm at Rose's house to give her a book back. Where did you see that animal?" Kagami commented._

"Nathy, I have to go," Lila said showing him the messages, then another message came in from Luka.

"_Sure and if Juleka is there, can any of you girls make sure she comes home safe?"_

"_I can bring her to Marinette instead, so she isn't all alone" Rose suggested receiving a thumb up from the raven-haired boy._

"Okay I stay, but if you need help I'll come" Nathaniel promised earning a nod from Lila, which gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Oh Miss Kurtzberg I wish I could stay any longer, but I need to go back home, there's a dinner at the embassy and my mother wants me to accompany her"

"That's no problem, Lila. Do you want me to bring you home?" Questioned the raven-haired woman.

"Thank you Miss Kurtzberg, but I'm fine. Our driver is here in the near in a garage to give our SUV a check-up." Lila made up earning a nod from the woman.

"Alright, our door is always open for you to come," Miss Kurtzberg said giving the girl her hand. "You know we appreciate you"

"I do Miss Kurtzberg, thank you," Lila said giving the woman a hug, making Nathaniel smile at the sight of his mother and Lila's bound. "Bye," Lila said leaving the room, heading to the exit and Nathaniel looked up at his mother, which copied his movement.

"My dear boy. I hope you won't ever let that girl go" The mother said earning a nod from Nathaniel, then he had an idea and took his smartphone from his pocket and searched on the internet for something, then showed it to the woman. "What is this….oh is that Jagged Stone?"  
"Yeah" Responded Nathaniel with a nod. "Lila was present at this concert and loved it so much, mostly because of Jagged proposing Penny Rolling at some part of it."

"Yes….oh you want to propose Lila like that too?" Questioned Miss Kurtzberg watching the singer in the video go down to his knees and take from his jacket a box out.

"Not exactly like that, cause I can't sing," Nathaniel responded. "But I want it to be special, I want, that my proposal kicks her out of her boots and that she accepts it"

"She's definitely going to accept it, no matter if it is perfect or not"

"Right I think she will," Nathaniel said, then remembered something important. "Wait, another question. You know, she's not Jewish nor am I Christian. We still can marry, right?"

"Of course dear, one of you must most likely to convert into the other religion, so you could marry at the church or the traditional Jewish way"

"So we have to discuss that somehow?"

"You can do that after the proposal. You still need time for the one of you two to take care of it and also to organize a wedding date, create invitations and lots more"

"Okay, sounds like a lot of work"

"It is, but don't worry if you two are going to follow the Jewish traditions, I and grandpa are going to love to help you out"

"That's great, mom," Nathaniel said, then Miss Kurtzberg ruffled her son's hair, without him complaining about it.

"Oh you really don't say anything, when Lila's not here"

"Oh mom," Nathaniel said shaking his head, then he gave his mother a hug, which she gladly accepted, followed by pecking him on the forehead.

* * *

At the avenue, which is connected with the traffic circle of the arc de Triomphe Furrytail walked along the road followed by several cats, dogs and smaller pets passing by several vehicles, that had stopped and observed in fright the akumatized villain followed by the animals going to the other side.

"See how everyone is glad to see you all here, my friends. Soon you all will be able to live free and wild in Paris, without having to worry about food or vaccinations, cause the Parisians will have to do it as long as I'm under command." Furrytail told the pets behind him which barked and meowed at the promise of the villain.

Over the crowd a black drone passed over the mythical-themed creature, which noticed it and jumped at it grabbing it, so he could look for the camera on it, then he discovered a smartphone attached to the drone.

"Is that the little Miss Vixen blog?" Asked the dark-colored akuma villain. "I have a message for all Parisians and one for the superheroes. Dear Parisians I have an order for all of you to prepare every day, three times a day 10 kilos of pet food per household for my dear strays to get feed with. The vet institutes are responsible for the vaccinations of my furry friends to be up to date and when they're sick or need to be checked up to do so. Otherwise, all of the animals are free and can do, whatever they want. For further information, I'll keep you updated ASAP. And for the superheroes…I'm awaiting you here at the arc de Triomphe and I know you have to do it anyway, cause first….you need to take me down and also…." Furrytail said turning the drone around to show in the back four dogs pulling a four-wheeled cart, where the Parisian mayor lied all tied up and with his mouth covered with a dog bandana.

"Make it quick, cause I don't think he's going to stay with me for so long on the arc" Furrytail directed with a smirk, then threw the drone up, nearly colliding with a post. Furrytail clapped his front paws on each other, then looked up at the monument afterwards he glanced back at the dogs, that carried the mayor and nodded at the dogs, which ran along with Furrytail at the roundabout, then the akuma villain took the leash from behind his back and threw it at a statue, that was chiseled at the monument and swung up in the air, landing on the edge of the arc, then he spun the leash again to catch the square-cube on the corner of the arc de Triomphe, after that he checked if the whip was fastened on the roof, afterward he used it to climb up to the roof.

As he was on the top, he threw the whip again like a lasso to grab the mayor to pull him up the bridge while he mumbled under the band for help.

"Don't worry Monsieur Bourgeois, the superheroes will be here. It's just a matter of time" The mythical creature assured with a smirk as he pulled the man slowly up.

"What do we got here?" A voice said and Furrytail pushed the president quick at the edge of the platform of the building and looked around to see, who spoke at him, then saw Lady Red being carried by Honey Bee and the yellow-colored heroine dropped the taller heroine down at the top, then landed beside her.

"Ah who do we have here," Furrytail said glancing surprised at the two females. "Lady Red and Honey Bee"

"Let the mayor down or you have to deal with us!" Honey Bee demanded earning a nod from the villain.

"Sure, why not" Furrytail insisted unlocking the leash from the mayor, putting the women in shock as the mayor felt down.

"That's not, what I said!" Honey Bee yelled, then saw the mayor appear on the end of the monument again and they saw Miss Vixen had caught the man.

"Good afternoon everyone" Miss Vixen greeted. "I think this way of traveling isn't adequate according to the law, right mayor?"

"Mmmmh" The mayor mumbled, then Miss Vixen dropped the man on the top of the monument and uncovered his mouth.

"Can I get down of here?" Questioned the mayor nervous.

"I don't think it's a good idea as long as this mutt is here controlling them"  
"Who do you call a mutt?" Asked Furrytail glaring at Miss Vixen.

"Oh are you a pure breed?" Asked Miss Vixen teasingly, then Furrytail took his whip and swung it in the air yelling like a madman, then threw it at Miss Vixen and she jumped up in the air to dodge the whip, afterward she landed behind him and Furrytail aimed Miss Vixen again, while crying and hit Miss Vixen on her butt, causing her to yelp.

"Hey, who gave you the right to smack my ass like that?" Miss Vixen asked angrily, then Miss Vixen's mouth and nose turned into a snout, seconds later her face turned into a fox head and in the end, her whole anatomy had disappeared and now Miss Vixen wasn't herself anymore, but a middle-sized Redfox.

"What happened?" Asked Miss Vixen as she was on her four on the ground, then lifted her front paw and shrieked as she discovered, she had got transformed into a vixen. "Don't think, that just because you got rid of me, that I can't fight like Miss Vixen"

"We'll see about that" Furrytail said and from under the arc, Viperion showed up landing beside Honey Bee, surprising Furrytail. "Oh another superhero"

"Yeah and this superhero doesn't like it when villains mess with his friends," Viperion said taking his lyre from behind his back.

"That is to be expected"

"Honey Bee, take off to the sky and prepare your tromp" Lady Red ordered Honey Bee, which took off in the sky.

"Be careful," Lady Red said as Furrytail again was yelling and swinging his whip around him. Viperion pointed with his index and middle finger at his own eye and at Furrytail, signing Lady Red to keep an eye on him and as the villain launched his whip up at Honey Bee at the exact moment Lady Red aimed her yo-yo at the supervillain wrapping him around his arms causing his arms to be pressed closer to his body.

"Hey!" Furrytail growled glaring at Lady Red, which smiled cheekily at the villain. Furrytail tried to use his tails to enter between his back and the thread of the yo-yo, to free himself. Meanwhile the fox Miss Vixen ran towards the akuma villain, then jumped against the tails biting the first one, that came in her way causing the villain to cry in pain and shake his tail to get rid of Miss Vixen, which kept holding the tail.

"You're not going anywhere" Miss Vixen mumbled.

"Viperion do you think you can get the whip out of his hands?" Asked Lady Red, then Miss Vixen flew away off Furrytail's end towards the deep of the ground, shrieking the superheroes and Honey Bee quickly flew behind Miss Vixen catching her before she smashed on the bottom.

"Rose, be careful!" Miss Vixen warned as Furrytail stood on the end of the monument gazing down at the two, then he looked back again to see Lady Red along with Viperion ready to fight.

"Oh you two are fast," Furrytail said while Viperion pulled the small snakehead on his miraculous back to set a checkpoint for a respawn.

"You should have kept that for later" Lady Red informed the superhero partner.

"My heart said right now" Viperion declared, then looked at Furrytail using his whip again as a lasso, then Viperion jumped towards Furrytail, which had stepped aside to avoid the hero caught him.

"Missed me" Furrytail announced victorious, then Lady Red threw her yo-yo towards him trying to hit him with it and the villain defended himself with his whip as she tried to fight him and both of their weapons got tangled at each other. "Crap!"

"Oh oh," Lady Red replied trying to pull her yo-yo off his whip, while he tried to do the same.

The two had got changed back into their previous positions, including Viperion, which stood again back next to Lady Red staring along with the heroine at the villain, which started to spin his whip like a lasso in the air, then Viperion took his lyre and threw it against Furrytail's body, causing him to fall down and the two superheroes ran at the edge of the monument to see a crowd of strays come closer to the wall to soften the landing of their leader.

"Lucky guy," Viperion said, then saw Miss Vixen grab with her fangs on the whip of the villain trying to push it away from him. The other strays joined their leader by pushing it away from Miss Vixen, then a great dog bit Miss Vixen on the neck, causing her to whine. Furrytail smirked as the heroine was bitten, then he felt the other dogs pulling on his whip and he tried to take it off them, but they kept pulling the leash away from the leader as if they were playing with him.

"I need this now, we play later!" The villain ordered while the dogs kept playing with him.

"Miss Vixen!" Shouted Honey Bee, then walked away slowly as several other dogs and cats surrounded her at the wall near the villain.

"You were right all along. I should have waited with my superpower" Viperion said disappointed.

"It's fine, I try out my lucky charm. Maybe we've got luck"

"Good, I'm going to help Miss Vixen," Viperion said jumping down, landing in the middle of the bunch of strays, then grabbed the dog on the snout, which growled louder as Viperion tried to help Miss Vixen.

"Bite him!" Yelped Miss Vixen, then Viperion flinched and bite the tall dog on his ear hard enough, causing him to yelp and let Miss Vixen fall down on the ground. Viperion let the dog go, then grabbed Miss Vixen and used his lyre to warn the animals to not get closer to him.

"Where's Lady Red?" Asked Miss Vixen look up at the arc de triumph, where the heroine activated her lucky charm to get her special object.

"What did you got?" Asked Viperion and Lady Red saw a big hose on her hand and she showed it to him. "A hosepipe?"

"Do you know, how to open the hydrant?" Asked Viperion loud making Lady Red shrug her shoulders.

Lady Red looked down at all the animals around the arc de Triomphe, then observed all the dogs and cats reunited and Lady Red felt pressured, that she couldn't figure out, what she should do with the hose.

"Get down here Lady Red, I think I know, what we can do" Viperion yelled at the superheroine, which nodded then she took her yo-yo and threw it at a post at the other side of the road and swung down passing over the strays while stretching her legs forward to avoid to hit any of them, then she landed on the sidewalk with the hose on her other arm. A couple of dogs and cats ran at Lady Red, which walked reverse back at a building behind her, then she heard a car pulling the handbrake during the ride and Lady Red looked at the side along with the animals to see from the avenue, which leads to the Eiffel tower a white fish selling van show up heading at the roundabout and it stopped near Lady Red.

"Did someone say fish?" Asked a voice opening from the side the door up and lock it to avoid it to get closed.

"Super Nathan?" Asked Lady Red as she recognized the suit from the superhero from behind.

"In flesh and blood….get it?" Super Nathan commented waiting for a laughter, that didn't happen. "Come on, I can be as funny as Cat Noir.

"That coming from your mouth just sounds fishy boy," Cat Noir said opening the door from the driver cabin to look at the partner.

"Not bad, you cod do it better" Super Nathan said making Lady Red chuckle" See?"

"You got to be krilling me," Cat Noir said rolling his eyes. "So fish-bug, how can we help?"

"You two just brought me the answer," Lady Red said making the two boys smile. "Super Nathan, you take the car and guide the animals all away from here and Cat Noir stays here with me"

"Sure, I'm on it!" Super Nathan responded followed by Cat Noir jump out of the van like a cat, landing next to her. Cat Noir looked at the animals all gazing hungrily at the vehicle, then Cat Noir took a hering out of the van and showed it to the animals.

"Do you want some delicious fish?" Asked Cat Noir, watching the car driving away with the animals starting to follow it. "Take a few rounds around the arc until you got the most of animals behind you!" Cat Noir ordered the purple-skinned superhero, which honked at the friend.

"What is your plan?" Asked Cat Noir watching Lady Red hand him the one end of the tube and she moved aside to extend it.

"We run with it against the strays until we arrive there at the arc de Triomphe."

"Sure" Cat Noir agreed watching Lady Red go take distance between the two, so they could stretch the hose enough straight, then the two nodded at each other and ran forwards at the animals, then most of the animals got pulled by the hose, while the others managed to stay behind it.

"Be careful, he's got his whip back!" Viperion warned watching the supervillain whip on Honey Bee, which didn't have any chance to use her trompo on the villain. Viperion furrowed his eyebrows as Honey Bee didn't get transformed into an animal.

"I think only when he cries like he did before you get transformed into an animal" Miss Vixen said, then watched Lady Red and Cat Noir get closer and Viperion threw the fox at the supervillain and the animal bit Furrytail on his spiky ears, causing him to yelp and a few dogs around him jump up, trying to help their leader.

"Cat Noir, destroy the whip!" Ordered Viperion earning a thumb up from the cat-themed superhero.

"Cataclysm!" Shouted Cat Noir running at the supervillain, then Furrytail ripped Miss Vixen off his ears and watched Cat Noir run towards her, then Furrytail spun his whip while yelling and as Cat Noir jumped towards the supervillain, Cat Noir got hit by the whip and to his luck he managed to touch the whip before it was pulled back by the supervillain and it fell down in ashes, followed by Cat Noir fall down on the ground, now in the body of a real black cat.

"Hey!" Hissed Cat Noir annoyed at the transformation, then shrieked as a big dog growled at him and Cat raced his way up to Lady Red's arms. "Help!"

"Got job, my kitty" Lady Red complimented patting the boyfriend on his head, making him smile and start purring showing the girl, he was enjoying it.

"There we got the akuma" Miss Vixen barked watching the butterfly pass by the ladybug-themed heroine, which rolled her yo-yo down to get ready to catch the akuma.

"You've done enough mayhem today little akuma" Lady Red stated starting to spin her yo-yo around to catch her akuma. "Time to de-evilize!"

"Where's Super Nath….." Miss Vixen asked followed by a car crashing against a post and get surrounded by the various strays. "Is he okay?" Asked Miss Vixen seeing Super Nathan erase the roof of the van and jump out of the vehicle and look at the superheroes near the arc de Triomphe.

"He's fine" Responded Viperion look at Lady Red throw her lucky charm up in the air to activate the miraculous healing light.

A couple of pets transformed back into human beings, while the rest of the animals stood the same and in the end, Miss Vixen and Cat Noir, which were in the arms of Lady Red and Viperion go turned back into their superhero selves.

"Whoa!" Lady Red gasped as Cat Noir was himself again and surprisingly heavier and she felt down with him on the ground. "Great, you're back," Lady Red said with a smile, then Cat Noir licked Lady Red on her cheek causing her to blush in surprise.

"Does Cat Noir have a rough tongue, when he licks you?" Viperion asked while dropping Miss Vixen gently on the ground.

"It kinda felt a little" Lady Red responded and looked at Furrytail transforming back into the orphan Kevin and the Labrador puppy.

"Hey it's home alone Kevin" Cat Noir mentioned grinning, then saw the puppy ran at Kevin and lick the boy on his face and get picked up by the boy.

"How are you doing, little man?" Asked Viperion, then his miraculous started to beep. "I got only five minutes before I transform back, will you take care of the boy?" Questioned the snake-themed superhero earning a nod from the others, then Viperion ran off passing beside Super Nathan, which came to Kevin and the other heroes.

"Was this puppy also akumatized?" Asked Honey Bee shocked as she saw the two together. "What a monster could do that?!"

"Hey is that your dog?" Asked Super Nathan going down on his knees to talk with the boy.

"I've bought it with the money I've earned from doing a woman a few favors" Responded Kevin. "But Madame Livre said it was better to bring him back, cause he doesn't have enough space in our home and I think we can't give him back anymore"

"Aww, you just wanted the others all to be happy with a buddle of joy like him, right?" Asked Miss Vixen petting the little Labrador puppy, which licked Miss Vixen's face and the pet was pecked all over his head by Miss Vixen, making Super Nathan roll his eyes.

"Yeah" Kevin sobbed getting his hair ruffled by Cat Noir.

"What woman are you talking about?" Asked Lady Red. "The Monarch?"

"No I've met a woman once at the park, which offered me money if I would organize for her butterflies from the store or from the nature," Explained Kevin. "She said, she was going to breed them or something"

"Can you describe us the woman?" Lady Red asked earning a nod from the boy, followed by Super Nathan draw something on his tablet and over him appeared a pencil and a writing block, which he took to take down notes.

"Well her hair is long and black and she has a part I think the right side….or was it the left side?" She had a red streak from her RAIZ up down to the end. I don't remember her eye color and I think she was as tall as Viperion, maybe a little more." Kevin explained earning a nod from Lady Red.

"Are you thinking about the same person as I am, Cat?" Asked Lady Red looking up at the blonde.

"I can't recall someone at the moment with raven hair" Cat Noir responded thinking about it.

"Couldn't it be Nathalie Sancoeur?" Asked Super Nathan looking at the others.

"I think it could be her. We just have always seen her with her hair tied up"

"But it's impossible." Cat Noir denied. "She's supposed to beset two years in jail"

"But for good behavior, it could happen, that she could have left the jail earlier" Lady Red explained.

"Right, but uhm could it be really her?" Asked Cat Noir. "What if Nathalie is still in jail and that's just another person, maybe someone of her family?"

"Does she have someone else too?"

"I don't know. I know she talked a lot about her parents and how she and they were the only ones living in Paris, while the rest moved out into another country"

"Oh"

"We should ask Gabriel Agreste about her, maybe he knows something or he can help us figure out if she's out or not" Suggested Miss Vixen.

"I think we could do that" Cat Noir agreed.

"And what will be about Kevin and his dog?" Honey Bee asked and the superheroes looked all at each other.

"I and my mom are rarely home, so we won't have time to take care of the pup" Super Nathan answered.

"Same" Responded Miss Vixen.

"My mom has time, but she needs an assistance dog because she can't see" Lady Red explained earning a nod from the others.

"We have a baby at home and I'm not sure if we can keep it," Cat Noir said watching Honey Bee take the puppy in her arms.

"Same I don't know, but I could ask my parents and you could ask yours" Honey Bee suggested. "Then one of us keeps him"

"We see about that"

"Will you inform me, if he finds a good home?" Asked Kevin earning a nod from the cat miraculous holder.

"We promise" The blonde responded making Kevin smile happy.

"So it's time to head back before we transform back," Lady Red said.

"Same" Cat Noir added. "See you later guys"

"Bye!" The other superheroes said along with the boy, watching Cat Noir leave along with Lady Red.


	25. The Meeting

**Chapter 25**

In the afternoon of Tuesday, Cat Noir stood together with Super Nathan in front of a high fencing around a star-like formed building, colored in a darkish-brown tone.

"So this is the woman prison?" Super Nathan asked looking at the symbol near the entrance to the small passage, that heads to the first part of the building.

"Yup" Responded the blonde hero.

"I always thought they were in the same jail, but separated"

"So far I know, they're all separated" Replied Cat Noir. "They separate murders from petty crimes, assaults or pedophilia. Otherwise just pedophilia from all the others,"

"Pedophilia is the worst" Super Nathan said wrapping his face in disgust.

"I understand you," Cat Noir said, then a female guard arrived at the entrance followed by the supervisor of the building.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Louise Dupont, I'm the head director of this prison" The nice-dressed woman introduced herself holding her hand out for the superheroes.

"Good afternoon, I'm Cat Noir as you might already know it. I've called before, cause we had found a clue, to who could be responsible for the akumatizations, that occurred lately around Paris. The problem is, we need to know if our suspect has been released from prison or not."

"This shouldn't be a problem, follow me gentlemen" The woman ordered earning a nod from the heroes, which followed the two woman. 

The four were at the area, where the prisoners have to give their belongings away and get them back in the end with the receptionist searching on her computer for any information, they needed.

"Do you know her date of birth?" Questioned the receptionist.

"She must be around the 40th" Cat Noir responded. "I know her birthday is in November according to my fa…..the father of Adrien Agreste" Cat Noir corrected earning a nod from the receptionist.

"There is only one Nathalie Sancoeur aged 43 and she was set free almost five months ago" Responded the receptionist turning the computer screen at the superheroes.

"And the akumas happened nearly a month later" Super Nathan mentioned. "So she's most likely to be the one behind the akumas, if she also ends up being the person, Kevin brought those butterflies"

"Right, but for now we need to wait. We don't know exactly the answer. We might need to ask Kevin about here whereabouts and if that's the place, from where she sends the akumas,"

"Okay, so we don't do anything at the moment about this?"

"Let's just explain the others, what we found out and then we see about that"

"Alright" Super Nathan responded.

"Thank you so much for your help, Mrs. Dupont and Mrs. Berger." Cat Noir thanked giving the women his hand to shake, followed by Super Nathan.

"I'm glad we could have helped you and we hope you all manage to take down her or the person, who's behind all these akumatizations," Mr. Dupont added earning a nod from the superheroes.

"We will do our best" Super Nathan promised making Cat Noir nod at his promise. "Thank you for the information"

* * *

Kagami Tsurugi stood in front of the Françoise Dupont school along with her friend Lila waiting together to get picked up.

"Have you heard anything about the boys?" Lila questioned the Japanese girl, which shrugged her shoulders to answer it.

"I didn't get any messages," Kagami said taking her phone out of her jacket, then placed it back. "Shouldn't one of us have gone instead, since it's a prison for women?"

"I don't know it" Responded the brunette. "We could have asked"

"There is his girlfriend," A voice said calling Lila's attention, which looked back followed by Kagami.

"Did you see something?" Asked Kagami, then sighed as she recognized the trio. "Not these fangirls again," Kagami said looking back along with Lila.

"Are those the girls, that interrupted your fencing lessons with Adrien?"

"Exactly!"

"I can deal with them if you want" Lila offered watching Kagami hold her hand up at the friend to stop her.

"No, this will end up in trouble, Lila"

"I won't turn this into a catfight, I swear only if I lose my temper"

"You almost lost your temper last time as Chloé made fun of Marinette's designs for Luka's band" Kagami mentioned earning a nod from her friend.

"I know, I know, but I will try to keep myself cool" Lila promised and the trio approached the two best friends.

"Hey girl, where is Adrien?" Asked the first girl with black hair. "Did he finally decide to ditch you?"

"Why would he want to ditch his one true love?" Asked Lila crossing her arms at the conversation of the girl.

"Who asked you?" Asked the raven-haired girl glaring at the Italian girl. "At least no one would made up an unrealistic story like you to wake his interests"

"Says the girl with the nails extensions" Lila added making the fangirl frown her eyebrows.

"And what about your nails?" Asked the second raven-haired girl glaring at Lila, which scoffed at the question.

"My nails are real nails, just they were painted by a good friend of us"

"Oh really?" Asked the girl with an evil grin.

"Why, do you want me to use them?" Asked Lila rolling her eyes at the trio, then Kagami grabbed Lila on her shoulder.

"Lila, just let's get out of here" Kagami whispered into her friend's ear, which nodded.

"Let me just finish this"

"No, it's alright Lila"

"Why are you listening to her?" Asked the third girl. "She's not your boss"

"And why should you care?" Lila responded back. "It's my body and my life. I can do with it, whatever I want"

"And what is your problem with me?" Kagami asked interrupting the conversation between Lila and the group. "Don't you like it, when others prefer to listen to their friends, instead of a bunch of girls we barely know?"

"Yeah" Lila added making the first girl growl and move her hand towards Lila, which snapped her arm with her right hand, shrieking the girl.

"I've practiced martial arts and I can turn the three of you into a pretzel if you two don't go away right now!" Lila ordered, in the end, furrowing her eyebrows down as a threat to the girls.

"You...you're bluffing" The girl responded a little anxious, making Lila smirk and pull her hand up, scaring the three girls, while the two behind the first girl ran away back into the school and the first girl had her eyes closed, shivering from what was going to happen to her. She then opened her eyes to see Lila just holding her hand, after that she let the hand of the girl.

"B…..I knew you…. were bluffing"

"Are you sure?" Asked Lila moving her hand down at the girl, shrieking her, which backed off the Italian and ran the same direction her other two friends went.

"Thank you Lila," Kagami said placing her hand on the girl friend's shoulder. "Do you know how much patience I've got for them?" Asked Kagami making Lila shook her head and Kagami showed her hand and held her thumb and index finger together having a tiny space between it.

"If I was in your place and most of them act like that, my patience for them would have ended right after a couple of days"

"I've been dealing with them for months and I feel like I can't hold it any longer"

"I know Kagami, but don't give up. They just want to get you off Adrien's life, so they can get closer to him."

"I know that. My patience is at the moment like a small thread. I gotta deal with his fans once in a while, when we're around together, my last memory with my father before he passed away is an argument, which likes to repeat once in a while during the night, my mother and I were nearly killed by a stranger and we're dealing now with the akumas. I'm short to collapse at some point" Kagami complained agitated.

"I know and listen to me, this will get better soon. I promise" Lila said pulling her friend into a hug. Kagami sighed and placed her arms around Lila leaning her head next to hers. Lila patted her friend on her head, then observed a black SUV approach them and stop in front of the two girls. "My driver is here" Lila noted, then Kagami went off Lila's arms to look at the large vehicle in front of her.

"Here get in" Lila offered opening the second door of the car for the girl to climb in, followed by the brunette.

"Did I miss something?" The driver asked making Lila shake her head.

"Just tried helping her out with the fangirl mayhem of Adrien" Lila responded.

"Yes, some fans can be a pest," The driver said earning a nod from the Japanese girl. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," Kagami responded smiling at the chauffeur. "Thank you"

"I try to be earlier next time, I promise"

"It's fine, it was just a coincidence," Lila told the man, which nodded and pulled the lever back to the letter D, then drove forward to carry the girls back home.

* * *

In the room of Adrien sat on the coffee table in front of his couch together with Nathaniel, while on the couch sat Luka along with Marinette, Rose and Juleka. Luka held the sister of Adrien in his arms, which seemed to have fallen asleep on him, then Rose had noted it and smiled eagerly at the sight of the baby.

"She's so adorable when she's sleeping" Rose whispered making Luka roll his eyes down and wide them as the girl was sleeping on his arms.

"Aww," All said looking at the girl on Luka's arms, which felt a little embarrassed at all the eyes on him.

"And more persons hearts were won by her, by only her cuteness" Adrien said earning a nod from Nathaniel.

"I think when she gets older, she will resemble your mother a lot" Marinette mentioned earning a nod from the blonde.

"Just like me, besides she has my father's eyes"

"I actually didn't realize that before" Luka mentioned glancing at the girl, which had her eyes closed.

"When do the girls arrive?" Asked Nathaniel. "Lila hasn't answered my messages yet"

"I think they were doing the homework as I texted Kagami before" Adrien answered looking at the redhead.

"Nathaniel, would you like to hold Hope now?" Asked the raven-haired boy.

"Eh I'm afraid I'll make her cry again" Nathaniel responded unsure about Luka's idea. The tall boy got up and sat next to Adrien on the table, looking at the redhead, which held his arms in front.

"I lie her slowly down on your arms, then I tell you when you can take her closer to you, alright?" Luka explained earning a nod from the redhead.

"Hey Kagami just texted me, that they arrived," Adrien said getting up from the table to walk to the exit of his room.

"See?" Luka said at Nathaniel which held Hope closer to his face, then got enamored with her holding her closer to his cheek.

"Aww I never got this close to her" Nathaniel said followed by Luka placing his hand behind his back to pat the boy.

"Keep holding her and you're going to make a girl very happy," Luka said with a chuckle.

"You're talking about Lila, right?" Nathaniel asked looking up at the older boy.

"Yeah or was it wrong?"

"No it's not that, it's…..just….I've been thinking about in the future, maybe after the school is over for us all, that….I ask Lila a very important question."

"Is it the one, where you gotta put a ring on her in the end or…."

"The First option" Replied the German boy. "If that's what you meant"

"My second question was moving out with her and live together with her"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about it" Nathaniel admitted. "Well before our wedding we have probably a year or two to take care of the invitations and of who will convert to the other religion"

"Right you two don't share the same belief," Luka said nodding at the boy. "Who will do it?"

"I don't know it, maybe I will do it" The redhead responded. "I would do anything for her as long as we both can live happily together"

"Who knows, maybe she will change the religion, just to be with you. I mean I think Lila only got baptized and you did your bar mitzvah, got circumcised and all"

"We'll see about it, but I don't mind how it ends as long as we can get married"

"Don't worry, it will be good" Luka assured earning a nod from the friend. "Have you already an idea, how you're going to propose Lila?"

"I don't know it yet" Responded Nathaniel and at the entrance Kagami came in along with Lila, followed by Adrien who closed the door behind them, afterward he followed them to the couch.

"Is that Adrien's sister?" Asked Lila gazing down at the baby with an enamored face.

"Yeah and she just fell asleep a short while ago," Luka told earning a nod from Lila.

"Did you swing her to sleep, Nathy?" Asked Lila looking at her boyfriend, which shook his head.

"Actually it was Luka" Responded Nathaniel.

"It probably was my heartbeat," Luka told the friends. "I had her lying over me for a while and patted along with Marinette her back. It must have appeased her."

"Aww," Lila said sitting beside Nathaniel leaning her head next to his to look at the toddler

"Okay listen to me," Adrien said getting up from the table to see all of his friends in front of him. "I and Nathaniel went out to check if Nathalie Sancoeur had been freed earlier from jail and she's has been released in August, just a few months ago."

"So then the person behind Monarch is her, right?" Asked Luka making Adrien shake his head.

"I can't tell 100% if it is her, we would need to research the case to find more about it. Maybe ask the ones, that have been akumatized once about her voice for example. But it's hard to find someone, who could recognize Nathalie's voice and compare with Monarch to see if we're going the right path,"

"Doesn't Sabrina know the voice of Nathalie?" Asked Lila. "She knows her, doesn't she?"

"Actually she does" The model responded. "The boy Kevin told us about the woman, whose description is similar's to Nathalie's to have given him the task to organize her butterflies, which she eventually could use as the bait to….evilize them like my father used to say," Adrien said a little bewildered about the word.

"We can ask the two about the voices and to Kevin, we could show him the most actual picture we can find of Nathalie to show him if that's the same woman and if it is, we're closer to the solution than ever" Marinette suggested earning a nod from all the others.

"Yes, Adrien could go as Cat Noir and ask her that and explain, why you need to know" Rose proposed.

"Well tomorrow is Wednesday, the day were I and Kagami take the patrol"

"After the fencing lessons, we can move out" Kagami replied making Adrien nod.

"Well, that's all for now. After that we discuss furthermore this case" Adrien said then someone opened the door of the room and it was the father of Adrien.

"Oh I didn't know your friends were all here"

"Yes, they are, dad" Adrien replied. "We were discussing about Monarch"

"You already found out, who's behind it?"

"Not to 100%, but we seem to be close"

"Be careful, I don't want to lose you" Gabriel warned placing his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "You mean a lot to me"

"I won't let anyone get near to me" Adrien promised.

"We're a team and together we can solve this situation without any problem" Luka promised pointing his hand like a pistol at the adult.

"We let you know more about it when we discover Monarch's identity" Marinette added watching the man walk to the group.

"That's great. I really hope you can finish this before the senior year, so the only thing you have to focus is, in the future of each of you" Gabriel said making all nod, then watched his daughter on Lila's arms, then she glanced up at the man and got up from the table to hand the daughter back.

"Oh she's waking up" Nathaniel mentioned seeing the girl open her eyes, making the father smile.

"Awww"

"Dad, before you go, can you do me a favor?" Asked Adrien earning a nod from the adult. "You've got any old pictures of Nathalie somewhere? I need it for an interrogation"

"There might be some in the photo albums in the atelier, but I'm not sure in which"

"I'll check it out later," Adrien said earning a nod from his father, then Hope moved his arms making the two Agreste's smile and the teens inside the bedroom smile amused by the little girl.


	26. One more clue

**Chapter 26 **

**Sia's Titanium song and Faye Mata's video of herself singing on Instagram inspired me to make Kagami sing in here :3 (I knew Kagami could sing)**

* * *

Thursday, after the fencing lessons at the Françoise Dupont, Adrien Agreste stood in front of his locker spraying deodorant under his arms, afterward he picked up from the locker his t-shirt to put it on and observed on the top of the locker his kwami sit down on the edge of the platform to gaze at his owner.

"Have you got any idea, where Sabrina could be?" Asked the cat kwami.

"I'd say by Chloé" Responded the blonde taking his jacket from out the locker to put it on, afterward he placed his arm on the door, waiting for Plagg to come out and the kwami flew down at the jacket of the boy, landing inside the jacket. "She could also be here before I saw the two going to the library to work on their homework for Mrs. Mendeleiev,"

"Well then you two better check the library first, in case they're still here" Plagg suggested earning a nod from the blonde.

Adrien walked out of the men's wardrobe, then met Laura coming out from the women's wardrobe with her fencing bag.

"Hey Laura, is Kagami still in the wardrobe?" Questioned the blonde.

"Yes, I think she's the last one" Laura responded earning a nod from the blonde.

"Thank you," Adrien said placing his hand on the doorknob. "May I?"

"I think it won't be a problem" Laura replied watching Adrien enter into the wardrobe and see everything empty.

"_You threw that girl out. I can't believe it ended like this"_

"Is that Kagami?" Asked Adrien looking down at his kwami, which shrugged his shoulders. Adrien walked the small corridor along, then stopped beside a locker row as he had seen on the end of the room, where the entrance to the shower room was the shadow of a person dressing up. "I think it's her"

"_I get penalized without having much to blame"_

"I must admit, she's quite good at it" Plagg complimented watching the silhouette on the wall move as if the person was shown to be putting on a pair of pants.

"_You took a blade, throwing at me, against my bo...dy….You stared in shock, there was no bleed, coming from m__e. You stabbed me again, but nothing happened. I am immortal"_ The person sang walking out of the shower and it was Kagami, which had just put on her leggins, now only her skirt, blouse, jacket and tie were missing. _"I am immo..o….ortal…."_ Kagami sang walking at the other side of the wardrobe, then Adrien moved around to follow her, then saw her in front of her locked putting on her blouse.

"Wow" Adrien whispered amazed about her voice, then watched her button up her blouse, then she turned her eyes up, noticing her boyfriend, which wide his eyes as she caught him. "I…..uhm….I didn't see anything!" Adrien said hiding behind the locker, making the blue-haired girl chuckle.

"It's fine, you can get in," Kagami said, then Adrien left the place going up to the girlfriend.

"I didn't know you had taken a shower, just asked Laura, if you were still here and she said yes. I didn't expect, that you were…..you know..."

"No problem, as long as it isn't a creep going behind girls for pictures or anything else"

"Right" Adrien answered watching Kagami lift the collar of her blouse to pull the ribbon of her tie around it. "And I had caught you singing as I came here. I didn't know you were this good"

"You really think so?" Asked Kagami gazing at her boyfriend surprised at his comment.

"Yeah, why haven't I heard you before?"

"I mostly sing under the shower," Kagami told the blonde. "I've never done this professionally or in the music lessons"

"You should do this" Adrien suggested with a smile at the girl, who shrugged her shoulders unsure.

"I don't know, I've got other plans"

"Alright, was just an idea," Adrien said watching Kagami close her locker as she was done. "Oh and Sabrina might be here in the library with Chloé. I have seen her before the fencing lessons going there"

"Oh so we can transform right know and meet her right away," Kagami said earning a nod from the blonde.

"Yeah no one's here, right now," Adrien said, then their kwamis got out of their jackets, to prepare themselves for the call out of the two miraculous holders.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

"Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien shouted at the same moment as Kagami said her transformation phrase and both turned into Cat Noir and Lady Red.

Up at the library, Chloé sat together with Sabrina around a book and their notebooks aside working on a task together for the math lessons.

"I've got 56c as the solution, let me check now the result on the end of the book," Chloé said turning over to the end of the book, where the solutions were. "48a? Chloé asked confused, then looked at Sabrina, which had found the exact solution from the end of the books.

"Did you get it right?" Asked Sabrina looking at her best friend.

"Kinda" The blonde responded. "Why are we learning this?" Asked Chloé watching Sabrina shrug her shoulders. "Are we gonna need algebra in the future ever?"

"I don't know" Responded the redhead. "We might need it"

"I've been watching my daddy at the work and he never had to do any of this crap"

"But we have to take this through," Sabrina said, then someone knocked on the door of the library and the door got opened and Cat Noir walked in along with his girlfriend.

"Hey it's Cat Noir and Lady Red" Chloé mentioned excitedly as she recognized the two heroes. "Are you going to help us with the homework?"

"No sorry, but we need to talk with Sabrina, it's important," Cat Noir said looking down at the two girls.

"Uh okay?" Sabrina answered a little unsure. "How can I help you?"

"You remember last time you were akumatized into Aquatica, right?" Asked Cat Noir earning a nod from the green-eyed girl.

"Well, except what exactly I said or did during the akumatization. Before and after I remember more or less"

"Can you remember the voice of Monarch?" Asked Cat Noir. "Have you heard of her voice before?"

"Well I think Monarch is a woman and her voice actually sounded very familiar to me, but if I had to tell whose voice it resembles I don't really know it"  
"Good and do you remember the former assistant, that used to work for Gabriel Agreste Nathalie Sancoeur?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, yes I remember her. She came once to review with Gabriel Agreste our melon" Sabrina replied earning a nod from Chloé.

"Do you remember her voice?" Asked Cat Noir. "Do you think the two had the same voices?

"I don't really remember Nathalie's voice, but I believe that they're alike"

"Okay and did you somehow see her somewhere or see something strange, that could be connected to the case of the Monarch?"

"No, not really" Responded Sabrina and Chloé raised her arm up in the air.

"Can I tell something?" Asked Chloé earning a nod from the superheroes.

"I don't know if it's necessary for the two of you to know, but I saw her coming out from an auto repair shop with a black car a few weeks ago."

"Was it a black s350?" Questioned Cat Noir interested.

"I don't know, but the Agreste's have one like that, but in gray"

"Great, then we know, who is responsible for the hunting of your…..the Tsurugi's car a couple of months ago"  
"But yet you don't know, if Monarch and Nathalie are the same person or not," Chloé asked the two superheroes, that looked at each other.

"We might have got closer to the solution than ever. We just need to ask the akuma victim from yesterday and if he says the same as you two, the case is closed!" Cat Noir said excitedly.

"Yeah, except we haven't arrested her or anything"

"I know, but that will come too. This time it's going to be easy" Cat Noir said rubbing his hands together.

"Then let's head immediately to the orphanage, the sooner we know the solution, the better" Lady Red mentioned earning thumbs up from her boyfriend.

"Then let's go" Cat Noir replied and ran out of the library along with the superheroine.

"If someone of you is the brains in the team, can you help us with the homework?" Chloé asked making Sabrina chuckle. "What?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the pancake paradise, Nathaniel hung out with Lila, Juleka and Rose on a square table. Nathaniel came back to his table with a chocolate-covered pancake, then licked his lips as he was going to eat it.

"How many pancakes have you eaten?" Asked Rose surprised as Nathaniel had gotten himself another plate.

"Uh five?" Answered Nathaniel unsure. "It's just a Euro. That's cheep"

"I'm not hungry anymore" Added Lila. "I just ate two pancakes"

"Same" Juleka added.

"This is one of my favorite places to go out to eat" Nathaniel mentioned. "We should go out more often, but the circumstances momentously didn't allow us a lot?"

"Yeah, we haven't been in here for about a year" Rose mentioned. "You and Nathaniel were on that time still single and didn't know about each other's feelings and…..between your two lives"

"Right this was actually hilarious," Nathaniel said scratching the back of his neck. "Mostly that I and Lila didn't even realize this before"

"Mostly you Nathy, you and your other you don't even look alike. But after knowing it there was a thing I could recognize when you were transformed" Lila mentioned placing her hand over his, making him turn his eyes up at her. "Your eyes,"

"Aww," Rose said laying her elbows on the table, placing her hands under her chin to gaze at the couple.

"Rose can't get enough of seeing us together" Nathaniel mentioned making the blonde girl shake her head.

"I adore seeing everyone like that, not only you two Nath" Rose stated making the redhead roll his eyes in amusement. "I'm glad we can all hang out together without having to deal with an akuma or something else," Rose said earning a nod.

The smartphone of the three miraculous holder received a notification replying a different message tune, then Lila and Nathaniel took their phones out of their jacket to check the notification they had gotten.

"There's a rescue helicopter on fire in the near of the Arc de Triomphe" Lila mentioned making Rose sank her head down in sadness.

"Is it in the air?" Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from his girlfriend.

"Then we better go after it," Rose said getting up from the chair, watching Lila doing the same while Nathaniel quickly devoured his pancake. "Come on, the time counts!" Rose yelled shrieking Nathaniel, who had tripped over his chair as he got up, then followed the girls out to the streets.

* * *

Back at Cat Noir and Lady Red they sat inside the orphanage along with Kevin on the dinner table and Madame Livre, which attended the interrogation of the boy.

"You say Madame Mayura sounds to you very similar to Monarch, the person, that had akumatized you, right?" Asked Lady Red earning a nod from the boy,

"Yes, positive"

"If we would show you a picture, could you tell by it if that is the person you gave the butterflies?" Asked Cat Noir earning a nod from the boy.

"I should recognize her, if I would see her face or her picture" The orphan responded, then Cat Noir took from his suit's pocket out an image and showed it to Kevin

"Could that be the woman, you've sold the butterflies?" The blonde asked watching Kevin take the picture to take a closer look at it. "This was the best picture we could have of her"

"That's the woman I brought the butterflies last time. She only had her hair all open and I think she wore another type of glasses"

"Really?" Asked Cat Noir raising his eyebrows up at the confirmation. "To 100%?

"Yeah" Responded Kevin making Cat Noir raise his fist up in victory.

"I think we finally got it," Cat Noir announced happily.

"Thank you for your help, Kevin," Lady Red said getting up from the chair, followed by her boyfriend.

"Kevin I hope you learned your lesson," Madame Livre said glancing at the boy, which nodded.

"I'm never going to do anything for her, even if she promises me something," Kevin told the woman, giving Cat Noir an idea.

"Hey, he could actually next time organize her another butterfly delivery?" Cat Noir suggested looking at Kevin, which shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know if it's good to wait two months, cause she asked me the last time two months later" Kevin responded.

"Oh uh well...then we have to discuss with the team a plan on how to get closer to Nathalie,"

"We try to reunite them all tonight at your house and discuss it" Lady Red suggested earning a nod from the blonde.

"Will you have to use Kevin in some of your plans?" Asked Madame Livre holding the boy from behind the shoulders.

"No, but he can tell us, where he had given her the butterflies?" Cat Noir added ribbing the back of his neck.

"Sure I can, we can show it online" Kevin offered the superheroes, which nodded at the idea of the boy.

"Sure"

* * *

Honey Bee flew along with Miss Vixen near the front of a red helicopter. The pilot pointed to the side of the vehicle, where another paramedic stood waving with his hand to get one of the superheroes to approach the door with the window.

"I think they want you to get closer!" Miss Vixen warned making Honey Bee nod, which approached the door, then knocked on the door and the paramedic opened the door pointing at the patient lying over a rescue bed, then Honey Bee entered the helicopter to pick up the person.

"Just bring her down at the closest hospital you can find, he's responsive," The paramedic told the blonde, which pulled the young man closer to her. "He has fallen off a small cliff in the woods if other medics ask"

"Okay" Honey Bee responded jumping out off the helicopter with the person in her arms, then started to beat with her wings to fly towards the city to look for a hospital.

Miss Vixen approached the open door holding herself on the side of the open door.

"Super Nathan will soon be here and we will take all three of you down" Miss Vixen explained.

"What will be about the helicopter?" Asked the paramedic. "We can't let it crash on a building or on the roads. We could kill people"

"I will make sure the helicopter will come down safe, I promise," Miss Vixen said and the paramedic looked at the two at the cockpit, which exchanged looks with each other. Over the helicopter under the rotor blades the engine burst causing the blades to stop rotating, shocking Miss Vixen along with the crew of the vehicle.

"I'm here Miss Vixen!" Shouted Super Nathan, then the heroine looked down to see Super Nathan sitting on the top of a great drone with seats for four passengers flying it up with the help of a remote controller.

"Quick!" Miss Vixen said pulling the man on his arms, throwing him down at the arms of the boyfriend.

"Watch it! I could have lost the controller" Super Nathan warned glancing up at the heroine.

"I'm sorry babe" Miss Vixen apologized at her ungentle move. "Guys, please we're your only chance now to get you out of here"

"Come on Thierry, they're superheroes. They know, what they're doing" The co-pilot told his official, which nodded and got up along with the partner and the two stood at the exit and over them the blades came to a full stop, frighting Miss Vixen, which got under the helicopter while Super Nathan waved at the pilots to jump down and the co-pilot did it first and was caught by the paramedic. Afterward, the pilot followed his friend, then watched along with the others Miss Vixen trying to carry the helicopter down slowly by holding it on the skids, then Miss Vixen shrieked as the helicopter after being left on her hands had started to spin around with his tail up, causing Miss Vixen to get dizzy.

"Miss Vixy!" Super Nathan shouted watching her roll under the vehicle, then she had let her hands off the device letting it fall towards the Eiffel tower, then she flew fast behind it, trying to catch it without being hit by its tail.

Super Nathan searched on his tablet for his contacts then picked up a yellow-colored bar with Honey Bee's contact.

"Honey Bee, Miss Vixen needs your help ASAP!" Super Nathan shouted earning a nod from the heroine, which stood in front of a hospital with a paramedic talking with her patient. Super Nathan turned the call off and watched Miss Vixen go under the helicopter to catch it by its nose, then she looked back to see, she was heading with the apparatus against the fencing with the tourists all behind it getting scared as they saw the heroine fall down with the vehicle. Miss Vixen got stuck with her legs inside the fence and the weight of the helicopter pulled her down, nearly causing her to slip out of it.

"Oh oh," Miss Vixen said looking at the tourists all near her, then some started to take pictures of her. "It's a good day to not wear skirts," Miss Vixen said to herself, then looked down at the ground citizens and tourists running away from the location with the fear Miss Vixen won't hold it. "Go away..." Miss Vixen ordered starting to cough as the smoke of the engine flew right to her face,

Super Nathan passed beside the Eiffel tower landing under the four legs of the monument, then took his tablet holding his camera to the front of the tower and started to draw a large, rectangle-formed pool filled with water.

Miss Vixen had her mouth closed with her hand, while she single-handily had the helicopter held with the other hand. Miss Vixen tried to look down at the ground, if she could see any more tourists on the ground, but she couldn't hold it anymore with her hand alone and it slipped off her hand and Miss Vixen shrieked as the helicopter fell down on the ground, to her surprise the helicopter landed inside the pool of Super Nathaniel splashing out a couple of hectares out of it, making Miss Vixen sigh in relief as no one was hurt. Miss Vixen's feet slipped from the fence and she fell right beside the head of the tower, then her miraculous got hung up over an antenna, pulling it off her head, causing her to transform into Lila Rossi.

"Trixx!" Yelled Lila falling down leaving her kwami back in shock as she watched her holder fall into her death.

Super Nathan saw along with the crew and several citizens Lila falling down to her death, then Super Nathan immediately searched on his tablet for his jetpack, which appeared behind his back.

"I'm coming, Lila!" Super Nathan shouted taking off in the air, but before Lila was closer, Honey Bee appeared catching Lila, before she could even arrive the ground. Super Nathan watched the two girls pass beside him, then he looked up in the air to see Trixx in the air pointing at the miraculous, which hang on the antenna and the boy flew up to meet the kwami.

Meanwhile, Honey Bee dropped Lila on the ground and hugged her.

"You're alright?" Asked Honey Bee earning a nod from Lila, which was still shocked from what had happened to her before.

"Hey it's the daughter of the Italian ambassador," A citizen said, making Lila wide her eyes and look at the number of people, that had found out of who was behind Miss Vixen's mask.

"Where is your miraculous?" Honey Bee asked watching Lila's eyes get teary, making Honey Bee bite her lips at the situation.

Super Nathan landed on the floor, then went on his knees beside her to give her the miraculous back.

"Thank god nothing happened to you," Super Nathan said holding to Lila the fox miraculous out. "Lila?" Asked Super Nathan as he noted the girlfriend crying, then she snapped the miraculous off Super Nathan's hands, surprising him at her reaction, then watched her putting it back over her head and ran away crying.

"Lila, where are you going?" Super Nathan asked worried, watching the brunette transform back into Miss Vixen and fly away leaving all the others back.

"Oh oh," Honey Bee said, then from the crowd appeared Nadja Charmack, one of the journalists.

"Super Nathan, can you tell us how long you have been aware of Miss Vixen's secret identity?" The woman with the red hair asked, then got interrupted by a man from another channel.

"Here's Kane from channel K and we're here to interview Super Nathan live from the champs the mars, where the helicopter has been caught," The man said to the camera, then a brunette woman with short hair appeared interrupting the two journalists.

"Here I am, all of us just witnessed Miss Vixen's identity get revealed in front of the whole city, Super Nathan how could this have happened to her?" The brunette asked making Super Nathan gulp at the questions.

"I don't know, I just want to know, if she's okay" Super Nathan responded, then more journalists appeared along with other citizens blocking Super Nathan's sight. "I don't want to talk to anyone of you. I want to see Miss Vixen!" Super Nathan ordered, but the journalists kept bombarding him with questions.

"Super Nathan, shall I inform the others about her?" Asked Honey Bee.

"Honey Bee, how do you keep in touch with the other superheroes?" Asked Nadja Charmack.

"Do you also use Facestargram or Chatlog like the others of us?" Asked the male journalist.

"Uh...no"

"Just let us out of here!" Demanded Super Nathan annoyed, but still, no one cared about it and Super Nathan used his tablet to draw on himself down a pair of stalks, then they appeared and Super Nathan stood now on the top of it, watching over the crowd.

"Can you walk on them?" Asked Honey Bee watching Super Nathan nearly losing his balance as he tried to move forward with them, but he ended up falling on the crowd.

Honey Bee then saw one of the journalists approach with the microphone at her, then she took it off the hands of the journalist and threw it at the crowd to distract the journalists, that had seen the microphone being thrown away, afterward Honey Bee took off in the air to head to Super Nathan and picked him up on his back and flew up in the air with the boy.

"Where could Miss Vixen have gone?" Asked Super Nathan looking at the blonde.

"I don't know, could she have gone home?" Asked Honey Bee.

"Maybe we should look for her there" Super Nathan answered and Honey Bee flew higher in the air heading towards the island, where the Notre dame is set.

* * *

At the top of a family house, Miss Vixen sat leaned with her back against a chimney with her arms crossed over her knees and her head lying over them, sobbing in sadness. Miss Vixen grabbed her miraculous, looking at it sadly, then she lied her chin over her arms, sighing disappointedly. Soon from behind her head appeared an akuma passing in front of her face, first Miss Vixen followed it with her eyes slowly, then wide them as she figured out it was an akuma, but before she could do anything the akuma landed on her miraculous and disappeared into it.

"_Volpina, I'm Monarch. __You've done so much for this city and they should be more thankful for what you did. You're paying with your free time after all."_

"What do you need?" Miss Vixen questioned.

"_The miraculous of Lady Red and Cat Noir of course, but first I need some things to be done before you can go out and get them"_

"Just tell me, what you need" Miss Vixen responded disappearing into a dark cloud.

* * *

**Oh boy! Who had expected one of the superheroes would get akumatized? :O Will the superheroes manage to take Miss Vixen down or will she be Monarch's key to her success?**


	27. Where are you now?

**Chapter 27**

At the evening the superheroes met in the room of Adrien Agreste all sitting on the couch looking at the TV screen as they were doing a voice call with Master Wang Fu.

"I'm the worst boyfriend in the entire world. I'm the worst boyfriend in the story of the worst boyfriends," Super Nathan blurted out disappointed dropping his head on Honey Bee's shoulder, which felt bad for her friend and caressed her friend on his cheek.

"No, you're not." Honey Bee told the redhead. "You're the best she has ever had"

"Nathaniel, try to stay positive. Lila wouldn't want you to get akumatized," Viperion told the boy, that sat on the couch. "She's out there somewhere, she's fine, she just needs her lone time and to process everything that has happened"

"But, what if she got akumatized?"Super Nathan asked widening his eyes, making Viperion shook his head.

"Impossible, if she was akumatized we would have seen her causing mayhem or dealing with us"

"But Nathaniel could be right, what if Lila already got akumatized?" Lady Red asked looking at the superheroes beside her. "What if she got akumatized while wearing her miraculous? Her powers could be way more dangerous"

"What if we have to fight against her when akumatized?" Asked Super Nathan worried. "I can't fight my own girlfriend!" Super Nathan said pushing on his hair.

"Nathaniel, pull yourself together!" Viperion ordered moving the boy on the shoulder, shaking him back and forth quickly.

"Scolding Nathaniel about his distress isn't helping anyone either" Lady Red warned the group.

"Let's try to discuss the plan. We've been here for twenty minutes and the major part of the time we just heard Super Nathan blaming himself for her disappearance" Marinette asked then Super Nathan got up to walk at the window of Adrien's room to stare at the foggy sky. Marinette sighed and walked up at the boy, then placed her hand behind his back. "Look I didn't mean to upset you more than you are right now, but you know we have to discuss this, even if Lila's not around"

"I know" Super Nathan said leaning his forehead on the glass. "It's just hard for me to deal with"

"We will find her, I promise" The blue-haired girl promised the redhead, that nodded with a sad expression at the girl. 

"About that with Monarch or Nathalie...should we just head out the other day at her house or what do you suggest, Master?" Cat Noir asked looking at the screen along with the other superheroes.

"_The best solution for the moment would be waiting, until we find out, where Miss Vixen is and if she's fine or if she is now in the hands of Monarch" _Master Fu answered making Cat Noir nod.

"But why don't we just get to her house, if we know, where she is?" The bee miraculous holder asked.

"_The problem is with Miss Vixen on her side, she could easily take us all down and get the miraculouses." _Master Fu explained. _"It's too risky"_

"She would never stab us in the back!" Super Nathan announced loud.

"Of course she wouldn't do that Nath, but the Monarch is able to do anything to avoid a victim to fight for his freedom," Marinette said to her classmate, that was annoyed, that going out to fight Monarch wasn't a solution.

"But can't we do something against it?" Asked Super Nathan. "I can just sit here and wait for news"

"Nath we don't have another choice" Mentioned Honey Bee. "We need to wait"

"Listen to Rose, we now gotta wait for a while, but I assure you when we know about her anything we will immediately handle" Viperion promised walking against the boy. "I will assist you," Viperion told placing his hands on his shoulders looking deep into his eyes. Super Nathan during his friend's gaze shook his head and turned around, then opened the window.

"Nathaniel, what are you going to do?" Asked Viperion watching Super Nathan jump at the arc of the window.

"There is nothing more to discuss. You can all wait here if you want, but I'm going to look for her, first I stop by her house and afterward I keep looking for her"

"She wasn't in her house yet, nor were her parents" Lady Red mentioned.

"Then I'll be looking around the city, even if I spend the whole night looking for her without resting my eyes" Super Nathan said holding his tablet in front of him, restoring his jetpack from the gallery.

"Nathaniel, don't go" Lady Red warned getting up from the couch.

"Stop being stubborn. You're getting yourself in trouble!" Viperion warned watching Super Nathan take off, flying across the city. "Ugh," Viperion said covering his face, then Marinette placed her hands on his, making him look down at her face.

"I think we should leave him for now," Marinette said. "There's no way to convince him otherwise"

Viperion sighed, then looked back at the superhero team, that had all the eyes on the snake-themed miraculous holder.

"We're staying all on alert tonight. If something happens, we all roll out, is this clear?."

"Yes," The superheroes responded. Viperion looked back out of the window, where his friend had left and rolled his eyes down in sadness.

* * *

The next morning the class of Miss Bustier sat at the end of the break in the classroom of her on their seats. Kagami sat on her seat next to Ivan with Kim, Nino and Max in front of her table.

„You didn't really know Lila was Miss Vixen all along?" Asked Kim glancing at the Japanese student.

„How many times are you going to ask me the same question, Kim?" Kagami asked glaring up at him. „I already told you, that I didn't know that"

„I just find it a little strange, that since you two are best friends, that she never told you anything about it"

„She didn't say it, because it could have put our lives in danger or her family's." Kagami added. „I find that she did keep it a secret from all of us is good"

„I think she did it right, imagine Monarch would have found out, that Lila went here with us to school and she would trap us or worse..." Nino mentioned earning a nod from Max.

„The chances, that Monarch finds out about us is at 50%. She would most likely want to look for the other superheroes."

„Obviously" Added Kagami, then covered her mouth. „Uh at least, that's what I think"  
„Something tells me you always knew about Lila's secret identity"

„By the way, Nathaniel hasn't shown up in the last lesson, did he oversleep or is it because of Lila?" The Moroccan asked looking at the empty seat behind them.

„I don't know it, but since Lila is Miss Vixen…...couldn't Super Nathan be Nathaniel?" Kim asked looking at the two, which thought about it.

„No, it's impossible. They don't look alike. Not even with the mask" Nino added. „And I'm not talking about the skin color, I'm just, when you look at the face of the two, they look like two different persons….and he said he was 25"

„He could have lied to cover his identity" Max mentioned. „Didn't Miss Vixen in an interview say once, she was Latina or something?"

„Yes she did…..and she mentioned, that she was dating Super Nathan," Nino said earning a nod from the short friend in the green shirt.

„So Super Nathan is Nathaniel?" Kim asked.

„No, that's impossible. They don't look alike and Nathaniel always runs off, every time there is a dangerous situation"

„So you're telling me Lila is betraying Nathaniel with Super Nathan?" Ivan asked confused at their conversation, while Kagami rolled her eyes and got up leaving the boys chatting.

„Maybe she's betraying Super Nathan with Nathaniel?" Kim added scratching his head. „Or she's using Nathaniel as a disguise, so it's not obvious that she's a superheroine and dating a superhero"

„Or she pretends to be dating Super Nathan, so people won't figure out, who she is" Nino added earning a nod from Kim.

„I think it's that"

„Well, she plays it off very well with Super Nathan. Sometimes I think they're really a couple"

„Kagami, I just received a message from Nathaniel. He had just woke up and he was lying on the roof of some house here in Paris" Adrien told watching the girl sit down on Nino's chair, which was free.

„Any news?" The blue-haired girl asked watching Adrien shrug his shoulders.

„He's just mad at himself, cause he just ended up falling asleep at some part of the night and if that didn't happen, he could have found Lila."

„He should do a break. He needs to relax and take a shower, he should try to turn his head off for a while."

„You saw him yesterday, he didn't want to listen to anyone. I think it's hard to feel alright if your girlfriend just vanishes like that without telling you anything about it"

„Rose told me, he only missed to catch Lila, because the journalists were in the way and wanted so badly to talk with him about the situation"

„Yeah, that's a delicate theme, that most of them won't ever understand, " Adrien said afterward Miss Buster went back into the classroom, then all the students sat back on their seats.

„Sorry for the delay, I got stopped by the Rossi's, which are worried about Lila's sudden disappearance after, what happened yesterday at the champs de mars"

„So Lila's family also wasn't aware of her role as a superhero?" The Vietnamese boy asked interestedly in the topic.

„No one in the Rossi household knew anything about it. They only knew most of the times Lila told them, she either was out with Nathaniel or with her friends somewhere and that on the same day as the superheroes showed up"

„How did her parents figure out, she was gone?" Asked Kagami. „Her parents are almost all day gone and she doesn't see them often"

„They had per coincidence the radio turned on and heard about it. Their personal assistant had reported to them, that she hasn't arrived on that night at home"

„They must be all worried about her in not knowing, where she is" Myléne mentioned feeling down about the missing classmate.

„Let's just hope Lila is okay and that she will come back soon and treat her the same way we did and avoid asking her anything about the superhero life, " Miss Bustier said sitting down on the chair in front of her desk. „So please take out the homework I gave you on Wednesday and don't bring me any silly excuses, why you couldn't do them, " Miss Bustier said making a few students chuckle.

„I accidentally appointed the wrong sites of the pages, but I made the correct ones anyway. Was that bad?" Asked Rose holding her arm up in the air.

„It's okay Rose, this means less homework for you then" Miss Bustier responded with a smile, watching the class take their tablets out of their bags to open their homework.

* * *

Super Nathan sat on the roof of the Louvre looking at the people walking on the ground entering into the pyramid of the museum to visit it. Super Nathan sighed, then took his tablet out to draw a flat racket with a red ball attached to it with a thread, then Super Nathan let the ball bounce on the racket to pass the time he sat there. His tablet started to ring, making the boy roll his eyes and check out, who was calling him and he saw it was Rose Lavillant's superhero ego, Honey Bee.

„Have you find something?" Asked Super Nathan curious.

„_No, but are you okay?" _Asked the bee-themed heroine._ „We didn't see you at the school and were worried sick about you"_

„I'm still looking for her. Momently I'm here at the Louvre, we…..we used to hang a lot here and I thought she could be here" Super Nathan explained sadly.

„_Don't worry, I'm going to look around too for her. Kagami said she might join later, first, she's got together with Adrien fencing lessons"_

„That's great, so I think we better keep looking for her" Super Nathan said turning around while video chatting with the blonde, then he wide his eyes as he saw in front of him Miss Vixen standing there smiling at him, making him drop his chin in surprise.

„_She's back!"_ Honey Bee shouted happily as she recognized her friend from the other side of the device.

„Lila, you're back!" Super Nathan said happily as he saw his girlfriend standing there in front of him.

„_I'll meet you there"_ Honey Bee announced shutting the call down and Super Nathan approached the girl, which embraced the young superhero.

„I'm sorry I left you all back without telling you anything" Miss Vixen apologized patting the back of her boyfriend.

„I was so worried Lila. I thought you got akumatized or worse….The Monarch could have caught you" Super Nathan said gazing at the green eyes of the heroine.

„She's gonna need to do a lot more, than just sending a freaking butterfly behind me. I'm a predator, a fox" Miss Vixen said, then growled afterward making Super Nathan chuckle.

„It's great to know you're fine…..by the way….what will be afterward with you?" Asked the purple-skinned superhero. „Almost everyone knows your identity, including your family and our class?"  
„We see about that later" Miss Vixen responded nudging on Super Nathan's nose with her index finger. „First I want to make it up for you the time we lost the other day" Miss Vixen announced making Super Nathan blush a little.

„W….what do you want to do?" Super Nathan asked watching the heroine place her arms behind Super Nathan's neck, introducing her fingers into his red hair and pressed her lips on his for a long kiss, which Super Nathan enjoyed. Afterward, the two embraced each other, making Super Nathan smiled relieved at the moment, then Miss Vixen patted the boy on the back near his shoulder blade.

„Be careful, that's where my miraculous is?"

„Oh wasn't it on the other side?" Miss Vixen asked with a smirk making the boy shake his head.

„Nope, it's the other side"

„Oh I didn't remember it"

„No problem" Super Nathan replied. „As long as I don't transform back in the wrong moment, it's fine,"

„Hey it might sound silly, but what's your transformation phrase again?"

„For transformation it's Karaa, stripes on and for destransformation, I say Karaa, stripes off" Super Nathan explained causing his miraculous to beep as he had said the phrase. „No Karaa, not yet!" Shouted Super Nathan transforming back into Nathaniel.

„Oh..."

„Well no one saw it, " Nathaniel said making Miss Vixen chuckle, making Nathaniel grin a little abashed, then he heard an evil laughter making him wide his eyes in shock and turn around to see from behind a pyramid-shaped roof another Miss Vixen appear twirling the flute with her fingers.

„Oh, you already met one of my new illusions?" Miss Vixen asked looking at the confused redhead, which looked back at the Miss Vixen behind him, after that the Miss Vixen from behind the roof tapped with her flute on the floor, making the Miss Vixen by Nathaniel Kurtzberg disappear, which shocked the redhead.

„T….that was an illusion?" Nathaniel asked surprised as he glanced at his superhero girlfriend. „No….you can't be...you can't be akumatized, right?" Asked Nathaniel stepping back, watching the superheroine smirk evilly, frightening Nathaniel, which ran off leaving the girl behind.

Nathaniel took out his smartphone, opening the superhero chatbox stabilizing a video call and the first person of the group to attend it was Marinette.

_„Nathaniel, what's going on?"_ Marinette asked, then shrieked as she saw Miss Vixen take off and catch Nathaniel with her hands, shrieking him.

„She's akumatized!" Yelped Nathaniel as he felt Miss Vixen grab him by under his armpits and take off in the air. „Heeeeellllllpppp!" Nathaniel cried, making Marinette bite her lips as she witnessed the boy being kidnapped.

_„Where are you Nathaniel?_" Asked Marinette, watching Miss Vixen throw the boy in the air and kick the smartphone in midair away from the boy, catching him afterward again.

„You don't need that. That's just distracting you from the real things in life" Miss Vixen said making Nathaniel gulp, feeling anxious and from his jacket Karaa looked out and froze her eyes at him, making him shake his head, earning a nod from the kwami.

„But Miss Vixen, you're one of the good ones. How could you choose to work for Monarch?"

„You'll call me Volpina like everyone else, so shut up if you still want to see the sunset this evening!" Miss Vixen ordered making Nathaniel gulp along with Karaa, which had sunk deeper into Nathaniel's pockets.


	28. The Dispute

**Chapter 28**

„Whoa!" Adrien gasped as he was parried away by his opponent, landing on the ground, afterward he got stung by the sword of the opponent, which got herself a score.

„I won!" The opponent announced lifting the mask off to revealed as Kagami Tsurugi. „You don't seem real fit today or is it my impression?"

„I still need energy for the photoshoot later in Bordeaux. I had already given my all in the basketball match this evening" Adrien explained his girlfriend. „I promise the next fencing lesson, I try to be more worthy of you"

„Sure, sorry I didn't mean to be rude I just was wondering, why it was like that"

„It's alright, thank you, " Adrien said taking his mask down. „Thank god, there is a shower, where I'm going to do the photoshoot. My schedule today with the photoshoot is to tight, right when I'm back home I have to get a quick snack and head to the airport"

„Your dad shouldn't put your photoshoots right after school like that, mostly when you're flying off to Bordeaux" Kagami conceded placing her hand on his cheek. „You could use a longer break"

„The next photo shoot will be in December, but maybe on that day I won't have this problem again" Mentioned Adrien earning a nod from the blue-haired girl. „Will you accompany me back home?" Adrien asked seeing the girl smile, then he mirrored her facial expression back and the two head at the exit and down at the stairs, they saw the same fangirls from the other day talking with each other.

„Oh not these girls again" Kagami grunted glaring down at the girls in annoyment, then the fangirls looked up and saw the couple.

„Hey Adrien!" The girls greet in a chorus making Adrien drone in sadness as the girls had noticed him. Adrien passed along with Kagami by the girls, which watched him walking beside them without telling them a word. „Where are you going?" A raven-haired girl asked watching the blonde go away.

„I'm really busy girls. I've got a photoshoot soon and I need to hurry" Adrien responded walking at the sidewalk.

„Too bad your driver isn't here yet" Kagami replied, then a blonde fangirl came between the two placing her hand on the lapel at the suit of Adrien near his neck.

„Hey is it true, that you don't wear a shirt under this?" The girl asked trying to open the velcro fastener with her fingers, then Adrien gently grabbed her hand pulling it away from her.

„Hey, could you please take your hands off me and leave me and Kagami alone?" The blonde asked making the girl chuckle.

„What if I don't do that?" Asked the girl moving her hands up at his chest again, followed by Adrien furrowing his eyebrows annoyed, followed by Kagami pushing the hands of the girl down quickly.

„Did you hear him?" Asked Kagami glaring at the girl. „Leave us!" Kagami ordered then the blonde girl raised her hand up to slap on Kagami's face, shrieking Adrien.

„Hey!" Shouted Adrien blocking the sight from the girl to Kagami. „Why did you do that? She's just helping me!" Adrien hissed making the girl look surprised at him.

„She didn't do anything, the only thing she did was invade my private space!" Shouted the blonde. „She grabbed my hands without my permission"

„You invaded his first. Stop being hypocritical, it's useless" Kagami responded getting up on her feet, looking from above her boyfriend's shoulder.

„Girls, please listen to me. I've told you enough of times no, when are you all going to understand that?"

„The day you realize, there are other girls worthy to be with you!" The blonde responded making Kagami growl at the comment.

A car stopped on the road honking to caught all the teen's attention, then from the driver side Adrien's bodyguard came out running towards the girls, which got scared at the enormous size of the man's muscles and the girls got away from the sidewalk leaving the couple back with the bodyguard.

„You okay?" The French boy asked helping the blue-haired girl up, which groaned annoyed. „Get in, " Adrien told the girlfriend watching the bodyguard held the door open at the two while observing the location for any other trouble, then he closed the door as the two fencing students sat in the Sedan.

„This is incredible, how can you keep a cold head, when your fangirls treat you like this?" Kagami blurted out irritated with the encounter of the Adrien fangirls.

„I didn't know, she was going to slap you. I thought she would just keep arguing with you" The blonde mentioned disappointed of the occurrence.

„I'm not talking about this. I'm talking about how you talk to them. You have tried so many times to talk with them friendly and without any way to hurt their feelings, but this isn't working out, cause they keep trying to get closer to you or get me out of their way"

„I know I should be a little ruder with them the next time, I'm just not very comfortable with trying to do it because that's not how I am"

„I know that Adrien, but you gotta act or the fangirls will never stop bothering as much as they're doing it now"

„Uh Kagami, one question….why do you always defend me from the fangirls?" Adrien asked gazing down at his girlfriend.

„I'm trying to help you, Adrien. I might get a little sassy or loud, but that's the only way to make them listen"

„You've done that, but they still didn't care, how will it make a difference if I try it?"

„Because they're your fans and if you flatly tell them, you're not interested, they start to respect your choice," Kagami explained.

„But, what if they start to dislike me, because of how I act towards them?"

„Adrien….." Kagami said covering her face starting to get bugged from the conversation. „It's for your own good"

„How do you know exactly, that's it's good" Adrien questioned a little bothered about Kagami's reaction. „That's not great at all"

„Have you got a better idea?"

„I don't have any, but why don't you ignore the girls, that gather around me to speak to me?" Adrien asked. „I think the last times we stuck in a fangirl mayhem was because you had talked at them to make them stop"

„You're not blaming me for them, aren't you?" The Japanese asked raising her left eyebrow up as the boy had mentioned her for that case.

„If we see it the other way around, most of the girls got irritated, because you came in the way of them" Adrien pointed out, making the blue-haired girl open her mouth wide at his accusation.

„You've got to be kidding me, Adrien. The only thing I did was trying to help you out of it, not causing any drama on purpose,"

„What did you expect, they would just be cool with that?"

„My only hope was, that they would just move on and not keep seeing me as an obstacle in their lives"

„Maybe you could ignore them instead" Adrien suggested Kagami, making her groan loud.

„Adrien for god's sake, why don't you try to finally find the guts to tell them directly to mind their own business instead of letting them ruin your relationship with me!" Kagami snapped shrieking Adrien at her sudden loss of temper.

„I….uh…." Adrien started to talk but stopped leaning back on his seat, watching Kagami cross her arms and avoid eye contact with the boyfriend, which sighed. „Kagami listen…" Adrien began, then saw the car had stopped in the entrance of the Agreste manor, where he saw his father stand there along with his mother.

Gabriel Agreste walked at the side, where Kagami sat and opened the door, then gazed surprised at the girl, which was looking angry and Adrien sat behind her looking disappointed.

„Is everything okay?" Asked Mr. Agreste watching Kagami unlock the seatbelt of her and pull it back to the pillar of the car.

„Kagami, let's discuss this better…..Please" Adrien asked sadly watching Kagami get out of the car, passing under the arm of Mr. Agreste, which observed the girl walk beside Emilie, which noted the Japanese student to look annoyed with the son of the actress.

Gabriel entered into the car, seeing the son with a tragic face, then placed his hand on his shoulder.

„Was it an argument?" The man with the glasses asked earning a nod from the blonde boy. „Give her some time and talk with her later about it"

„I think it's better" Adrien agreed. „I think I didn't say the right words"

„What was the fight about?"

„The fangirls…." Adrien responded.

„Again..." Gabriel asked earning a nod from the blonde, then he kept caressing the boy on the shoulder as they sat inside the car, which was been taxed out of the front entrance of the manor back to the streets.

Emilie Agreste watched the silver-colored car leave and looked back at the stairs, where Kagami stood doing the same as her afterward the blonde walked the stairs up, gazing down at the face of Kagami, which looked remorseful at observing the vehicle after the left.

„Come, follow me. I'm going to get you a tea" Emilie said placing her hands on Kagami's shoulder, making the girl look up at the mother of the boyfriend, then nodded and looked forward again at the door.

**I don't know, what was harder writing an Adrigami argument or the whole chapter. I was getting desperate. (I didn't even know, how to actually start it)**


	29. Volpina

**Chapter 2****9**

Kagami sat with her legs crossed on the couch next to Adrien's mother having a cup of hot tea.

„Adrien sure didn't mean it, what he said. He's always kind with his friends, including you. I also understand your part, he could act more harsh with his fangirls if they don't respect the two of you, when they're bothering you," Emilie mentioned to Kagami, which was taking a sip from her teacup. „I suggest you two talk after the photoshoot about it and reconcile. I know, that both of you will surpass all this trouble together"

„I know, " Kagami said taking another sip. „Lately all this fangirl mayhem, the school, the superhero work, Lila's disappearance, my last talk with my father, everything is consuming my head from the inside, it's bonkers me when it's all at once"

„I understand, Come try to calm down and forget all the problems for now" Emilie suggested making Kagami nod slowly.

„I hope everything will be fine in the end. Adrien has always helped me out with the superhero work and comfort me about my father's loss. I've been helping him out too. I think he didn't quite get or it's just, what I think he saw it"

„Don't worry, you two will be alright," Emilie promised. „You two are so close and it would be a pity if you two gave up, " The blonde said making Kagami nod.

„I love him too much to just give him up, " Kagami said grabbing her smartphone from the pocket of her jacket to look at the display image, which was an image of her with Adrien sleeping inside an airplane next to Adrien's shoulder.

„And he does the same" Emilie responded getting up from her chair, then pushing it back to the table. „You have been so far one of my favorite persons my son has met, " The mother said making Kagami roll her eyes down in embarrassment.

„I'm up to look for Hope. It's time to feed her." Emilie announced looking at Kagami finish her tea. „Would you like to feed her?" Mrs. Agreste asked, watching Kagami smiling enamored with the idea, then she got up, ready to go behind the woman.

„You can get her out of the cradle, while I go prepare the milk. It will only take two minutes" Emilie Agreste mentioned earning a nod from Kagami, which got out of the dining room into the hall, afterward she made her way up the stairs heading to the room, where the toddler Hope Agreste lied.

Kagami placed her hands on the side of the cradle to look down at the toddler, that was playing with a plush penguin. Kagami smiled amused at the sight of the toddler, then her kwami Tikki flew out from her pocket to observe the toddler laying in the bed.

„That's the penguin you have give her last time" Tikki pointed out earning a nod from the Japanese girl. Kagami took Hope in her arms, then watched the girl lean her head on Kagami's fencing shirt, making the blue-haired girl smile.

„It's smooth, isn't it little girl, " The girl asked giving the baby a small kiss on the toddler's hand, then leaned her forehead on her boyfriend's brother's sister. „Are you hungry? Your mom is going to let me feed you today, would you like me to do that?" Kagami asked following with her eyes the hands of the baby at her nose, squishing it making a quiet meep.

„Beep" Hope replied making Kagami chuckle. Kagami turned around with the toddler to watch Emilie Agreste enter into the bedroom with a small pink bowl with a Cockapoo and a German shepherd on the front of it.

„Maria had bought for Hope new this porridge with Wheat, Cherry and Apple flavor. Do you think Hope will like it?"

„We will see" Kagami said sitting down on the bed of the Agreste's with Hope on her lap, which watched the mother sit down next to Kagami giving Kagami the bowl and Kagami placed her arm behind the toddler taking the bowl from her left hand, afterward she picked the spoon to scoop a bit of porridge of the bowl and held it in front of Hope's mouth, which frowned her face at seeing the strange light pink color her food had. Hope backed off with her head from the spoon, then Kagami went back with the spoon, watching the girl glaring up at her.

„How do you know it's not good if you don't try it?" Kagami asked watching Hope cross her arms, then Kagami took the spoon up in the air making an airplane sound calling the attention of the girl.

„Oh an airplane is flying here," Kagami said moving the spoon in the air in front of the baby girl, making her smile and observe the spoon in front of her eyes moving up and down like a wave. „Beep, beep!" Hope laughed and Kagami slowly approached the girl's mouth and introduced the front of the spoon inside the infant's mouth.

„And? Kagami asked looking at Hope, which had pulled half of the food of her spoon into her mouth and the rest had landed on her underlip, making Kagami giggle. „Ops"

„Wait, I'm going to get a serviette from the closet in the corridor, " Emilie told getting up from the bed to leave the bedroom. Kagami used the empty spoon to pull the dirt off the girl's mouth and let the girl lick on it. Kagami took another scoop, then watched Hope looking up at the teen with her blue eyes, making Kagami smile enamored and Hope pointed at the porridge.

„Yes I'm giving you now more of it, little girl" Kagami explained, then Hope tucked her hand in the bowl shrieking Kagami at the mess the baby causes over her lap and she held at the hand a bit of porridge, which fell half from the hand at Kagami, while it dropped little bits on her fencing suit.

„Oh sure, but I use my finger instead, " Kagami said tunking her index finger in the porridge and placed her finger inside her mouth, pulling the index finger slowly out of her mouth while taking the porridge off her finger and swallowed it down. „It's tasty, " Kagami said looking at the toddler with a smile, then it clapped with her hands to spout at the teenager, which had got a few blots on her face from Hope's porridge. Hope laughed at the mess she had done, then Kagami smiled and pecked the girl on the forehead. „You're an angel, " Kagami said laying her head over Hope's head to cuddle with her, then from the corridor, she heard someone crying for help, making Kagami look surprised at the exit of the room.

„Mrs. Agreste?" Kagami asked running at the exit of the door to see at the end of the corridor near to a window a violet-dressed person break the window and drop in the corridor landing in front of the mother.

„That's Monarch!" Shouted Kagami, followed from the other side the new assistant of the Agreste's Maria appear and shriek as she saw the supervillain inside the house.

„Bring Hope in safety Kagami, now!" Ordered Emilie, which pushed down one of the knights' decor on the side of the corridor down to block Monarch to pursue her. Emilie picked from the knight the sword and stood back, while Maria grabbed on Kagami's shoulder to call her.

„No, take care of Hope. Call the bodyguard and inform the police. I take care of that" Kagami ordered handing the assistant Hope to the arms. Hope looked sadly at the blue-haired girl, then Kagami caressed the toddler on the face and gave her a small peck on the check. „I'll be back. I promise," Kagami said while Maria got a little tensed about Kagami.

„Where are you going, young lady?" The raven-haired woman asked watching from the bedroom Tikki appear landing on the shoulder of the girl.

„Tikki, spots on!" Kagami shouted transforming into Lady Red, while Maria wide her eyes in surprise at the revelation of the Tsurugi heir.

„Please leave, I take care of Monarch" Lady Red ordered the woman, which left and Lady Red saw on the bed her smartphone and she threw her yo-yo at the bed to catch the smartphone, then she opened the superhero squad chatbox and set it on video call, then placed it on the floor and ran towards Monarch and Emilie, which were sword fighting each other and Emilie's sword ends up being thrown off the mother's hands.

„I've got your back" Kagami announced standing in front of the blonde. „Leave, I take care of her"

„I see your son's girlfriend makes a very good bodyguard, " Monarch said. „No wonder you kept her"

„I'm not here because of that" Lady Red responded using her yo-yo to steal from another knight armor a sword, then grabbed it on its handle and held it in front of her face. „And I know you're Nathalie Sancoeur. There's no one else, that would want to get revenge from us besides you,"

„What a clever girl you are. Too bad your housecat had to appear on that night as your family crashed against a wall, if he didn't you wouldn't have been here in front of me"

„I knew it was you" Lady Red hissed at the revelation of the supervillain. „Why are you even here?" Questioned the Japanese descendant superheroine. „The Agreste's are all out and Gabriel for sure won't ever show any interest in you the way you have thought he would"

„Who said I was here because of Gabriel?" Asked Monarch with a smirk. „I only came here to get Emilie Agreste" Monarch responded. „And your and Adrien's miraculous would also be nice to retrieve"

„You won't have success as long as you have to go through me or the others"

„Which other heroes?" Asked Monarch. „Miss Vixen is now under my power. Super Nathan and Honey were caught and now only Viperion and Cat Noir are left and Marinette…." The Monarch said making Lady Red growl. „I know she's the one, that keeps the miraculous according to Miss Vixen and she's going to have a special surprise today"

„You will never get away with that!" Lady Red shouted raising her sword back and attacked Monarch, fighting her back towards the broken window.

„Do you really think you can take me down with that sword?" Asked Monarch while deflecting the attacks of the superheroine. „You know this is not like fencing"

„You wouldn't be surprised by my skills in fencing, " Lady Red said, then Monarch tripped over the knight armor, that was spread on the floor and she landed on her butt and Lady Red smacked with her sword on hers, causing it to fly off her hands. „Hands up!" Ordered the ladybug-themed heroine, then the heroine placed her hands on the floor trying to get up and shrieked as Lady Red held the sword in front of her forehead. The Monarch smiled at seeing around her the pieces of the knight and as she slowly lifted her hands up, observing Lady Red slowly back off with her sword, Monarch grabbed the chest protector of the armor and threw it against Lady Red's face, shrieking her, afterward Monarch grabbed Lady Red on her arm hard, then removed with her other hand the sword and threw her down on the floor. Monarch kneed down on Lady Red's stomach, causing her to groan and held her down on her forehead and with her writing hand, she took from her right ear the earring, which caused a mess to Lady Red's transformation, which disappeared halfway of her body. Soon her full transformation was gone as Monarch removed the second earring and Lady Red's suit was gone leaving Kagami Tsurugi there on the floor, gazing shocked at the Monarch's success.

„Kagami no!" Tikki shouted as she saw her owner on the ground in shock. The Monarch took her sword, holding it under her chin, making the girl yelp in fright at the woman going in to hurt her, then before Monarch did anything to her, she shook her head and looked at the curtains, that were opened to the side and the supervillain took the sword away from Kagami's neck and cut a bit from the end of the curtain down and wrapped it up together into a sort of rope and grabbed on the girl's hands violently, causing her to yike in pain and the villain tied Kagami's arms together.

„I've got a better idea, " Monarch told the blue-haired girl. „But for that, I need to have you alive!"

„Your plan won't work out Monarch!" Kagami shouted, then she got frightened as the Monarch held her sword again on her neck.

„Shut up!" The Monarch yelled at the brown-eyed girl, after that she covered Kagami's mouth with her hand. „When Adrien sees, that I got you and his mother, he won't have a choice and need to give me his miraculous, if he wants the two of you back" The Monarch explained cutting again from the curtain more textile and with that bit she put it around Kagami's mouth and tied it up behind her back. „This time, I won't fail, " Monarch said smirking at Kagami, which dropped her head down in sadness.

* * *

Adrien was in his wardrobe looking at himself in the mirror as he was dressed in the French army clothing.

„Nice" Adrien said, then looked down at the table under the mirror, where the hat of the uniform lied, the Adrien took it and placed it on his head. Adrien smiled and looked back at a chair, where his kwami sat on the pile of clothing Adrien had taken off. „And?" Adrien asked looking at Plagg, that was nibbling on one cheese-flavored potato chip.

„You look like one of those soldiers from the world war" Responded Plagg. „Are you going to promote for the war or for peace?" Questioned the black kwami.

„No it's for the recruiting I think" Responded Adrien. „To make people get interested to join their services"

„Would you do that?" Asked Plagg making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

„I don't know" Responded Adrien. „I would be far away from everyone I love" Adrien sad gazing sadly at the cat kwami.

„Yeah most likely" Plagg agreed, then Adrien took from under the seat his barrel bag to open it and took out his smartphone and saw an upcoming video call from Kagami in the superhero chatbox.

„Therefore I forgot, that I need to apologize to Kagami about before. Do you think she likes flowers?" The blonde asked making the kwami shrug his shoulders.

„I don't think, she's that easy to impress, boy" Plagg responded earning a nod from Adrien, which pressed the green button to stabilize the video call and filming his own face, which appeared on the corner and the rest of the screen showed the corridor of his house, which Adrien had recognized.

„That's our house, " Adrien said looking up at Plagg, which also gazed at the video.

„Is that Kagami there?" Asked Plagg pointing at the top of the display seeing legs in red trainers and behind her stood a violet dressed person.

„_Get up!" Ordered the voice and grabbed the person from behind, lifting her up showing Kagami with a covered mouth and the arms tied up._

„That's Monarch!" Adrien shouted in panic as he saw the woman push the girl forward, then she started to run away from the supervillain. The supervillain ran behind the girl and pushed her down on the ground causing her to fall and hit her head on the wall landing a few inches away from the smartphone. Adrien wide his eyes terrified at how the supervillain had mistreated his girlfriend, then he swiped up on his phone and pressed on a red button on-screen to start recording the screen.

„_Get up!" Demanded the supervillain. „If you try to run away from me I won't show any remorse next time" The woman threatened the girl, which was picked up again and pulled away by her arm, passing beside the smartphone disappearing from Adrien's sight._

„Did you just see that?" Asked Adrien looking at Plagg. „We have to go back to Paris, immediately"

„What will you say about the photoshoot?" Plagg asked, then the door of the wardrobe got opened up, causing a loud noise as it hit the wall.

„Father?" Asked Adrien surprised at the way he had opened the door.

„Maria called and said Monarch had broken into our house, " Gabriel told the son.

„I know. Kagami tried to reach anyone from the group and I was the only one attending it and she was down!" Adrien explained. „We have to go save her and mom"

„According to Maria your girlfriend was trying to protect your mother from Monarch, but she didn't make it and was seen getting out of the house with the two"

„We have to leave right now. Every second counts!" Adrien said running out of the room and crashed against his photographer Vincent.

„Hey…..oh, you look magnificent" The brunette complimented earning a nod from Adrien.

„I know thank you. Listen it's an emergency. I need to head back to Paris. I can't explain you why, but I have to cancel this photoshoot"

„But…we prepared everything to make it out. Some of your fans are even here to see you, even my nephew" Vincent complained to the boy, then far behind the photographer stood Wayhem waving at Adrien and Gabriel Agreste.

„Hey Adrien! Remember me?" Asked the blonde boy, making Adrien wide his eyes as he had an idea.

„Hey Wayhem! Great I wanted to see you right now" Adrien replied with a big smile, then watched Wayhem approach the photographer.

„I'm here Adrien. How can I help you?" Asked the boy and Adrien approached the brunette, then took the hat off his head and placed it on Wayhem's.

„I need you to take my role for tonight as a model" Adrien explained his fanboy. „I know you can do this. You've got the perfect anatomy and you're tan-skinned. Many ladies love tan guys like you"

„Really?" Asked Wayhem surprised. „But I don't think I'll be as good as you"

„Don't worry, just follow Vincent's instructions and it will be just fine" Adrien assured the tan-skinned boy, which nodded and observed Adrien take his military jacket down, afterward he took his shirt and passed it to Wayhem.

„Here I've got your clothes, " Gabriel said holding them as Adrien was about to take down his pants, then at the end of the corridor stood a bunch of fangirls screaming as they saw Adrien without his shirt on.

„Don't worry girls, next summer you will get a shirtless Adrien on the covers" Vincent announced, causing them to cry even louder, making Gabriel roll his eyes.

„Quick pull your pants on, we leave through the back" Gabriel noted earning a nod from the blonde, which pushed his pants down and took from his father's hands his blue pants to put them on, then ran the corridor up, while zipping them up, followed by the father running behind him.

„I wonder what is so important, that they had to leave, " Wayhem asked himself looking up at the photographer, which shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

In the apartment of the Dupain-Chengs Luka sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, where the parents of Marinette sat.

„Now I understand why you like to play so much guitar. You're so talented" Sabine complimented seeing the blonde place the guitar down next to him.

„Thanks, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng" The raven-haired boy replied at the Chinese descendant woman. „I'm glad I could also cause you two joy with my music"

„With a bit luck, you will be famous as Jagged Stone, maybe even more, who knows" Tom Dupain assured giving the boy a thumb up.

„Jagged Stone is a legend. I don't think I won't reach his level" Luka mentioned making Tom shake his head.

„Who knows?"

Marinette walked the stairs down from her bedroom, then glanced over at Luka, which was smiling at Mr. Dupain and she waved at him.

„Luka, did Kagami try to call you or anyone else?" Questioned Marinette gazing at her boyfriend.

„Uh I don't know" The brother of Juleka responded taking the smartphone of his jacket to check it out. „No, but a missed video call from Kagami"

„What happened to Kagami?" Asked Sabine looking up at her daughter.

„I….Adrien told me she got kidnapped and….uh if we knew anything" Marinette made up at her parents, which looked at each other unconvinced about her sentence.

„How did Adrien know she got kidnapped if Luka told me before we were on a photoshoot in Bordeaux?" Tom asked glancing at Marinette, who got nervous.

„He said something about he attended a video call from Kagami and saw her being mistreated by a villain and saw her being brought away."

„Tell Adrien he should call the police and not mess with the person. You know he can't take care of the villain by himself. It's too dangerous" Warned Tom Dupain his daughter, which nodded then Sabine moved her husband on the arm pointing at the TV screen behind Luka, where they showed the akumatized version of Miss Vixen, Volpina flying over a street, where buildings were on fire and pedestrians on the road flee from the supervillain following them while playing on the flute lighting up a fireball on the end of the flute.

„Oh oh," Sabine said scared from the news, while Luka sat with his back turned to the screen, but looking at the screen too, seconds later he looked at the window, where the balcony was an orange figure come up from the sky and Luka wide his eyes recognizing it was a person flying towards their house.

„Careful!" Shouted Luka pointing at the window, then Tom jumped back with his wife behind the couch and the person broke into the living room in, revealing to be Volpina.

„Miss Vixen?" Asked Marinette looking at the supervillain, which glared up at the girl with an evil grin on her face.

„She's akumatized!" Luka shouted grabbing his guitar and jumped at Volpina to hurt her on the head while causing the guitar to break.

„Luka get away from her, she's dangerous!" Tom warned watching Luka stay in front of the akumatized heroine.

„Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I know you're the one to have all the miraculoues. Give me them and I'll leave you all in peace"

„What?" Asked Sabine.

„Uh what miraculouses?" Asked Marinette pretending not to know, what she's talking about.

„You're lying, Dupain-Cheng!" Volpina hissed moving her flute back and jump with it against Marinette, shrieking her, which jumped over the railing of the stairs down at the kitchen. Tom and Sabine got up to grab Marinette and ran with her to the counter of the kitchen, where they were a little far off the villain.

„Luka, get out of here!" Tom ordered while Luka stared at the villain, which was on the stairs smirking at the family. Luka picked up the standard lamp next to the couch, unplugging it from the electricity and threw it with the foot against Volpina, causing her to drop her flute on the stairs, which slide them down.

„Break the flute, it's there, where the akuma must be" The half-Chinese girl ordered the boyfriend, which gazed down at the floor, then looked up at the superheroine, which was passing her hand over her head, then Luka shook his head.

„No, that's not where the akuma is. If it was I think she would have gotten up earlier" Luka mentioned, then watched Volpina jump down on the floor to grab her flute and approach the family.

„This is my last warning. You give me the miraculouses or I hurt one of your parents" Volpina said holding her flute in front of her lips while observing Marinette glance at her sternly.

„You're just bluffing. I know exactly, that your powers are the illusions, just like they were the first time you were akumatized" Marinette hissed , then Volpina played on the flute a tune and over Tom Dupain's head appeared a middle-sized stone, which felt on the head of the brunette causing him to get unconscious as he got hit with it, shrieking Marinette and her mother as they discovered her illusions didn't disappear.

„Tom?" Asked Sabine grabbing the man on his face, then clapped on his face softly to wake him up. Marinette touched the stone, then hit with her first on it and looked back at Volpina, which was glaring at the blue-haired girl with a smirk.

„I've warned you, " Volpina said. „Now show me, where the miraculouses are or I'll do it worse to your mother" Volpina threatened Marinette, which hugged her mother tight.

„Sass, let's slither!" Shouted Luka transforming in front of the family into Viperion.

„Oh finally decided to throw off you cover?" The akumatized Miss Vixen asked, then looked back seeing Tom wake up and getting checked by his wife.

„Did I miss something?" Tom asked then looked at Viperion on the other side of the room. „Viperion!"

„Believe it or not, Luka's behind Viperion's mask. That's amazing, I didn't expect that" Sabine said making Tom shake his head.

„How can Luka be Viperion?" The Frenchman asked. „They don't even look alike" Mr. Dupain announced making Marinette twitching her eyebrows in confusion.

„Volpina, why don't you take someone who's more capable to fight you instead of these innocent human beings?" Viperion questioned crossing his arms watching the akumatized superheroine turn around and grin at him.

„That sounds delightful!" Volpina responded sarcastically, then ran towards the snake-themed superhero, which defended himself from the hit of Volpina's flute with his lyre, by pushing her aside, then he kicked her on the side against the floor.

„Quick, get out of here!" Ordered Viperion watching Tom get up along with Sabine and Marinette running at the exit of the apartment, then Marinette stood back to look at Viperion. „Marinette you too"

„But the miraculouses, if she gets them, the world will be in danger" Marinette explained looking at Luka, which rolled his eyes and tried to held Volpina down on the ground.

„Quick before Volpina gets up again" Warned Viperion watching his girlfriend ran the stairs up, then he got hit on his eye with the flute of the heroine and she ran at the broken window and jumped out, flying up in the air.

„Marinette wait!" Viperion shouted running at the stairs to climb them up and found her taking the box out from under her desk.

„I've got it" Marinette mentioned, then shrieked as Volpina appeared in front of her window and broke through it landing in her bedroom shrieking Marinette, which dropped the miraculous box on the ground.

„Don't worry" Comforted Viperion throwing his lyre against Volpina, which blocked it by hitting on it with her flute. Viperion caught his tool again, then placed his hand over his miraculous, but before he could pull the small button on his miraculous, Volpina had smashed with her flute hard on his hand, then as Viperion had grabbed his hand gasping in pain, Volpina kicked with her leg on Viperion's stomach causing him to fly against the open chest on the other side of Marinette's room.

„Luka!" Marinette called, then shrieked as Volpina pushed her on the ground and held her flute in front of her breast.

„I take this box" Volpina declared, then Marinette handed it out slowly up at the villain, but before she could take it, Marinette threw it at the side causing the box to fall aside and let the miraculous fall off the box.

Volpina snarled at the blue-haired girl's deed and pushed the girl against the ground with her feet and collected the miraculouses, that were on the parquet floor. Viperion tried to get out of the chest, but he couldn't free himself, due to the vacuum and watched Volpina collect all the miraculouses and as she was done he figured out, one of them lied under Marinette's chaise lounge. It looked like a red-colored choker, then Viperion looked up at Volpina, which gazed down at him with a smirk.

„Wow, I didn't note you had a sixpack under you," Volpina said, making Viperion roll his eyes at her compliment.

„Sorry, I've got a girlfriend" Viperion added, then widened his eyes as he saw Marinette rolling slowly her desk chair at the middle of the room, after that Marinette thrusts with her hands hard on her chair, causing it to tax against Volpina, causing her to fall over it on her back.

„Clever idea, Marinette" Complimented the raven-haired superhero, then Volpina did a kip up and glared angrily at Marinette.

„Ops how clumsy of me" Marinette lied shrugging her shoulders, making Volpina smirk and grab the box with the miraculouses.

„I've got enough of you two, " Volpina said and ran at the window to take off leaving the two behind.

Marinette ran at the superhero and tried to help him out of the chest. Marinette pulled as hard as she could and as she made it, she flew down on her back followed by Viperion, which landed on top of the girl.

„You're alright?" Asked Viperion looking at the girl, which nodded and saw Viperion sat up in front of her, followed by her doing the same. Marinette sighed and covered her face in sadness, making Viperion look down disappointed at their failure.

„You're okay?" Viperion asked. „We will get them back, don't worry"

„But how?" Asked Marinette. „Miss Vixen is being controlled by Monarch, Kagami has been kidnapped by her too, Honey Bee and Super Nathan were taken down by Volpina. Only we and Adrien remain to save Paris, but how are we going to save Paris all on our own?"

„Well as Volpina took the miraculouses..." The snake-themed superhero mentioned looking under the chaise longue to take the choker out and to show it to the girlfriend. „She didn't fully check out, if she had all"

„That's great but…..I don't know, I'm not sure we're going to make it out this time"

„We can do it Marinette, we're going to stop Monarch, no matter what, " Viperion told the girlfriend. „I promise, " Viperion said pecking the girlfriend on her hands. Marinette nodded with a neutral facial expression, then the two looked at the entrance to Marinette's room Mr. Dupain appears to look around and sigh in relief as she found the two.

„Thank god you're all okay" Mr. Dupain stated, then got up followed by his wife.

„I probably have a lot to explain now, " Viperion said patting the back of his neck.

„No, I completely understand, why no one has to know your superhero identity. To prevent situations like this to happen" Tom guessed earning a nod from his daughter.

„Right…..and what's strange is….only the superheroes know each other's identities and no one else, besides me or Alix or Adrien's parents….oh I think the reason why Volpina knew the miraculouses were with me was either, because Monarch knew more or less about our secret identities and was able to question Miss Vixen about us all, when she managed to akumatize her...and, in that case, we can confirm to 100%, that behind Monarch's mask is no one else than Nathalie Sancoeur!"

„Great, so what's our plan?" Asked Viperion, making Marinette shrug her shoulders.

„First we need to contact Adrien and discuss with him a plan, second we need to find out, where exactly Monarch and Volpina are"

„And how are we going to do that?" Asked Viperion. „Isn't he in Bordeaux?"

„He said he was heading back to Paris and would arrive in a half an hour" Explained the half-French girl.

„Great, then let's head to the airport and wait there for him" Viperion suggested getting up from the floor, followed by helping his girlfriend up, by giving her his hand for her to.

„Will you lend us your car?" Marinette asked the father, which looked at Sabine that shrugged her shoulders.

„Well, I've got to let you two go anyway. You're the ones responsible to protect our city" Tom said taking from his pocket the car key of their van. „But be careful" Tom warned watching Sabine hug her daughter tight.

„I'm there with her Mr. Dupain. I won't let anything happen to your daughter" Viperion promised the father of the girlfriend, which nodded and clapped the boy on the shoulder.

„Listen boy, I believe in a better future for Paris and that Monarch will be taken down by all of you. But I want to let you know this, I would be proud to have you in the future around my daughter as my future son-in-law." Tom said surprising the two teens at the comment of the baker. Luka beamed at the honest words of the man and nodded at the man, then looked at Marinette, which blushed at the sight of the boyfriend and Viperion showed the girl the keys.

„Let's go, we have a job to accomplish" Luka's superhero identity noted at the girlfriend, then the two ran the stairs down leaving the parents back, which looked at each other a little worried and placed their arms around each other looking down at the exit.


	30. Arc de Triomphe

**Chapter ****30**

**Random information: I already Viperion in the new episode and Aspik. Welp writing Viperion with Party Crasher knowledge was still difficult, cause I only saw him using the lyre as a weapon and second chance only has been seen at that time and in Desperada it actually was more than once. Welp, I'm gonna fix that next chapter :P **

On the top of the Arc de Triomphe Kagami Tsurugi was tied together with Nathaniel, Rose and Adrien's mother Emilie Agreste with their back to each other. The four had their heads hung down having their eyes closed and their mouth covered with a cloth, beside Kagami, which still had the ripped curtain piece from the manor of the Agreste's.

Rose lifted her head up, opening her eyes to observe the location, realizing they were all alone, then looked back to Nathaniel and Kagami, which was with her back vice versa to Nathaniel.

„Kagami" Rose mumbled under the cloth. The blonde frowned her face, then tried to move the cloth off her mouth by moving her lips under them slowly succeeding in pulling it down. Rose managed to get it a little more down, then bite on the top of the cloth and tried to pull it off her head, but she couldn't, but only managed to loosen it. „Kagami can you hear me?" Asked Rose lifting her chin up in the air as slowly the rolled-up cloth slide down at the neck. „Kagami, Nathaniel, wake up!"

Kagami opened her eyes followed by Nathaniel and the two looked back at Rose, discovering they were all trapped.

„How did you get here?" Asked Rose looking at Kagami twitching inside the rope, therefore she opened her mouth under her cloth and attempted to free her mouth from it by mashing it together with her teeth and managed to bring it down at her chin after almost a minute.

„How did you two get caught?" Asked the Japanese girl looking back at the blonde girl.

„Nathaniel was tricked by the akumatized Miss Vixen and I tried to help him, but I got tricked out by an illusion of her, which looked and felt so real" Rose explained disappointed. „She called me up at the roof to hug me and then…..she took the miraculous off my head and the real her tied me up and brought me here to Nathaniel"

„And did Miss Vixen's akuma version trick you out too Nath?" Asked Kagami gazing at Nathaniel, which gazed at her with sad blue eyes and sank his head down again in disappointed.

„We're going to be okay Nathaniel. We're going to get Lila back and kick Monarch into her butt. Trust me"

„Ho ah eh go do tha?" Nathaniel mumbled making Kagami raise her eyebrows in confusion.

„What?"

„I think he asked, how we will do that" Rose mentioned looking at Nathaniel, which nodded in correspondence with the short friend.

„Cat Noir and Viperion are still out there. Marinette also has the other miraculouses and if necessary she's going to join the boys or call others to assist" Kagami explained the boy, which shook his head. „Think positive Nathaniel, we're going to make it out here"

„We're superheroes Nath, we're the good ones and the good ones will always win".

„But this is weal wife. Not game" Murmured Nathaniel loud under his cloth.

„Nathaniel try to chew on your cloth and move it away from your mouth" Kagami ordered the boy. „It takes a couple of tries, but you can do that"

„Yeah come on Super Nathaniel, " A voice said making Nathaniel wide his eyes and look up at the sky to see Volpina appear and land in front of the four.

„Miss Vixen, why are you working for Monarch?" Kagami asked annoyed looking up at the akumatized superhero.

„I'm Volpina for all of you, get it?" Volpina hissed at the four, then she looked beside Rose to see Emilie Agreste there glancing at her, making Volpina smirk and place her hand over the covered mouth to pull the cloth down. „Soon Monarch will be here to see you, get ready"

„Miss Vixen, can we talk?" Asked Nathaniel. „You don't need to take your anger out on the citizens. It was an accident"

„Oh but I already have and my clones are taking care of the rest" Volpina pointed down to an alley, where a small group of guys were fleeing from an illusion of Miss Vixen riding a wild tiger.

„How can they be afraid of their own illusions?" Kagami asked looking at Volpina. „They disappear if someone touches them!"

„Those illusions aren't like the ones from Miss Vixen. They're more solid and they feel very realistic" Nathaniel explained. „You can't destroy them easily"

„You're a very clever boy, no wonder Miss Vixen liked you" Volpina pouted frizzing the redhead's hair, causing him to feel annoyed.

„I know you don't mean it that way, " Nathaniel said glancing up neutrally at the akumatized girlfriend.

„Oh don't be sad, there are other girls, that are worth your attention, " Volpina said making Nathaniel sink his head down in sadness.

„Nathaniel don't listen to her. She's akumatized, she doesn't know, what she's saying to you" Kagami said to comfort her friend. „You know the real Lila is deep down inside of her and regrets everything she's saying right now to you"

„You're right Kagami" Nathaniel said looking up at the smirking supervillain, then from under the arc de Triomph a vehicle gave out a loud, long-lasting honk, calling Volpina's attention, which walked to the side of the arc to look down at a black sedan, where a purple-dressed person came out from the driver side and made the way to the second door to open it and before the person, that sat inside the car could go out the purple-dressed person took the cane she was carrying on the side of her body out and removed the top of the stick for it to be revealed as a sword and she used it to order the person to leave the vehicle and that person was revealed to be Master Wang Fu, the previous guardian of the miraculouses.

„Looks like the boss is here, " Volpina said glaring at the tied-up group.

„Oh boy" Nathaniel replied a little nervous, then heard beside him Kagami groan as she tried to loosen the rope around them.

„I think it's no use Kagami, it's too tight" Rose mentioned looking back to the blue-haired girl.

„Where does the rope start?" Asked Kagami looking at Rose, which looked around the rope and saw it between her and Emilie.

„Next to me and Madame Agreste" Replied the blonde girl.

„Do you think you can pull the top with your teeth?

„I don't know" Responded Rose. „What if I make the knot even tighter?"

„Just try it out" Kagami demanded watching Rose bend her head down opening her mouth reaching the point of the rope, but she couldn't bite it. Rose then stuck her tongue out to get closer and touching it, afterward she tried to bite it again, trying harder to reach with her mouth on the rope and succeeded in grabbing it. She tried to pull the cord, but it was too difficult for her, cause she didn't have enough strength in her mouth.

„I think she can't handle it" Nathaniel said, then he looked at the place to see Volpina was gone, but she appeared seconds later coming from the ground carrying Master Fu, after than the purple-dressed being from before appeared jumping from under the arc up at the monument carrying a box along with a brown, old book and landed beside her minion.

„Monarch?" Nathaniel asked surprised at the revelation of the villain.

„She has stolen the miraculouses too!" Kagami mentioned, followed by Rose looking from behind the Japanese girl and shriek at the sight of the box, she had in her arms.

„You've got to be kidding me?" Nathaniel asked unpleased as he saw the box, which was supposed to be with Marinette.

„What have you done to Marinette?" Rose argued glaring at the two villains.

„She's lucky, I didn't decide to dismember her back when I was at her house" Volpina answered, then looking along with Monarch at the box „There's no way Adrien and Luka are going to deal with us all alone and Marinette without a miraculous, even less"

„It's still worth to try, " A voice said and from behind the two supervillains appeared Viperion landing on his feet behind the female supervillains.

„Oh great to see you here, " Monarch said turning around to look at the young superhero. „I wonder, how you could spot us that easy"

„Drones are very useful to have a better view of the city. I have to admit...and the quality is also top" Viperion said holding his thumb up to the left side, where the supervillains had look to see a white drone flying nearby.

„That's Alix's drone" Nathaniel mentioned with a smile and stared in shock as Volpina grabbed the drone and removed the camera on the drone and showed it to Monarch.

„I think I could use this right now" Monarch announced taking the camera off Volpina's hands to show the group, that was tied together with a rope.

„Gabriel Agreste, Adrien Agreste or shall I say Cat Noir?" Monarch said thinking about, what she was going to say in front of the camera. „Guess, who I've caught?" Monarch said zooming closer to Emilie, which looked at the camera with a sad gaze.

„Where do you think, you're going?" Volpina crowed watching Viperion sneak beside them and she kicked him away from her with her flute, watching him land on his back.

„Take off her miraculous! That's where the akuma must be" The Japanese girl shouted, then yelped as for another time Monarch threatened her by holding her sword under her neck.

„Shut up!" The butterfly-themed supervillain ordered the blue-haired girl, that glared up at her a little annoyed with the short temper she had in dealing with the group. Monarch held the camera in front of her showing now Kagami on screen, then pressed it closer to her under the chin, making her swallow hard. „If I were you, I would hurry up or she will be a head shorter"

„What exactly do you want from us?" Viperion asked pushing Volpina away from him, which slide on her feet back at her boss, then Monarch grabbed Volpina on the shoulder.

„As I went to jail I've had enough time to think about my revenge on you all for having ruined my chances in changing my life and all this is even going better than I expected. Someone of you lost the miraculous and thanks to that mishap I could akumatize one of the greatest superheroes to follow my lead and I've almost caught all of you"

„Just because you almost got all of my teammates it doesn't mean we're going to give up" Viperion said crossing his arms, soon from above him coming from under the monument a light-gray colored smoke passed by heading towards Monarch, which squinted her eyes, afterward she shrieked as she saw a black and red-dressed superheroine appear in the smoke carrying a sword in her hands to attack Monarch and thrust her away, causing her to fall on the ground of the arc de Triomphe.

„Ladybug!" The group cheered as they saw a different dressed Ladybug in front of them.

„I think Dragon Bug is the most suitable variant" The heroine corrected placing the sword over her shoulder.

„I didn't know, there was a dragon miraculous" Rose mentioned.

„Neither did I. Didn't I take all the miraculouses before at your house?" Monarch asked getting up to her knees.

„Not this one" Responded Dragon Bug, then Monarch got up from the ground to attack the heroine and fought her backward, while Dragon Bug tried to deflect the attacks of the villain with a little difficulty due to not being used in sword fighting.

In the meanwhile, Volpina had made her way up to Viperion to fight him with her flute back to the dead end of their ground. Viperion stood with his feet on the edge, close to fall down, then watched Volpina smirk at him as she held her flute ready to smash with it on the raven-haired superhero, but as she aimed the boy with her tool, Viperion grabbed it with both hands and pulled her down, followed by the female put her leg in front of his to bring him down on the ground with her.

„Oh no, Luka!" Dragon Bug said, then Monarch kicked her away from her as she shortly got distracted.

„Marinette, get up!" Ordered Kagami. „Hurry up!"

Down on the ground near the Arc de Triomphe Viperion landed on his back with Volpina on top of him, afterward, the villain quickly took her flute and held it on Viperion's throat to avoid him in getting up.

„Nah ah ah," Volpina said while shaking her head at the boy. „You're not going anywhere pretty boy, " Volpina said making Viperion wide his eyes as he had an idea.

„I'm sorry Nathaniel, but it's for a good cause, " Viperion said, then looked up at the eyes of the supervillain. „You look very gorgeous under the moonlight, did someone ever tell you that?"

„So now I get it why Marinette is getting out with you. You're the exact same flirt as her black stray cat"

„You're jealous aren't you?" Asked Viperion with a smirk, making Volpina furrow her eyebrows.

„You're joking aren't you, I'm more than just a simple girl"

„You've forgotten the word beautiful between simple and girl" Viperion added making Volpina blush a little, then she shook her head and covered his mouth.

„Stop it!" She ordered earning a nod from the raven-haired boy.

„You know…..you deserve someone better than Nathaniel, someone who's more suitable to you."

Volpina raised her left eyebrow, then saw Viperion slowly move the flute away from him and approach her face with his.

„You have probably many desires that Nathaniel can't fulfill to you, aren't they?" Asked Viperion making Volpina shrug her shoulders.

„What could _you_ do for me, that Nathaniel couldn't do?" Volpina asked raising her eyebrow, making Viperion smirk and lean in to Volpina pointing his lips, then Volpina smirked and closed her eyes leaning in for a kiss and slowly go with her hand down at his miraculous.

Viperion opened his eyes to see Volpina going to kiss him and at the same time trying to get down to his miraculous, after that Viperion quickly ripped off the fox necklace from Volpina's neck shrieking her and he threw it at the ground, afterward as Volpina leaned her hand wanting to grab it, Viperion threw his lyre at her miraculous causing to break it to reveal an akuma coming out from it.

„Yes!" Viperion shouted in victory, seconds later he observed Volpina transform back into Miss Vixen and after it into Lila Rossi.

„Oh my god, what happened?" Lila complained holding her hands in front of her forehead, then Viperion went closer to her placing his hands on Lila's shoulders to comfort her.

„You were akumatized" Viperion explained. „But now you're back"

„W….what?" Asked Lila, then saw in front of her the broken miraculous. „My miraculous?….And where's Trixx?" Lila asked in panic looking at the French boy.

„Damn I think you've got to wait until we have defeated Monarch"

„You were fighting Monarch?" Asked Lila in shock.

„And now only Marinette with the dragon miraculous is up there alone and I don't know, where Cat Noir is" Viperion sputtered making Lila gulp.

„Is Nathaniel alright?"

„He's tied up along with Kagami, Rose and Adrien's mom" Viperion responded. „I need to get up and help her, before Monarch takes her down, now that you're not under her control anymore"

„I can't believe I betrayed my friends to work for that cow" Lila cursed annoyed. „Bring me up, I'll help you"

„You can't do anything without the miraculous." Viperion told, then heard Marinette yell and the two looked up.

„I'm going, whether you like it or not!" Lila hissed. „They're also my friends, " Lila told the older superhero making him sight.

Up at the monument, Monarch had managed to remove the choker off Dragon Bug's neck, which slipped off her sword down at Kagami's knees, followed by the dragon kwami land beside it on its back.

„Quick Longg, put your miraculous around Kagami's neck!" Marinette ordered the red dragon kwami, which picked it up and levitated in front of the Japanese girl.

„You?" Asked the kwami earning a nod from the blue-haired girl and he put it on around her neck.

„Don't you dare!" Monarch roared running towards Kagami with her sword aimed at her.

„Hurry up!" Kagami cried in panic as the kwami tried to lock it behind her neck.

„Leave them alone!" Shouted a voice causing Rose to look away from Kagami and smile excited as she saw Cat Noir in the air using his staff as a helicopter rotor for himself and he landed in front of Kagami blocking Monarch's sword from her.

„Cat Noir" All cheered beside Kagami and Emilie, which had called him by his real name.

„Back off!" The cat miraculous holder hissed at the villain fighting her back to protect his teammates.

Master Fu helped Marinette sat up, then she quickly walked to the miraculous box, that had been dropped on the top of the monument and looked for another miraculous she could use.

„What are you doing Marinette?" Asked Master Fu and Marinette moved her head up in confusion.

„The other miraculouses are missing" Marinette mentioned. „You know from Kagami, Nathaniel and Rose"

„She left them back in the car in case her plan would fail and they would get the miraculouses back. Their only chance would be those ones and most of them don't know how it works or have in this situation no time to learn it"

„Oh right, " Marinette said, then looked back at Cat Noir sword fighting the supervillain. „But you could try to use the turtle miraculous?"

„I don't think I can't use it as before" The senior denied the option of the teenage girl." ….but you could use it?" Master Fu suggested giving Marinette an idea.

„I've got an idea" Marinette shouted and looked back at Cat Noir. „Cat, use your cataclysm on the Arc de Triomphe and I'll use the turtle miraculous to protect the others, " Marinette told the blonde superhero, which nodded, afterward he extended his baton to kick her away from him.

„I'm on it!" Responded Cat Noir activating the power of destruction. „Cataclysm!"

„Watch out!" Nathaniel fret as he noted along with the others Monarch ran towards him with her sword, then Cat Noir tried to fight her with only one hand, but shortly he got kicked away on the ground by the villain while losing the staff.

„The monument, destroy the monument!" Shouted Nathaniel.

„No, he will bury us alive with it!" Kagami corrected it out loud at the redhead, which gulped at the girl's comment.

„Come on Longg, what about the lighting?" Kagami asked, afterward she wide her eyes as she saw Monarch lying on the top of the shorter superhero holding his hand with the cataclysm closer to his chest, making Kagami gulp at the fight between her boyfriend and the villain.

„Don't worry Mrs. Agreste, Adrien will get out of there" Rose assured the mother, which had sunk her head down in sadness about seeing her son being fought by the villain.

„Try to Cataclysm her!" Shouted Nathaniel looking back at Cat Noir, which heard his comment, but Monarch was getting closer with Cat's hand to his chest, while he groaned to avoid her to use it on him. Cat Noir then widened his eyes as he found out a way to get out of there.

„Plagg, Claws in!" Cat Noir shouted, soon his cover started to disappear over his body. Sadly before his hand with the cataclysm could disappear, Monarch had pressed his hand against his chest, which wasn't now protected by the suit, now he only had his black shirt on and Monarch managed to cataclysm the French boy, causing him to cry.

„ARGH!" Adrien hollered in pain, shrieking Monarch as she made Adrien cataclysm himself on the chest.

„Adrien!" All yelled about the accident. Monarch held her hands in front of her mouth in shock as she had seen she injured Adrien on his chest, which was now scratched with cat-like claws and bleed flow slowly from the wound.

„How could you do this to him?" Emilie asked with tears forming in her eyes, rolling the cheeks down.

„I…how could this happen?" Asked Monarch getting up on her feet. „I didn't want to kill him I….I wanted to avoid myself to get hurt"

„None of you could get killed when transformed, only unable to combat for a specific amount of time, " Master Fu said approaching the boy to see him.

„Is he alright?" Asked Kagami with watery eyes, then Wang Fu shook his head.

„A cataclysm on an unprotected person like him is very dangerous" Responded the man. „It could even kill him, " Master Fu said watching Adrien's groaning slowly disappear and his back head drop down, followed by his arms. „That was the latter option, " Wang Fu said, then the two heard a female voice screaming, causing them to jump and behind them Kagami had transformed into a dragon-themed superhero.

„Lighting Dragon!" Shouted Kagami disappearing and a flash of yellow lightning crossed the way up at the sky cracking in midair, causing a loud thunder to rang all over the metropole.

„We're free!" Rose announced as due to Kagami's disappeareance the rope has slipped their bodies down.

„Where is actually Kagami?" Nathaniel asked looking at the place, she was sitting before, then the lighting went down on the monument and the lightning before hitting the arc, disappeared and Kagami Tsurugi now in a different-themed supersuit appeared wielding a sword on her back.

„You're a monster!" Shouted Kagami taking her sword up to attack the villain, which got scared of the enraged girl and tried to riposte the attacks from the heroine, but Kagami's strikes on her swords made Monarch's sword almost slip of her hands away due to the force, after not even a minute Kagami managed to smack the sword off Monarch's hands, causing her to fall down on the head of the Arc de Triomphe and crawl backward away from the girl.

Viperion finally got up on the room, now carrying Lila on his arms with an annoyed expression and both shrieked as they saw Adrien lying lifeless on the ground and another dragon miraculous holder harming Monarch.

„That's Kagami!" Mentioned Lila and the two made their way to the others.

„Calm down Kagami!" Nathaniel asked getting closer to the girl, then she pushed him away against Rose and used her sword to strike the butterfly miraculous off Monarch's front, which flew over the group and Viperion ran off to catch it.

„It really is Nathalie, " Rose said surprised, then behind her Nathaniel wide his eyes in surprise as he saw Lila was back and she did the same and run towards the boy to give him a hug.

„Great job!" Master Fu complimented, then shrieked as Kagami placed her feet on Nathalie Sancoueurs' stomach, causing her to yelp and Kagami held her sword up in the air, making the woman afraid. „Kagami don't do that!" Master Fu ordered.

„You don't understand that she killed Adrien!" Kagami hissed angry levitating the sword up to hurt the raven-haired woman, then Lila ran towards her best friend and grabbed her on the arm.

„Don't do this Kagami, this won't bring Adrien back" Lila warned getting the friend to glare at her and look surprised as she recognized her best friend. „I don't think doing this would be better either." Kagami looked at Nathalie, which was shivering from anxiety and from the other side Rose placed her arm on Kagami's to talk to her too.

„Adrien wouldn't want you to do that either. Only that she gets, what she deserves" Rose said, then wide her eyes in confusion as Lila waved her index finger in disagreement with her comment. „What, it's true"

„I mean, she gets what she deserves, but not a death sentence, mostly by superheroes" Lila explained the other friend.

„Oh right, " Rose said turning a little red in embarassement. Kagami's eyes got more filled with tears and she dropped her sword on the floor and fell down on her knees, covering her face to grieve for the loss of her boyfriend.

Viperion looked in sadness at Adrien's mother pulling the boy's body up at her laps, caressing his cheek and start to cry hopeless about the lack of opportunities they have to save Adrien. Kagami embraced the mother of the blonde to cry, therefore she sat beside her to lean her chin over his head to cry more louder than before, making all feel devastated about seeing the two in that state.

**Cliffhangar! MUAHAHAHAHAHA my evil plan has worked! Jokes aside, the last few chapters have been a pain in the back to deal with, mostly this one. What do you think will happen next chapter? Do you think Adrien will ever live again? Is there actually even a way? You will discover that as soon as I finish the next chapter...**


	31. Second Chance

**Chapter ****3****1**

The friends stood along with Viperion, Nathalie and Master Fu around Adrien's body, which was being held by Emilie Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi. Adrien's kwami levitated closer to him gazing down at him in sadness as his mother Emilie held him tight and Kagami on the other side of her boyfriend's body with her chin over his head and her arms under his head wrapped.

„This shouldn't have happened to him." Kagami complained wiping her eyes up with her right fist, afterward, she placed her hand down on his face. „I don't want to lose another beloved person again without solving our previous argument. I can't go through this again"

Plagg's eyes got filled with tears, then he gazed back at Nathalie, which gazed sadly at the situation and the kwami got angry and flew up in the air at the face of the raven-haired woman to bite her on the nose.

„Hey!" Shouted the woman, afterward, the cat kwami let go and stared at her in anger.

„How could you do that to my owner!" Plagg hissed. „He would never murder a villain, no matter how bad they were!"

„I…..I didn't mean to….I don't know, that's not the way I planned" Nathalie stammered a little tensed about the situation. „That was an accident,"

„How could you do this to him?" Nathaniel asked glancing at the villain, which shrugged her shoulder.

„I didn't know this would have killed him,"

„Hey come one, she already knows she has messed up, it's not like we're going to bring him back like that" Lila added earning a nod from Nathaniel.

„You have taken care of him, when his mother was gone the last three years, I've seen you sometimes how you took care of him when no one else was around beside you ma'am, " Marinette told the former assistant of the Agreste's. Viperion, that stood beside the girlfriend walked away from them jumping down from the arc and Marinette approached herself to the woman. „You treated him as he was your own son, what happened to that woman?"

Nathalie looked at the dead body of the blonde boy, then closed her eyes in disappointment of what had happened. A flashback came into Nathalie's head of the first weeks, they had found out Emilie Agreste had disappeared.

_Nathalie was in her bureau typing on her computer an email, then saw Adrien Agreste, when he was 13 years old entering into her office walking towards the woman with a book._

„_Nathalie?" Adrien called then the woman looked at the boy, which hold up the math book at the woman. „I can't understand the Pythagorean triple tasks," Adrien said to the assistant of his father, then the woman nodded and got up to accompany the boy to the dining room and sat down with him there to solve his problem. After an hour Adrien had understood the problem and was finishing his last task from his book, while Nathalie observed him with attention. Adrien dropped his pencil and looked up at the woman with a smile, then she nodded and patted the boy on his back._

„_You did a good job, Adrien, tomorrow we can see how good you have understood it, " Nathalie said making Adrien smile._

_Another flashback Nathalie was sleeping on her crossed arms on her desk, then her phone started to ring, causing her to open her eyes and yawn, soon she picked the phone up and while on it she found a purple blanket over her back and she grabbed it looking at it a little confused. She smiles a little thinking about the possibility of being a deed from the blonde boy of her boss Gabriel Agreste._

„_Oh good morning Monsieur D'Argencourt" Nathalie attended the phonecall, then listened to the man from the call._

The alter egos of the superheroes stood closer to Adrien's body in silence, followed by Rose, which covered her eyes not being strong enough to not cry at the situation. Lila patted Rose on her back to comfort her and looked beside her at Nathaniel, which gazed down at Adrien.

„I wasn't pretty fond of the idea of your joining our class in the first place, because you were prettier than all the guys in my class and no girl would ever start to like me. I was surprised that most of our classmates treated you normally and that you're actually were a good guy, not a jerk or something like that" Nathaniel spoke at the boy. „You're a very cool guy and were a great friend to all of us." Nathaniel explained passing his hand under his eyes to clean up a tear, that was leaving his eye. „I wish I could have told you that earlier"

Nathalie remembers another situation, where she convinced Adrien's father to leave him to go back to school.

„_How was your first day of school yesterday?" Asked Gabriel glaring down coldly at his son, which smiled a little intimidated at his father._

„_It was amazing, father. I have found two new friends" Adrien responded proudly,_

„_Then be careful with them, you know that some friendships can be toxic and some can lead to disappointment and frustration" Gabriel warned the boy, which nodded a little sad about his comment._

_Nathalie just stares at both Agreste's deadpan conversation, then placed her hand on Adrien's shoulder._

„_We will be observant about any changes, " Nathalie said to Gabriel, which nodded and raised his hand up noticing, that the two could go. Nathalie accompanied Adrien to the outside, then Adrien looked up at the woman._

„_Will you now be around me at the school?" Asked Adrien making Nathalie shake her head. „Then why did you lie to my father?"_

„_As long as he's okay with it, you don't need to worry." Nathalie responded at the boy. „I think since your mother disappeared, hes'….not the same and I think he's troubling with it. But I know your mother would love you to be happy and if you're happy about going out to school, then it's was better to outplay this to convince your father. I'll try to help you as good as I can"_

„_Thank you Nathalie, " Adrien said smiling at the woman, which rolled her eyes away at the driver that stood in front of the car waiting._

„I need to thank him for defending me and Juleka from all the bad-mouthing people, that made fun of us two for being in love with each other. And mostly as his father invited us on Christmas, that Adrien offered me to help me and Juleka to confess to each other" Rose mentioned cleaning her nose up with a grey-colored textile, which was just the jacket of Nathaniel, then he looked at Rose and pulled it away from her.

„Hey!" Nathaniel exclaimed, followed by Rose embracing the boy to cry louder making Nathaniel wide his eyes in surprise, then he gave the girl a hug. „I'm sorry, please take my jacket again"

Nathalie had another flashback from their last Christmas from three years ago and the whole class including the fencing classmates and other students.

„_Hey Adrien thanks for helping out my sister with Juleka and Rose. I think I have never seen them happier" Luka said, which sat between him and a tan-skinned byo from the fencing class._

„_Thank you Luka, " Adrien said, then Alya and Nino started to sing loudly a Christmas song so that all could join along with some adults, that were present. Gabriel stood on the side watching the kids sing, while the bodyguard next to him moved his fingers like a maestro enjoying the Christmas songs. Nathalie was watching them all sing, then made her way out of the dining room passing by the students including Adrien, which had noted her and followed her out of the room._

_In the office, Nathalie encountered a present on her desk and she approached the table to check the present out and saw it was from Gabriel's son, Adrien._

„_Merry Christmas Nathalie" Adrien wished shrieking Nathalie which looked back and sighed in relief as it was only the boy. „I've bought you this present as a thank you for all the times you were there for me since my mother has disappeared" Adrien explained a little sad while patting his arm. „I don't know you very well, but I hope you like it"_

_Nathalie smiled at the attention of the boy and looked at the boy, which mirrored her expression. „Merry Christmas Adrien"_

„_Merry Christmas to you too, Nathalie, " Adrien said approaching the woman to hug her, making her feel a little awkward about the situation, then she wrapped her arms around the boy to tighten the hug._

Nathalie observed the friends gathered around Adrien including Master Fu, then Viperion had shown up and joined them.

„I don't want to ruin anything, but I've found the miraculouses," The snake miraculous holder said holding on his hands out with them.

„That's great Luka, " Nathaniel said grabbing Rose's miraculous, trying to put it on her head, then Lila had turned around, then helped Nathaniel by taking it from his hands and show him how she did put it on Rose's hair. The art miraculous was taken by Marinette and she looked at it wondering, where she should put it and Nathaniel pointed at the back of his shoulder earning a nod from Marinette and look at the miraculous again, then wide her eyes and pull from under the T-shirt of Nathaniel to shove her hand up to stick the miraculous on his shoulder blade.

„And Kagami's…." Viperion mentioned watching Marinette take them and look at them. „Maybe you could just warn Tikki about, that we're done for the moment" The raven-haired suggested then Marinette had put the earrings on to summon out the ladybug kwami.

„Hey Marinette" Tikki greeted with a smile, soon she lost it as she discovered Adrien's body on the ground. „What happened?"

„He got cataclysmed" Marinette responded. „And now he's gone"

„And now, what are you going to do?"

„I don't know" Responded Marinette looking down at Kagami and Emilie, which were sobbing. „I wish there was a way we could help him"

„And there is Marinette" Wang Fu mentioned making the girl look confused.

„Really?" Asked Marinette, then she found it out and facepalmed. „I'm such an idiot, of course, there is!" Marinette said making Viperion smile euphoric as there still was a chance to save their friend.

„Hey guys! I've found the solution! I know how we can bring Adrien back!" Marinette announced and all looked back at her in surprise.

„There is?" Asked Kagami looking up at the blue-haired girl.

„Yes!" Marinette said running on the top of the monument to get the grimoire and open it to show it to Wang Fu and Viperion.

„Here….uhm….to obtain the ultimate power….use the cat and ladybug miraculous together and… uh…."Marinette stammered a little nervous, cause she couldn't translate the rest.

„Oh I see, those are page numbers, where you got more detailed information. Here must be, what we're looking for" Wang Fu responded turning a couple of pages over to find a picture of a person being resurrected by a person wielding both of the mirculous and levitating in the air.

„Like for the power-ups for the kwamis you need to bake something, where you can put these ingredients in" Master Fu explained. „I suggest you to pick something, that's very quick to bake, while someone mashes these ingredients together"

„I know, what we can do. We can do something like palmiers" Suggested Marinette. „They only take like ten minutes in the oven. I just need to get the puff pastry"

„Good idea, then you're responsible for that" Master Fu said. „And go as Ladybug, go get it and use someone's kitchen near us, so when your paste is ready we can give you the milled ingredients" Master Fu explained Viperion's girlfriend.

„Sure I and Tikki can handle that, right?" Marinette asked the kwami, that winked at her. „Tikki, spots on!"

„Great now hurry up" Master Fu demanded watching the girl ran off and use her yo-yo to tie it up on a post to swing down from the arc de Triomphe. Master Fu and Viperion heard some superheroes behind them transform and looked back to see Honey Bee and Super Nathan stay in front of them.

„How can we help Master?" Asked Super Nathan making the senior smile.

„Super Nathan, can you draw me a mortar and a pestle?" The man asked watching the superhero obey him and draw him a dark grey bowl made of stone with a pestle appeared in front of Super Nathan, which he then took and handed it out to the senior.

„Good, Honey Bee you go down with Lila at the nearest park and go get a handful of grass halms and a couple of ants" Master Fu recited the two girls, which nodded and Honey Bee picked Lila up and flew away with her.

„Viperion, you go and organize me one fresh egg and apple seeds"

„Yes sir!" Viperion responded and left them back making his way up to the next store he could find.

„Mrs. Agreste from you I would love to have a strand of hair" Master Fu asked earning a nod from the woman, then the senior gently pulled a blonde hair wisp of hair out from the woman and put it inside the bowl.

„How exactly does this work with the resurrection?" Super Nathan asked sitting in front of the older man.

„The ingredients will be mixed and the paste we made in it will be used as a topic for Marinette's pastry and when they're baked the kwamis will have to eat it to obtain this special skill"

„But doesn't someone need to give up the life to bring someone back like Adrien?" Super Nathan asked earning a nod from the man. „But do the others know?"

„I suppose" Wang Fu responded. „But I myself will use the power to bring Adrien back, I've got nothing to loose"

„You're probably one of the bravest person I've met yet, " Super Nathan said making the man smile.

„Everyone has their own fears Nathaniel and today I was afraid, that no one would manage to take the miraculous off the wrong hands again"

„But we got it back….well Kagami did it, " Super Nathan said looking back at the girl, which had her forehead lied next to his head mourning.

„Are you sure you should do that?" Asked Super Nathan making the man nod.

„I can see you're a great boy Nathaniel, but I don't want a young soul like you to give up life, when there is a lot of things you should appreciate when getting older" Master Fu said making Super Nathan nod.

Honey Bee appeared while carrying Lila on her arms, which held a red dog waste bag in her hands filled with a couple of grass halms and living ants.

„Good, that the first park we found had these bags or I wouldn't know, how to carry these ants here" Lila said handing the bag out to the master, which picked it up and turned the open bag up squeezing it together to take everything out and fall into the bowl, then he used the pestle to grind the collectives down.

„Oh poor ants, " Honey Bee said tragic, then Lila patted her friend on the back and watched the man at the work.

Soon Viperion appeared with a small box of eggs and an apple he has been eating during the time he was on his way back to the group, then went down on the knees placing the eggs next to the man.

„Good, take out all the seeds you can find in your apple and put them in here" Commanded the gray-haired man watching Viperion pluck all the few seeds he found in his apple and let them fall into the bowl, while Master Fu was mixing them.

„Shall I add the eggs into it?" Asked Honey Bee earning a nod from the man.

„Just one egg" The master mentioned, watching Honey Bee knock the egg on the ground o break the shell and let the whole fluid fall into the bowl and Wang Fu mixed it quicker until the egg was gone and it only turned yellow.

„Can someone call Marinette and tell her we're good?" Master Fu questioned watching Super Nathan search on his tablet for her contact.

„It's calling" Super Nathan warned, then on-screen appeared Ladybug inside a kitchen with a random woman on the back looking at the superheroine.

„_Hey luckily I managed to grab the last roll of puff pastry. I just had to need to unroll it over a baking tray" _Ladybug told the senior.

„Good I'll send you Honey Bee to bring you the paste. You coat the whole dough with it and fold it back together and put it into the over, then when it's gone you come back to us"

„_Sure Master, see you later, " _Ladybug said saluting with her index and middle finger at the man, then Super Nathan turned the call off.

Almost a quarter of an hour later Ladybug stood over the Arc de Triomphe with the sheet with the lots of irregular square-formed cookies on the sheet.

„But last time you couldn't transform into Jade Turtle" Ladybug mentioned the senior.

„I have to try, I can't just let any of you else go in my place" Master Fu explained looking at Ladybug and the other superheroes.

„Maybe it's the best if one of us goes. If you can't transform, there's no way we're going to succeed " Viperion said earning a nod from Honey Bee.

„But who?" Asked Honey Bee and Super Nathan raised his arm up.

„I go" Super Nathan responded shrieking Lila and Viperion.

„Please don't do it Nathy, you don't have to do this." Lila pleased running into his arms. „You still have your full life in front of you, " Lila told looking the boy into his eyes.

„Right Nathaniel please don't go, " Viperio said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. „I'll go"

„No!" Shouted Super Nathan and Ladybug at the same time.

„You can't let us all alone, dude" Super Nathan said.

„What about your family?" Asked Ladybug shocked. „What will be about me and my family?"

„Someone has to do this"

„But you can't do this Luka. I can't live without you anymore. It was hard since Adrien to love someone else again"

„She's right Luka, I'll go instead"

„No, you won't!" Viperion hissed back.

„You won't go either!" Replied Super Nathan back.

„Excuse me" Nathalie interrupted them all, which looked at the woman.

„What do you want?" Asked Super Nathan crossing his arms.

„I know you're all angry at me, but listen….I've learned my lesson and I've messed up so bad I know. This time and last time, when we all fought. I've messed up my life all by myself, just because I couldn't accept to see Gabriel happy with the woman he has always been in love with. I've been doing many bad things, which I have deserved to be imprisoned. This time It will be the same of course, but whether if it is for a lifetime or just for a couple of years it won't matter, cause a life after the prison isn't the same. You will never find a job or find people, that could trust you no matter how hard you will try. I've seen it with me, I've seen it with other prisoners. That's why most of them came back to jail. Cause their only hopes were robberies and assaults. The only way they could sustain themselves...and if my life is going to be like that too, it's not worth it."

„So….are you trying to say, you want to bring Adrien back to life instead?" Asked Ladybug. „And give up your life?"

„Yes" Responded Nathalie. „It's up to you if you prefer someone of you to go instead, but I made my offer"

„What do you think?" Ladybug asked Master Fu, which looked at the other superheroes, which exchanged looks with each other, then nodded back at Ladybug.

„Mrs. Agreste, Kagami are you okay with that?" Asked Viperion, then Nathalie walked up at the two and went down on her knees to gaze at the two.

„Emilie?" Nathalie called, then Emilie looked at the raven-haired woman. „Listen I'm going to bring Adrien back to life. I owe you all this. I hope that's okay for you" Emilie looked down at her son, then watched Nathalie pet the boy on his cheek, then she glanced up at the mother of the boy.

„I'm sorry I tried in the past to ruin your life. I acted like a jerk and now like a bigger one too. I don't expect you will ever forgive me for it nor Gabriel or Adrien"

„I think Adrien will after you did this probably be able to forgive you. His heart is bigger than anything in the world and you know that" Emilie said making Nathalie smile a little and clean a tear, that was coming from out of her eye. Kagami had her eyes fixed on the former assistant and Nathalie held her hand out to the girl, which only gazed down at it and afterward back at the woman.

„I know, I'm not his mother, but you're an amazing girl. You're willing to do everything for Adrien's well-beeing. You're just like Emilie in her time as the peacock miraculous holder" Kagami placed her hand on Nathalie's smiling a little at the compliment of the villain. Nathalie was relieved about the reaction of the two, then Emilie held up Adrien's hand to remove the cat miraculous ring and give it to Nathalie. Nathalie took the ring and placed it on her index finger and walked up to the black-spotted superheroine. Ladybug said her destransformation phrase to transform back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng and took her earrings off and placed them on the ears of Nathalie.

„Here eat them, " Master Fu said handing each kwami one from the specially prepared cookies, that they swallowed.

„What do I have to do?" Asked Nathalie as Master Fu recited together with Marinette the book.

„You have to say Plagg, Tikki, Virtute Dei" Master Fu explained earning a nod from the woman.

„Plagg, Tikki, Virtute Dei!" Nathalie shouted activating both miraculouses to transform and all over her body she wore a super-suit in purple with golden linings going on the sides of her body.

„Eww I don't like seeing women in tight suits" Super Nathan said covering his eyes, then Lila crossed his arms beside her.

„What about me?" Lila pouted making Super Nathan growl.

„You're amazing Lila and you know that." Super Nathan said making Lila chuckle.

„I'm joking baby, " Lila said hugging the boy, which grinned at the girl.

„I know you did, " Super Nathan said, then Marinette approached Nathalie in the new form.

„Now you have to stay near the body of the person you want to resurrect and hold your hands open" Marinette explained watching Nathalie approach the boy, while Emilie got up from the ground and grabbed Kagami from under her arms to help her up slowly.

„Come on" Emilie whispered at the girl, accompanying her back to the group, then all observed Nathalie stay there.

„Now…..uh….that's not the same language?" Asked Marinette glancing at Master Fu.

„Oh, that's Latin" Master Fu mentioned. „I better read out this part to Nathalie" Wang Fu announced walking to the woman. „I hope you know latin"

„We had to learn it at the lycée" Nathalie mentioned earning a nod from the guardian of the miraculouses.

„Good, then you have to recite this whole paragraph to make this work" Master Fu showed the woman the book. „And try to say it from the heart"

Nathalie memorized the paragraph in her head, then looked down at Adrien, then closed her eyes and tried to recite the phrase.

„_Omnes Deo forti, luceat lux vestra virtutem. Adeo ut tempore reverteris. Redde quod meum est cum esset."_

All observed Nathalie recite the phrase from the book, watching nothing happen to Adrien at the moment. Emilie held Kagami in her arms, both observing sadly the attempt of Nathalie trying to resurrect the boy.

„Is she doing it right?" Asked Super Nathan looking at the others, only Viperion shrugged his shoulders, cause he was as clueless as the others.

„_Omnes Deo forti, luceat lux vestra virtutem. Adeo ut tempore reverteris. Redde quod meum est cum esset."_

„Something is happening" Rose whispered as a small light from Nathalie's hand shined at Adrien's chest, making the wound slowly heal. „I think it's working!" Rose announced making the group smile at the success Nathalie is having.

„_Ad mutare fata, consilio, et salvum facere quod perierat._

_Redde quod meum est cum esset!" _Nathalie spoke louder watching over Adrien's body the wound disappear and his body levitate up in the sky turning all yellow and shine brightly as the sun, making all the witnesses close their eyes due to the light, while Super Nathan tried to draw on his tablet something and over his nose appeared a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from the light.

„_Omnes Deo forti, luceat lux vestra virtutem. Adeo ut tempore reverteris. Redde quod meum est cum esset! Ad mutare fata, consilio, et salvum facere quod perierat. Redde quod meum est cum esset!"_Nathalie yelled louder, while trembling as from her hands shouted the energy at the boy in the sky. A large wave-like light shoots all across Paris in the style of a wind blowing all smaller objects and people away along Master, Fu and Emilie nearly got blown away too but was held back by Kagami and Honey Bee, while Lila and Marinette had been held back by Viperion and Super Nathan.

Adrien's body slowly descended back on the ground, landing softly on the head of the monument and Nathalie fell down on her knees.

All the heroes looked at Adrien lying on the ground with Nathalie in front of him breathing exhausted from the use of the two miraculoues and fell down on her back.

„She really did that" Marinette said, then Honey Bee ran back to fly down at the ground to look for Master Wang Fu.

„The question is if it did work" Viperion mentioned.

„Well Adrien's injury on his chest had disappeared" Lila mentioned, then Kagami shushed at all and all looked at her, holding her index finger in front of her lips.

„I think I've heard something?" Kagami noted, then looked at Adrien's hands twitch, making the girl wide her eyes. „Adrien?" Asked Kagami, then Adrien slowly got up and scratched the back of his head. „Adrien!" Kagami shouted along with Emilie and the mother ran towards her son, followed by Kagami and the mother went down on her knees and wrapped her arms around the boy, then pecked the boy all over his face.

„Oh mom..." Adrien replied feeling awkward as his mother was doing that.

„I thought you would never come back, " Emilie said placing her hands on her son's cheek. „I thought after you got cataclysmed you were gone forever"

„How did I survive or…."

„Nathalie brought you back to life, " Emilie said and Adrien saw Nathalie on her knees exhausted glancing at the boy. „She's the one who took us the hard choice away from giving up the life to bring you back"

„W...who's life was taken away?" Adrien asked a little tensed, then Adrien looked around and shrieked as he discovered his girlfriend wasn't there. „Wh...where's Kagami?" The French boy asked worried, then from behind Emilie Agreste, Kagami still in the dragon-themed suit came out and got down on her knees to hug the boy.

„I'm glad you're back, Adri" Kagami said making Adrien blush.

„K….Kagami?" Adrien asked gazing amazed at the heroine. „Thank god I thought you were the one, who gave up the life to bring me back"

„Boy, I told you it was Nathalie, didn't you listen?" Mrs. Agreste asked looking at her son, which wide his eyes in embarrassment.

„Right…." Adrien replied back, then Kagami embraced the boyfriend tighter, which smiled softly at the warm welcome from the girl and he leaned his cheek behind Kagami's head. „I'm glad you're still here, " Adrien said taking his head back and look at Kagami.

„Listen…."

„I'm sorry, " Adrien said at the same time as Kagami. „Oh sorry, " Both said again at the same time, then chuckled.

„Please go ahead, " Adrien asked earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

„About that with the fangirls, I know you wanted to help me out those times and you were correct. I need to act harsher sometimes with them so that they finally stop or avoid doing that nonsense around us. I shouldn't have blamed you for trying to protect me from them. They're just doing that because they're jealous I've got a girlfriend and none of them is in your place instead."

„I also want to apologize Adrien. I shouldn't have just gotten angry at you like that. I should have helped you out in any other way or even practice with you, so you could maybe try that out since you're afraid to act a little sassy as usual to them"

„I think further, that won't be a problem anymore, cause I will quit modeling, " Adrien said, making Kagami wide her eyes in shock.

„Why?" Asked Kagami. „Just because of me?"

„Soon or later I have to do that because then I will have to go to the lycée and after the school, I would have to do them, including the fencing lessons and then there are the homework and the essays I've got to work on and I need a job to practice too. Then I wouldn't have much time for you."

„But….what about your father?"

„He won't mind it I believe. He's as annoyed with the fangirls as I am" Adrien explained making Kagami laugh.

„I can see that"

„So, you're okay with that?" Asked the green-eyed boy earning a nod from Kagami.

„If you're too" Kagami responded then gave the boy a kiss on his lips. Emilie stood beside Nathalie holding her hand, then Adrien looked at Kagami, which nodded at him and he made his way up to the woman and went down on his knees to look into her eyes.

„I can't believe after all this, you gave up your life for me" Adrien mentioned to the woman.

„I'm sorry about everything" Nathalie apologized, then Adrien gave Nathalie a long hug, which she gladly accepted. Adrien leaned his head closer to the woman and could hear her sobbing beside his ear, making him feel a little sad. Kagami looked at Emilie, which felt a little bad about the moment between her son and the former assistant. The miraculouses of Nathalie started to beep and her transformation dropped revealing her normal outfit, followed by the kwamis fly down on the ground landing on their back tired.

„Woah I haven't felt like that for ages, " Tikki said while breathing exhausted, then looked at Plagg, which felt exactly like her.

„I….need…..cheese…."Plagg responded at Tikki, then Adrien felt Nathalie get heavier on his arms and he moved backward watching Nathalie fall down on the ground beside him with her eyes closed.

„Nathalie?" Adrien asked moving the woman on the cheek to wake her up. Master Wang Fu approached the two and rolled her up to check her breathing by holding his hand under the nose.

„She's gone" Master Fu responded and checked her pulse.

„Woah, " Adrien said sad, then Emilie placed her arm behind his.

„I'm sorry, that you couldn't tell her goodbye properly, " Emilie Agreste said to her son.

„Hey are these police sirens?" Asked Kagami due to a sirenes howling in the streets of Paris, afterward Super Nathan and Viperion checked from the sides of the monument the roads to see a couple of police cars approach along with a fire truck with a ladder over it.

„I think they are coming to us" Viperion mentioned looking back at the others. Master Fu took the earrings and the ring off Nathalie and handed them to Adrien, which looked back at Kagami.

„Here I think you have to restore the whole city back" Adrien noticed earning a nod from the girlfriend.

„Longg, open sky, " Kagami said transforming back into herself and remove the choker from her neck, then Marinette interrupted the two.

„Hey I think you can keep that miraculous instead, " Marinette told Kagami, which looked surprised at the girl. „I hope it doesn't mind you if I have Tikki back"

„If Tikki doesn't mind it either" Kagami responded looking at the ladybug-themed kwami.

„It was nice to work with you Kagami, " Tikki said bowing down at her owner.

„Thank you for everything, Tikki, " Kagami said holding her hand closer to the kwami to land on the hand, so Kagami could pull her closer to her face for a hug. Afterward, the kwami flew at Marinette's hands, then got helped by Adrien to put the earrings back on her ears, while Kagami placed her choker back around her neck.

„Looks like we're partners, " Kagami said making Longg smile and all looked at Adrien and Marinette transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

„Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted throwing her yo-yo up in the air to activate the miraculous healing light to repair all the caused damage inside their home city and around Lila's neck appeared her miraculous all fixed, making her sigh in relief.

„Now where's Trixx?" Lila asked, then she heard a small cry and Lila smiled excitedly as she saw her kwami fly towards her and land on her breast to hug her, where the miraculous was placed. „Oh Trixx, you're alive!"

„Of course I am" Responded Trixx. „I was always here, just no one could see me" The fox kwami explained followed by Lila pet her on the head, making the kwami purr.

„Great, that your kwami is okay" Super Nathan said ribbing his nose on Lila's, then Trixx got up in front of her nodding at the brunette, which used her transformation phrase to turn into Miss Vixen. „Trixx, fangs out!"

„Hey I think we need to talk with the cops, they might want to know, that we took Monarch down, " Viperion said looking at the others, then Cat Noir picked Nathalie Sancoeur up in his arms.

„Let's go all together." Cat suggested walking forwards along with the others.

„_Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix is talking, is everything alright?" _Asked the father of Sabrina through his megaphone.

„Nath, can you draw us one megaphone too?" Asked Viperion earning a nod from Super Nathan, which drew one for the friend, which appeared over Viperion's head and he picked it up.

„_We've got Monarch's miraculous" Announced Viperion holding the brooch in the air, which was the miraculous from Monarch._

„Nathy, I don't remember, what I did to you in my times as Volpina, but whatever I did I am so sorry about it," Miss Vixen apologized glancing at him with sad eyes.

„Everything went back to normal and we defeated Monarch. That's all that matters Lila...I mean Miss Vixen" Super Nathan replied making the heroine smile and gave her partner a hug and give him a long and passionate kiss on the lips.

„_What exactly did Miss Sancoeur did this time?"_ Roger asked through the megaphone and Viperion looked at the others. Emilie Agreste picked up the megaphone from Viperion's hands to speak to the officer.

„Miss Sancoeur kidnapped me along with my son's girlfriend and during the fight, Cat Noir got injured badly and thanks to her he's now safe and sound. She did many mistakes since her last time as Le Paon, but she admitted all her mistakes and that she had no good future after all these deeds of her. The best deed she has done this night was giving up her own life and revive my….my favorite superhero Cat Noir….actually you're all my favorite heroes" Emilie corrected making some of the heroes chuckle at her mishap.

„Look an ambulance is on the way to take Miss Sancoeur away to the hospital to do a few check-ups, if you don't mind"

„Sure officer and I am proud to announce Paris is now free from akumas again!" Cat Noir announced watching the firefighter truck extend the ladder up at the monument so that Cat Noir could hand out the woman to the captain.

„The Parisians would love to know all the heroes of Paris, is there a possibility you all could reveal the identities?" Asked the captain, then Cat Noir looked at the others, which shook their head in disagreement.

„Nope, sorry. A secret is a secret" Cat Noir responded.

„But we can promise, that as long as there is evil, we're always there to help, whenever it is possible" Ladybug announced by speaking into Cat Noir's megaphone. „And we all promise it, " Ladybug said earning an applause from the persons down on the ground.

Miss Vixen was the next one taking the megaphone and she levitated up in the air.

„As long as Ladybug is here, Cat Noir, Super Nathan, Honey Bee, Viperion and me Miss Vixen and Lady Red with another miraculous?" The vixen heroine asked making Kagami shake her head.

„Ryuko"

„And Ryuko. There's no need to fear dear Parisians"

„Great speech Miss Ladybug and Miss Rossi…..I mean Miss Vixen"

„Oh I totally forgot about my identity" Miss Vixen said landing behind the group.

„It's alright Miss Vixy, we're all here to make sure you're and your family is save" Super Nathan promised making the superheroine smile.

„You're all the best people I could imagine having in my life" Miss Vixen said giving Super Nathan a hug, then Honey Bee and Ryuko hugged the two from the side and the rest of the group hugged them while the commander of the firefighter smiled about the group hug and got slowly pulled down by the staff of the firetruck.


	32. Reunited

Chapter 32

I've split the chapter into 3 chapters, cause it was too long and it would be confusing, due to the time changes in it.

Late in the night, a black SUV passed through the open gateway of the Agreste manor stopping beside a silver-colored Sedan and from the co-driver seat left a tall brunette man, while behind from the second door came out a brunette woman and the two walked up the stairs, then the man knocked on the door. Soon the door was opened by the Agreste's executive assistant, which gave the couple a soft smile.

„You must be the Rossi's," Maria said holding out her hand to greet the two Italians. „Follow me, they're all in the dinning room" The woman responded accompanying the two adults to the next room, which was the dinning room and the parents sat right at the begin of the table with the Dupain-Cheng's next to them and vice versa to them were two seats free.

„Good evening" Mrs. Rossi greeted, then saw next to the Dupain-Cheng's all the superheroes sitting, including Miss Vixen, which sat near the end of the table between Honey Bee and Super Nathan.

„Lila!" Mrs. Rossi cried running at the superheroine, which wide her eyes in shock, then got embraced by her mother from the side.

„Mamma?" Miss Vixen said looking up at her mother surprised. „You knew it too?"

„It was in the news mi Principessa" The mother explained. „Where have you been for the last two days? We were worried sick about you"

„I didn't know, what to do. The revelation wasn't supposed to happen, it was an accident and….I was afraid people would have judged me or wouldn't trust me because….I had been akumatized that other time as Volpina" Miss Vixen explained disappointed, then her mother caressed her daughter with both of her hand over her forehead.

„No one thought about that my girl" Mrs. Rossi assured the brunette. „They thought the opposite and questioned us about your superhero self"

„Italy showed much admiration for you and would have liked you to have an interview if you were interested, " Lila's father said approaching his daughter. „I replied them I would need to ask you first, cause I know you all superheroes have a secret identity and you all got to keep it a secret"

„Tell him it's not possible with me, but if they were interested one of the others could go. But there won't be more identity revelation or any private questions to ask"

„That sounds neat" The father responded ducking down at his daughter to press his lips on her forehead.

On the part, where the Dupain-Chengs sat, Viperion and Ladybug sat beside the two adults chatting together.

„I have always wondered why you acted so strange back in the days Ladybug watched over Paris. You have been her after all time and we were so blind" Sabine said, making Ladybug giggle.

„I had no other option mom. I had to keep it a secret" The ladybug-themed superheroine responded. „Viperion also had to keep it a secret from his mother"

„Initially I had it also from my sister but ended up telling it to her since she also knew Honey Bee's identity and it was pointless," Viperion explained earning a nod from the Chinese woman.

„For now I don't think it's a big problem, since you all took care of Monarch, right?" Asked Tom making the two superheroes shrug their shoulders.

„I think this story could have had a better ending, well for Nathalie. She just gave up her own life to bring us all Adrien back" Ladybug mentioned looking back at her old partner, which sat on his place with a cup of tea in front of him and Ryuko next to him cheering him up.

„I still can't believe, that after all what Nathalie has done as Monarch and Le Paon, that she would have sacrificed herself to bring me back to life,"

„Well….I think after all these years she had taken care of you, during your mother's absence you have grown a lot into your heart that….she probably couldn't also bear to lose you and that must have been one of the main reasons, why she decided to do that" Ryuko said caressing the cat-themed superhero on the shoulder. „I'm not sure if it's going to help you, but you could always pass by her grave and talk to it?"

„I would have preferred to have said thank you as she still was here. It would make me feel better"

„Same how I think about me and my father's last argument," Ryuko added rolling her eyes remembering her late father. „Hey look remember you promised me you would accompany me to visit my father's grave for me to talk to him, remember?" The dragon miraculous holder questioned earning a nod from the girlfriend. „I could accompany you too?"

„If you don't mind" Cat Noir responded earning a gentle smile from the girlfriend, which caressed the cat boy's sad face and the boy leaned his head on her shoulder sighing in sadness.

The family's assistant appeared with a tableau filled with small cakes and placed it on the table in front of the guests, then Gabriel got up from the chair to look at the visitors and took his cup of tea together with a spoon to call the attention of all visitors by tapping with the spoon on the porcelain.

„I would like to say a few words, you may continue to eat and drink. I'm not sure how I should formulate all this….but….I shouldn't have pulled Nathalie into my plans of obtaining the cat and ladybug miraculous in order to get my wife Emilie back. If I hadn't done that, Nathalie wouldn't have been death nor would she have existed as Monarch or Le Paon. Newly akumatized victims wouldn't have been akumatized again. We would never have lost a good friend of our family, a great person, which followed the wrong path that had lead to all these chaos in the present and the past. Again I wasn't the best person ever in letting her help me and akumatize everyone in Paris including my son's friends for my own benefits or Miss Vixen, which I had manipulated for my own purposes. If there was a way back to correct all these mistakes I would go it and save up every wrong thing I did before"

„So you were the reason why my daughter was that messed up back a few years ago?" Asked Mr. Rossi raising an eyebrow in annoyment at the man's excuse. „You've set my daughter under your eye to manipulate her, so you could use her for your plans, but soon as you solved or failed, you just treated her like trash and dropped her off on that goddamn tower" The father of Lila complained, then Miss Vixen held her father back, which rolled his eyes down at her as she refused him to keep letting his salt out about the French fashion designer.

„Just forget that dad, it's in the past and I'm much better now" Miss Vixen assured the father, which growled.

„He should have gotten life-sentenced not to work on a day-fine for a couple of weeks"

„Don't worry Mr. Rossi. Gabriel has learned from his mistakes and if getting his face revealed in front of the camera in front of the whole city didn't make that work out I didn't know any other option" Ladybug mentioned gazing at the brunette man, which rolled his eyes away at his wife.

„I know this is unforgivable for the two of you, but I'd be glad if this would happen in the future at some point" Gabriel said watching the group on the table all quiet after his talk.

„Just forget all that honey" Emilie suggested her husband by placing her hand on the man's leg, which nodded slowly. The assistant Maria approached the French woman, then tapped her on the shoulder to call her attention.

„Mrs. Agreste, I have heard on the babyphone Hope crying, shall I go up and see her?" Asked the woman, then the blonde looked at her son, then smiled at the boy.

„Adrien dear, would you like to check out, what your sister needs?" Asked Emilie Agreste, watching Cat Noir look up at her, then exchange looks with his girlfriend, which nodded at him and the boy got up.

„I'm on it" Cat Noir responded heading to the exit of the dinning room, leaving the girlfriend back. Ryuko glanced at Mrs. Agreste, which smiled at her and rolled her eyes at the son signing her to go after him, therefore the blue-haired girl nodded and left the place too, heading behind the cat miraculous holder.

Mr. Rossi had seated across Super Nathan on the table along with his wife and Super Nathan glanced at the man a little anxious, then Miss Vixen had placed her hand on his shoulder frighting him by accident. Miss Vixen had covered her mouth as she had seen him jump due to her touch on him.

„You're okay?" Asked Miss Vixen earning a nod from Super Nathan.

„Sorry I was distracted by your dad" Responded Super Nathan gazing at the girlfriend.

„He's fine Nathy, don't you worry" The fox-themed heroine assured making the purple-skinned boy nod.

„And Super Nathan must be your boyfriend Nathaniel, right?" Mr. Rossi asked earning a nod from the brunette girl.

„He is" Responded Miss Vixen proud. „I know as Super Nathan he looks totally different, but when I look deep into his eyes I can see the precious dork I had fallen in love with on my first school day" Recounted Miss Vixen making the redhead turn pink on his cheeks.

„Well I don't know your boyfriend as good as you do, but seeing that he's a superhero and how you two care and protect each other during fights I don't need to be worried about you getting in danger," Mr. Rossi mentioned making Super Nathan quietly sigh in relief at her girlfriend's father. Miss Vixen placed her hand over Super Nathan's, then leaned her face next to Super Nathan's, making him smile bashfully.

„See?" Questioned the vixen heroine. „He likes you"

„That's a good thing" Super Nathan whispered at his girlfriend's ear and he wrapped his right arm behind her back and gave her a kiss on her cheeks, then looked along with the Rossi's up the table at Viperion, which showed Marinette's father his miraculous, that was on his arm to explain him it.


	33. Last day at the Françoise Dupont

**Chapter ****3****3**

It was the last school day for all students in Paris before the summer break would start and for the students of Miss Bustier's class the last day of the high school before they're off to the adult's world to go ahead into the next stage of their lives.

A couple of students from Miss Bustier's class and other 12th graders were inside the lockerroom tidying up their box, where they kept their materials and books, they needed for their lessons.

Kagami stood in front of her locker packing all her books into a beige-colored tote bag, that was placed on a bench next to her friend Lila, which sat together with the boy Wayhem, which was showing her a magazine with images of himself.

„After the first time uncle Vincent had done that photoshoot with me the girls over there had gone crazy and according to Gabriel Agreste, I seem to be more famous than Adrien. People all over Europe know me! That's nuts!"

„Tan-skinned guys and girls are hottest Wayhem. I think that's why people love you more" Lila mentioned earning a nod from the cousin.

„I don't think it has something to do with that" Kagami mentioned as she took a calendar out to put it inside her bag. „And I don't think your locker is going to get cleaned up with you sitting there"

„I've got time, don't worry, " Lila said, then Kagami looked back at the locker, then glanced back at Wayhem, who just spoke at her.

„Hey Kagami, how is life going with you and Adrien after he had quit modeling?" The brunette boy asked gazing at the blue-haired girl.

„Well as long as I was present around him, there haven't been any fangirls around us, not even on our dates, when we went to the cinema or out for a jog" The Japanese responded, then she looked across the room at the other side, where the other row of lockers were with other students to see Alya talk at Marinette as the girl with the pigtails took out from the back of her locker a bunch of magazines out and most of them had Adrien Agreste on the front picture.

„I can't believe you still had them all in your locker, " Alya said watching the girl place the magazines on top of another pile with other magazines of the blonde.

„I thought I had got rid of them a few years ago, " Marinette told her best friend embarrassed. „You know I rarely used this file since most of our homework got digitalized"

„Don't worry, it's in the past" Alya said, then Nino appeared with a bunch of sheets all mixed up in his hands, then sat down on the bench and sorted them on the top of the pile of Marinette's old teen magazines.

„Were these your homework, Nino?" Asked the Martinic descendant girl surprised at the big pile her boyfriend had brought.

„No, those are from the times I didn't have the file here and just dropped them in the locker. I was supposed to take all them out one day, but it never happened" Nino explained looking at the girlfriend, which listened bewildered at him. „Don't worry, if we're going to move together someday I won't be like that, I promise"

„I'm not worried about that and why do you want to throw your homework away?" Asked Alya grabbing a sheet, that explained how the proportionality worked. „Some things would be great to keep them"

„My older cousin hadn't had to use any of this weird things in life and he's 30" Nino mentioned making Alya roll her eyes.

„Good, but don't you ask me how any of these things work, when you need them"

„Don't worry babe, he did never use them if he would, he would have kept all his homework," Nino said making Alya roll her eyes at the boyfriend, that was convinced, it wouldn't be a problem to get rid of his school work.

Nathaniel came from the other part of the room pulling a suitcase behind him, followed by Alix, which continued her way up to the other end of the room and Nathaniel stopped by Lila.

„Is it weird, that only I and Alix brought a suitcase with wheels to pack our stuff?" Nathaniel asked making Lila shake her head.

„No, it's actually a good idea" The Italian replied at the redhead. „I just have that big tote bag from the store next to the gym." Lila noted at her boyfriend taking two big books out of her locker, then wide her eyes at seeing the cover picture. „Crap I forgot to bring this book back to the library, " Lila said showing it to her boyfriend.

„You had a book of XY in your locker?" Nathaniel asked shocked.

„And Wedding in Japan" Lila added waving with a white-colored book in front of Nathaniel's face.

„We all have it, Lila, except I gave mine to Luka" Nathaniel mentioned watching Lila put the white book inside the tote bag of hers.

„If you're worried about me listening to XY songs, don't worry. He's not the same as he was in the begin" Lila confessed. „He's getting worse and his songs are sounding very likable to the others"

„Don't forget to add, that he's a thief" Marinette added to the conversation of the Italian girl. „He stole Luka's band a song, including the video plot!"

„That's correct. Rose told us it too" Lila mentioned nodding at the half-Chinese girl. Lila stuck her arms into her locker again to take out her stuff, then Nathaniel stood beside the door of Kagami's locker to look at the brunette girl, which gazed up at the redhead. „Nathy?"

„Hey uh wanna go out tonight with me?" Nathaniel asked the brunette girl, which smiled simper at the boy.

„Sure, where are we going?" Asked Lila.

„It's a surprise" Nathaniel mentioned. „You can't know that"

„But, where am I supposed to meet you?" Lila asked sneakily, then Nathaniel was about to answer, then closed his mouth.

„No, I won't fall for that" Nathaniel said. „Let's meet at the roof of the Trocadero and from there, I can bring you to the surprise"

„Okay, sounds fine" Lila responded making Nathaniel grin a little dubious.

„You're alright?" Asked Lila making Nathaniel nod.

„Yes, yes I….just remember I promised Juleka to help her…see you later!" Nathaniel shouted and jumped over the bench to head to the other side, where Alix had walked a few minutes ago.

„Nathaniel seems to be worried about something" Kagami mentioned, making Lila shrug her shoulders.

„It must be because of the surprise" Lila replied. „Every time he sets up a surprise for me he acts like that most of the times"

„Must be a big surprise then, cause I don't remember seeing him act like that for long"

„I'll see it tonight, " Lila said earning a nod from the friend. „Are you free after school or have you settled up with someone to do something?"

„Mr. Agreste and my mother want us to be present during the inauguration of the home for the abandoned pets" Kagami responded. „It's right after school. Adrien's parents are going to take me with him"

„Oh Luka and Rose told me, they would be there too. You know...their other selves"

„Yes I do" Responded Kagami. „So this means you're going to be alone this time again?"

„I will find another way to amuse myself" Lila responded, then shrieked as someone crashed the door open against the wall and it was Kim Chien Le from their class.

„The school is finally over!" Kim announced happily, then behind him his friend Max Kanté entered with a sheet and a box on hi hands.

„You know, that you still have school during your vocational training, right?"

„Yes, but only one day a week, that's not so much" Kim said at his friend. „I can live with that"

„I'm going to have two times a week" Max mentioned.

„Lucky for you, my girl Alya here is going to face the lycée. She's still going all five days to school and she's gotta do lots of homework, unlike here"

„You'll do just fine Alya" Lila cheered for the girl with the wavy hair, which gave the Italian a thumb up.

„Hey Marinette, I've heard Luka will start after the summer break to work at the bakery along with you." Kim asked. „Try to not lose your focus during the lessons" Kim mentioned with a chuckle, making Marinette laugh.

„You don't need to worry Kim, we don't have school in the same class...well so far I know" Marinette mentioned then thought about what possibility she had to actually land in the same class as her boyfriend.

„Oh Kagami you're also going to the lycée, right?" Asked the Vietnamese boy gazing at the blue-haired girl, which nodded.

„Along with Adrien." Kagami responded.

„Hey that means we could hang out together in the breaks once in a while, " Alya said excitedly. „Which lycée are you going to?"

„I think Grise was the name" Kagami responded. „It's near the Champs de Mars"

„Great, then we will see us there, " Alya said making Kagami smile.

„That's great. Too bad we won't see us all ever again" Lila mentioned getting sad.

„I haven't been so long here, but I'm really going to miss you all. This class was so far the best I have ever been" Kagami confessed grabbing her best friend on the shoulder, which nodded in agreement with the Japanese girl.

„We still can chat with each other in our class chat. Throughout it, we could if we all have time make up a day for all of us to go out together somewhere?" Marinette suggested earning a nod from Alya.

„We even could do a class reunion for like ten years later or fifteen. At that time all of us have finished our education and eventually, we've got a family" Alya added earning a nod from the friends.

„I like that idea" The Morrocan boy mentioned. „Alya just imagine all our kids befriend each other in the future?"

„Who knows, maybe they'll have their own group like us, " Marinette told the friend, which nodded.

„Is anyone of you done with emptying the locker?" Asked Max walking at the two dark-skinned students. „Miss Bustier asked me to collect all the locks and to ask you all to sign the sheet with the locker numbers afterward"

„I've got mines here" Nino declared taking from his trouser's pocket a lockout and dropped it in Max's box. „Where do I have to sign?" Asked Nino the shorter boy, which smiled at him.


	34. All the good things come to an End

**Chapter 34**

**The Obon festival part I've got from the movie "Kubo and the two strings" I didn't really dig deeper into that theme thou. If something isn't correct, I'm sorry :(**

At the Ile Seguin citizens were present in front of a newly renovated building, all colored in a light gray tune and several black vector templates of various pets all over the walls. Down at the entrance it was blocked with a red band attached on two stators and in front of the band stood mayor Bourgeois behind a lectern holding a speech while on his side stood Gabriel Agreste along with Tomoe Tsurugi and their child in front of them. On the other side stood Viperion along with Ladybug attending the inauguration of the new home for the strays.

„Almost twelve months, ten different companies and eleven sponsors, including the support of Monsieur Agreste and Madame Tsurugi made it possible to turn the previous abandoned car factory into a home for animals. As I already have mentioned before, this isn't just a shelter like anyone else. The pets have got a larger free space, similar to the zoos, visitors can borrow animals to walk them out and if they want they can adopt it. I also don't want to forget to mention to thank one of the sponsors, the Catz and Dogz food company to have sent us a few members of their corporation to train our members, which haven't been able to get back into their normal lives after having lost their jobs and being unable to sustain themselves. We will always have a space or two open for anyone, who's struggling in getting a job, cause most of them are just temporarily here until they can get the job they would love to have instead." The mayor told the people in the crowd, then looked at the two owners of the building. „Would anyone of you like to say a word?" The gray-haired man asked, then Gabriel stepped aside passing besides his son, which smiled as he watched his father make his way up to the rostrum.

„Well, last few years I tried to fix my mistakes I've done in the past as I had been terrorizing the city with the akumas as my wife had been gone. I've had let go out of my eyes the most important things in life. I've ignored all my son's needs, I've spent all my time back at home waiting for the next chance to be able to get the miraculouses of the superheroes, I've lied to my family, to my son and everyone else about this. Some things have changed a little bit, other things didn't yet and others won't ever change. I have promised my son, soon after my daughter was born last year, that I'll be a better father and currently to him I've been doing the same and I know my son loves it when there's justice in the world and when people do good deeds. And I know he would like it like many other's if, more people would be like that. I'm actually glad, my son is like that and I'm very, very proud of that" Gabriel said looking back at his son with a smile, watching the blonde beam in happiness at his father's words at him, then he felt Kagami grab him on his shoulder and smile at him, also feeling great about her boyfriend.

„Before I give back the word to Mayor Bourgeois I'd like to give my friend and partner Mrs. Tsurugi a gift, which I hope she will accept it and love it as much as Honey Bee or my son seemed to have, when he was here" Gabriel said looking to the side of the superheroes Honey Bee walk by with an black adult Labrador, which had a special assistance leash around his body and Honey Bee stopped with the dog in front of the Japanese woman.

„Mrs. Tsurugi, this is Shiryoku" Gabriel introduced as Honey Bee gently grabbed Tomoe's hand to place it close to the dog's snout, which sniffed the hand, then gave it a lick. „You have seen him a few weeks ago in our house, but I've told Adrien to keep it a secret and not yell you or Kagami, that Shiryoku was actually a gift to you and not our dog" Gabriel said watching Honey Bee guide the woman's hand to the handle of the dog's harness.

„Shiryoku had in his education to stay for a few months in a household to learn how to live and behave in a normal household, before he could go to the dog school to be trained to be a guide dog and for the next months, he can stay with you together to help you every time when it's necessary and if you think it's working out, he can stay as your assistance dog for the rest of his life"

„That wasn't necessary Gabriel-san" Tomoe responded patting the dog on the head, which wagged his tail at the woman giving him attention.

„Does this mean now, we can't ever pet the dog, when he's around us?" Kagami asked looking at Gabriel.

„Of course you can, he still needs to get attention, feed and everything else like a normal dog, but when he's performing his duty he shouldn't be stopped or interrupted by anyone"

„That's great then" Kagami replied caressing the dog beside his neck, causing him to tap with his hind leg on the floor.

„Well, I guess you have a new brother now, " Adrien said, making Kagami chuckle and hit him on his back, which laughed at Kagami's reaction, followed by her joining him. Gabriel pointed out at the mayor to get back to the lectern to finish his speech, then the mayor took from the lectern a scissor and approached the ribbon with the razor of the objects and looked back at the citizens.

„I declare the Agreste-Tsurugi home for the abandoned animals now open for business" André Bourgeois announced cutting the band, earning an applause from the citizens and being photographed by different photographers.

„Gabriel is your son also participating next week on the last fencing tournament between all the fencing students around France?" Asked Tomoe earning a nod from the man.

„Yes, he is" Responded, Gabriel. „I've heard this weekend you would leave for Japan"

„I just wanted to ask you, since Kagami will participate on that tournament too if there's space for her to pass a few nights until the tournament is over so that she doesn't have to be alone in the house"  
„We've got a guest room" Responded Gabriel. „She could sleep there if she wants to"

„After the tournament, but I need to organize her a ticket to come to meet me in Japan later, but it's only for a week, nothing more"  
„We're glad to receive your daughter at our house and we will make sure, she feels like home, right Adrien?" Gabriel asked looking at his son nodding at the father, then he wide his eyes and raised his finger.

„Wait dad, I've got a question, " Adrien asked earning a nod from the man. „I've promised last time at the hospital I would accompany Kagami to Japan to see her father's grave and to mourn. Would it mind you, if I did that?"

„If the Tsurugi's won't mind you around, I don't see any problem with that"

„That's great, dad" Adrien admitted glad, then glanced at the Japanese girl, which leaned her head next to his cheek. Viperion appeared along with a child holding his hand coming between the owners of the new home and placed him down on the ground.

„Hey guys can I introduce you this boy, that's Kevin from Madame Livre's orphanage. Some of his roommates and their legal guardian are here interested to see the pets and eventually adopt one. Maybe someone of you has an idea, which one is the best?"  
„I don't know, but we could go in and check it out?" Adrien suggested looking down at Kevin.

„Sure" Kevin answered. „Can I call the others'" Asked the brunette boy earning a nod from the blonde former model.

„Of course go ahead" Adrien responded watching Kevin look up at Viperion, which walked him back.

„Mr. Viperion, where are Miss Vixen and the others?"

„They're out there somewhere watching over Paris" Viperion explained. „There are no akumas thought, but once in a while it's not a bad idea to look over dangers in Paris, help the police out for them to keep track on other important cases" Viperion noted watching the boy listening to him, then the two watched on the side of the building the outlet of the animals, where already a few dogs of various sizes were walking around, getting to know the area around them and the two came across the children of the orphanage, which observed from over the fence the animals.

* * *

Later in the evening, Miss Vixen sat at the end of the left side of the Trocadero admiring the Eiffel tower, that was illuminated in its dark yellow colors. Miss Vixen looked around the location for any clues of anyone familiar, then sighed as no one had appeared yet.

„Where are you Nathy?" Miss Vixen asked herself, then she heard a low familiar noise, which seemed to get louder as more seconds passed and Miss Vixen turned around to see Super Nathan flying by with his jetpack and carrying on his hands a bouquet and on the other hand a heartshaped red box with a big smile plastered over his face, which Miss Vixen saw from far and smirked in love. Soon the boy landed on his feet and opened his arms wide to show her the two gifts.

„Tada!" Super Nathan announced, then Miss Vixen started to laugh as she saw Super Nathan's bouquet has lost some petals over the way to her,

„Sorry baby, I think you should have covered your flowers somehow before you got here" Miss Vixen mentioned watching Super Nathan roll his eyes at the bouquet, then roll his eyes back annoyed.

„I knew this was a bad idea" Super Nathan said placing the flowers on the ground. „But I can try to fix them later"

„It's alright Nathy, don't worry, " Miss Vixen said, then looked at the red heart-shaped box. „At least you got the pralines"

„And they aren't just any pralines. They're Italian pralines" Super Nathan announced proudly holding the box up at the heroine. „And luckily they didn't fall out during the flight. That's amazing"

„Why should they?" Asked Miss Vixen watching the boy giving her the box.

„Well it could have gone worse, remember last time with you asked me to take pictures of you and Juleka for charity and I forgot to take the cap off the camera?" Super Nathan asked earning a nod from the girlfriend. „Well it's not the same thing, but you never know what happens"

„Also this time you didn't get poked in your eye by the stalk like you did last time" Miss Vixen explained making Super Nathan groan.

„Don't make me think of that. That was embarassing"

„Don't worry, I'm over it," Miss Vixen said, then Super Nathan looked at the river and squinted his eyes to watch the Seine, then Miss Vixen glanced at the boyfriend, wondering, what he was doing.

„Miss Vixen, do you see that ship over there" Super Nathan pointed earning a nod from the boy. „That's where we're going to be for the rest of the evening"

„You organized us a boat ride?" Asked Miss Vixen surprised.  
„I drew us a boat ride….ship actually" Super Nathan corrected. „Tonight's dinner is two fine portions of caramelized scallops right from Antoine's restaurant and the dessert is the only thing made by hands. My real hands not by my power. I tried once, but it tasted like nothing, so dessert is a strawberry-flavored Princesscake."

„What, you did a cake all by yourself?" Asked Miss Vixen surprised, then Super Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

„Okay, I don't have to give the credits all alone to me. Before Marinette left to go to the inauguration of the new pets home, she helped me along with her father to make this cake, but most of the part is done by me thought"

„Well, it's still great of you Nathy. I'd love to taste it after the dinner" Miss Vixen said, earning a nod from the purple-skinned superhero.

Later Super Nathan and Miss Vixen sat together leaned against the driver cabin of the ship traveling slowly on the Seine watching all the buildings around them while dinning together.

„This tasted great" Miss Vixen confessed. „I didn't expect to like this. I'm not very fond of seafood"

„Neither am I. I just thought you needed to have the best of the best and currently, this was on top at the restaurant"

„You know you don't need to buy me the most expensive things or foods, just to impress me, " Miss Vixen told the boyfriend, which nodded.

„I know, I know, but sometimes I try to" Super Nathan explained. „Actually it was supposed to be Pesto-fondue, but I was afraid we could somehow put the ship on fire and second it's summer and I still found some Summer fondues, but I still thought it didn't fit. I've seen other types of meals, but thought they weren't great enough for us"

„Yeah most of the meals there take also a lot of time to prepare, mostly if it is the first time" Miss Vixen said earning a nod from the redhead.

Super Nathan yawned and leaned his head back on the wall, then looked down at a box with the slogan of the Dupain-Cheng bakery and down on the bag next to it was a smaller box, colored in dark red and Super Nathan looked at Miss Vixen, which gazed at the buildings beside the river, then opened her mouth as she recognized the Notre dame as the ship was passing by.

„Beautiful, right?" Asked Super Nathan earning a nod from the brunette. „But you're more beautiful, " Super Nathan said making Miss Vixen giggle.

„Dork" The heroine jested leaning her forehead in front of his. „I love you"

„I love you too, Lila" Super Nathan confessed leaning his face closer to hers, then she pressed her lips on his, kissing him deeply getting him carried away and fall down over her, pressing her on the ground, smooching with her passionately. Super Nathan passed his hand over Miss Vixen's foxtail-like skirt wanting to push it down, but it didn't get down and Super Nathan wide his eyes, taking his hands off there, followed by Miss Vixen, which opened her eyes as Super Nathan had stopped. Miss Vixen and Super Nathan split away from each other, therefore Super Nathan sat down, while Miss Vixen lifted herself up with her arms lying like that in front of her boyfriend.

„Too bad superheroes can't get the suits off, " Miss Vixen said jokingly making Super Nathan shake his head.

„Sorry, I didn't expect to bring my dominate side out, just like that" Super Nathan apologized abashed about the previous moment. „But that would be awkward. Imagine citizens would have seen us"

„I don't think they would. It's dark" Mentioned the vixen-themed heroine.

„Yeah maybe,"

„You're exaggerating Nath. Also, I'd rather, if we two would have some privacy to do that"

„Same obviously" Super Nathan agreed moving back to the wall and note his bag with the cake beside him, then he looked back at Miss Vixen, that had sat up and placed herself next to the boyfriend. „Lila, do you think you can take now a...piece of cake?" Super Nathan asked soon stuttered.

„Sure we don't need to wait with it any longer" Miss Vixen responded earning a nod from the redhead.

„I can't wait for either Lila. It's so important" Super Nathan said taking the box out with the cake and placed it in front of Miss Vixen, then Super Nathan looked into the bag to see the small red box.

„Did you bring any knife to cut the cake?" Asked Miss Vixen looking at Super Nathan, which grinned back at the girl anxious. „Are you okay?" Asked Miss Vixen earning a nod from the superhero.

„Yes I'm just….thinking about giving you my second gift"

„Not again Nathy" Miss Vixen responded. „What is it this time?"

„Maybe I'm too early. Maybe I should ask you that another day" Super Nathan said taking his hands off the bag and look back at the girl.

„Why? Asked the Italian. „Isn't it important?"

„Yes it is, but I think we can wait"

„Nath, if it is important you can just do it. Don't worry"

„I don't know, I don't want to scare you with that"

„You don't need to worry about it Nath, but I'm starting to get a little worried. Already Kagami pointed out this morning, that you seemed a little different about your idea in going out on this date"  
„Well, this dinner I actually planned just for me to give you this last gift, " The purple-skinned boy told the girlfriend. „Look I think I'm still going to give you the gift. I shouldn't be chickening this out like me a few years ago. Mostly as Super Nathan." The art miraculous holder said turning his face to Miss Vixen holding his tablet in front of him starting to draw something on it. „Please move your head to the right side" Miss Vixen obeyed the boyfriend's command watching on the other end appear a large screen with the image of the sky and over the TV a camera filming the sky over them. Super Nathan held his stylon on the tablet, thinking of what he should draw and gulped as he was clueless about it.

„You're alright?" Asked Miss Vixen watching Super Nathen look around in panic, trying to find an idea, then he smiled brightly as he noted a blinking light far up in the sky, which belonged to a passenger plane and Super Nathan drew on his tablet, the idea he got and in front of him appeared a square-formed platform with a rotor blade over its head, which started to move and take off in the air slowly with Super Nathan still moving his stylon over his tablet like crazy drawing something, that started to appear one by one quickly under the platform. Soon as the platform was in the air, Super Nathan was still working on the design, after that he pointed at the screen, where Miss Vixen was looking at and Super Nathan made the things, that he drew under the platform light up, revealing to be small headlights in a red color. Miss Vixen covered her mouth with her hands in surprise as she figured out, Super Nathan had written her a special message. Super Nathan observed Miss Vixen's surprised reaction, then took out from the bag the box and waited until Miss Vixen would look back at him.

„And?" Asked Super Nathan watching from the heroine a tear flow down her face. „It's too early, isn't it?" Asked Super Nathan. „I knew it!" Super Nathan complained doing a facepalm, then Miss Vixen looked at the boyfriend felicitous.

„Do you really mean it Nath?" Asked Miss Vixen gazing into the eyes of the redhead.

„Of course Lila" Responded Super Nathan. „I love you so much and...and you deserve the very best I can give" Miss Vixen cleaned a tear from her eye, then Super Nathan opened the box at the girl to reveal a silver ring with a middle-sized emerald smaragd on the middle of it. „Listen, if you think I'm too early, I can always uhm….try it another time"

„Kinda, but you don't need to try it another time. We can be engaged now and only get married in a few years like after we finish our formation. And I think if we need the venue, we're probably gonna have to wait long too…..oh and what about our religions?" Miss Vixen asked as she remembered that detail. „You're Jewish and I'm Christian. What are we going to do about that?"

„Last time I asked my mother that, one of us needs to convert into the other religion" Explained Super Nathan. „We just need to decide, who of us is going to do, that"

„I can do that" Miss Vixen responded, making Super Nathan wide his eyes in surprise.

„What?" Asked Super Nathan. „Are you sure, you want to do that?"

„I'm not a very religious person, Nath. I already know some of your special occasions in the Judaism and I don't want you to change, after all the thing you've passed like the circumcision and the bar mitzwah"

„But I don't mind it, Lila"

„I'm fine with it Nathaniel. Trust me and my parents will be fine with it too. But if you want we can see together the differences at the conversion. Maybe converting to Christianity is easier for you than me to Judaism, who knows"

„Right and we have got a lot of time in front of us….except I think we won't have that much the next three years"

„We'll see about that, maybe in the holidays" Miss Vixen suggested.

„Right, " Super Nathan said, then looked down at the ring and back at the girlfriend. „Shall I?" Super Nathan asked earning a nod from the heroine, then the picked the ring out and held his hand out at the girlfriend for her to place it on his, then he put it on her ring finger. „If you choose the Jewish path, you will have to wear it on the index finger, did you know that?" Asked the purple-skinned boy and the girlfriend shook her head.

„No, really?" Asked the heroine surprised earning a nod from the boy.

„Yeah, it is" Super Nathan explained, then looked up at the girl. „When you transform back, don't forget to take the ring off first, before it disappears and damages your miraculous eventually"

„Sure," Miss Vixen agreed watching Super Nathan nod shortly, then Miss Vixen shared with her fiancé a hug. „I love you" Miss Vixen whispered into the boy's ear, making him smile and lean his head behind hers enjoying the moment, he's there along with the Italian. „I can't wait to tell it the others, " Miss Vixen said followed by Super Nathan pet the girlfriend on her back, which caused her to purr and make Super Nathan wide his eyes.

„Are you purring?" Asked Super Nathan, making Miss Vixen chuckle.

„Sorry, " Miss Vixen apologized. „I didn't know, I could do that too"

„I just thought Cat Noir could do that" Super Nathan mentioned making Miss Vixen shrug her shoulders and looked up at the platform Super Nathan drew to her levitating over the ship. Super Nathan erased it from the air, so they could gaze at the starry sky and Miss Vixen smiled amorously at the boy and lied down on the ground with her head against the wall, then Super Nathan joined her lying down beside her, then had an idea and drew on his tablet two large pillows, which appeared over them. „I think it's comfier with them" Super Nathan mentioned earning a nod from the heroine, which placed the pillow behind her head.

„Thank you, " Miss Vixen said looking up at the stars along with her fiancé.

* * *

On the Obon festival in Japan Adrien accompanied the two Tsurugi's along a cemetery passing beside other people, that was in front of a grave of someone from their family praying alone or with another family member present. Adrien wore a dark gray jinbei while the Tsurugi women wore a black yukata and Kagami held on her hands a lantern and her mother a small bowl with water and two clothes and a sponge in it.

The three reached a grave, which had Japanese kanji letters engraved on the tombstone, then Kagami and Tomoe Tsurugi stopped there with Adrien, which looked at the stone.

„This is your father's grave?" Adrien whispered earning a nod from Kagami. Tomoe Tsurugi placed on the ground the bowl and took the sponge to clean the front of the tombstone to remove dirt, that clings on it.

Kagami went down on her knees along with Adrien, then the girl picked out a cloth from the bowl, then she passed her hand under her eye to clean up a tear she had coming from her eye and Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder, then she looked at him giving him a small smile assuring she was fine and she started to clean the tombstone from the front, afterward Adrien took the third cloth to aid them by cleaning the backside of the stone.

„Use your cloth to gather the water together, " Tomoe asked the daughter, which obeyed her afterward she wrings the liquid out into the bowl, followed by Adrien and they drop all their cleaning utensils into the bowl. Adrien took the bowl to place it beside them, then watched Tomoe Tsurugi place the lantern in front of the grave, then she held her hands in front of her face together to pray, then Kagami looked back at Adrien, which nodded at her, then Kagami closed her eyes and copied her mother. Adrien kneed beside Kagami watching them pray. Kagami's mother mumbled incomprehensive words, while Kagami was clearer and Adrien could understand more or less, what his girlfriend was saying.

„_Father, how are you? I have been feeling down since the day you're gone. My friends tried to cheer me up on the days, I've felt worse, mostly Adrien."_

Adrien smiled as Kagami had mentioned his name and he got it what she meant and listened to her prayer.

„_I wish you were here. I'd love you to know, that all the things I said weren't…..I shouldn't…..have been said….." _Kagami started sobbing, then Adrien placed his hand behind her back to pet it, trying to soothe her.

„You're doing just fine. Just let it out" Adrien whispered at the girlfriend, which nodded then Adrien cleaned a tear of her face up and took his hands back, watching Kagami trying to continue, but in English.

„Father I'm sorry about that night I just wanted to explain to you, that you were always taking your work before me and mother. We just wanted you to be with us, before this would happen to one of us. I wish I could have talked to you in a better tune, that I could tell you, how much you meant to me and how much we missed your presence. I wish we could have at least shared one last hug, before you left"

Adrien observed neutrally the girl mourn, then felt something pass behind his back and he turned his head up to see nothing, but the lantern in front of the Tsurugi's suddenly light up brighter. Adrien raised his eyebrow, then observed Kagami smile and lean her head aside as she was leaning her head on somebody's shoulder. Tomoe Tsurugi did the same for a second, then stopped and Kagami placed her arms over her tight on her body and Adrien placed his hand over Kagami's shoulder to see, if she was okay.

„Kagami?" Asked Adrien, then the girlfriend looked at his face.

„He's here" Kagami said, making the blonde furrow his eyebrows, then he felt someone grab his shoulder and he looked up next to Kagami over his shoulder to see nothing, but he kept feeling that feeling someone was holding him on the shoulder and it got weirder for him as he felt someone frizzle his hair, which even moved freaking him out a little.

From the jinbei of Adrien his kwami Plagg looked out and opened his mouth at seeing a white spirit standing between Adrien and Kagami with a simper smile on his face. Plagg gazed at his holder, that stared at him and Plagg moved his arms down assuring Adrien everything is fine.

„Mr. Tsurugi's spirit appeared caressing you and Kagami," Plagg told making Adrien wide his eyes and mouth in surprised.

„You can see him?" Asked Adrien earning a nod from Plagg. Adrien smiled, then felt a soft touch on his cheek, then the blonde gazed at Kagami, which was amused by the feeling she got, then from her yukata her kwami Longg looked out so see the spirit of Kagami's father patting the girl on the cheek, followed by a peck on her face. The kwami exchanged looks with the kwami of destruction, then the spirit vanished into the lantern, which Tomoe grabbed.

„It's time to let him go back, " Mrs. Tsurugi said earning a nod from the two teens, then the three got up and Kagami took her mother by her arm and the blue-haired girl looked at Adrien, then down at the kwamis, which were about to get back into their spots.

„Your father was very happy to see you, Miss Kagami" Longg mentioned earning a nod from the girl, which passed her hand under her eye to clean a single teardrop, that run her face down.

„What's our next step?" Adrien asked watching a young girl carry a lantern pass beside them along with a woman and a senior heading to the other exit of the cemetery, where there was a small river with a few lightened lanterns floating over the water, which were released by a couple of visitors, that had been before inside the cemetery.

Together the three gathered at the river, where other visitors had already arrived to release their lantern, then they bowed down and Kagami held together with her mother the lantern placing it carefully on the water letting it flow away along with the other lanterns from the other families, then Kagami placed her open hands together along with her mother praying for the last time, which made Adrien smile softly at the sight of everyone along the river and Adrien copied the Tsurugi's by holding his hands together the same way they did watching the lantern of the Tsurugi's swim on the river with the others downstream to the sun, that had begun slowly to set.

The End

* * *

**I've got recently this new headcanon, that in the Miraculous universe Spirits/Ghosts exist, but only kwamis can see them. **

**Yay I'm finally done with this fanfic :D Honestly the last few chapters were kinda hard to deal with, mostly cause I felt they were a little pointless or just meh I don't know it, it just felt odd to me. But I had expected to turn it out worse, but I'm fine with it. I have some ideas for a threequel and a part four for this series, which happen a few years later, but this will take a little while, until I got a plot, at least for the threequel. The next task of mine is to finish the Wedding in Japan fanfic of AdrigamiDJWifi and eventually I either start with a short Monster Buster ClubxMiraculous crossover or another fanfic. **

**I hope you could enjoy this fanfic as I enjoyed it typing down. Kudos and reviews are always welcome and appreciated :)**


End file.
